


合久必婚

by semiquaver



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom! 朱一龙, M/M, Top!白宇
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 209,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquaver/pseuds/semiquaver
Summary: 直男意外结婚梗，来自电影《情迷拉斯维加斯》





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

白宇从沙发底下爬起来，浑身的骨头像是散了架，脑袋仿佛被八十大汉狠狠敲了一晚，太阳穴突突直跳，血管都像是要炸开来。

朱一龙睡在他不远的地方，半边身体在床上，另外半边挂在床边，姿势相当不怎么样。当然，还是比他这个在沙发底下睡了一晚上的人要好。

这还没等他抱怨“龙哥怎么也不叫我去床上睡真是白白浪费房费”，他的手机狠狠地在地板上震了一下。白宇揉着头蹲下去，看到满屏幕的消息通知和未接电话，最上面那条是他的经纪人发来的微信，语气相当歇斯底里——

“白宇！！！！！！你再不回电话就等着受死吧！！！！！！”

白宇的人缘一直不错，人又敬业情商又高，在公司内一向吃得开，很少有惹他的经纪人发火的时候。他看着通话记录里五十多个未接电话，微信上一百多条未读消息，顿时冷汗就冒了一头。直觉告诉他出，大事儿了。

他自认自己最近没做什么出格的事儿，他本人也不是什么有不良嗜好的人，和朱一龙这次的旅行也是早就和自家公司报备过的，不是什么大事儿。

距离镇魂的播出完结已经快两年，他和朱一龙没再有过工作上的交集，但私底下的友谊却好好地保留了下来。本来当年就不是冲着营业炒cp去的，实打实的真兄弟情，即使明面上联系不多，私底下还是该怎么样怎么样。白宇有空的时候约朱一龙打个游戏，真要能碰上头了就约个饭，聊个天打个嘴炮，好不快活。

只不过当年在快本上许下的“逃离喧嚣一起去度个假期”愿望还未实现。白宇不是没和朱一龙提过这件事，可是两人的档期太满，拍摄一部接着一部，硬生生拖了快两年，好歹匀出了一个月的休假。白羊座的冒险精神达成高度一致，两个人决定走美国的西海岸线，来个自驾游。

他们从旧金山出发，一路沿着海岸线开过来，昨天终于到达大名鼎鼎的赌城——拉斯维加斯。身处颇负盛名的娱乐之都，白宇又是个相当能玩会玩的人，两个人又好不容易有了放松的机会，白宇抓着朱一龙把需要打卡的地方走了个遍，该体验的一个不落。终于两个酒量确实都不怎么样的人，完成了宿醉的成就。

难道是他喝醉了酒在街上裸奔上了社会新闻？白宇百思不得其解。

叹了口气，白宇认命地点开微信，在一大片红点点的消息框里，他迅速找到了关键词——结婚。

结婚……结婚？？？

白宇“噌”地一下就从沙发上跳了起来，因为宿醉而埋藏在大脑深处的记忆迅速回笼，拼凑出一份不大完整的版图。

他记得当时他搂着威士忌的瓶子，靠在朱一龙的身上。

“哥哥，拉斯维加斯有没有什么特产啊，纪念意义的东西？除了赌场。”

“不清楚，查一下。”朱一龙瞥了他一眼，说话的节奏很慢。他显然有些神志不清了，摸手机都摸了好几次才拿出来，乱七八糟的打了半天字才调出来一个界面，“结婚。”

“龙哥你说什么？”

“结婚，拉斯维加斯是结婚之都。”朱一龙重复道。

白宇看着他傻兮兮地笑，过了好久一拍桌子把杯子里剩余的酒一饮而尽，“结婚好，好不容易来一趟要好好搞个纪念品，那就去结婚。”

朱一龙好像还没反应过来一样呆呆地盯着对方看。白宇一下揽住他的脖子，“龙哥，咱俩去结个婚。”

 

白宇看着一片混乱的桌子上那张不大起眼的英文证书，掐死自己的心都有。喝酒误事这话确实是有道理。他以前算是自制，不管是为了身体什么的也好，向来不会多喝。没想到人生第一次喝嗨了，就酿成了大错。

证书上硕大的“Marriage”此刻就像尖刀一样在他的心脏上划来划去，白宇想要仰天长叹这世界上为什么没有时光机。就算不能穿越回去砸了他喝的所有酒，也要按住他那只发微博的手。

结婚不可怕，不小心宿醉以后跟自己的好兄弟结婚也不可怕，更可怕的是你跟好兄弟结婚以后还发了条微博昭告天下。白宇恨不得甩自己八十个嘴巴子。

那时候他俩刚刚在教堂举办了一个当事人不清不楚的婚礼仪式，朱一龙还没走出教堂的门就跌跌撞撞地倒在小教堂里套着白色椅套的靠椅上。

白宇在旁边撑着腰笑得喘不过气，拿着结婚证书塞在朱一龙的手里。朱一龙喝得脸颊发烫，一双大眼睛水雾朦胧，手搭在椅背上，那结婚证书恰巧挡了半张脸。

“这么伟大的时刻我给你照个相留念一下……”白宇嘀嘀咕咕地摸出手机，找了个角度，“龙哥，确实帅。”

对方也不知道听懂没听懂，像是困极了一样闭上眼睛。白宇坐在他身边端详着那张照片越来越得意，拉进APP里换了几个滤镜，越看越觉得是一张摄影精品。

“我和龙哥，一辈子的好兄弟……”白宇分享了照片，一个字一个字地边念着边在微博上打字，中途手滑了一下，但好歹顺顺溜溜地发了出去。

他呆坐了一会儿总觉得哪里不对，推了推身边好像已经睡过去的朱一龙的肩膀。

“龙哥，龙哥。”

“你干什么？”朱一龙眼睛都没撑开，带着鼻音问他。

“你还是不是好兄弟了，快转发我微博。”

朱一龙像是彻底断了线，眨着无辜大眼睛良久，才问道：“我手机呢？”

白宇立马大声地笑起来：“龙哥我看你醉得不轻，手机都不知道放哪儿了。”

朱一龙也看着他笑，却也只是笑，什么没说。白宇蹭过去在他的身上乱摸，途中手上被拍了好几次，才终于把手机从朱一龙的口袋里拎了出来。

“你快跟我说一辈子。”

“什么一辈子？”朱一龙不知道他在说什么。

白宇啧了一声，揉着眼睛帮他找到微博的图标，戳了进去。他刚刚发的那条就挂在首页最热门的第一位。

“这条，就这条！”白宇兴奋地喊，“转一下。”

“说什么。”朱一龙接过手机，戳了好几下才戳准那个转发键。

“你要跟我一辈子。”

朱一龙老老实实地边打字边重复道：“你要跟我一辈子。”

从那些模模糊糊断断续续的回忆中回来的白宇对着天花板仰天长啸，颤颤巍巍地点开了自己的微博。

无论他的心中祈祷了多少遍这一切就是个梦，可他仍然还是看到了就挂在他自己主页第一条的那条微博。

不光不是梦，而且比梦里还糟糕。先不提他根本就没把那句话打全，也不知道是手滑撞到的还是自己脑子糊涂加上的，那条微博还好死不死地加了条定位，恰是那家大名鼎鼎的结婚圣地小白教堂。白宇看着那张朱一龙垂着眼眸红着脸拿着结婚证书还加了个梦幻滤镜的照片之上，自己打的那一句“我龙哥，一辈子”，恨不得当场去世。

热门转发里朱一龙的那条倒是老老实实，毫无过错，清清楚楚明明白白地打着“你要跟我一辈子”，连主谓语都不带互换一下的。

白宇把头埋在自己的手里冷静了好一会儿，终于认命地站起身来，走到床边推了推还差一点儿就要滚下床去的朱一龙。

“龙哥，龙哥，哥哥。”

朱一龙听他叫了好几声才睁开一双朦胧的眼，“头疼欲裂”四个大字就写在他的脸上。

白宇蹲在他的面前，面色凝重：“龙哥，说出来你可能不信，你现在是个有家室的人了。”

“什么？”对方的眼睛瞪大了一点，显然不清楚白宇这开场白是怎么回事。

“那个家室还是我。”

“你喝傻了？”

“我没傻。”白宇沉痛地拍了拍朱一龙的肩膀，“我们结婚了。”

 

白宇和朱一龙并排坐在沙发上，面前放着个pad，对面连着视频。对面的情况一团乱哄哄的，过了好一会儿，终于安静下来，白宇的经纪人端端正正地坐在他俩面前。另一个屏幕里是朱一龙的经纪人李婵，她的脸色也不好。一时间没人发声，气氛尴尬无比。

“你们闯大祸了。”这个开场直白，但此时像是小学生犯错一样乖乖坐着的两人，根本没法儿反驳。

何止是闯了大祸，这比大闹天宫还严重。他俩正是事业上升期的男艺人，也都是实打实的钢铁直男，终身大事还没个着落，就莫名其妙成了对方的丈夫，听起来就相当地荒谬。即使现在国内对于同性婚姻的接受度已经变高许多，但仍然有许多对此有非议的人，况且先不管外人怎么说，自己的家人朋友又该如何交代。

“微博在你们公开那会儿就炸了。什么情况你们也能猜得到。骂你们的人不少，但祝福的也很多。你们打算怎么办？”

白宇低着头搓着手，过了半晌才回答：“那，那我现在去跟龙哥……离婚？”

这最后俩字怎么说怎么别扭，白宇说完以后舌头打结了好一会儿，偷偷转过头去瞥朱一龙。对方的脸在听到离婚两个字的时候扯了一下，但立马又绷住了，恢复成他平时平静的样子。

“不准离！！！你昨晚说要跟他一辈子今天就离婚！！你是不打算继续演戏了吧！渣男的名号你是不想扔了？”

“你这话说得……”白宇听着这评价心惊肉跳的，“我实话实说？”

“你觉得有人会信吗？”经纪人反问，“就算大家信，你们两个的形象不要了。在拉斯维加斯豪赌、宿醉、随便和人结婚？”

“我哪儿豪赌了。”白宇一摸额头，“而且，而且龙哥也不是随便吧。那真也不行假也不行你要我怎么办？”

坐在一旁一直沉默的朱一龙突然开口：“出柜。”

对面的经纪人叹了口气：“还是朱老师通透。你们出柜、同居，然后好好过日子。”

出柜和同居两个词像是铁锤似的砸得他两眼发花，隔了好一会儿才继续：“出什么，我和龙哥都是直男！”

“我知道。”经纪人冷冷地回答，“我们两家公司已经商量过了，这是目前损失最小的解决方案了。镇魂已经播完很久了，你们俩也没有什么合作，被说炒作的可能性很小。现在对于同性恋的接受度已经比较高了，舆论上也比较好控制。”

“可我和龙哥不可能结婚的。”

“你就当合作项目，当还是在演戏，可以了吗？”

白宇还想说什么，但最终还是没说出口。可以当然不是不可以，可是他和龙哥的相处向来是最坦然最真诚的，互动也是最自然最舒服的，突然要演什么爱人，怎么想怎么别扭。

朱一龙一直没说话，等到白宇往沙发上一靠，叹了口气，朱一龙才安抚地拍了拍他的手臂，然后问道：“具体怎么说？”

“你们也不用那么紧张。”经纪人神色缓和了一些，“不用刻意去秀恩爱什么的，尽量自然互动和相处就可以。不会有人来窥探你们的隐私生活，有的话公司也一定会处理。你们只需要保持一定频率的互动，闲暇时住在一起，其余其实不会和现在有什么太大的不同。

“还有一点，一定要记住。不许对任何女性，男性也不行，有过于亲密的行为。否则被拍到出轨的证据你们就完蛋了。”

“……”白宇撇了撇嘴角，“这话听着怎么就那么奇怪呢？”

“等过个一两年，这事情过去了，你们俩该离婚离婚，好聚好散。”

“不是……这话听得更奇怪了。”白宇只觉得大夏天的怎么浑身鸡皮疙瘩。

“当然，你要是不想离也可以。”

“离离离！耽误龙哥找对象怎么办。”白宇拍了拍朱一龙的肩膀，“那一定要离。”

大概是第一次听得把离婚说得这么大义凛然的，朱一龙居然一下子笑出声来。

“龙哥啊。”白宇转头看着对方，“离婚后你还会把我当好兄弟吗？”

朱一龙怔了一下，有些无奈地笑起来：“有你这么问的吗？”

“那我换个问题。结婚以后你还会把我当好兄弟吗？”

“……”朱一龙满脸地嫌弃，“会吧。结都结了。”

白宇像是终于松了一口气，整个身体都软塌塌地贴在沙发上，长舒了一口气，终于眯起眼睛笑出声来。

“确实，龙哥说的对啊。结都结了，凑合过吧，还能离咋地。”


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

白宇抱着pad，上面是密密麻麻的问答稿子，他的脑袋还嗡嗡叫，刚刚经纪人的千叮咛万嘱咐像是游乐场寻人广播似地还在他的脑子里一遍又一遍地回放。什么要给对方买一些有自己风格的配饰啊，又或是双人出席活动一定要举止亲密一些，再或是除了特殊情况婚戒一定要戴在手上云云。

“龙哥，你说我们这婚戒哪里不好了，很有地域特色你说是吧？”白宇伸出手在眼前晃了晃。他的中指戴了一枚戒指，样式像个金属的骰子，虽然金光闪耀的但摸上去就知道其实是塑料的。白宇记不大清楚，应该是在路边的自动售货机或者是小摊贩那里随便买的。

当他拉着朱一龙的手向对面的经纪人展示他俩这相当有特色的婚戒的时候，对方恨不得直接从屏幕里钻出来卡住他的脖子。

“你们俩可是恋爱三年，考虑成熟才结婚的，少用路边摊儿的玩具打发人！”

听到恋爱三年这个词，白宇的眉毛抽了一下，但很快他又恢复了那个没什么正形儿的大男孩。

“你不觉得很好玩儿吗？”白宇把自己的戒指和朱一龙手上的比对了一下，“这多有特色啊！多厉害啊！你看哪个明星婚戒比这个厉害的。”

“小白……”朱一龙无奈地笑。

“你俩要是真喜欢，拍拍照就行了，正式的婚戒决不能是这个！不管是卡地亚还是蒂凡尼还是别的，回国之前给我买一对戴好！”

其实哪有什么喜欢不喜欢，不过是喝醉了瞎闹而已。可白宇像是真的喜欢还真拿出手机，咔嚓咔嚓地拍了几张照片。

“好了龙哥，我们对口供吧。”白宇把手机收好，朝朱一龙晃了晃手里长长的问答表。

“你别说得那么像我们是什么同伙一样。”

“可不是吗！”白宇笑，“龙哥，咱俩现在可是一根绳儿上的蚂蚱，爱情坟墓里的合葬人啊！”

“……能捡点好的说吗？”

“好的就是，幸亏我俩不是爱情，踏进坟墓也没啥影响！你说是不是龙哥？”

朱一龙斜眼看了他一眼，“你说是就是吧。”

 

那份“口供”里列了许多情侣会被媒体问到的一些问题，并给出了一些参考的答案，具体要怎么说还要他们和公司的团队一起定夺。

问题问得很细，从恋爱到结婚，简直像是盘查户口。关于前几项他们对于参考答案基本没有什么异议，诸如是在镇魂剧组时就确定了关系，秘密恋爱三年，没有什么特别的契机就是很自然地走到了一起等等。虽然两人没有什么意见分歧，但怎么说白宇都觉得怪怪的。他和朱一龙确实在拍摄镇魂的时候相当亲密，可那就是朋友兄弟，这时候拿来这么一说，搞得他和朱一龙早餐一起吃个面都像是在偷情。

这都叫做什么事儿啊！

“下一题啊，谁先表白的，表白时候说了什么。”白宇啧啧了两声，“这都什么真心话大冒险的破题儿。”

“谁先表白的？”朱一龙征询地问他。

“我吧，你那么腼腆害羞对吧，这话肯定我来说啊。”白宇挠着头，“表白说什么……这还真难说。我的天，我这辈子都没跟男人表白过。”

朱一龙看到白宇注视着自己的目光，皱了皱眉头：“你看我干什么，我也没有啊。”

“欸，龙哥，我的告白对象可是你啊。我这不是找灵感吗？”白宇摸着自己的下巴，似乎真的在努力思考着，隔了一会儿，他才一拍大腿，有些磕磕巴巴地说了一句，“辣李四用莫东西来点燃我的心哩？”

朱一龙显然是没想到那么早以前的梗白宇还记着，外地人的武汉话又不标准，他反应了一会儿，才极其嫌弃地推了一下他：“你走开！”

白宇已经坐在旁边笑地勾起了身体：“我开玩笑，我开玩笑的！”

他这一笑又停不下来，直到手机里一直监听着的经纪人又咆哮起来才停止。白宇清了清嗓子，做了两个鬼脸松弛了一下刚刚笑得发酸的脸部肌肉，换上了一脸严肃地表情，偏过头去望着朱一龙的眼睛。

一时间朱一龙不知道该说什么，对方的眼神里似乎有着无数的情愫，一股脑儿地砸进他的心里，让他几乎喘不过气来。白宇看着他的眼睛，温柔地笑起来，不紧不慢地说：“龙哥，我喜欢你，我们能在一起吗，我真的喜欢你。”

话语简单，没什么花样，可白宇的眼神那么真切，好像是要一手直接把朱一龙推向深渊里一般。

“好啊。”朱一龙答，顺畅得他自己都有点不相信。

“对，就是这个情景。”白宇拍了拍对方的肩膀，一瞬间笑得像个考试拿了满分的大男孩。

朱一龙有点愣神，反应过来后立马伸手去翻下一题，“为什么恋爱这么久却不公开。”

“公开？公开你们能信？”

“白宇你正经点！”手机里传来经纪人的声音。

“这不想给大家一点惊喜吗？就那种哇哦的感觉。”白宇读出那个语气词的时候特地加了重音，夸张得不得了，让朱一龙一瞬间仿佛回到了他差点把面具笑掉的片场。

朱一龙忍不住又笑出声来，对方抖着腿看了看他，一脸得意地笑了。

他俩简直像是一对相声搭档，一个问题还得来来回回互补着说。白宇这答案不够正经，朱一龙就得认认真真地补上：“因为我和小白对这段感情都很认真，想好好地经营，细水长流地陪伴彼此，因而不想受太多外界的影响，也不想我们的粉丝因此受到影响。而且我们的主业都是演员，更想做的都是好好演戏。这毕竟是私事，我们都想低调。”

“那为什么又选择公开结婚了呢？”白宇搭着话去接下一题。

“之前没准备好的，我现在准备好了。”

“你准备好了什么？”

“共度一生啊。”

“确实。”白宇点点头，“还是龙哥会说话。而且结婚这种事，总是要跟大家同乐一下才好嘛。”

“下一题，两位作为男艺人结婚又出柜有没有什么压力？”

“压力大了去了！”白宇语气夸张地喊道，然后又收敛起来，“压力肯定有啊，但跟龙哥一起，不怕。”

也不知道他是真不怕还是假不怕，朱一龙看着他发亮的眼睛，一时间竟然有些分不清真假。

他转过头去，低下头若有所思地答：“还好，我们都是演员，演好戏就可以了。跟小白一起，压力都是动力了。”

“唉！龙哥厉害啊！”白宇在一旁鼓起了掌，“说得我都要心动了。”

接下来的问题是关于求婚，白宇看到参考回答上写着这次旅行就是朱一龙精心策划的求婚之旅的时候，终于爆发出了一阵毁天灭地的大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么可能！龙哥一个旅游攻略都不做的人，还精心策划。”白宇抓着朱一龙的肩膀前仰后合，“再说龙哥这么害羞，你说是吧？”

朱一龙嫌弃地拍掉白宇的手，“那你怎么说？”

“不可能你求婚，我来求。”

经纪人在电话里提醒：“还原一下当时的情景。”

“啊？求婚什么场景？就我单膝下跪啊，然后我就说，龙哥……”

“不行！你这也太俗太直男了！”经纪人厉声打断。

“拜托！我本来就是直男好不好！”

“你现在不是了！”

被迫人间不直的白宇吐了吐舌头：“那我怎么说？”

“旅途中找个风景美的地方？”

“一号公路，加州一号公路。”白宇像是想起了什么来一样，望了朱一龙一眼，对方也对他点点头，“那时候龙哥开着车呢。刚刚快要落日，金色的山岩，蔚蓝的大海，我就觉得真好啊我要跟他过一辈子。”

时间仿佛瞬间回到了那天，长长的西海岸线，公路上只有他们一辆车。落日的余晖撒在山石上，落在波光粼粼的蓝色大海上，白宇坐在副驾驶给朱一龙哼着自己新剧的主题曲，他是真的想过，这条路若是没有尽头该多好。

 

“对完口供”的两个人口干舌燥精疲力尽，他们俩本来还都顶着宿醉的头疼，这会儿又旅途加班了这么久，此时此刻都恨不得当场晕过去。

可出了这么大的事儿，这旅游也没可能再像之前想得那么无忧无虑毫无束缚。微博上粉丝的事情他俩不用再管，有专业的工作室去运作，两人的公司也会就这件事发表联合声明，后续的事情就等他们回国以后再做打算。可除了他们那一大群粉丝，真正需要应付的却是他们的家人和朋友。

在朱一龙就要睡过去的时候，白宇的手机在玻璃的小圆几上疯狂震动，发出的巨大而刺耳的声响让两个人差点都滚到地上去。

白宇一边喊着对不起，一边伸手去接。他站起身来，往房间的另一侧走了走。

来电人显然是白宇的妈妈。他的声音柔和，三十岁的人还像个大男孩似的带着撒娇的语气，给自己的妈妈道歉。哄了一会儿大概是把话题扯到了朱一龙这边，白宇的笑立马显得狗腿起来。

“真的妈，不是开玩笑的。”

“都领证儿了能是假的吗？”

“不好意思冲动了，但我真的喜欢龙哥。”

“肯定带回家，你放心啊。哪儿能不带回家给您看啊。”

“我哪儿舍得啊，您就别操那个心了！”

白宇没打算把真相告诉自己的母亲。他家境不错，又是家里最小的那个，说不上娇生惯养，但也是万千宠爱上来的。父母和两个姐姐时常为他操心，他这事儿又实在办得荒唐，没理由让他们跟着自己保守秘密，还多加一点担心。况且，本来这件事就是越少人知道越好。

好就好在这家里人早在镇魂那会儿就知道个朱一龙，虽然没见过，但白宇时常提，微博的互动也不少，是以他们都知道朱一龙是个面相不错性格又温柔的年轻人。虽然由儿子的好兄弟跳变成儿媳妇是有点震惊，但也不是不能接受。

白宇这边又撒娇卖萌好歹把自己的母亲哄去睡觉，就发现朱一龙不知什么时候也靠在到了落地窗边，低着头在接电话。

阳光从落地窗里打进来，照在他的发梢上，给他整个人渡上了一层金色，赏心悦目。从直男的角度，白宇还是得承认，他龙哥确实是帅。

可这么一个大美人，动了动嘴唇，却蹦出来一句方言。

“妈，不好意思勒，他跟我求婚。我台洗欢他鸟。”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”白宇听着他这一句话，又看着朱一龙脸上那种认真的神色，这对比反差太强烈，让他一个没绷住，一下蹲在地板上，差点笑到岔气。

朱一龙被他吓得一个哆嗦，转头去看他。

白宇话都说不出来一屁股坐在地板上，对朱一龙挥了挥手，“你继续继续。”

朱一龙又转过头去，“嗯嗯啊啊我保证”了半天，忽然笑出声来，带着点埋怨说：“怪不得你说我普通好看，原来您心中超好看是白宇那样的。”

白宇一听这话，立马向前蹭了两步，捧着脸就那么抬头望着朱一龙，笑得比蜜都甜：“阿姨，哦不对，现在该改口叫妈了，妈真疼我，不过我还是觉得龙哥你最好看。”

“你……”朱一龙被他弄得一句话噎在喉咙里，耳朵上立马爬上了红色，抬腿轻轻踢了一下蹲在他身边的白宇。

这一下轻得连碰没碰到都得打个问号，白宇却充分发挥了他的演技，往后一倒，哎哟哎哟叫个不停。

朱一龙看着他笑，过一会儿才又答道：“妈我没欺负他。我先挂了，回国以后就带他回武汉，到时候再说。嗯，晚安。”

挂了电话，朱一龙看着盘腿坐在地上笑眯眯的白宇，终于无奈地也笑起来。

“你进入角色还挺快。”

“那必须啊！到时候回国机场肯定要面对大批记者大批粉丝的。我得保护龙哥啊。”

保护龙哥，白宇不知道说过多少次，朱一龙虽然有的时候很想问问他每天发毛猴的你算哪门子的保护，听到这句话的时候还是忍不住整颗心都融化成了糖。

白宇看着落地窗外的蓝天，伸了一个大大的懒腰，露出半截细瘦的腰，像只可爱而慵懒的猫。

“其实我现在想想和龙哥结婚也挺好的，知根知底还可以陪我打游戏。美得很。”

朱一龙瞥了他一眼，“胡说”俩字就差写在他的脸上。

“龙哥你又这样看着我！”白宇一下站起来，“你能不能不要对我这么高冷啊。我们都结婚的人了。”

“你的良心不会痛吗？”

“不会啊。”白宇回答得像当年一样快，然后一下凑到朱一龙的面前，“来龙哥，你用巍巍的眼神看着我呢。”

“你干什么？”

“试试戏嘛！你说你总这么嫌弃我，人家看穿我们怎么办，人家说我们婚后不和怎么办？岂不是功亏一篑！哎呀！龙哥你不能这样，咱俩现在是结婚了！要恩恩爱爱的！恩恩爱爱纤绳荡悠悠~”

他总是歪理那么多，弄到最后还唱起来了。朱一龙被他闹得没办法，拍了拍他的手臂，“你消停点吧。”

“黑袍哥哥，哦不龙哥哥，真没有情趣！”

“拿我的刀来我今天就砍死你。”

“家暴是不好的龙哥！有损形象的！”白宇夸张地往沙发背后一躲，手指扒在沙发靠背边上，就露出个眼睛来，仿佛真的怕朱一龙会动手一样。

过了一会儿他探出头，整个人趴在沙发靠背上，歪着头对朱一龙笑：“好了龙哥，我这不也是想让你放松放松。生活还得继续过啊，龙哥，不要因为一点小....呃...一点挫折忘记旅行的意义啊。而且跟我结婚我觉得还不赖对吧？我又不会对你怎么样！以后住一起开黑多容易啊。想点好的嘛。”

“我知道。”朱一龙走过去坐下，伸手揉了揉白宇的头发。

“所以你别板着个脸啦。”白宇伸出手去，像是多年前在舞台上一样，推了推朱一龙的嘴角，轻轻地唱出声来，“能不能笑笑给我个回应？”

朱一龙转过头去，温柔地注视着他，上扬嘴角，给了他一个仿佛撒在冰面上的阳光一般的笑容。

白宇愣在原地，一瞬间，他仿佛又回到了镇魂的片场，面前的“沈巍”给了他一个跨越万年的笑。

“龙哥你这，太突然了，给我点时间进入状态嘛。”

白宇清晰地听到了自己咽口水的声音。

靠，人间不直的。


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

“你刚刚不是进入角色挺快的？”朱一龙的话如同一把尖刀往白宇的心上戳。白宇恨不得抱住朱一龙的大腿，高喊人生已经如此艰难，有的事情就不要戳穿。

可白宇是什么人，纵然内心八级地震，表面上还是八风不动嬉皮笑脸，“哥哥眼技太好啦！”

白宇特地把那个“眼”字加重，还特地比了比自己的眼睛，“怎么说的来着，那句话？就是粉丝经常说的那个什么，会心一击，对对对会心一击。”

“你知道的还挺多。”

“那当然啊！”白宇有些得意地拍拍胸口，“我是九零后啊。”

朱一龙看着他那有点邋遢的胡子，忍不住伸手碰了一下，偏过头去笑出声来。朱一龙的睫毛长，侧过脸去又因着恰到好处的灯光显得更加明显，白宇这个角度尤其清晰。

“确实啊！”白宇突然发出一声感叹。

“什么确实？”朱一龙偏头看他。

“我发小说了，你嫁给我该有多少少女心碎啊，我娶了这么个大美人，有福。”

朱一龙被他这一句弄得又差点噎死。白宇这心态调整得够快，此时又开始满嘴跑火车，朱一龙毫不客气地伸腿轻轻推了他一下。

“都是男的哪来的嫁啊娶的。”

“怎么没有了！”白宇不怀好意地凑过去笑，“你说刚刚这问卷那么丰富，怎么也不问问谁是上面的啊？”

“正经采访不会问这么隐私的问题的。尺度大的也播不了。”

“确实。反正我看那些什么CP粉厉害得很，肯定早就自有安排了。”白宇身体往后靠，一双脚就架在面前的茶几上，一脸的懒散。

他俩对于类似这种的粉丝文化都有一定的了解。虽然是钢铁直男，但这年代做演员的谁没被拉过几个同性CP，更别说他俩当年的镇魂可是耽美小说改编，镇魂女孩的那些图文他们不是没涉猎过。况且，当年为了做功课，镇魂的原著小说可是翻来覆去地看了好几遍。

白宇好像说起这个话题还挺来劲，抖着腿望着天花板感慨：“我猜他们一定安排我在上面，毕竟龙哥这么害羞，看上去就很纯洁。”

第一次被人说“纯洁”的朱一龙表情管理再度失控，“……你掰手腕掰不过我。”

“龙哥你突然提这茬干嘛！”白宇立马转过头来，“而且我哪儿掰不过你！不信我们去翻快乐大本营。”

“你说的我放水了啊。”朱一龙一脸无辜，“而且你举铁也举不过我。”

“不是，你这……”白宇左右打量了一下自己和朱一龙的手臂，“这又不是打架，不是这么比的不是。行行行我举不过你，举铁有什么了不起，你有本事举我呀！”

白宇看着朱一龙听了这话居然真的卷起袖子就要开干，立马向旁边一滚跳出三丈远，举手投降，“你看龙哥！你一言不合就家暴我还行！我还是不是你的小澜澜了！”

“不是。”

白宇没想到他接得这么果断这么决绝，顿时愣了一下，过了好一会儿才故意往沙发上重重一坐，“离婚算了！”

朱一龙在他旁边笑，伸手推了他一下，“行了，我让你给我发三十张毛猴行不行？”

“至少三百张！”

“你走开，哪有那么多。”

白宇冲他挑挑眉毛：“我发条微博就有啦！”

“你放微博程序员一条生路吧。”

 

其实朱一龙说得没错，不光微博程序员，各路媒体的工作人员也急得想要骂娘，好好一个周末谁都不得消停，昨晚那条微博得风波稍停，又被两家公司的联合声明推到悬崖边上。

当然两位闯祸的当事人也不轻松。声明一出，他俩的手机上更是炸开了锅，亲朋好友、合作伙伴、甚至是八百年没说话的不知道是谁的同学都恨不得现在就把他俩从拉斯维加斯的酒店里挖回去接受采访。

朱一龙靠在沙发上看微信，别人可以暂且不管，几个关系亲密的却不能置若罔闻。他和彭冠英还有翟天临有个小群，此刻正不断地蹦着消息。

>   
>  彭漂亮：
> 
> ？？？？？锥龙？？？你敢情是故意不带我出去的吧？？你还虚情假意地问我有没有空！！！行啊你，一会儿没见都成已婚妇女了？？？
> 
> 翟好看：
> 
> 已婚妇女牛逼
> 
> 朱美丽：  
>  ……………………已婚男子
> 
> 彭漂亮：
> 
> 重点是这个吗？？？你跟他谈恋爱多久了？？？？我怎么一点也不知道？？？
> 
> 朱美丽：
> 
> 也没多久吧
> 
> 翟好看：
> 
> 一会儿不见你都学会闪婚了
> 
> 彭漂亮：
> 
> 您不觉得您有点叛逆吗？
> 
> 朱美丽：
> 
> …………好好说话别发语音
> 
> 翟好看：  
>  镇魂那会我就该看出你俩不对了，别剧怎么没见你这么积极营业，我太天真了，是学习蒙蔽了我的双眼。
> 
> 彭漂亮：
> 
> 叫白宇出来挨打.JPG 
> 
> 朱美丽：
> 
> 别闹了白宇正忙着呢
> 
> 彭漂亮：
> 
> 忙什么，不是和你度蜜月吗？
> 
> 翟好看：
> 
> 嫁出去的锥龙泼出去的水，都开始为老公说话了
> 
> 彭漂亮：
> 
> 重色轻友
> 
> 朱美丽：
> 
> 闭嘴.PG  
> 

朱一龙看着屏幕上的“老公”两个字顿时脸颊红了一片，偷偷地去瞄坐在自己身边的白宇。白宇像是感受到了对方的视线，把手机放下转过头来，“哥哥怎么啦？”

他的样子甜，笑得更甜，明明胡子拉碴的三十岁糙汉，总让人觉得是颗蜜糖。

“没什么。”朱一龙答他，“就觉得……结婚比我想的还麻烦。”

“确实啊龙哥！我这回微信手都回酸了。”白宇颇为夸张地甩甩手，“什么人都来凑个热闹说句恭喜，有的人我见都没见过。”

“没见过的就别回了。”

“说得也是。蓉妹是不是也给你发了消息啊？你让我看看她怎么跟你说的？”白宇朝朱一龙那边望。

朱一龙拿了手机过来，页面还没来得及切，白宇眼尖一下就瞄到那个“叫白宇出来挨打”的表情包，“噗”一下笑出声来。

“我的天！龙哥，我只是跟你结个婚，怎么还有人要组团来打我的。”白宇语气夸张，“好难啊，真的。”

“他不会打你的。”朱一龙无奈地笑，低着头去找杨蓉的消息。

“也对，我龙哥有泰拳。”

“不如你的螳螂拳。”

“你老说你不如，你又不跟我PK，你说这都多少年了，我都准备好了。”白宇又握起了他的小拳头，朱一龙只觉得想笑，那叫什么螳螂拳，叫做喵喵拳还差不多。

朱一龙伸手拍了拍他蜷起来的拳头，把自己的手机屏幕递到他的眼前。杨蓉的消息倒是不长，先是一条“我真的在车底了？”后又补了一条“朱老师新婚快乐，你和白叔一定要加油”。

白宇干脆把下巴架在朱一龙的肩膀上，开口嘚吧：“蓉妹也是，跟你说话怎么就这么温柔？跟我就是，你怎么把朱老师拐到手的？你说这让我怎么答？居老斯，你说我是怎么把你拐到手的？”

这明明还没拐到手呢，更准确的是根本就不是拐的事儿，可两个人却都没提这茬。

朱一龙低着头好像真的在思考什么，过了好久没应声。

“龙哥你看你这就打击我了，想个理由这么困难的吗？就说我帅不好吗！”

“毕竟我不是个肤浅的人。”

“那肯定就是因为我游戏技术高超。”

“你那么猥琐。”朱一龙露出一个嫌弃的表情。

白宇满不在乎地晃晃脑袋：“那不叫猥琐好不好，那是战略选择！”

“战略里还包括撞死队友吗？”

“我去！龙哥你够记仇的啊！”

朱一龙撞撞他的肩膀：“还有你答应的车呢。”

“买买买。”白宇伸手揽住对方的脖子，“你要什么我都买。”

 

从早晨起来再到紧急视频会议和“对口供”，一晃时间过得飞快，朱一龙和白宇都有点犯困。宿醉的头疼还是没有适应，两人边说着话边回着消息就已经快要撑不开眼睛。

白宇用手肘碰了碰朱一龙：“龙哥，去床上睡吧。”

“嗯，那你也睡会儿。今天就不出门玩了。”朱一龙回他，自己站起身来，才意识到房间里只有一张大床。

这房间其实很大，设施齐全，还有个极大带浴池的浴室。那一张床倒是挺大的，顶上还有收起来的帐幔，整个房间的布置都有一种暧昧浪漫的气息。

朱一龙皱着眉头想了好一会儿终于在脑子里扯出一段模糊的记忆，白宇拉着醉醺醺的他，一只手拿着酒瓶，另一只手把一纸证书拍在酒店的前台，用颠三倒四的英语说着什么“Honeymoon”之类的词。

然后他们就如愿以偿地入住了这件价格不菲的蜜月套房，交房费时没有一丝的犹豫。甚至拿到房卡的时候白宇相当兴奋，直接熊抱了一下朱一龙，接着颇大声地喊起来：“我们结婚啦！！！”

朱一龙想到这里恨不得自己立马失忆，只恨自己喝醉了简直就像是任人操控的人偶，白宇说什么是什么，一点都没有挽救这一切的意思。最后他只得安慰自己，这电影一般的狗血情节里，唯一的幸运就是他俩保住了最后一点节操，没有酒后乱性。

白宇想必是累极了，已经极其没有形象地倒在了床上，伸了个大大的懒腰。看到朱一龙还站着发呆，就拍了拍身边的位置：“龙哥，过来睡啊。”

本来这也没什么。两个直男哪有那么多的禁忌，订不到标间睡大床的事儿他之前也不是没遇到过。可是一想到他俩是已婚关系，朱一龙就觉得浑身不自在起来，连白宇那张坦然的脸都变得有点像是限制级场面的前奏。

床上的那人翻了个身，打了个大大的哈欠：“龙哥干嘛呢？”

朱一龙摇摇头，走到床边，然后深吸了一口气，像是下定了什么决心似的，有些僵硬地躺了上去。

白宇躺在他的身后，看着朱一龙僵硬地躺在床边，蜷缩成一团，好歹也是个一米八的男人，就占了那么一小块地方，显得有点可怜巴巴的。

“龙哥，龙哥。”白宇侧着身子喊他。

朱一龙应了一声：“什么事。”

“你别睡得那么远嘛！”白宇说，“你不怕掉下去啊？中间这地方一大片呢。”

“我……睡相不好，怕待会儿压到你。”

“没事儿！”白宇往里靠了靠用手戳了戳朱一龙的背，弄得对方一个激灵，转过头来瞪着他。

白宇无视他的眼神攻击，继续道：“反正我睡相也不好，搞不好还会踢你。我要是真踢着你了，千万别跟我客气，把我弄醒。不过也很有可能弄不醒，那就得拜托龙哥用点特殊手段啦？”

“什么特殊手段？”

“温柔点就是睡美人的王子之吻，凶残点就是小拳拳捶你胸口。”

朱一龙一下笑出声来，翻过身去用自己的拳头比划了一下，“你确定是小拳拳？”

“龙哥都不考虑下第一项的吗！”

“不考虑。”

“为什么啊！”

“玫瑰花的刺太扎了。”

两个人不约而同地想到了同一个表情包，面对着面在床上笑出声来。

“龙哥放松些了吧？你不要这么紧张，又没什么不一样的。咱俩早点休息好还要出去玩呢。” 白宇睡在软乎乎地枕头上，对他眨眼睛，“明天是不是飞洛杉矶？”

“嗯。”朱一龙应了一声，“还要去买婚戒，记得查查那边的大商场。”

白宇笑起来：“这么一想在拉斯维加斯结婚，在洛杉矶买婚戒。赌城，好莱坞，LA LA LAND。我这辈子都没想过这种事。人生惊喜无限啊龙哥。”

“最惊喜的不是结婚对象是我吗？”朱一龙说，“可能要去掉喜。”

“喜，怎么不喜！”白宇翻了个身，仰躺在床上，长舒了一口气，“我龙哥这么帅。欸对，你知不知道我有一首歌？”

他一下子又向朱一龙那边翻了一下身，用手肘撑着自己的下巴，盯着朱一龙的眼睛。

“什么歌？”

“叫做《洛杉矶的十点半》，应景吧？”白宇颇有些得意地挑眉，“我唱给你听啊。”

“好啊。”

白宇清了清嗓子，温柔的男声在安静的房间里响起来。他的目光没再离开过朱一龙如同秋日湖泊一般的双眸。

 

“你微笑说愿望太大

我说一定实现它

我最亲爱的你别怕”


	4. Chapter 4

到达洛杉矶的第一件事就是去买对戒。他们去预定好的租车处取了车，白宇上了驾驶座，朱一龙坐在副驾驶翻出他们找到的几个门店的地址，给对方开导航。

对于婚戒的款式他们心中都没有具体的想法，一是这婚结得太意外太匆忙，二也是因为他俩实在都没想过同性情侣的戒指应当是什么模样。

白宇在驾驶座哼着歌，转头瞥了一眼朱一龙，问道：“龙哥，你喜欢什么样的戒指啊？”

“我也不清楚。”朱一龙看着眼前的道路。

“鸽子蛋要不要！”

朱一龙差点一口水喷到了车窗上，扭头去看白宇，对方嘚瑟地抖着腿，还冲他挑了挑眉毛。

“朴素一点的比较好。”

“是啊我也觉得。”白宇盯着眼前的路况，“不过是不是定制比较有档次啊？”

“时间来不及。”

“字儿总得刻一个吧！”白宇一边点头一边说，“你觉得刻什么好啊？”

朱一龙听着对方一本正经地跟他讨论这种事情就有点不知所措，他有些迟疑地问，“不就……B和Z？Y和L？”

“这太简单太俗了吧！！！”

“那你想刻什么？”

白宇抿着嘴，想了有一会儿，突然舔了一下嘴唇，笑起来：“欸龙哥我想到个好的——Mango和Monkey怎么样？”

他这神秘语气下惊世骇俗的答案让朱一龙庆幸自己幸亏这会儿没喝水。他用一种“你有事儿吗”的眼神看着白宇，过了半天才搭话：“不跟你争了。反正最后都是我让你。”

“你不觉得很可爱吗？”白宇眨眨眼睛，“会让我想起很多以前的事啊。”

那是一个近乎疯狂的夏天，他们经历了职业生涯中最灿烂而快乐的一次盛宴，是他和白宇无数回忆中最为热烈而明朗的一段。

朱一龙伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“把表情包刻在婚戒上我们可能是第一对吧？”

“确实。”白宇笑出声来，“要不怎么对得起我们的聊天记录呢？”

 

他们俩在选戒指前都没个定数，但真到了选戒指的时候却意外地顺利。他们几乎没什么分歧就选中了一对经典款，简单、优雅却高级。试戴的感觉也不错，白宇把手放在他的手边比对了老半天，笑起来：“就这对啦？”

“嗯。”朱一龙对他点点头，笑了一下，低着头去拿自己的钱包。

他还没把卡拿出来，白宇就按住了他的手，“诶诶诶，龙哥干嘛呢！”

“刷卡啊。”朱一龙在白宇的手和脸之间扫了一下。

“不用不用。婚是我求的，戒指得我买你说是不是？”

“又不是请客吃饭。”朱一龙有些无奈地看着他。有时候白宇在一些事情上会有别样的执着，有一种别样的巧思和仪式感。朱一龙一直觉得他看似大大咧咧，其实内心却比一般人还要丰富而细腻得多。朱一龙乐得享受和纵容他这样的宝藏般的内心。

白宇对他笑，“就当请客吃饭呗，反正都结婚啦，以后机会多得是。”

 

关于刻字的事情还是白宇去沟通，店内的设计人员听到白宇报出那两个单词的时候也露出了一副迷惑的表情。朱一龙看着白宇强压下笑意故意用一副严肃认真地样子去跟对方讨论，也忍不住上扬了嘴角。

他们的戒指样式比较朴素又偏小巧一点，刻全部的单词有点困难，看效果图的感觉不算好，几番沟通之下，敲定了只刻“M&M”。刻字需要一天的时间，他们约好了明天来取，便在店员的祝福中肩并肩地离开。

走出门店的时候，白宇还抱着手机看，那是他们试戴戒指的时候白宇拍的。朱一龙的一半手指被白宇虚虚地搭住，或许是灯光的原因，两枚戒指都显得闪耀无比。

“你说那个巧克力豆公司会不会告我们侵权啊？”白宇若有所思。

“你也知道。”朱一龙看向他。

“龙哥！”白宇碰了碰他的肩膀，“你不要总是这么嫌弃我。况且MM豆不是挺可爱的嘛！快到我碗里来！”

说完了白宇还做了个不知多少年前的广告中的同款表情，逗得朱一龙又忍不住低头笑了起来，“确实挺可爱的。”

听到这句的白宇立马像是骄傲的小狐狸翘起了尾巴，一脸的得意。笑眯眯地又来回翻了翻自己手机里的照片，叹了口气，用有些撒娇的语气问对方：“婚戒这么大的事情落定了。是不是该发个微博营业一下啊？哥哥，每次都是我主动，我也会累的！”

这句话里的暗示太过明显。朱一龙知道他什么意思。

“那我来发吧。”

对方露出一副明显地惊讶的模样，又一下揽住朱一龙的肩膀，“那我把照片发你啊？”

朱一龙摇摇头：“我有。”

 

白宇不知道朱一龙什么时候拍的照片。他印象中自己在兴致勃勃地时候朱一龙只是站在他的旁边笑，就如这些年来无数次一样，温柔亲密而舒服。

朱一龙在驾驶座放下手机发动汽车，白宇的指头在屏幕上滑了一下，一边盯着那个转动的圆圈一边说：“哥哥发了什么啊？”

“你自己看。”

“这么神秘？该不会是我的什么黑历史吧？”

这会儿新微博已经刷了出来，朱一龙就挂在首页的第一条。微博的内容是两张照片，第一张是白宇的侧身照，他正皱着眉头在和那位设计师讨论着什么，另一张则拍了个电脑屏幕。大大的屏幕分为左右两边，各自放着刻着“Mango&Monkey”和“M&M”的婚戒的效果图。

朱一龙的配字不长，但差点让白宇一下抽过去。往常一本正经地发广告的朱一龙，居然写上了一句“我怀疑我先生的精神有问题怎么办，不急，在线等”。

白宇被“我先生”这三个字激得一个激灵，又被后面的内容弄到哭笑不得。

往常一本正经发广告的朱老师突然皮了一下，评论转发里早就涌进了大量的粉丝迷妹。白宇兴致勃勃地戳进去看，果真表情包满天飞。有叫唤着“北宇哥哥腿好长好帅啊啊啊啊认真的男人最帅啦”的，也有感慨着“哥哥们刻了毛猴和芒果，四舍五入就是请镇魂女孩参加婚礼了”的，还有询问“你俩以后要叫m豆夫夫吗”的，当然更多的是排山倒海的沙雕表情包。

白宇的手指划过去，各种各样的祝福伴着各式各样的图片就如狂风骤雨一般砸到了他的怀里。

白宇动动手指，把刚刚自己打好的“还能怎么办，宠着呗”发了出去。

一时间，白宇居然有些哽咽。他仿佛正望着一场狂欢，可只有当事人知道，这狂欢不过一场虚像，终有消失的一天。其实这没什么好伤感的，就如演戏总有杀青的日子，他和朱一龙演了这么些年，演了这么多角色，不能再习惯了。

唯一不同的是，这次他要演的却是他自己。

“龙哥，你说我们这离婚了以后戒指怎么办啊？”白宇问得有些突然。

朱一龙转过头来瞥了他一眼：“收起来？”

“我觉得还挺好看的。”

“那我们就留着。”朱一龙回得流畅而自然。

“那怎么行呢！我们都离婚了，那些个媒体肯定又要说什么旧情难忘之类的事儿，故事编的一套接一套的。”白宇耸了耸鼻子。

“你不是一直说不用在意吗？”

白宇的声音低了下去，不像是回答倒像是嘟囔：“龙哥的事情我还是很在意的。”

朱一龙没答话，眉头却皱了一下。车内的气氛好像一下子冰封了起来。

白宇过了一会儿才干笑了两声，继续道：“我就是瞎感慨一下，龙哥别放在心上。你以后结婚，肯定给嫂子买个更漂亮的，定制的，大鸽子蛋！”

“你还真是对鸽子蛋情有独钟。”朱一龙听着他最后那几个字眉毛都抽了抽。

“钻石恒久远，一颗永流传嘛！”

朱一龙偏过头，对他笑起来：“那我给你买一个？”

“哎哟！”白宇一拍自己的大腿，“这东西不敢乱收！龙哥你别乱送啊。”

“怎么乱送了，你不是我的合法丈夫吗？”

“话是这么说……”

话是这么说，可那不是假的吗。

白宇不知道为什么，这话说了一半就心虚得不行，只得又改了口，露出一副为难的样子：“哥哥你这！唉我不需要这种东西！你别跟哄小女孩似的哄我。”

“我就是看你提了好几次了。”

“我那是让你送给嫂子！”

朱一龙打着方向盘转过一个弯，路边好像有什么乐队的街头表演，他把车速放得缓慢了些。

“你现在不就是嫂子吗？”

白宇的眼睛瞪得老大，几句话都噎在喉咙里说不出来。朱一龙看向前方，路况算不上顺畅，可嘴角还挂着极其明显的微笑。

“哥哥，你可别总是口头上占我的便宜！”白宇愤愤不平地轻轻敲了敲他的方向盘。

 

他们在这里可没敢再次放纵一回疯狂宿醉，早早就回了预定好的旅店休息，第二天又在洛杉矶的必游景点耗费了近乎一天的时间。下午他们去昨天预定的门店拿了刻好字的戒指，按照经纪人的叮嘱乖乖地戴好。白宇伸出手在眼前晃了晃，显然这个新配饰相当满意。

出了商场他们马不停蹄地往斯台普斯球馆赶，这里的项目才是最令他俩兴奋的。NBA的比赛票是早就定了的，这大概也是朱一龙为本次旅行唯一做了次攻略的部分。他们开车到斯台普斯球馆的时候还没开始放人进场，但广场上已经聚集了不少人。这里本来就是洛杉矶的观光点，更别提今晚还有重要比赛。

朱一龙和白宇在晃荡着拍了不少直男自拍，白宇翻着手机一张张点评过去。被用有些蹩脚的中文喊“朱老师”的时候朱一龙还有点没反应过来，倒是白宇推了推他的手肘。

搭讪的居然是两个漂亮的外国姑娘，她们用英语连着比划才让他和白宇明白，她俩居然是镇魂的外国粉丝。在这异国他乡还能碰到自己的外籍粉丝，这体验着实有点新鲜。朱一龙微笑着和他们合影留念，没想到临走前那姑娘突然凑过去在他的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，然后笑着对他说了几句鼓励的话，飞一般地跑开了，留下朱一龙一个人傻愣愣地站在原地。

同样傻愣愣的还有白宇，同时他的内心居然开始有点泛酸。

“龙哥还是帅啊！走哪哪艳遇。”

朱一龙抬眼望了他一下，皱着眉头，低声说：“没有。”

白宇一下就听出他有点不对，心里咯噔一下，心想着刚刚也不知道哪儿来的酸气，确实有点过分了，连忙过去揽住对方的肩膀，向他那边撞了撞，带着点歉意又带着点愧疚：“欸龙哥没事儿没事儿！我看她根本就没亲到，你脸上连个口红印都没有。想点好的，你都红出国际了，搞不好明年我就在好莱坞星光大道上看到你了。”

听着这豪言壮语的朱一龙显然被吓了一条，带些埋怨地说：“就你敢说。”

“确实啊，因为我是你正统的小笼包啊。怎么说的来着，日常吹居……？龙哥今天也美貌营业了？”

听到这些字眼，朱一龙实在憋不住笑，但又生生绷住了，反倒是质问道：“你看，你都没给我签到还有那什么打榜……对吧？你都没有过。”

“那我现在就打。”白宇把手机摸出来，“我是不是要去你的超话发个啥啊，你超话格式跟我的一样吗？你觉得独家照片怎么样？来龙哥看镜头！”

朱一龙一下按住他的手，“别闹了，不用发。”

白宇这会儿就像是奸计达成一样握住了对方的手笑：“那是你说的啊，以后可不能怪我。”

 

篮球比赛打得精彩，男孩子很少有不爱看这个的。朱一龙是个当初想过要当职业篮球队员的人，自然更有股热情，看得尤为投入。

转眼就到了中场休息的时间，白宇和朱一龙还为了刚才那个精彩的投篮兴奋着，连平时比较安静的朱一龙都变得有些聒噪起来。

突然，场上的音乐变了变，白宇发现周围的人都开始抬起头看着大屏幕，他拍了拍朱一龙的肩膀，示意对方去看大屏幕上那有些夸张的心形边框和不断挪动的镜头。

Kiss Cam是NBA热度非凡的互动游戏，被镜头拍到的相邻两个人便要接吻。被框定的两个人不一定就是情侣，这游戏闹出过不少乌龙，当然同时也贡献了许多经典的爆笑场面。

“龙哥，你说这会不会拍到我们啊？”白宇舔了一下嘴唇，又摇摇头，“不会的，哪有那么巧，我们俩这辈子才看几次NBA啊。”

白宇对他笑了笑转过头去拿自己刚买的吃的，却不小心碰掉了邻座的女孩儿放在旁边的手机。白宇一边连珠炮似的“sorry”一边弯下腰去捡了递给对方。

接着他听到周围的人全部爆发出一阵惊呼，都看向他的方向。

白宇的脑内还没转过弯来，眼前的姑娘就抬眼去看屏幕。白宇只感觉脖子以下就僵了，也有些愣地抬头去看。

那夸张地心形边框中央，自己一张震惊而迷茫的脸显得非常可笑。他身边的那位跟他一起入镜的姑娘摊摊手，对他笑起来，“So…？”

白宇简直怀疑自己是不是游戏里的运气都压在了这一刻，否则怎么好巧不巧就成了这位天选之人。眼前这位外国姑娘确实看上去甜美可爱，可跟陌生人接吻还是超出了白宇的可接受范围。

当他还带着一脸迷茫纠结着自己要不要怂，一只手敲了敲他的肩膀。

白宇回过头去，就看见了朱一龙一张放大的脸。

“你是属乌鸦的吧？”

他听见对方轻声说。而他已经没有机会把反驳的话说出口了。

朱一龙捧着他的脸颊，坚定而不容置疑地吻上了他的嘴唇，舌尖从他因为震惊而微张的齿缝间探了进去。

白宇的大脑一片空白，手却不由自主地伸出去抚上了对方的脸颊。

一个热吻，在千万人中央。


	5. Chapter 5

白宇觉得自己的心跳得太快了，一下一下，既有力又迅速，几乎要阻断他的呼吸，满溢的情绪在胸腔里像是要爆炸一般。

朱一龙的嘴唇柔软，动作轻柔，即使是深吻也藏着万分柔情一般，不侵犯不掠夺。一双眼睛微闭，长长的睫毛垂着。然后他缓缓地睁开眼睛，眼眸中如同万千星海。

按在他脑后的手松了力气，朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，退开一点对他微笑，随后坐回了自己的座位上。Kiss Cam从他们的身边挪开，周围是欢呼和掌声，白宇只觉得与一切的喧嚣隔了一层厚厚的玻璃，只听得脑中轰鸣，甚至都能听见血液沸腾的声音。

朱一龙乖乖地坐在自己的座位上，视线往上看了看，又转回来看着球场，像是无意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

白宇心虚似的把视线挪向一边，深吸了一口气，又转回去，“龙哥，那什么，谢谢啊。”

“我以为你要怪我剥夺了你和美女接吻的机会。”朱一龙低着头，微微笑了一下，带着些调侃说。

“怎么会！那不是全球发现我出轨！”白宇有些夸张地说，“结婚才几天啊。那不能够。”

“噗。”朱一龙一下笑出声来，“那也挺刺激的。”

“刺激是刺激，我经纪人非得飞到美国来把我崩了不可。”白宇用手在自己脖子上划了了一下，做了个“咔擦”的手势，“真的，龙哥！要是当时拍到是你和一个姑娘我也会把你拉过来的！千真万确。不过话说回来，你这……你这也挺刺激的啊。”

对方愣了一下，有些无辜地眨了眨大眼睛，似乎是躲闪一般地把头偏回去，神色倒是如常，但脖子和脸颊上已经泛起了微微的红色，“这个有直播的……到时候肯定会有人放到微博上去。我们刚结婚，不亲得热烈点……我觉得混不过去。”

“确实，还是龙哥考虑得周到。”

场上吹了哨，躁动的人群安静下去。新的小节马上就要开打了。本来一腔热情的白宇，此刻却一点儿也没法把心思放到球场上，只能时不时地用眼睛去瞄朱一龙。对方盯着场内，眼神专注，为着场内比分的变化或兴奋或紧张或失落。那个吻对他一点儿影响也没有。

他们入场时买了好些吃的，白宇只觉得口干舌燥，一瓶可乐喝到见底，没有一点舒缓的效果。朱一龙嘴里啃着杯子蛋糕，在间隙间转过头来问他：“老白，你怎么不吃东西？”

白宇的脑子里乱成一锅粥，他使劲把注意力放到场上，可实在是徒劳，只弄得人更加恍惚，转过头见到朱一龙举着个杯子蛋糕，也没看是不是被咬过，伸手就接过来边说着“嗯嗯我吃”边就下了口。

几大口把这东西干完才发现好像哪里不对，白宇整个人像是被榔头敲了一下，再看朱一龙时，对方果然似笑非笑地看着他。

“你也不用抢我的吃吧？”

白宇刚刚吃得太快，被噎得不轻，这会儿边把那个蛋糕的盒子捧到朱一龙面前，边口齿不清地说：“我，我这不是故意的。龙哥，别客气，这还有。我的天，我快噎死了。”

他那罐可乐早就喝了个精光，白宇像是慌乱的小老鼠似的四处扑腾。朱一龙把自己的可乐递到他的面前，“别客气，我这也还有。”

 

他们在洛杉矶逗留几天，把那些不可错过的景点都玩了个遍，最后一天他们一直在迪士尼玩到晚上，经典项目刷得过瘾。白宇抱了一堆周边，顺便给朱一龙套上了钢铁侠的手套。

“你还记不记得你管钢铁侠叫胖版白宇的事儿？”

“嗯。”朱一龙看着白宇头上的米老鼠的发饰，“你太瘦了。”

“重点是这个吗？重点难道不是你是个假粉吗！”

“我看到有胡子又很可爱，所以才觉得是你。”朱一龙颇为无辜。

“重点是可爱还是有胡子啊？”

朱一龙实在是想笑，弹了一下白宇头上还闪着光的老鼠耳朵，“你看看你的身高再问这个。”

“难道高的就不能是巨大可爱吗？确实龙哥，你确实不会哄人。”

朱一龙无奈地笑：“我觉得还行吧？”

“不过，反正龙哥这么帅，往那儿一站就行了，都等别人哄你。”白宇转过头来，身后映着灿烂闪耀的迪士尼城堡和漫天烟火，“就像我，逗你开心我就特开心。跟个昏君似的……”

“小白。”

“嗯？”

对方的眼眸映射出无尽璀璨的天空：“你在我身边我就特别开心。”

 

第二天他们睡到中午才起床，退房赶赴机场再还车，一气呵成。接下来是近十三个小时的国际长途飞行，回到国内以后才是真有场硬仗要打。

他们俩的座位靠在一起，白宇把中间的挡板降了下去。吃过晚饭以后，空姐把把面前的桌板收拾好，朱一龙从随身的包里拿出剧本和纸。

这是他接洽的新戏，回去以后过不了多久就要开拍。不过拍摄地点前期还是在北京。白宇的假期比他长一些，回去以后还要在北京歇一段时间。

朱一龙把耳机插上，把另一边递给白宇：“你要吗？”

“谢谢龙哥！”白宇笑嘻嘻地接过来，塞进耳朵里。

机舱里人不多，相当安静。朱一龙开着小灯，认真看着剧本，时不时拿笔在边角的地方做个批注或者是记号。白宇坐在自己的位置上打游戏，偶尔偏头看一看埋头苦干的朱一龙。

这一局打得尤其艰难，队友带不动，白宇操作得手都要断了，最后还是功败垂成。他有些激动地叹了口气，身体一下松了劲，这动作有点大，直接撞到了朱一龙的手肘。

黑色的墨水在纸张上划过一道，白宇立马吐了吐舌头，急忙道歉：“对不起对不起龙哥，我这打游戏没注意。”

“没关系。”朱一龙偏头抬眼对他笑了笑。为了不吵到其他人，他的声音压得很低，怕白宇听不见，又向他那边靠了靠。

“龙哥你这什么角色？在飞机上还要看剧本，要不要这么努力啊。”

“就我上次跟你说的那个。”

白宇想起来之前朱一龙有提过这个角色，是个反派，坏得彻彻底底。白宇听完觉得挺有意思，还去特地查了查，这角色确实有意思且有魅力，就是这些年还没见过朱一龙演这种反派。

“哦哦。”白宇笑着点头，“我还没见过龙哥演这种反派呢。”

“夜尊不是吗？”

“夜尊那是中二。”白宇回想起那会儿朱一龙在片场精分的实况就想笑，“就是一以为自己被抛弃的熊孩子，你这个，冷酷多了。”

“嗯，我也很想尝试一下。”

“就不知道哥哥演这种是什么样子。我还挺期待的。”

白宇撑着下巴，看着朱一龙向后靠了靠，闭上了眼睛。过了一会儿，他极其缓慢地睁开眼睛，那过程似乎极久，白宇看着他羽翼般的睫毛缓缓地移动着，觉得时间也随其停滞了。

待那双眼睛完全睁开，朱一龙用他从没有见过的眼神望着他，那眼神冰冷、无情却又带着一种嗜血般的疯狂。他就那么看着白宇，没有动作没有台词，却就像是用锁链把他锁在了原地，白宇的内心升出一种由衷的恐惧却也带着一种别样的感觉。

然后朱一龙咬住自己的下唇，又极其缓慢地松开来，挪开了视线。

“怎么样，你觉得可以吗？有没有什么问题。”朱一龙喝光了自己杯子里的果汁，问道。

“没问题！”白宇恨不得给他鼓掌，“确实哥哥你……说真的你这种反派很容易让人患上斯德哥尔摩啊。”

“斯德哥尔摩是什么？”

“大概就是受害者爱上罪犯，我也不大懂这个。”白宇比划了一下，“总之，龙哥真的太帅了。”

“你也很帅。你直播的时候不是说了，你每时每刻都是颜值巅峰。”

“诶诶诶。”白宇做了个捂脸的动作，“又是商业互吹。我说句实话，跟龙哥比确实好像还是龙哥帅。”

“我觉得你比较帅，我妈也这么说。”

“你看你还把咱妈搬出来！”白宇笑嘻嘻的，“不争了。我现在特庆幸我没跟你演仇人，有你这种反派我还怎么活啊。”

要非要说，镇魂里也算演了半个仇人。但总归不是那个意思。朱一龙对他笑，刚想说些什么，耳机里就传来了熟悉的前奏。

两个人都愣住了。这首歌陪伴了他们整整一个夏季，他们一起唱过，也曾经一起看过听过那些可爱的镇魂女孩们的合唱，未尝没有为此落下一两滴热泪。一首歌承受的记忆太多，既是属于沈巍和赵云澜的，也是属于他们俩的。

这个对视持续了多长时间，两个人都没有实感。耳机里的音乐缓慢地流淌着，两个人熟悉的声音交替着传出，也彷如歌中所唱，跨越时间，他们又回到了原地。

白宇犹然记得最后那场戏，沈巍在他的面前笑着落泪说我们一定会再见面的。导演喊卡的瞬间他的情绪回不来，却还是如同平时一样，伸出手去逗站在对面的朱一龙。而对方却没像平时一样怼回来，却扭过头去，低着头拿过助理递过来的面纸擦眼泪。

白宇很难阐述那一刻的心情，有太多柔软的不可明说的情绪铺展，都可归结于共情太深。如今再对上朱一龙的那双眼睛，借口却再难找。

“那什么，龙哥你冷吗？我叫人给你拿个毯子吧。”白宇有些僵硬地破开这个沉默的时刻。

朱一龙对着他笑：“好啊。”

白宇给对方叫了毯子和一杯可乐。朱一龙道了谢，转头继续去研究他的剧本，白宇则又开了一局游戏。

等他打完这一盘长舒一口气，再扭头去看时，对方居然已经抱着自己的剧本，歪着头睡着了。

他的姿势别扭，不住地向下滑，飞机颠簸时，明显地能看到对方的鼻尖耸了耸。白宇看着他的模样，想起在车里的那场戏。

他叹了一口气，向朱一龙的那边靠了一下，轻轻地调整了一下对方的姿势，让他靠在自己的肩头。

对方的发梢挠在他的侧颈，有点痒，仿佛挠在他的心上。

 

十三个小时说长是长，但居然白宇也没觉得太折磨。飞机上的广播通知准备降落的时候他还有些反应不过来。

朱一龙从放倒的座位上爬起来，给他递了个镜子：“下飞机肯定很多人，你要不要稍微收拾一下。”

“我一个西北糙汉有什么收拾的。”白宇这么说着还是望着镜子弄了弄自己的头发。

朱一龙看着他睡得翘起来的一缕头发，伸手过去按了按，好几次过后它还是屹然挺立，叹了口气：“你还是戴个帽子。”

“我帽子托运了！”白宇一拍脑袋，“我这脑子。”

“你戴我的。”朱一龙把自己的鸭舌帽递给他。

“那哥哥你呢？头发是不是要重新扎一下？”

他的头发上回拍完戏以后剪过，但近期又留长了回来，又有了他的粉丝们最喜闻乐见的小揪揪。

朱一龙点头，把已经松松挂在脑后的发圈扒拉下来，然后伸手拢了拢头发，扎起来。他还是不太会这个，手法不算好，扎完以后背过身去问白宇：“还行吗？”

“龙哥你这……”白宇看着他乱糟糟的后脑就想笑，“要不我帮你扎？虽然我也是个手残。”

朱一龙倒是乖巧点头，“不会比我差的。”

白宇伸过手去把他的发圈再捋下来，去整理他有些乱的头发，然后认认真真地扎了上去。

“你等我给你拍个照片。诶来，龙哥你看看行不行？”

“还行，就这样。谢谢。”

“你跟我客气个啥！”白宇拍了拍他的肩膀，“龙哥确实帅啊。”

“别夸了。”朱一龙低头笑着从包里拿出一个口罩递给他，又提醒道，“戒指戴好了吧？”

“这摘都不敢摘一下呢！”白宇笑嘻嘻的，“龙哥别怕，待会儿我保护你。”

 

机场被堵得水泄不通，白宇想过人多，但还是被这个阵仗下了一跳。公司早就安排了工作人员接应，但场面还是一度非常难以控制。

白宇紧紧握着朱一龙的手，就仿佛生怕在人群里跟他走散了一样。他的手心里都是汗，连戒指都硌得人有些发疼。

两人传出婚讯后第一次现身，不知道多少人想抢这第一手资料，也不知道是媒体还是什么，长枪短炮几乎怼在两人的脸上。

白宇伸手把朱一龙往自己这边拉了拉，伸手揽住他的肩膀护在自己的怀里，另一只手推开了一个几乎要撞到对方的脸的镜头。

“谢谢大家的热情，但注意安全。”白宇的神情不算是友善。

周边的安保又把人往外疏散了一下，白宇凑在朱一龙的耳朵边问他：“龙哥，刚没磕到你吧？”

朱一龙低着头，“没事。”

白宇对他笑，下半边脸被口罩遮了，眼睛却弯弯地颇有笑意：“还有几百米，就快到了。”

门口的保姆车就像是他们的救星。白宇先把朱一龙扶上车，再跟着自己钻进去，向外面挥了挥手，然后开始扯掉自己口罩帽子，长长舒了口气。

“我知道粉丝记者会很多，没想到这么多。”白宇揉了揉自己的脸，“龙哥没事儿吧？”

“没事。你呢？我看你好像手臂刮了一下还是碰了一下？”

白宇刚刚是真没注意，这会儿伸出手去一看，还真是红了一大片，不知道在哪儿碰的，有点微微发肿。

“疼吗？”朱一龙皱着眉头，把他的手拉过来。

“不疼！以前拍戏的时候这点儿算什么啊。”白宇对他笑了笑，“我可是西北野汉子。”

“没你这么瘦的野汉子。”朱一龙看向坐在后排的助理。那人会意立马在包里翻找了一下，递过一管药膏。

朱一龙低着头在白宇的手臂上慢慢地涂抹，缓缓揉搓开来。手按上去的时候还是有点微微发疼，白宇皱了一下眉头，发出一声“啧”。

“你说你这么大个人了。”朱一龙略带一点责备，却没法继续说下去。白宇到底是为了护着他。

“哥哥你抢我台词。”白宇笑起来。朱一龙隔了一小会儿才知道他在说镇魂。

“你说这场景是不是似曾相识。”白宇稍微前倾了一点身体，学着赵云澜痞笑，“朱老师手法不错。一个普通演员，会的还挺多。”

“我们可以不说话。”朱一龙低下头，不理会他。

“那你没说不能唱歌啊？”白宇一舔嘴唇，眨了眨眼睛，“那个陈奕迅的那首歌，怎么唱的来着？管他头痛不头痛——”

“噗。”朱一龙一下笑出声来，抬头瞪了他一眼，“你串戏了。”

“演员嘛，就是要这样切换自由。”

“您不觉得您有点儿叛逆吗？”

朱一龙说这句话的样子完全变了，与他温润的模样完全是两码事，浑身散发着一股欠揍的气息。白宇差点笑到座椅之间的缝隙里去。

“龙哥确实厉害，这么多年神韵不改。”

朱一龙低着头，笑得眼睛都眯了起来，睫毛微微颤抖。

“比不上北宇哥哥。”


	6. Chapter 6

保姆车将他们直接送到朱一龙在北京的居所。白宇虽然在北京也有住处，但父母跟他一起住着不大方便。两人一商量，既然非要同居，干脆白宇就搬到朱一龙那儿去住。

白宇在车上给父母和两位姐姐都发了消息，告知他们自己的住址，又拍胸脯保证了一堆自己没事，最后搬出“龙哥照顾我”才让他们安了心。

朱一龙的公寓在一个安保做得相当不过错的高级小区里，算不上豪宅，但也不便宜。朱一龙一个人住，故意没买太大，三室两厅，一间主卧一间客房，还有一间干脆改了书房兼游戏室。房子装修不算豪华，但看上去相当舒服，收拾得挺干净。

助理把他们送到门口就离开，朱一龙帮白宇把箱子都往客卧里放好。他平时天南地北地拍戏，这房子很少回来住，连主卧的床铺一年都沾不上几回。偶尔父母或者是彭冠英他们过来，客卧才会被使用，因而此时光秃秃的一张床，什么也没有。

“你等等我帮你铺床。”朱一龙去柜子里搬了一套床具出来，动手去给套上床笠。

“诶龙哥龙哥，我自己来，我自己来。”白宇在他旁边窜来窜去，却始终找不到机会搭把手。

朱一龙对他笑了笑：“你是我的客人，况且你也不熟悉这儿。”

“龙哥你对我这么客气，我还以为我来住旅馆呢。”白宇对他吐吐舌头，“我这房客可要住两年啊。”

“这两年加起来你还不知道能住几个月呢。”

白宇闻言一愣，答了一句“确实啊”。

说是两年时限，听起来长，到底算起来都不知道相处的时光能有多少。他们俩正是上升期，彼此清楚明白对方都不是没野心的人，四处跑活动，泡在剧组，这家指不定能回上几次，这两年又不知道能碰面几回。

“就一个落脚的地儿，你也不要太拘谨。”朱一龙抱着被子和枕头出来，这才示意白宇过去帮忙。

“待会儿我儿子回来可能有点吵，你别介意就好。”

白宇的手一下子停了。他的心脏骤然麻了一下，脑子却转不过弯来，木木地盯着朱一龙老半天，才问道；“龙哥，你说什么？你，你有儿子？”

“嗯。”朱一龙低着头抖了抖刚刚套上的被子，希望弄得更平整一些。

“我，我还是个奉子成婚？”白宇瞪大了眼睛，手脚都有点麻木了，一向灵巧的舌头都有点儿不大利索，“诶不对不对，你有儿子……我岂不是有嫂子？我的天龙哥，完了完了完了，是我害了你，我待会儿肯定给嫂子好好解释一下。”

朱一龙看他这不知所措的模样就想笑，低着头掩饰过去，“你别乱想，没有嫂子。”

“没有？”对方有点迷惑地偏偏头，“什么意思？”

“字面的意思啊。”

白宇的脑子实在是有点儿混乱，从刚刚朱一龙说的“儿子”开始他就有点儿逻辑挨不上边。他和朱一龙相处这些年，觉得自己也能算的上对方的挚友，而他或许有过妻子，还有了儿子这件事自己竟然一概不知。更可怕的是，在他这完全一无所知的情况下，他居然和朱一龙已经结为了伴侣。

“你，你是离过婚还是……？”白宇眨了眨眼睛，“还是你代孕的啊？龙哥你不是那种不婚主义但是想要孩子的吧？”

朱一龙差点一下笑喷过去，咬着嘴唇压住自己到嘴边的笑：“你脑洞还能再大点吗？”

“什么脑洞，我是说正经的。龙哥你才多大呢，就打算不结婚了？”

他们这个圈子，出于事业方面的考虑，也是因为工作的原因，确实大多数人结婚时间都相当晚。他和朱一龙虽说都已经是三十岁的人，但他俩在这圈子里竟然还算得上是“早婚”。

朱一龙走过去拍了拍白宇的肩膀，“你少想点吧，我愿不愿意结婚，这不都跟你结了吗？”

“确实……可话不是这么说啊。”白宇还是皱着眉头，一双手不安分地在身上搓来搓去，“龙哥不是，那你儿子要是不认我怎么办？”

“你担心这个？”

“我怎么不担心了！”白宇有些烦躁地挠了挠头，“诶不对，那龙哥你是希望他认我还是不认我啊？有了孩子，这离婚不好办吧……我这算什么？继父？真不好当啊……”

白宇地眼睛盯着房间墙角的落地灯，显然脑子已经转过不知道多少圈，想的事儿都已经远到了十万八千里。他轻轻皱着眉头，焦躁时忍不住咬着嘴唇又松开，最后伸出舌头舔上一圈。

“那你就只能对他们好，让他们接受你了。”朱一龙对他微笑了一下，顺着他的话茬接了下去。

敏锐的白宇立马接收到了这句话信息里的不寻常，猛地抬起头来，一双眼睛盯着朱一龙的脸：“龙哥，我的天，他们？？？我的天，还不止一个？龙哥你到底有几个好儿子啊。”

“就两个，别紧张。”

“两个还好……”听到了一个最低数量的数字，白宇松了口气，然后像是想到了什么一般，猛然向后退了一步，“我一次要讨好两个？？你说你怎么也不跟我提前说一声……”

朱一龙眨了眨他的大眼睛，显得尤其无辜。白宇跟他这么一对视，胸腔里的烦闷不安和苦痛居然神奇地消解了一大半。他向来都是最信任朱一龙的，既然对方不透露，那么他相信一定是有什么难言之隐。这次结婚又是他搞出来的乌龙，责任怎么也落不到朱一龙的头上。

只是，他刚过而立之年，确实没有过成家立业的想法。心仪的女孩子还没找到，这突然又是有了丈夫又是有了儿子，实在还是过于刺激。白宇喜欢小孩儿，他本来就生于大家庭，逢年过节的亲友团聚，他也爱逗逗那些孩子玩。可第一次以父亲的身份面对孩子，白宇觉得自己还没有准备好，此刻的不知所措就是他最好的证明。

相比于他的焦躁，朱一龙倒平静地要命，此刻看他这几乎上蹿下跳的模样，居然还坐在一边捂着嘴开始低声笑了起来。

“龙哥你还笑！啊怎么办，你说我包两大红包会不会很俗啊？”白宇皱着眉头问。

“确实。”朱一龙抬头，学着他的语气说。

“你不会是骗我的吧？”

“没有，我不会骗你。”

白宇叹了口气，觉得自己就像是赵云澜碰到了沈巍，当真一点脾气都没有，全消散在朱一龙的眼眸里。

初见的印象一定不能太差，可小男孩又喜欢什么呢。白宇这会儿又来不及现在出去买，只得干坐着发愁。过了一小会儿，他猛地一拍大腿：“我怎么忘了迪士尼啊！我们在迪士尼带回来的东西你看看你儿子有没有喜欢的吧？唉，哥哥你那时候也说一声嘛，我一定好好挑礼物……”

白宇站起身来，拍拍手要去他的大箱子里找他装回来的那堆周边玩具。朱一龙坐在他的身边，终于笑出声来，他半趴在沙发扶手边，笑得浑身都打抖。

“我有那么好笑吗？”

朱一龙抬起头来，可还没等他回答，门铃就响了起来。

白宇的心一下就收紧了。朱一龙站起身来，拍了拍他的肩膀，“走吧，去接儿子。”

白宇难得地没有直接跟他勾肩搭背回去，反而是向旁边躲了一步，皱着眉头：“龙哥你等一下！我这形象！太乱了，儿子不喜欢我的！我是不是该刮个胡子？你脸上这么干净，我这……他们不会被我吓到吧？”

“不会的，也来不及了。”朱一龙用了点力，把白宇向前推了推。

从客厅到玄关，白宇靠近门的时候隐约听到了门外面似乎传来一两声狗叫。白宇像是恍然大悟一般，转头望向了朱一龙。

“我的天，龙哥你耍我？”白宇惊诧地看着朱一龙那明显绷着笑意的脸，这问题好像已经不用回答了。

朱一龙伸手打开门，两只泰迪猛地蹿了进来，那劲头儿太大，连带着牵着狗绳的助理也往前倾了一下。朱一龙蹲下身去，一手一只抱在怀里，“想爸爸了吗？”

 

白宇知道朱一龙养狗，他在片场提过一次，采访里也说过。可白宇从未到过朱一龙的家里，也未曾见过朱一龙的宠物，对此相当健忘，也没有什么实感。刚刚他一下没有反应过来，朱一龙又故意把话说得不明不白，空空让他丢了个大人。

始作俑者刚刚和助理道了谢，又嘱咐对方注意安全。助理点着头答应，“谢谢！那我先回去了，朱老师白老师也早点休息。”

门被贴心的助理带上，朱一龙抱着两只卷着毛的小泰迪转过头来，笑着说，“刚刚是我过分了，对不起啦。”

白宇本来就跟朱一龙置不起气来，这一会儿看着这画面，心早就软了一大半，只是还留下小小的不甘，他居然真的就这样被对方耍了。

“这就是你的俩宝贝儿子啊？”白宇有些无奈地笑。

朱一龙对他眨眨眼睛：“孩子他爸，帮我接一个呗。”

白宇伸出手去接过朱一龙左手抱着的那只。小狗灵性十足，居然没怎么挣扎，只是小声“汪汪”了几声，就相当自然地在白宇怀里撒起欢来。毛绒绒的狗狗在他的怀里蹭了蹭，立马舔了白宇一脸的口水。

“哎哟。”白宇一边向后躲了躲一边半埋怨道，“龙哥你刚刚真的吓死我了，你怎么这么恶趣味！”

被指责“恶趣味”的人也不反驳，抱着只毛绒玩具似的乖乖宠物狗对他卖萌。

白宇伸手搓了搓怀里的狗狗，叹了口气，“龙哥，你是不是看我那样，觉得特别好玩啊？”

对方带着笑，点了点头。

“我的天我龙哥！”白宇一口气堵在嗓子眼里，一边想要好好对着眼前这位三十二岁仍然幼稚得不行的已婚男演员进行一番教育，另一边看着他笑着的模样又什么也说不出来，甚至还有些庆幸。白宇暗自在心里感慨，他大概为了逗龙哥能什么都不要了。

“来，认识一下你们的新爸爸。”朱一龙伸手捏了捏自己怀里的泰迪的前爪，对着白宇挥了挥，“这是可乐，嗨~”

“那我怀里的这只呢？”

“奥斯卡。”

“够洋气的啊，龙哥有野心。”白宇笑眯眯地，对着自己怀里的小狗的眼睛，“奥斯卡，来，叫声爸爸。”

那小狗像是感知到了，颇为兴奋地汪汪了两声，白宇立马笑得眼睛都眯了起来。

“龙哥，你看你是爸我也是爸，要不要区分一下啊？”

“我是亲爸，你是后爸。”

“噗”白宇一下没绷住，笑得弯下了腰，“这都什么跟什么啊，弄得我们跟情敌似的。”

“那你说叫什么？妈妈？”

白宇耸耸肩膀，揉着奥斯卡的头顶：“算了，反正我也听不懂狗语，搞不好他俩在骂我老混蛋呢。你说对吧，奥斯卡？”

小泰迪只是兴奋地往白宇的身上乱蹭，舔得他衣领都湿了一大半，被朱一龙有些嫌弃地提了起来。

“他挺喜欢你呀？”

“那是，谁不喜欢我啊！”白宇抬起头，对他得意地挑了挑眉。

朱一龙把可乐塞进他怀里：“白主播说得对。”

 

经历了早上机场各种图透暴击的CP粉迷妹们，在晚上迎来了又一场狂欢。算起来也有好几天没营业的白宇哥哥发了微博。

两张照片，一张是自拍，白宇一只手拿着手机举远，另一只手抱着一只泰迪，小家伙正欢快地舔着他的脸。朱一龙坐在他的后面，侧着身子低着头，怀里的那只泰迪正乖乖地和他对视着。第二张却是个背影。那个挺拔高挑的男人一看就是朱一龙，他的肩头趴着一只狗狗，另一只则咬着他的裤腿。白宇配字“喜提儿子X2”。

没过一会儿，朱一龙的回复上了热评，“北老斯，今后照顾儿子的重任就交给你了。”

白宇回复：“孩子他爸！你这还是人说的话吗！我们孤儿寡母你说不管就不管了？”

朱一龙回得无比得快：“因为，我要赚钱养你们呀。”


	7. Chapter 7

白宇是被手机震醒的。他有点迷糊，心里还盘算着究竟有什么事儿，他究竟为什么定闹钟。手机又响又震到第二次，白宇才突然意识到这不是什么闹钟，而是微信消息的提示。

他早就把其他人都设了免打扰，此时此刻还能扰到他的除了他的家里人就是朱一龙。朱一龙睡在隔壁，显然没有必要，他伸手去把枕头下的手机摸出来，就看见屏幕上挂的那条“儿子，我们把行李给你送过去，已经出发了。”

白宇一个激灵就从床上坐起来，这一下搞得太快，眼前发晕。

他昨天给家里人报了平安给了地址，本是让二老安心，可没想到他们的行动力这么超群，自己连反驳的能力都没有。他在微信里回不要麻烦，对方的理由比他更充分，“你出门又碰到狗仔和跟车的怎么办”，“你们刚从国外回来时差都没倒好就不要那么辛苦”，“我不心疼你还要心疼小朱的呀”……来来往往几条砸得白宇无话可说。掐着时间估摸了一下，得出一个结论——再不起床就来不及了。

白宇都不知道自己干家务还能如此干净利落。爬下床换好衣服，再把那被子叠好，来来回回拍拍打打，弄得被单上一点褶皱也没有，他才罢休。要是让自家妈妈知道他和刚刚新婚的丈夫就分房睡觉，还不知道要惹出怎么样的担忧来。

这么一折腾，他自己倒是一点儿困意也没有了。此刻一看时间也不早，白宇走到紧闭的主卧门前，轻轻敲了敲门。

无人应答。

“龙哥，龙哥。”白宇靠在门边喊，又稍微用了点力气，“你醒了吗？龙哥，我爸妈要来。龙哥龙哥，醒醒啊。龙哥，哎呀！”

白宇有些焦躁地把手按在门把上，轻轻一拉，门便微微“吱呀”一声，打开了。刚刚白宇还恨不得把朱一龙从床上拉起来，可当他打开房门看到对方的那一刻，却顿时连呼吸都不敢了。他轻手轻脚地走到床前，看着朱一龙陷在柔软枕头中的睡脸。

睡梦中的人比平时看上去更无害，嘴巴微张，长长的睫毛在脸颊上，头发有些乱，似乎是感触到了外界的一点儿动静，微微皱了眉头，嘴唇一抿，舌头伸出来快速地舔了一圈。

“龙哥。”白宇刚刚还大大咧咧，此刻声音低如蚊呐，好像生怕对方醒了似的。

朱一龙没有什么动静。

白宇叹了口气。这本来就是他惹出来的麻烦，朱一龙纯粹被他拉着下水，不得不配合他演戏。他们昨天才回国，长途奔波加上时差，本来就累得够呛。此时他怎么忍心把对方从梦乡里拖出来应对自己的父母。

阳光已经洒了朱一龙半个身体，白宇走进去把窗帘拉紧，轻轻退出去，带上了房门。

 

他的父母许是出门了有一会儿才给他发的消息，白宇也不知道他们从哪儿学来的这招先斩后奏。他刚刚洗漱完毕就接到了父母的电话。白宇在电话里给保安打了招呼，便去电梯口等自己的父母。

“儿子！”

白宇还靠在墙边玩着手机，白妈妈就快步走过来给了他一个拥抱。他其实去美国前刚见她，只是去的比较着急，也没再家里待上两天，这一下又出去半个月。白宇立马拍了拍自己母亲的背，撒娇地喊了一声“妈妈”。

“多大人了。”白家二姐笑出声来，“快来拖箱子。”

白宇笑眯眯地点头从姐姐手里拿过那个大行李箱，又看到后面自己的父亲手里居然还有个更大的。白宇一边打着招呼一边半是埋怨半是撒娇地表示哪儿用得着那么多东西，自己回去收拾就行。

“你这是结婚了呀，当然要把东西都带上。”白妈妈挽着儿子的手，“小朱呢？”

“哦！龙哥还在睡呢。他比较累。”白宇挠挠头，帮朱一龙解释道。

“怎么个累法呀？”

“姐！”白宇笑起来，稍微有些大声地喊了一句。

“妈你看我弟是不是害羞了？”

白妈妈笑得眼睛都眯起来：“人家才刚结婚嘛，也正常的。”

白宇有些局促地舔着嘴唇，反驳也不是，不反驳也不是，只得把话题岔开。箱子有些大，朱一龙家的门口有个小小的坎，把箱子运进来的时候难免磕磕碰碰，发出不太动听的噪声。白宇面对着门口把箱子往里拖，一边小声说着“装了什么呀这么重”。

“小白，怎么了？”

背后传来不大不小的一声，白宇立马直起身来，转身就看到了正处于石化状态的朱一龙。

朱一龙还穿着他的睡衣，头发乱糟糟的，眼睛都没有完全睁开，白皙的皮肤上的清晰的红痕尤为明显，不知道是他自己抓的还是怎么回事。

白宇这一家子人挤在门口一时间进也不是，不进也不是。

“龙哥，醒了啊？我还说让你多睡会儿呢！”白宇对他笑了笑，“介绍一下，这是我爸我妈还有我姐。”

朱一龙显然还没从冲击里回过神来，噎了一下才露出一个略微局促的笑，“阿……妈，爸，姐姐。早上好啊。”

被叫的那几位当然立马亲切地回了他，白宇看朱一龙像是被上课说话被抓包的学生的样子就想笑，赶紧走过去揽住对方的肩膀，转头对自己的家人笑了笑，“你们先坐先坐，我和龙哥说两句话就出来。”

被人拉着进房门然后塞进浴室的朱一龙还是那副“我还没睡醒”的样子。看到镜子的一瞬间他突然露出了一个惊恐的表情，然后对着抱着手臂站在门口的白宇说：“你爸妈怎么来了！我，我刚刚就这么见他们的？第一印象也太差了……”

“行了龙哥，你别想了。什么第一印象，他们早就在电视上见了你八万回了好吗？求求你还有点自己是当红男演员的自觉好吗？”

“可我起得晚，你爸妈会不会觉得我好吃懒作。我在家又不修边幅……”朱一龙一边挤着牙膏，一边眉头紧蹙。

“哎哟龙哥！”白宇在旁边差点笑得蹲下去，“你想什么呢，这什么封建残余啊？我爸妈不是那样的人，他俩生怕我欺负你呢。恨不得我天天把你捧在手心上哄。别说起晚了，不起也行啊！做我家媳妇儿特别享福，真的。”

朱一龙被他说得耳根发红，咬着牙刷话也说不清楚。白宇伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“我先去招呼他们，你先收拾着，不着急。”

 

作为一个新房客，朱一龙的家白宇是真的不熟。先把爸妈和姐姐在沙发上安置着，等着倒水的时候居然半天找不到水壶和水杯。朱一龙常年在外拍戏，又和他刚去美国玩了半个月，冰箱里空空如也，比哪儿都干净。

“我来吧小白，你去陪你家里人说说话。”白宇正在上蹿下跳的翻着厨房的橱柜，被人一把按住了手。朱一龙的速度倒是很快，换好了衣服，把乱翘的头发都压了下去，整个人显得精神多了，又温润和气。白宇一直觉得他好看，是那种标准意义的漂亮和帅气，三百六十度无死角那种。

“龙哥你一个人忙得过来吧？”

朱一龙对他笑笑，“倒个水而已。你在这儿还添乱。你爸爸喝茶吗？”

白宇点了点头，从朱一龙打开的橱柜里指了一种，看着朱一龙把电水壶插上烧水，又从另一边的碗柜里拿出几个透明的杯子重新清洗。

“龙哥家务活儿做得挺顺溜啊？已婚男人厉害啊！”

“不能帮忙就别挡着我。”朱一龙轻轻推了他一下。

白宇笑呵呵的，倒也没再继续满嘴跑火车，转身出了厨房，“那我出去了啊？有事儿叫我。”

家里人正在四处打量着这间公寓的装修摆设，白妈妈看着白宇过来立马拉住了他的手。

“不帮小朱啊？”

“龙哥嫌弃我！”白宇有些夸张地说，“让我别碍着他呢！”

白宇妈妈突然放低了声音凑到白宇的耳边：“你昨晚是不是折腾小朱了？”

这“折腾”二字什么意思，白宇可是一听就明白了，心里大喊着冤枉。他哪儿敢“折腾”他龙哥，万一西装举铁居老斯直接给他一拳，恐怕他自个儿就得上医院折腾死。再者，他和朱一龙是纯洁的兄弟情，哪儿来的那么多不可描述。当然，这些话是自然不敢说出口的。

他这一犹豫到了自己家人面前可就变成了别的意思。

白宇妈妈有些埋怨地拍了一下儿子的手，“他拍戏忙，又那么瘦，听说还有腰伤的。你不要折腾他，随他的意思来。”

白宇被他说得无法反驳，只能像小鸡啄米一样“对对对”地疯狂点头。

朱一龙端着一托盘的茶水过来的时候看到的就是这么个画面。

“小朱别忙活了，坐吧。”白爸爸笑笑，接过朱一龙端过来的茶水。

“您小心烫。”朱一龙微笑着在白宇身边坐下，“我不麻烦，你们特地给小白送东西过来才麻烦呢。抱歉啊，我们从美国回来，又没有提前准备什么礼物，实在是太不好意思了。”

“不麻烦不麻烦。”白妈妈立马回道，“白宇是我们的儿子，送送东西有什么了不起的。礼物那些都不重要。我们白宇从小就皮，你嫁……你跟他结婚以后要多担待点。”

白宇一下抓住朱一龙的手，撒着娇往对方的肩膀上靠：“妈你当着龙哥面说我什么呢？怎么能这样说你宝贝儿子！”

“小白性格很好的，他很照顾我。”朱一龙顺势反握住了白宇的手。

白宇的姐姐靠在另一张沙发上笑：“我看朱老师就是性格太好了，这么纵容着你。”

“我真没有。”朱一龙笑了笑，扭头看了白宇一眼。

“听到没听到没。”白宇得意地笑，“爸妈你们就放心吧。”

白妈妈喝了口水：“我倒是没什么不放心的，你也三十岁的人了。”

“对吧！”白宇笑着，手上却不安分，抓着朱一龙的手指玩来玩去。朱一龙什么都没做，就那么靠着他，任对方的手指抓着他的指尖，或是穿插在自己的指缝中。

“小朱真是个好孩子，”白妈妈笑着看自己垂着眼睛的“儿媳妇”，看着他微微有些泛红的皮肤，“性格好，长得也好看。要是能生个娃娃肯定是顶好看的！”

这一句出来，白爸爸的差点把水喷了一茶几。白宇一边帮父亲抽纸，一边小声地抱怨：“妈你说什么呢！龙哥龙哥，你别在意啊。”

朱一龙这一下已经从脖子红到了耳尖，低着头睫毛轻颤，一副羞得立马要钻进地缝里的样子。白宇立马安抚地拍了拍他的手。

“妈妈！”白宇撅着嘴巴撒娇，“还说不让我欺负龙哥。您自己尽添乱了！”

朱一龙捏了他一下，然后抬起头，“妈，没什么。别听白宇的，我没觉得您添乱。”

白宇被他按着手，这会儿只是看着白妈妈笑，甜得就要滴下蜜来。

“我看他真是护你护得紧。”白姐姐笑得眼睛都眯起来，“爸，妈，这回放心点没？我看我们就不要打扰他们小两口儿了吧？”

“不打扰。”朱一龙看着他们站起来，也连忙站了起来，“爸、妈、姐，不如留下来吃午饭吧？”

“唉龙哥龙哥，你会做什么呀就留人吃饭。”白宇眨着眼睛，“别看我啊，我也不会做。”

朱一龙瞪了他一眼，然后又转头微笑道：“一起去下个馆子？你们有什么想吃的，我先定个位子。”

白宇站在朱一龙后面对着自己的亲姐一通疯狂眼神暗示，白姐姐对他吐了个舌头，揽住自家妈妈的肩膀，“我看他俩都挺累的，就别让他俩再跑了。现在要聚也方便，今天我们本来就是来送东西的。回头家里还有事儿呢。”

“小朱你就别忙活了，让白宇这小子照顾着你。我们就先回家了。”

“我不累。既然您有事，我也不留您了。下次一定好好款待。”朱一龙笑了笑。

白宇一下揽住他的脖子：“龙哥你就别这么客气了，都是一家人啦，什么时候不好聚啊你说是不是？爸妈，他第一次结婚，见对象父母，紧张，你们夸夸他啊。”

“就知道瞎说。”白妈妈按了一下白宇的肩膀，然后转向朱一龙，“你是个好孩子，要和白宇好好过日子。”

朱一龙立马一连串儿地点头，跟着白宇一起把人送到门口，朱一龙还想送到楼下，被一家人齐齐地拒绝了。

“我可不想被跟拍。”白姐姐开了个玩笑。

“确实确实。”白宇没形象地大笑起来，几乎挂在朱一龙的身上。

白妈妈颇有些嫌弃地看了他一眼，然后从包里拿出一个红包塞在朱一龙的手上。

朱一龙立马要把红包还回去，“妈，这个我不能要。”

“不要就是不认我这个妈啦？就一点儿小意思，没什么的。”

一来二去实在推脱不过。白宇拍拍朱一龙的肩膀：“妈给儿子的，你就收吧。”

看着朱一龙把红包乖乖捏在手里，白妈妈才满意地点点头，转头对着儿子颇有些意味深长地说：“儿子，你让你龙哥好好休息。”

白宇吐着舌头，耳尖也红了起来，一边点着头把人送出去一边说：“一定一定。”

把人送上了电梯，两人才又回头。朱一龙把红包塞进白宇的手里；“还给你。”

“我的天龙哥，你这就见外了吧！”白宇一脸的不可置信。

“这是你妈给……媳妇的。”朱一龙的这个词在舌尖上转过了好几圈，好像也没找到一个更合适的，才说出口，“我们又不是真的，我不能收。”

白宇的眉毛抽了一下，那句“不是真的”像根针在他的心脏上刺了一下。白宇摆摆手，又把红包塞回去，“你就当是买车的基金了吧，不是我欠你的吗？”

朱一龙看他的样子实在是哭笑不得，装模作样地打开红包看了一眼，其实金额不小，但如果要买一辆实打实的真车那还是远远不够的。

“这么点钱能买什么车呀？”

对方偏着头笑，像只奶萌的大狗狗，弄得白宇的心脏差点停跳。

“龙哥你这！要求还挺高！这不……这不能买老铁的兰博儿基尼吗？”

朱一龙一下笑出声来，过了一会儿把手放在胸前乖巧地作了个揖，“谢谢老铁的兰博基尼。”


	8. Chapter 8

朱一龙家里有个不大不小的衣帽间。他其实不大爱买衣服，可是毕竟是做这个职业的，各种各样来源的衣服不少，无论是服装师配的，还是品牌商送的，到头来都得塞到他的衣帽间里。

白宇来他家不是小住，当然要把一半的生活空间都给他腾出来，朱一龙带白宇拖着箱子到衣帽间。太久没有光顾，空气里的灰尘让两个人都忍不住咳嗽了一下。

“我去拿个抹布来擦擦，你先收拾着。我放的都比较宽松，你把我的衣服都稍微挪挪，应该还放得下。”朱一龙指了指后面的衣架。

“欸不用不用龙哥，我哪有什么衣服。”白宇一边把他的箱子放倒一边开锁，随着一声轻响，行李箱就像是爆炸一样弹开，里面的衣服一下子就像是火山爆发的岩浆一般往外流了出来。

“哎哟我靠。”白宇像是只受惊的小狐狸一样往后一蹦，“这，这是怎么塞下的。”

“看来你的东西并不少？”

“我妈真的是，有必要吗。”白宇有些不好意思地挠挠头，“都不知道塞了什么……”

白宇蹲下身子去，朱一龙出门去拿了块抹布，在落灰的衣柜和衣架上都擦了擦，然后又用纸巾擦干，顺手接过白宇递过来的一沓T恤。

“赤橙黄绿青蓝紫啊。”朱一龙端详了一下，“挺五彩缤纷啊北老斯。”

“龙哥稍微讲点兄弟情好不好！我还没说你的七彩羽绒服呢。”白宇还在那个被他弄得乱七八糟的行李箱里扒拉，“我这是青春年少才颜色鲜艳。”

朱一龙抱着手臂看着白宇，点点头，“嗯，还行，也就四十多岁吧。”

“龙哥你怎么能这么说我呢？确实，确实伤到我的心了。唉，好痛好痛。”白宇此刻像是戏瘾发作，捂着胸口一脸痛苦，就像是刚刚被人在胸口上插了一刀。

朱一龙没忍住蹲下身来，伸手摸了摸他的下巴，就像是在逗一只小猫，“好了好了，北宇哥哥最年轻行了吧？”

被挠挠的白宇立马咧开嘴巴笑得无比开心，朱一龙觉得他要是有尾巴此时能摇到天上去，“有龙哥这句话我就放心了。”

朱一龙也不知道放心什么，对他笑了笑低着头去帮他理东西。白妈妈当真是把什么东西都塞了进来，光T恤和衬衫就不知道多少打。他们两个大男人实在是太糙，简直有点越整理越乱的趋势。

朱一龙在箱子里各种乱摸，直到拎起来一条粉红色的短裤，一下没忍住抱着肚子就狂笑起来。

白宇本来还在费心费力地叠着他那些乱七八糟的衣服，看朱一龙这样子才发现对方手里是什么玩意儿。

“卧槽！”白宇冲过去一下就把那条短裤抢了过来，看着上面的海绵宝宝欲哭无泪。

“品味不错。”朱一龙笑得差点站不起来。

白宇看着他这样自己也想笑，一边又愤愤地把那条裤子揪成团往垃圾桶里扔。

“干嘛扔掉啊？”

“我妈怎么什么东西都往里面塞。”

“挺可爱的啊。”

“我的天龙哥我不知道你还有这个癖好？要不我送给你？”

朱一龙立马露出一个极其嫌弃的表情，摆摆手表示“不了不了”，然后继续去白宇的箱子里跟寻宝似的乱摸。

虽然两个人都不怎么擅长家务，但配合起来还算默契。可白宇的东西实在太多，朱一龙不得不让他把自己原来的衣服重新放一下。白宇的动作麻利，把衣服一件件地收好，等拿到一件白色上衣的时候愣了一下。

那是一件纯色的白色上衣，衣料很薄甚至有点透，胸口的V字领开得相当低，白宇忍不住比划了一下，发出一声“哇哦”的感叹。

刚刚低着头拿了一叠袜子的朱一龙抬头，看到白宇手里的衣服愣了愣。

白宇笑得贱兮兮的，故意拿衣服在朱一龙的面前晃了晃：“龙哥看不出来啊！你私底下还挺那啥的嘛！”

“品牌商送的。”朱一龙皱着眉头打量了一下，“你看，商标还在呢。”

白宇瞥了一眼，这衣服确实还没穿过，居然觉得有点可惜。

“你喜欢啊？”朱一龙抬眼看他，“喜欢我送你啊。”

“不不不，”白宇连忙把那衣服往柜子里塞，“你看我这排骨，不合适不合适。”

朱一龙却站起身来，伸手摸了一把白宇的腰，弄得对方一个激灵往后躲，“是挺瘦的，你真得多吃点。”

“我吃得挺多啊。”

白宇的胃不好，这个朱一龙早知道。在镇魂那会儿，他就包了白宇的早餐，也有其中的一些因素在。这两年他们见面的机会少，白宇在他眼里是越来越瘦，也不知道他的胃的状况怎么样了。

“以后我帮你养着。”

白宇眨了眨眼睛，下意识地摸了摸他手上的那枚婚戒，两年的婚期一下冲进他的脑海里，一瞬间他有点喘不过气。但他立马笑起来，手指敲了敲身后的柜门。

“哥哥老中医啊？那我先试用两年啊？”

 

等到他们收拾了个七七八八，中午的饭点儿都过去了好一会儿。他们俩出去吃饭不方便，家里又实在没什么东西，白宇抱着手机点外卖。或许是错过了高峰期，这回这外卖送的倒是挺快。白宇开了门从地上拿起来刚刚让人放在门外的外卖盒，打开时才发现有点不妙。

朱一龙凑过来，一看那盒子里早就变得硬邦邦结成一坨的面就无奈地笑出声来。

白宇掰了筷子在面上戳来戳去，然后好不容易弄下来一块儿，塞进嘴里，立马一副要被咸死又要被噎死的样子。

“小白，”朱一龙赶紧从袋子里给他开了一瓶酸梅汤，顺便在心里吐槽了一下这算是什么搭配，“哪有人外卖点热干面的。”

“这不刚刚从美帝回来，害怕龙哥思念家乡美食嘛。谁知道这么难吃。”

“自己点的还说难吃。”

“那我哪知道这么干啊！”白宇比划了一下，格外强调了“干”字。

“它名字不都说了很干。”

白宇喝着酸梅汤差点呛死，“你们武汉的面都这么耿直的吗？”

朱一龙伸手帮他顺气，笑着给他递纸，“怎么，你们陕西的面都很委婉？”

“哥哥你这话说的，你说我怎么接？”白宇低头又去戳他的面，试图把它们搅开。朱一龙坐在桌子对面撑着脸看他，直到自己的手机在餐桌上震动起来。

视频通话是他的妈妈打来的，朱一龙想都没想就按了接听。

“儿子，快让我看看我的儿媳妇。”朱妈妈刚开口，朱一龙就差点把手上的筷子扔出去。

“妈，别闹。”朱一龙抿了抿嘴唇，声音软乎乎的，“你在电视上不都看过了……”

“那哪一样啊？我不想看你，快把手机给我们家小白。”

朱一龙抿着嘴笑，小声抱怨着“谁才是亲生的”，却把手机的摄像头调转了个方向，对着刚刚慌慌张张地才把嘴角的酱汁擦干净的白宇。

“阿姨，哦不，妈。”白宇的语速快，脱口而出才觉得不对，不好意思地对着镜头有些慌乱地挥挥手。

朱妈妈在那边笑得眯起了眼睛：“小白你别紧张，刚结婚改不了口是正常的，习惯了就好。你在吃饭呀，吃什么呢？”

白宇立马把饭盒往前推了推，像个职业吃播播主一样展示了一下，然后像是犹豫了一下回答道：“乐鹅干棉！”

一时间没有人说话，然后从手机和他的对面传出两段几乎频率和节奏都一模一样的笑声。朱一龙端着手机笑得浑身都在颤。

“龙哥龙哥，我来我来，你别把咱妈晃晕了。”白宇笑着伸出手，在朱一龙拒绝的眼神中还是败下阵来，撇着嘴问，“有那么好笑，有那么不标准吗？”

“还好。”朱一龙评价。

朱妈妈却说：“不标准也不是你的错，是龙龙的错。”

“我武汉话说得挺好的。”朱一龙对此判决表示不满。

“那你不会教啊。”朱妈妈笑着把自己的儿子怼回去。

朱一龙撑着自己的下巴，看着小屏幕里自己妈妈的脸，又瞥了瞥白宇：“那是他没天赋。”

“居老斯！”白宇有些可怜兮兮地对他眨巴了一下眼睛，“我觉得我说得挺棒啊。”

“对对对，我觉得小白说得挺好。你别欺负他。”

“我哪敢欺负他。”朱一龙低下头，小声嘟囔了一句，“我森都不敢奏！”

他的声音又轻，黏糊糊的又不大清楚。白宇本来就不怎么懂武汉话，这会儿更是弄不清朱一龙刚刚说了什么。他有些迷茫地睁着眼睛，望着对方：“啥意思龙哥？啥意思啊？”

“小白你别管他。”朱妈妈笑着打断他，“你们什么时候回武汉呀？”

“龙哥马上就要进组了对吧龙哥？”白宇征询地看了一眼朱一龙，得到对方一个点头才继续说，“可能要过段时间再回去。对不起啊，妈。”

“居一龙。”朱妈妈挑了挑眉毛，“你怎么回事，蜜月也不跟小白度，也不多陪他几天，就知道拍戏拍戏。”

“妈妈，没事儿！我喜欢看龙哥拍戏，再说他在北京，我随时可以去看他。”

“小白可能过段也要进剧组了。我们尽量抽空回一趟武汉。”朱一龙接着白宇的话往下说。

“哎呀，回不来也没关系。你两个先把身体养好才最重要。你看看小白呀，太瘦了，龙龙你好好照顾他啊。”

“知道，妈。”朱一龙轻轻笑了一下，“你就别担心了，我们俩都三十岁的人了。”

“你也知道你们三十岁了。上午干什么呢，这么晚才吃饭。”朱妈妈的语气责备但更多的是担忧，“还吃外卖，多不营养啊。”

“这不是小白爸妈来过嘛，我和他后来又忙着整理东西。”

“什么小白爸妈，也是你爸妈。”

白宇听到这句话低着头偷笑，朱一龙歪了歪脑袋，轻轻点头，“对对对，我爸妈，是我爸妈。”

“小白那么累，你还让他整理东西。你就是根本不会疼人。”

朱一龙还没回答，白宇已经半趴在桌子上嚎起来了：“对啊，累得我腰疼。”

朱妈妈一愣，过了好一会儿才说，“龙龙，你不要折腾他呀！”

这话一说，白宇差点笑翻过去，趴在桌子上差点上气不接下气。朱一龙看他这样子准是想起了什么少儿不宜的事儿，一时间耳根发红，瞪了他一眼，没想到白宇倒是一点都不怕，直接冲他抛了个wink。

“妈……我没折腾他。”朱一龙的语气里全是无奈。

朱妈妈却一副了然于心的样子：“好好好，不谈你们私事。你们不要总是吃外卖，不想自己做就请个阿姨。要把小白养胖一点。早点忙完了回武汉，我带小白吃正宗的热干面。”

白宇笑得眼睛都眯成一条线：“妈一定的！等龙哥忙完这段时间，一定吵着闹着让他带我回去看您！”

“他飞那么远，您就带他吃热干面啊？”

“你这孩子还学会顶嘴了！你放心，我绝不亏待你的小白。”

 

待朱一龙挂了电话，白宇还在对面得意洋洋地抖腿。朱一龙笑着摇摇头，“你倒是挺放松的。”

“咱妈这么亲切，我有什么不放松的。而且我帅啊。”

“还能再不要脸一点吗？”

白宇一脸无辜：“我不是咱妈认证的帅气吗？龙哥你不认啦？”

“是是是，你最帅。”朱一龙把他俩吃剩的外卖盒收起来扔掉，和白宇一块儿往沙发上一陷，伸了个大大的懒腰。

白宇蜷在沙发的一角像是只懒洋洋的猫，朱一龙伸手拍了拍他，“你刚说腰疼是真的？”

疼倒是不至于，但是确实有点不是太舒服。他们刚刚长途跋涉回来，完全陌生的环境，白宇睡得不是太好，一早又因为爸妈的事儿忙活，再加上收拾东西，这会儿实在有点疲惫。

“确实啊龙哥，我这一天忙活上忙活下的。”

朱一龙往一边挪了挪，拍了拍身边的靠枕，“你躺过来，我帮你揉揉。”

“待遇这么好？”白宇有点兴奋地眨眼。

“你不是说我是老中医吗。”朱一龙看着白宇趴好，把手搓热了，抚上他的腰侧。

“唉，轻点轻点。”白宇半眯着眼睛，“一个普通演员……”

朱一龙一看他又要背台词，立马打断他，“少说话，躺着。”

这边白宇还没开口，手机又一次响起来，朱一龙开了免提，继续过去帮白宇按摩。可对方还没开口，白宇这边又嚎开了：“龙哥龙哥，疼疼疼！轻点轻点！唉！”

“不是让你不要折腾白宇了吗！”朱妈妈在电话里一声咆哮。

朱一龙这一下耳朵尖儿都能滴下血来：“我没有，妈。”

“行了，我刚有件事忘了跟你说。”朱妈妈叹了口气，换了个话题，“你上次不是说想吃小龙虾嘛。我亲手给你做点，这两天用冷链给你寄过去，好吧？”

“好好好！”白宇兴奋地晃着腿，“谢谢妈！”

朱一龙没忍住笑出声来：“你怎么比我还馋？”

“咱妈的手艺嘛。”

白宇又哄了好几句，朱妈妈被他逗得笑个不停，最终才挂了电话。挂之前还叮嘱了一句“别再折腾人家小白了”。

一挂电话，白宇笑得差点四处蹬腿。朱一龙狠狠按了一下他的腰，对方立马嗷嗷叫出声来：“妈都说了你不要再折腾我了！！！”

朱一龙半愠半好笑，想着这人倒是改口改得顺溜，带着威胁地口气说道：“再叫我就折腾死你。”

“哎哟！黑袍哥哥，龙哥哥，好凶呀！”

朱一龙作势要狠狠捶他一拳，被泰拳警告的白宇终究不敢造次，笑着翻了个身，做出求饶的手势：“真的疼，龙哥饶我一命。”

看他这样，朱一龙手上的动作立马收回去，轻轻地在他的腰侧缓缓打着转揉了揉：“对不起，真弄疼了？我不对。”

“诶诶诶，龙哥你别突然这么认真啊。”白宇抓住朱一龙的手臂，把人猛地拉到自己的面前，笑着盯着对方的眼睛。

“龙哥，你怎么这么可爱啊？”


	9. Chapter 9

朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，神情有一丝的慌乱，他们靠得太近，连呼吸都要交融在一起。

“你干什么。”朱一龙低声说，语气没有一丝地威胁性。

他们对视了好一会儿，朱一龙终于垂下了眼睛，扇子般的眼睫毛微微发颤。白宇轻轻捧住他的脸，掌心有一丝发烫。

他越靠越近，朱一龙像是惊呆了一般僵在原地，一双大眼睛似乎在盯着对方，又似乎在无意识地放空，仿佛对眼前的状况完全失去了控制力。

白宇的视线从他的眼睛游移到他的嘴唇。朱一龙没有化妆，但嘴唇还是泛着淡淡的粉色，他还偏好死不死地伸出舌尖飞快地舔了一下，那两片柔软的唇瓣立刻沾染了水光。然后他咽了口口水，喉结飞速地上下翻动了一下。

像是触电一般，白宇一下松开了手，深吸了一口气才说话：“哥哥……你干嘛不推开我啊？”

朱一龙低头抿了抿嘴唇，才回答：“我感觉你玩的挺开心的啊。”

“龙哥啊。”白宇看他乖巧的模样恨不得去搓搓他的脸蛋，“你这样出去被调戏了怎么办啊。”

“你不是总说要保护我吗？”

“那当然，我的人我当然要保护你说是不是？”白宇拍拍胸脯才突然回过味来，一下从沙发上坐起身，一脸严肃地凑近朱一龙，“欸……等等龙哥你刚刚的话是什么意思啊？你早就知道我在玩了你还装得那么慌，你玩我还是我玩你啊！”

朱一居然真的没有否认，只是对他笑了笑，低下头去。

白宇最看不得的就是他这副人畜无害的模样，要是怼起来还能接嘴，这会儿他一点办法也没有，只得伸手愤愤地去挠他的腰：“龙哥你别以为你笑一笑我就会放过你！”

一双手在他的身上来回摸了几趟，朱一龙就那么坐着微笑地看着他，好像什么都没有发生过一样。

“龙哥你怎么回事！你一点都不怕痒的吗？”

朱一龙伸手拍掉白宇还不安分的爪子，“大学时候被彭冠英他们闹惯了，好像就不怎么怕了。”

“这还能后天锻炼的？”

白宇话音刚落，朱一龙就伸出手挠了挠他腰间那块痒痒肉。白宇立马像只猫似的往后一窜，但朱一龙一点儿也没打算收手，反倒攻势更加猛烈起来。白宇一边笑一边用手挡，整个身子都缩成一团，喘着气喊着“龙哥我笑一笑你能放过我吗”。

好不容易得了空，白宇一下滚到沙发的另一边，衣服都被揉皱了，露出小半截的腰腹。

“我输了我输了。这次PK我输了行不行？要不你叫彭老师也来锻炼锻炼我吧？”

“不用麻烦他，我来就行。”

“不了不了这个真的伤身体。”白宇把靠枕抱在胸前，“我笑得腮帮子疼你让我缓缓。”

朱一龙伸出手去，顿在半空中，随后转移到他乱糟糟的头发上，“小白，你要是累了就再去睡会儿，我去喂可乐和奥斯卡。”

白宇揉着自己的脸颊，转了个身，趴在沙发的靠背上看着朱一龙离开的背影。

“哥哥哥哥。”

“嗯？”朱一龙转过身来，看着白宇在沙发上露出半张脸来，笑得一口白牙全都露出来，眼睛又眯成了弯弯的一条线。

“我怎么就这么开心啊！”

朱一龙抱起扭打成一团的小狗中的一只，觉得白宇跟自己这两只比较一下，真的活像一只大型犬，“你幼不幼稚。”

 

他们这几天过得着实悠闲，每天睡到自然醒，然后在家里舒舒服服地宅上一天，除了遛狗坚决不踏出门半步，每天就是那么几件事，吃饭睡觉逗狗和打游戏。

作为演员的生活是尤其忙碌的，连轴转的工作是常态，更让人吃不消的是天南地北到处飞的疲倦。朱一龙一年中都不能着家几次，与朋友亲人相见的机会都很少，白宇跟他没什么差别，两年以来，这段时间竟然是他们相处最长的一次。弄得白宇在开黑不知道多少场后居然感叹“早知道结婚有这好处我早点和龙哥结婚算了”。

朱一龙差点一口水喷出来：“你干脆息影去当电竞选手不是更干脆？”

“我老了龙哥，我都三十了我的天！”白宇一脸惊恐，然后又换成了愧疚，“对不起啊龙哥，我忘了你比我还大几岁。”

“你个芒果。”

白宇笑得手抖，被对方一枪爆了头。

“自作自受。”

“确实确实，让你等了这么久也该死了。”白宇转过头来，把自己的座椅滑到他的身边。

朱一龙的脸色一下子变了，瞪了他一眼，随后又变成了无奈：“老白你就不能少说两句。”

“那怎么可能。我是为了调节气氛，我很累的，哥哥！”

“这个气氛我们可以不调节。”

“哥哥，明天我们就要分别了你就不能对我好点吗！”

“明天我去组里拍定妆照，还没正式开机。”朱一龙回想了一下助理给开的行程，“我晚上回来陪你。”

白宇那一句“不用我多大一个人了不用特地回来陪我”硬生生地堵在了嗓子里，怎么也说不出来。临到最后他挠了挠头，半开玩笑地说：“那我洗白白等着你啊！”

“你走开。”朱一龙笑着推了推他的额头。

 

第二天朱一龙起得比平常要早，却在客厅里见到了早已经洗漱完毕的白宇。

“起这么早？”朱一龙问。

“我都带儿子们下去溜一圈了。”白宇指了指桌子上的早餐，“龙哥快点吃饭，待会儿我送你去片场。”

“我让助理来接我就行了，你回去睡会儿。”

“没事没事，我哪有那么多觉要睡啊。”白宇把豆浆插上吸管递过去，“肯定很多人等着拍你上班儿呢，我可要好好表现一下。”

这是他们结婚的消息曝光以来，重新走上工作岗位的第一天。白宇说得其实有一定的道理，他俩虽然不是真的，但戏总是要做足的。他们是一对刚刚新婚的小情侣，再怎么黏糊也是应该的。况且这个剧组的制作班底都还挺不错，带白宇去也没有什么坏处。

帝都的交通状况确实总是令人烦躁，但今天白宇和朱一龙的心情都不错。白宇架着墨镜坐在驾驶座，朱一龙则靠在副驾驶上玩着手机，跟白宇有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

他们出发得不晚，但到达片场的时间不早，但好歹算不上迟到。

朱一龙的经纪人和助理比他们早到，引着白宇停进了停车场，白宇一下车就去给副驾驶开门，手垫在门框上，扶着朱一龙出来。

剧组的人对于白宇的到来都算是意料之中。白宇本来也擅长此道，一个个打了招呼，又是寒暄又是拜托照顾“我们家龙哥”，气氛搞得相当热烈。朱一龙站在他的旁边时而礼貌地回上几句，一来一往，默契十足。

白宇紧紧攥着他的手，他的手心有点发烫，在剧组一人一句的“新婚快乐”中显得有些发慌，转头去看白宇时，对方依旧笑得得体，时不时开一句合适的玩笑，仿佛一切是真的一样。

招呼打了一圈，该说的话，该送的小礼物也都完毕，白宇跟大家一一告别，朱一龙送他送到停车场。

“你开车注意安全，要不要我让助理送你回去？”朱一龙站在驾驶座的窗外，对着坐在里面的白宇说。

“不用不用，你快回去吧。免得婵姐又担心。”

“有事给我打电话。”

“我能有什么事儿啊，北京我熟！”白宇笑得眯起了眼睛，“你快去工作吧，期待龙哥的新造型呀！记得发给我看看。肯定特别帅，”

朱一龙笑着摇摇头，伸手摸了摸他的下巴：“我又不一定拿得到，拿到了就给你看。晚上见。”

“好嘞，晚上见。”白宇一手搭在窗沿上，冲他挑挑眉，“龙哥哥慢走，人家等你哦。”

朱一龙被他这一声嗲声嗲气弄得哭笑不得：“你就少皮一点吧。”

“哥哥不就是喜欢我皮吗？”白宇答得理直气壮。

 

虽然不是正式开拍，试装和拍摄还是很繁琐。朱一龙的戏份重，服装也比较多，虽然不需要每一套都拍摄，但工作量还是不少。虽然室内有空调，但那么多大灯烤着，工作人员又实在是多，来来回回换服装、化妆、沟通和拍摄，实在也是挺耗费体力的一件事。

能忙完太阳已经西斜，朱一龙跟导演、其他演员还有工作人员道完谢，在化妆间里等着化妆师帮他脸上和头发上厚重的一层给卸掉。

他有些疲倦地仰着头，把手机递给坐在身边的助理，乖乖地闭着眼睛。

手机的微信提示铃就在这时候响了一声。

朱一龙有些自然地问出口，“谁？”

这个小助理跟了他好些年，颇受信任，朱一龙和白宇的事情他也是知情者之一。朱一龙知道他有分寸，也明白觉得自己微信里没有什么了不得的大问题，倒是怕家里或者白宇那里有什么急事，于是便问了这么一句。

“白老师的。”助理规规矩矩地答。

白宇的就更放心了，一来他俩聊的东西确实都没什么大不了的，二来他对白宇是全心全意的信任。这人看起来大大咧咧，实则外憨内秀，什么事情都能处理得分寸恰当。再者，这会儿给他发微信，想想除了表情包就是什么家长里短的事情，不会涉及到什么大不了的秘密。

朱一龙猜得倒是没错，但被问“他说什么了”的助理望着锁屏上的那条最新消息还是有点支吾。

“怎么了？”朱一龙依然闭着眼睛。

“白老师说，”助理清了清嗓子，“老公，晚上回来吃饭吗。”

空气突然静默了。尽管助理已经尽力用无比冷漠的机械化的声音去处理这句话，但是内容本身带来的冲击却难以消解。朱一龙猛地一个激灵，睁开眼睛，差点从椅子上滑下去。

“朱老师你别动！”化妆师有些慌张地说。

“对不起。我回个消息”朱一龙乖乖地坐回去，向化妆师点点头征询意见。然后有些尴尬地接过助理递过来的手机。看到那个词的时候，还是忍不住眉毛抽了一下。

他实在是不方便打字，也不好耽误太多的时间，强行镇定地按了个语音过去。

“小白，我卸完妆就快回去了。你要饿了就先吃。”

坐在家里窝在沙发打着游戏的白宇听着震动，抽空看了一眼手机，然后猛地发现了什么一样“卧槽”了一声。

“龙哥，那什么我想说龙哥来着，你知道这俩首字母是一样的……”白宇怂怂地打了一行字，又一点点地删掉，恨不得顿时练就绝世武功，一掌把自己拍到失忆。


	10. Chapter 10

白宇觉得世界上可能没有比他更怂的人，他在打字框里删删改改好几次，终于决定假装无事发生过。他又把注意力放回眼前的屏幕上，可游戏频频失误，让他忍不住烦躁地挠了挠头。

朱一龙的电话打来的时候他差点跌到沙发下面去，但还是伸手立马接了起来。

“小白？”

“诶！龙哥！”

“我在回去的车上了，到家可能还要一会儿。”朱一龙说，“家里没东西吧？你有什么想吃的，我帮你带。”

白宇调整了一个姿势窝回沙发上，对于朱一龙贴心地没有追问“老公”这件事非常满意。

“龙哥你不会想到，我给你做了小龙虾！”

“嗯？”

“好吧其实是你妈做的。”白宇笑着说，“今天下午刚送到，还在冰箱里放着呢。”

“不是前两天还咱妈咱妈。”

白宇有点不好意思，但又忍不住笑起来：“咱妈！我说错了我认错。”

“小龙虾冷链过来不能直接吃，你等我回去热。还有别的想吃的吗？”

“别的？”白宇若有所思地抖着腿，“我都随便真的，哥哥你不用特别去买。不过小龙虾配啤酒是不是很好？算了算了我们都不能喝酒，还是冰阔落吧。”

“好。”朱一龙轻轻地答了一声，“在家等我。”

白宇被他一个“家”字戳得心窝子发热，只觉得一切都柔软了起来。他之前也没想过这样的生活，家长里短柴米油盐，怎么想都和他很遥远。可这种过日子的气氛又这么让人觉得真实而旖旎，风和日暖，只让人希望永不终结。

朱一龙比他想象得要早一点到家，还穿着漂亮的西装，手上确实两个大袋子，显得有些违和。

白宇刚开了门，朱一龙就把一个袋子塞进白宇的手里：“你的可乐，拿去。”

“我的天！龙哥要不要这么丰盛啊！”白宇笑着接过来，眼睛眯成一条缝，就像个刚刚拿到糖果的孩子。

朱一龙换鞋进屋子，准备把另一个袋子放到餐桌上，才发现餐桌上居然已经摆好了碗筷和玻璃杯，中间还放着切好的果盘，水果叉都摆得齐齐整整。

“哥哥你看我锅碗瓢盆都帮你洗好了，就等你回来热小龙虾了！”白宇把可乐一罐罐地拿出来码在桌子上，一边挑着眉毛看朱一龙的神色，“可把我贤惠死了！”

朱一龙瞥向厨房，发现白宇还真是什么都准备好了。洗好的锅好好地架在灶台上，厨具炊具都好好地码着，万事俱备，只欠小龙虾了。

只是白宇这一副讨功的样子实在是太好笑，朱一龙忍不住笑出声来，“所以你下午那句就是你给自己的定位吗？”

白宇的神色一变，舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，正常操作地装起傻来，“什么？哪句？什么东西？我没有我不是，还是哥哥最贤惠！”

朱一龙被他往厨房里推，有些无奈地摇摇头：“小白我自己会走。”

“我这不是迫不及待吗？话说龙哥你还会做饭真厉害啊！”

“我也不会，最多就是煮个泡面炒个饭。不过热一热还是可以的。”朱一龙去冰箱里拿小龙虾。自己的母亲大概是怕他不够吃，寄来的着实不少。朱一龙拿了一半出来，转头看白宇在那东张西望。

“老白同志，找什么呢？”

“你都没个围裙什么的吗？”白宇回头，“我就是看你这白衬衫脏了不就不好看了。”

“有好像是有……”朱一龙皱着眉头。他不太下厨房，也不大可能为了煮泡面去买一条围裙。上回厨房里出现这东西还是在他母亲来住的那段时间里，那都是大半年以前的事儿了。那条围裙似乎是脏了旧了就扔了，他没太注意，“我找找啊。”

朱一龙翻箱倒柜地好一会儿，居然还真的找出来一条，还是全新的，外面套了一层透明的塑料袋。他把围裙从塑料袋里拿出来才想起来这茬。这似乎是哪位粉丝送的礼物，浅蓝的底色，上面画的是他自己的卡通形象，圆乎乎胖墩墩的自己还带着犄角和尾巴，大大的眼睛水灵灵的。

“哇哦！”白宇看着朱一龙手上抖开的围裙，“厉害啊！好可爱。”

“是挺可爱的。”朱一龙低头去看那条小青龙的下面写着的自己名字的拼音，“就是觉得不大像我。”

“像啊！你看这眼睛，跟你一模一样的！”白宇伸手比划着，“粉丝送的啊？”

“是啊，我都忘了，一直没用过。”

“龙哥为了照顾这位粉丝的心情，就穿上去热小龙虾吧！”白宇从朱一龙手里把围裙拿过来，让对方背过身去，“我帮你系上，贴不贴心！”

朱一龙没什么意见，乖乖地抬手配合，“搞不好人家早就不是我粉丝了，况且我用了他也看不见。”

“别这么悲观啊龙哥，你这么好的人，要粉就粉一辈子啊。”

白宇离着他的后背很近，呼吸的热气打在他的后颈，过了一会儿，他退开，拍了拍手，一副刚刚完成了什么惊世佳作的艺术家一样，“要不龙哥照顾一下我这个粉丝的心情，就不要脱下来了？”

在他的视线之下，朱一龙转过身来，他的身材修长，腰又细瘦，即使套了一件和他的风格有些格格不入的围裙，居然也十分耐看。朱一龙的表情有些嫌弃地看了一眼白宇笑嘻嘻的脸，“老白，为什么这么正常的一件事，到你嘴里就变得那么奇怪？”

“我的天龙哥！你不要诬陷我啊，我说什么了！我什么都没说啊。”白宇摊了摊手，一脸无辜至极的模样。

“说不过你。”朱一龙对他无奈地笑，“一边等去吧，热起来很快的。”

 

白宇觉得，朱一龙做饭好不好吃另当别论，但他龙哥做饭是真的好看。他站在厨房的门口，正是朱一龙的侧后方。从沈巍那时候开始，白宇就觉得朱一龙穿正装是真的帅。朱一龙长得精致好看，气质又温润，正装不光能体现他修长的身材，更能衬托他的气质。从这个角度去看，朱一龙的白衬衫好好地塞进合身的西裤里，袖子挽起来，露出漂亮白皙的手臂，淡蓝色的围裙系带更体现出他的腰身。

小龙虾的香气在下锅的那一秒就四溢开来，朱一龙把自己的刘海往耳后别了别，开始翻动起来。他在动作的时候肌肉绷紧，那一身就显得更为好看起来。

白宇一边看一边感叹，忍不住拿出手机，对着朱一龙喊了一声，“龙哥龙哥！”

几分钟后，好几天没有冒泡的白老师的微博发出了一条微博故事。

视频的开始是熟悉的声音喊着“龙哥”，镜头里的男人穿着普通的白衬衫和黑色西裤，却系着淡蓝色的围裙，有些迷茫地转过头来：“什么事？”

或许是看到了镜头，朱一龙有些无奈地笑了，过了一会儿像是颇不情愿地用没拿着锅铲的那只手，比了一个有些僵硬的剪刀手，“好了没？”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”背景音内的白宇差点笑得断气，镜头抖得差点看不清朱一龙迷惑的脸，“龙哥其实我在拍视频。”

朱一龙现实微微惊讶，然后狠命地瞪了他一眼，终究还是用他那奶声奶气根本凶不起来的语气对着镜头那边的人说：“你过来我连你一起炒了。”

视频到此为止，白宇除了“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”就什么话也没说。刚发出没一会儿，底下的评论就破了万条。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊龙哥好帅啊！！！为什么有穿围裙还这么帅的人嗷嗷嗷嗷！”

“西装做饭！！！西装做饭！！！我哭了！！！！”

“我fong了，我爆哭，那是我送给哥哥的围裙，他真的穿了，洒家这辈子值了！！！！！”

“认真比剪刀手的居老斯也太可爱了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！北老斯少皮一点吧！”

“所以今天的晚餐是火爆芒果吗[狗头]”

“北老斯居老斯今天秀恩爱了吗？秀了。”

“可乐&奥斯卡：我们是狗粮喂大的罢辽。”

“呜呜呜呜呜我实名羡慕北老斯！！！！居老斯赚钱养家还负责做饭，北宇哥哥真的只需要貌美如花哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

……

白宇喜滋滋地滑着手机，对着说他貌美如花的评论回了一条——“貌美如花也是我龙哥负责的，我只负责吃”。

“老白，过来搭把手。”朱一龙转过头去看笑得脸上都快开花的白宇，有些无奈地叫他，“把这个端过去，小心烫。”

刚出锅的小龙虾香气逼人，虾壳上的油滋滋地冒着泡，不用吃都能闻到一股浓重的辣味儿。白宇把那一大盆龙虾端到桌子中央放好，给自己和朱一龙开了可乐，去看另一个袋子里的饭盒。

朱一龙已经把围裙脱了下来，从橱柜里找了一沓一次性手套：“买了点烧烤，夏天嘛。”

“确实啊。”白宇接过朱一龙递过来的手套，“你让我想起大学的时候了，那时候到了夏天就特别想吃夜宵，去我们学校旁边那些烧烤摊，吃到半夜。高兴得跟个傻子似的。”

“可惜现在满足这个愿望有点困难。”

“跟龙哥一起吃就挺高兴的。何况还是咱妈的手艺你说是不是？”白宇龇牙咧嘴地给自己剥虾。他的动作不如朱一龙快，也不如他熟练。只得在心里感叹龙哥不愧是长江边上长大的孩子。

朱一龙瞥了他一眼，有些嫌弃地说：“你还记得那会儿我们在长沙吃口味虾吗？你怎么一点进步都没有？”

“你这就有点为难我了吧龙哥！”白宇笑，“我哪儿能跟你比啊！”

“你不是还要跟我PK吗？”

“谁要跟你PK吃这个啊！你剥虾手都不用！特长特长。”

朱一龙“唉”了一声，仿佛真觉得白宇在吃小龙虾上手速慢是什么罪过似的。自己咬着一只手里却又拿了一只，白宇看着朱一龙灵巧的舌头和牙齿活动着，一时间愣在原地。并没有多少时间，朱一龙把手上那只剥好的虾扔进白宇的碗里，自己嘴里的那只也脱好了壳。

“哎哟龙哥。”白宇看着碗里那只虾，又把目光投回到朱一龙的嘴唇上，这人此时已经欢快地吃了起来，“敢情这个技能是这么用的啊？”

“怎么？”

“双线并进啊！厉害啊！确实厉害。”白宇一边感叹，一边把朱一龙剥好的虾塞进嘴里，辛辣的味道让他忍不住一个吸气，“你这招照顾女朋友挺合适。”

“你不觉得有点不雅吗？”朱一龙抿了一口可乐，又继续他的剥虾事业，“就刚刚那个样子挺狰狞的吧，反正我觉得女孩子不会喜欢。”

“还好还好。”白宇笑眯眯地拿了一串羊肉串，“说起来好像也是，跟女孩子约会吃小龙虾吃得满手满身都是油的，确实不好。那哥哥这个技能还真的只能对我用一下。”

“你就不能自己好好练练吗？”

“你看你要求还挺多！”白宇眨了眨眼睛，装作一脸惊恐地样子，“还是你们老朱家对剥小龙虾的技术还有要求？我的天我不敢跟你回武汉了。”

“没有。”朱一龙又把自己剥好的虾扔给白宇，“我怕我吃得太快你就吃不到了。”

白宇差点笑得呛住，喝了一口可乐才压下去，“那你就慢点吃啊！你说我每次打游戏都等你带你是吧？这事儿你就不能带带菜鸡吗？”

“我不是菜鸡。”朱一龙瞪他一眼，“你自己太猥琐。我打游戏很好的。”

他们天南地北地又瞎聊了些，跟着朱一龙吃虾，节奏都变得快起来。可没过一会儿，白宇就觉得自己嘴唇和舌头被辣得发麻甚至有点发疼，怎么灌可乐都无济于事。朱一龙倒是没有什么反应，但唇色也加深了一个度，辣油沾染在他的嘴唇上，就像涂上了什么牌子的唇釉。

“我去龙哥，你这龙虾也太辣了。”白宇用手扇着自己的嘴唇，渴望清凉的风能带走一些热度，“我以为我们在长沙吃的就挺辣的。”

“武汉的其实没这么辣。我喜欢所以我妈多加了点。”朱一龙解释道，“你吃不了，我下次让我妈别加辣了。”

“不用不用不用。还给我搞特殊那多不好意思，挺好吃的。”

“你胃不好，别吃了。”朱一龙伸手拿下自己的一边手套，从刚刚的袋子里拿出一个小饭盒，推到白宇的面前，“吃点粥，别等到晚上又胃疼。”

“你说龙哥你这，突然养生！”

“我是不想你疼得嗷嗷叫。”朱一龙把勺子递给他，“少说也三十岁的人了。你不许再多吃了。”

“行行行。”白宇朝他吐舌头，又有点不甘心，嘴唇上火辣的痛感遇到温热的粥几乎更加明显起来，“龙哥，你说我嘴唇现在是不是跟涂了口红似的。”

朱一龙抬头看了他一眼又笑着低下头：“还像做了丰唇呢。”

“你还懂的挺多。说得怪可怕的。”

“就是那种，网上嘟着嘴求亲亲的那种感觉。”朱一龙说着，自己也微微嘟嘟嘴巴，仿佛生怕对方听不懂似的。

白宇立马有样学样，只是样子夸张得多，刚刚沾染上的红油居然就要顺着下巴往下流。朱一龙赶紧抽了张纸盖在他的嘴唇上，“快擦擦，衣服不想要了？”

“真没情趣。”白宇一边擦着嘴，一边瞥了他一眼，半开玩笑地抱怨道。

朱一龙被他说得一噎，眨了眨眼睛，“难道你还要我亲你？”

他没等到白宇回答，倒是自言自语地补充道：“我嘴里比你更辣，你会受不了的。”

白宇抿着嘴把笑意忍回去，就觉得会仔仔细细想这种问题的朱一龙简直绝顶地可爱。

“诶龙哥，那你要是真的亲我，我是不是就该说……”白宇凑近了一点，压低了声音，“宝贝儿，你也太辣了。”


	11. Chapter 11

他这句话音刚落，朱一龙一满杯的可乐差点没拿住，刚刚喝进去的一大口液体呛得他根本止不住咳嗽，小龙虾的辣油更加剧了这种状况，这一下惊天动地，一瞬间的工夫，他的脸颊和眼眶都红了，生理性的泪水在眼中打着转儿。

“诶欸，龙哥龙哥，我开玩笑的！哎呀！”白宇急急忙忙地从自己的位置上转过来，给朱一龙拍着背顺气。

可能是听到了朱一龙的动静，刚刚还在一边玩耍的两只泰迪仿佛听到了召唤一般冲了过来。奥斯卡对着站在一旁帮着朱一龙顺气的白宇狂吠起来，而可乐则是直接咬住了白宇的裤腿，狠命地往外拉。平平遭受攻击的白宇有些懵，小泰迪的身形不大，能量倒是不小，弄得白宇只得无奈叹气：“龙哥，你看看，你看看你们爷仨儿，这是组团折磨我的。我没欺负你们爸爸！”

终于缓过气来的朱一龙接过白宇倒给他的水，小口抿了一下，看着跟两只小狗斗争的白宇忍不住想笑：“谁叫你不换一个台词啊。”

“我那不也是突发奇想，突然就想到了吗？”白宇转过头来，颇有些委屈地看了他一眼，“儿子还是跟你亲，唉，后爸难当。”

“可乐，奥斯卡。”朱一龙从白宇身后探出个头，轻轻喊了一声，那两只小家伙像是听懂了似的，立马停住了刚刚的行为，一脸无辜地盯着朱一龙的脸，安静下来。

“我的天，训练有素啊龙哥。”白宇低头盯着自己被可乐咬得湿漉漉的裤腿，“可乐你个小没良心的，今天还是我喂你的呢。”

朱一龙把另一只手套也摘了，弯下腰去把可乐抱起来，轻轻地拍了拍小家伙毛绒绒的屁股：“不许咬你们爸爸的裤子。”

“龙哥，咬就咬了，打儿子干嘛啊！”白宇听得可乐嗷嗷叫了两声，居然有点可怜，立马把他抱进自己怀里。这小家伙，刚刚还凶巴巴的，这会儿却又窝在白宇的怀里，欢快地舔起了他的脸。奥斯卡见状，居然也不安分起来，对着白宇的腿又舔又蹭，大有争宠的意思。

朱一龙看着白宇一脸慈爱地像个老父亲，弯腰又把奥斯卡抱起来，一手一个，一边躲着两只狗狗的夹击，一边又被弄得发痒忍不住笑出来。

“你还说后爸难当，你都不知道我刚把他俩带回来的时候，他们怎么对我的。”

“那说明我魅力大呗！”白宇笑得一脸得意，冲朱一龙挑眉，“龙哥不要吃醋，我还是最爱你啊。”

“你把儿子放下吧，明天你这衣服都不能要了。”

白宇从善如流地把小家伙抱到客厅的另一边，放下来，揉了揉毛绒绒的头，“自己玩去，别打扰你爸爸吃饭。”

朱一龙就那么看着他，等到白宇小跑着回来。男人的眼眶还是有点发红，脸颊上还挂着眼泪，纵然是生理性的，画面居然还是挺好看。白宇清了清嗓子，伸手抽了面纸去给朱一龙擦掉：“龙哥啊你说你这要是有狗仔拍你，还要说我家暴了呢！哎呀，这可真是美人落泪，我见犹怜啊！”

他的语气有些夸张，最后的尾音还故意打了个转儿。朱一龙看他这个模样就想笑，有些嫌弃地瞥了他一眼：“你嘴里能有一句正经话吗？”

“我很正经啊！我怎么不正经了！”白宇一脸无辜地摊手，“龙哥确实帅啊。”

“你每次都只有这一句话，龙哥确实帅，我耳朵都要起茧子了。”

“我的天我的天！那你还要我说什么？”白宇一脸震惊，大概是没想到朱一龙会这么说，“龙哥盛世美颜？是这么说的吗？你粉丝说你那个什么，九天仙子下凡尘，有这么说的吗？鱼尾纹都不是鱼尾纹了，贝加尔湖的涟漪我的天。”

朱一龙被他这一连串的连击弄得脸上发热，他自己倒也看过一些粉丝写过的类似的话，说白宇的说他自己的都有，他只是觉得这些姑娘实在是有意思得很，也不知道从哪里想到的这些比喻。可白宇说出来的感觉就完全不一样，虽然是戏谑的语气，但足以让他耳根子发热。

“别说了。”

“龙哥还满意吗？要是你喜欢我每天都说啊，我好好学习，尽量每天都换着法子夸你，怎么样？”

“不怎么样。我不喜欢。”

“龙哥你不要这么高冷啊。你粉丝这么夸你的时候你不是挺高兴的吗？”

朱一龙抬头看了他一眼，也不知道他从哪得来的这个结论，“你又不是我粉丝。”

“哥哥！我伤心了啊！你怎么就认彭老师这个粉头，就不认我呢，我也是很努力的啊！”

“他不会向你一样天天发毛猴。”朱一龙没想到他提到彭冠英的事儿，都是陈年旧事，他都不知道白宇也有关注。

“毛猴也有情毛猴也有爱好不好！”白宇抗议，“我都没嫌弃我们家光光。”

“其实我也不嫌弃毛猴。”朱一龙正色道，“我就是嫌弃你发的毛猴。”

他的语气太正经，让白宇也愣了一下，随后才笑着用有些撒娇的语气回道：“那你就有点过分了啊，过分了啊龙哥。怎么还能区别对待了！我是不是你最疼爱的人！你为什么不说话！”

“不是。”朱一龙回得极快。这两个字似乎有千钧重，弄得白宇觉得自己的心脏几乎骤停了一下，他不清楚这种感觉是怎么回事，只觉得一种麻木的感觉顺着指尖爬上来。

他立马扯开嘴角笑了笑，拍了拍朱一龙的肩膀，“龙哥，你也太冷漠了！给我点面子好不好？”

朱一龙低着头微笑，拍了拍放在自己肩膀上的手，“开玩笑的。”

“我跟你说，龙哥你还真别笑。这可是关乎婚姻大计的重要问题。”白宇在那继续扯掰，“那些什么媒体啊粉丝啊眼睛都尖得很，你必须要对这个问题熟练应对。我们来练习一下啊。来，龙哥看着我。”

朱一龙听话地抬起头来，一双大眼睛盯着他，居然显得有点专注而深情。

白宇咽了口口水，神色反而有点恍惚：“你最爱的人是我吗？”

朱一龙的眼眸里像满满盈上了一汪春水，和风带起一丝波澜，他的视线不偏不倚，专注而温和的目光照进白宇的眼睛里。

“是，”他轻轻地回答，“你是我最爱的人。”

 

白宇从来不知道这种不加修饰的情话也能有如此的杀伤力，他觉得自己浑身的血液都冻了三秒，然后又猛地奔涌开来，轰鸣声震耳欲聋。

朱一龙看他脸色不对，皱了皱眉头，站起身来：“小白，怎么了？”

这才回神的白宇意识到自己刚刚的失态，他有些弄不清楚那是一种怎么样的感觉，只觉得尴尬和窘迫，他的自我保护机制让他在这瞬间放弃探究问题的本质，有些慌不择路地做出了一个他之后颇为后悔的解释：“没事儿没事儿，我刚刚突然就有点儿胃疼。”

朱一龙的表情一下就变了，他站起来，关切地望着白宇的脸：“对不起，我就不该让你吃这些。”

“欸龙哥，我……我真没事儿。就一点点，一点点。”白宇伸手比划了一下，似乎想将那个一点点具象化，“不怪你，是我自己要吃的。”

“家里没有药，你带了吗？”朱一龙没听他的辩解，还是眉头紧锁，“要不你休息一会儿，我下楼去给你买。”

白宇一听立马摆起手来：“真不用真不用，不严重的，很快就好了！我睡会儿就好！”

也不知道是心理作用，还是真的晚餐不该吃辣，白宇这会儿真的感觉胃部有点微微的刺痛，倒不算是太严重，忍忍就过去了的程度。

“我扶你去躺着。”朱一龙叹了口气，扶起他的胳膊，向客房走去。白宇乖乖地被塞进被子里，突然有了一种赵云澜被沈巍送回家的感觉。

朱一龙出去端了一杯热水过来，身上居然多了件外套，手腕上还挂着黑色的口罩。白宇一看就知道他要出门，立马伸手拉住了起身的朱一龙的衣摆。

“小白。”朱一龙有些无奈地看着他“刚刚问过你助理你平常吃什么药了，我出去帮你买。”

“真不用。你说你还不如陪我聊聊天转移一下注意力呢。”

“你怎么就不能听话，生病要吃药。”

白宇半张脸都埋在被子里，皱着眉头就是一副可怜兮兮的模样：“你说家里就我俩，你出去了万一我疼死了你说怎么办，我叫天天不应的……”

朱一龙看了他两秒，终于把外套脱下来搭在一边，口罩扔到房间的小沙发上，坐在了床边，却掏出了裤兜里的手机来。

白宇看着他手指翻飞，也猜到了七八分，故意撑起上半身，开着玩笑问道：“哥哥当着我的面跟谁发微信呢。”

朱一龙无奈地晃晃手机：“我不能亲自去，只能让助理送过来。”

“这大晚上的人家刚下班你又使唤他！”白宇被朱一龙按回床上，但嘴上还是不停，“别麻烦了。”

“你给我躺着。”朱一龙的语气不容置疑。

“我现在不疼了！真的，我现在就去举个铁。”白宇顶着那一点刺痛，还是觉得颇对不起朱一龙的助理，想要起来证明自己身强力壮，可刚动一下又被朱一龙按了回去。

“举什么铁。”朱一龙简直要被他逗笑了，随后又叹了口气，“我还说要帮你养着，这才第几天。我的错。”

“哥哥，我看你这肩膀还没我宽呢，怎么什么事儿都往自己身上扛啊？”白宇对他眨了眨眼睛，知道朱一龙这会儿指不定在心里怎么自责，他这个哥哥什么都好，问题就是好像有点太好了，到了离谱的程度。

到底是堵不如疏，白宇知道再说也无益，干脆笑了笑，给出个解决方案：“其实真不怪你，要不你帮我揉揉权当赔礼了？”

这句话其实没什么逻辑。但朱一龙的动作极快，脱鞋、掀被子、上床一套动作行云流水，完全没给白宇后悔的机会。朱一龙搓了搓自己的手，自然地从背后伸出手掌探进白宇的T恤里，然后轻轻柔柔地打起了转儿来。

这动作过于亲密，但想想却也没什么不对，这个姿势确实按摩胃部比较方便。朱一龙的手掌温热，贴在他有些发凉的皮肤上相当舒服，刚刚还胃部的轻微疼痛似乎因为这种温柔而规律的按压也逐渐平息下去。

太过放松总不是一种太好的状态，朱一龙和他靠得太近，呼吸就打在他后颈上，他们身体几乎贴在一起，更别说紧贴着他腰部的手臂，还有那只不断在他身上活动着的手。

白宇眯着眼睛，像只舒服的猫，差点哼唧出声，可他稍稍清醒一点后，才发现一个惊人的事实——他硬了。

这个现实让他几乎一瞬间僵直，他三十岁，不是没有经验的少年，经不起一点撩拨。况且朱一龙是他相处三年的好兄弟，他俩同吃同睡同住过，怎么想也不至于啊。

朱一龙察觉到情况不对，凑近了他耳边轻声问：“怎么？是不是还不舒服？”

“哥哥，我那个，不疼了啊。不用继续揉了。”他这一下，白宇几乎要打了个激灵，更觉得血液奔涌着向下身跑去。

朱一龙却没有撤手的意思，反而轻轻拍了几下：“我等你睡着了再说。”

“我现在就睡着了。”

“你现在在说梦话？”朱一龙反问。

“好吧好吧。”白宇尽量放松了身体，他知道朱一龙不会有多余的动作，可还是紧张得几乎要冒冷汗。他一动都不敢再动，紧闭着眼睛，恨不得立马晕死过去。

不知过去了多久，他听到了背后的呼吸变得缓慢而稍稍粗重，极其有规律，隔着衣服甚至能感受到朱一龙胸膛的起伏。手上的动作越来越轻，越来越慢，到最后就那么停了下来，轻轻地搭在他的腰上。

朱一龙居然睡着了。

白宇轻轻叫了一声“龙哥”，对方没有什么回应。大约是白天的拍摄本来就太累，晚上还折腾了一通，刚刚太安静，又躺在这柔软的床铺里，困意自然会铺天盖地地往上涌。白宇不忍吵醒他，但是又想趁着机会起来给自己解决一下，他小心翼翼地挪动着，想要抬起朱一龙的手，可没想到刚一动作，就被人猛地一按，逃跑不成反倒把他和朱一龙之间那一点点的距离给消除了。

白宇欲哭无泪，只对着天花板翻着白眼，一边骂自己菜鸡，这种情况下硬个屁，一边想着法子想要注意力，好让那玩意儿赶紧消下去。可是他的脑子里一团浆糊，蹦出来的尽是朱一龙的那张脸。白宇绝望地闭上眼睛，搜肠刮肚地想要背一背新戏的台词，可居然什么都想不起来，倒是蹦出来那么一句——

“我别的东西也有，只是你可能大多都看不上，只有这一点真心……你要是不接着，那就算了吧。”

连台词都算不上，但那“真心”两个字捶得他太阳穴突突地跳动。朱一龙呼吸的热气在他的皮肤上拂过，他实在靠得太近了，白宇自己几乎都能感觉到他微微颤动的睫毛。一切的一切，居然让他更加兴奋起来。

白宇在心里骂了自己一万次变态，可自己那玩意儿开始发疼，他甚至觉得不管一下会不会爆炸。

反正龙哥睡得这么熟，应该不会醒的……

这个想法在脑中飘过，白宇只觉得一种酥麻的感觉直窜上大脑，他开始不可控制地把手伸向了关键部位。这实在是一种漫长的折磨，他的动作不敢太大，又急于发泄，怎么弄都不得要领，反而更加急躁。他生怕朱一龙醒过来，生怕他有什么动作，又羞耻于自己居然在好兄弟面前做这种事，反倒更令他整个人几乎都要颤抖起来。

好在朱一龙睡起来是那么安静，一动不动，呼吸平缓而规律，完全不知道现在的白宇正在做什么。

可白宇没法再控制好自己的呼吸节奏，他的喘息逐渐粗重起来，身体抑制不住地开始颤抖。白宇的眼泪都快流了下来，没想到自己干这事儿的时候，居然还有空在心里求锦鲤大王让朱一龙千万别醒过来，有点荒谬到了可笑的地步。

可惜事与愿违，白宇听到朱一龙那闷在鼻子里的一声“嗯”就知道有些不妙，等到对方的手动了动，一声“小白”响在耳后，他终于一个激灵，然后像是解脱一般长舒了一口气。

他的双眼一瞬间失神，额头全是汗水，身体紧紧地蜷缩起来。

白宇的脑子里只有一句话，真他妈美色误人。


	12. Chapter 12

“小白，小白？白宇你怎么了？”朱一龙先是轻声问他，见身边的人状态不对，才猛地坐起来，语气也变得焦急起来。

白宇蜷缩着身体，额头扑了一层汗水，脸颊略微发红，呼吸不稳，为了遮盖住自己的罪证，死命把被子揪在自己的身前。

“你是不是又疼了？更严重了。”朱一龙极其快地坐起来，伸手碰了碰白宇的额头，汗水沾湿他的指尖，他“啧”了一声，“对不起小白……我刚不该睡着的。”

“不是，我不疼，龙哥。”白宇羞得差点晕死过去，半张脸埋在枕头里，绝望地用苍白的语言解释道。

“你都这样了还骗我。”朱一龙一边下床一边拿手机，“助理还没到，我下去给你买药……不行，我送你去医院。”

朱一龙伸手就要拉白宇起来，白宇一缩，有些巧妙地躲开来，他的内心警铃大作，又想着自己很有可能是第一个因为自我解决了一下生理问题而被送到医院的人，实在有些好笑。

“龙哥我真不疼，真的！”白宇对着朱一龙笑，用手抹了一把自己的额头，“嗨，你是被我这个汗吓到了是不是？要不是龙哥睡觉抱我太紧，我至于吗？”

他的语气带着一丝戏谑，调子又相当轻松，倒是听得朱一龙一愣，然后红晕顺着脸颊就爬了上来。

“对不起，我不是故意的。”朱一龙低着头，“真不疼了。”

白宇一只手撑起自己的头，对着朱一龙笑了笑：“真不疼，你见过胃疼到要死要活的人还像我这么精神的吗？”

这话说得不错，白宇虽然额头上一层汗，但是其他地方却并没有什么太大的异样，说话的语速节奏和神色平常，总能第一时间注意到他不舒服的朱一龙也挑不出毛病，只是他的姿势总让人觉得哪里不对。

“那你那么热就别盖这么厚的被子了。”朱一龙伸手要去掀被子。

没想到刚刚还放松着的白宇一下用了浑身的力扯住被子，身体用一种极其戒备地姿态死命裹在被子中，朱一龙看到他的神情中带着一丝惊恐不安。

“别碰！”白宇脱口而出。

朱一龙的手僵在了原地。

一时间气氛有些尴尬，谁都没说什么，白宇把头偏到另一边，不敢直视朱一龙的眼睛。

“小白，”朱一龙开口，“今天是我不对，你不喜欢太亲密的身体接触可以直说。”

“呃……”白宇眨了眨眼睛，有点不明白朱一龙的意思，过了好一会儿才猛地反应过来，“龙哥你说什么呢！我没有，我没有啊。”

“我之前只想着让你不疼，没想过你可能不大能接受男的……这样。”朱一龙抿了抿嘴唇，“我睡着以后如果做了什么冒犯你的事，你也可以直说。我道歉。”

朱一龙的语气温和，他一直低着头，手指开始无意识地在他的裤子上摩擦着，像是一个犯了错等待老师处罚的孩子。

“我……我只是以为我们很熟。”

“不是，我……”白宇一时语塞，这误会到底是哪个关卡出了问题他也弄不明白，只是这会儿他还是只能缩在被子里，保护着他刚刚的那一堆罪证，生怕朱一龙再上前一步。

朱一龙对他微笑了一下：“你真没有不舒服？”

“没有没有，真的没有！”白宇拼命摇头，“哥哥你千万别多想。我，我想睡觉了，龙哥。”

“好，有什么不舒服的叫我。”朱一龙对他笑了笑，向门前走了两步，又转过头来，拿走了自己的外套和口罩。

门被轻轻地带上了，白宇终于彻底松懈下来，他的手抓着被沿几乎抓得发酸，绷得几乎有点太阳穴发疼。他其实现在还脑子里一团浆糊，刚刚只希望朱一龙不要发现尴尬的真相，根本没来得及好好思考。

他绝对不抗拒和朱一龙的任何身体接触，不论是拥抱、拍肩或是揽肩膀。他们的相处总是那么自然，一切的身体接触也自然而然，白宇从来没觉得不对过。虽然之前还没有过男性在床上这么搂过他，把手探进衣服里抚摸他，但说起来虽然怪怪的，本质上却没什么不对劲。

白宇虽然是个热情的人，但人总有自己的安全距离，可这一点在他龙哥的身上就像是没存在过似的，他喜欢一起和朱一龙的身体接触，甚至有点喜欢得过了头。

他叹了口气，用纸巾飞快地清理了一下刚刚留下的罪证，然后翻身起来换了条裤子。

门铃适时响起，三声之后却没人应门。白宇踩着拖鞋去开门，路过主卧时听到里面隐约的水声。猫眼里的人是熟悉的朱一龙的助理，打开门的一瞬间愣了一下。

“白老师，怎么是你啊？朱老师说你胃疼很严重，好些了吗？”

“好多了好多了。”白宇让了一个位置让人进来，那人摆摆手却只是把一袋子药塞进了白宇的手里。

“朱老师呢？这是他托我给你买的药。”

白宇点点头，露出微笑：“龙哥在洗澡呢，药我拿着就行。不好意思啊，这也不早了，还麻烦你跑这一趟。”

“没事，这都是我分内的。”助理摇了摇头，“两位老师都要注意身体啊。”

“怎么能算分内！我让龙哥给你加班费！”

“白老师太客气了！要没别的事儿我先走了？”

“辛苦了辛苦了，早点回家休息。”白宇招呼着要送助理下楼，被助理以“朱老师非解雇我”为理由又推了回来。

朱一龙从浴室里出来就看着白宇扒在门边，冲着外面喊“注意安全”。

“谁啊？”朱一龙问。

白宇转过头，晃了晃手上的袋子：“你的小助理，千里迢迢怪不容易的。”

“你快回来。”朱一龙朝他招招手，“胃真的好了？不疼了？别站在那儿吹着风。”

哪有什么风。白宇对他吐了吐舌头，把门带上，然后屁颠屁颠地从玄关跑了回来。

朱一龙就穿了一件白色的工字背心和短裤，头发还是湿漉漉的，顺着发梢滴着水。朱一龙的皮肤白而光滑，白宇盯着他的锁骨扫过去，脑中顿时又是乱七八糟，几乎要宕机。

可惜朱一龙没什么自觉，顺着手把他手上的袋子接过来，在里面翻找了一下，拿出一盒药片拆开，塞进白宇的手里：“我问了，这是你平时吃的药。你要记得按时吃啊。”

他凑得太近了，低着头说话，睫毛一颤一颤，几乎扫在白宇的心尖尖上。白宇下意识地缩了一下手。

朱一龙僵了一下，对他有些尴尬地笑了：“我忘了，我注意。”

白宇一时间还没反应过来他注意什么，朱一龙就转了身去给他倒了一杯热水，再加上凉水兑了，确认好不大会烫，才拿过来放到白宇面前的桌子上。

“把药吃了。”

朱一龙站得离他远了一些，控制在一个不会太亲密但也不至于太疏远的距离上。

白宇脑子里轰地一声，这才恍然大悟朱一龙究竟误会了什么。

“龙哥，我没有别的意思，真的我刚刚真没啥。我们以后该怎么样还是怎么样啊。”

朱一龙朝着他笑着点头：“我知道。”

“明天我再送你去剧组啊。”

“不用了，你好好休息。”

“那怎么行！我得称职一点啊，你说是不是。”

“明早再说吧。”朱一龙对他笑了笑，然后顿了一下，“晚安。”

 

白宇躺在床上，觉得自己这一晚并不能得到什么安定。

无数的事情在他的脑子里打转儿，却没有一件能绕得开朱一龙。他和朱一龙其实单就认识时间来说，真的不算长，可亲密程度却像是已经相处了十几年甚至更久。回想起片场初遇的时候，或许确是有一种一见如故的感觉的。

他不是不知道关于他们俩有那些什么CP的那档子事儿，说实话，混这个圈子这么些年了，谁还没被拉过几回CP，常有的事儿。他一直觉得他和龙哥那是光明正大坦坦荡荡，绝没有半天什么旖旎的心思混在里头。

可他不得不承认，他其实觉得不大对劲，更别说刚刚他窝在朱一龙的怀里顶风作案，还满脑子想着他的龙哥，爽得头皮发麻。

“难道我其实是个弯的？”钢铁直男白宇喃喃自语，然后脑子里设想了一个可能，“我靠不行不行，老张不行……”

昔日的合作搭档还不知道被白宇这儿比较一回，接下来还有更多人遭殃。白宇闭着眼睛回想着他的那些朋友们，合作搭档们，别说男人，就算是女人他也没什么太大感觉。他演过的吻戏不少，情欲戏也有，杨蓉和他亲了八十多次他也没什么更多的心思，反而嫌弃对方的口红。客串《骗爱天团》的时候尺度可不小，可他除了有点害羞，还真没有别的什么。

白宇不自觉地把朱一龙代换了上去，他想着自己把人按在狭窄的沙发上，手掌一路从他的膝弯滑到脚踝。朱一龙那么瘦，脚踝细得可以一只手握住。

“靠啊。”白宇没敢再想下去，伸手狠命抓了抓自己的头发，拍了拍自己又开始有些燥热的脸。

当真是美色误国，白宇想着朱一龙的脸感叹。可是他混迹娱乐圈这么多年了，说实话见过的美人也不少，可他就是觉得没有一个比得上他龙哥。可朱一龙吸引他的又绝不是那一张脸。他总说龙哥人好戏又稳，也绝不是一句客套话。他们爱好相投，总有许多话可以说，连对人生和工作的态度和热情都那么相似。咂摸着一圈，白宇居然觉得自己和龙哥有点天作之合的意味在里头。

可他又同时感到一阵委屈，龙哥对他好对他仗义，他都看在眼里，甚至自己闯了这么大的祸他也愿意跟自己一块儿兜着。当初他自己信誓旦旦说着合约婚姻，这会儿倒是要反悔不成？朱一龙的感情史他也了解一点，人家就没喜欢过男人，难道还指望着自己凭一己之力就把天生的性向给掰弯了？

白宇啊白宇，他拍着大腿感慨，当初还立什么flag要去龙哥的婚礼上当娘家人堵门。现在这情况，一想到自己要去帮别人堵门还不如让他去死。但反正这本来就没可能发生，他一个“前夫”又怎么可能出现在朱一龙真正的婚礼上。

一种苦涩的感觉翻涌上来，好歹人家还能当个伴郎看着心爱的人走向幸福，他连这个资格都没有。竟然着实有些好笑。

白宇拍了拍脑袋，试图压下这种情绪，但又怎么也化解不开，在床上翻身打滚了好几次，终于还是打开了手机，找到微信，在他那个发小群里发出了一句灵魂质问——“爱而不得要如何是好。”

时间不早了，白宇没想到有人回得这么快。

“你他妈刚结婚就想出轨？？？？”

“？？？？绝交吧。”

“那你爱而不得个屁啊！你这时候还有时间玩手机，不跟你的龙哥共登极乐啊？”

白宇抱着手机几乎泪流满面，这一串灵魂发问，他居然一个也不能正面回答，只得倔强地回了一句：“还不许事后啊？”

单方面事后也算事后啊。白宇心虚地想。

一听这话，立马又有好几个冒头的。

“哟小日子过得挺滋润啊。”

“老白上面那个下面那个啊！”

“你怎么上来就开黄腔！”白宇强烈指责。

“完了你肯定是下面的。”

“？？？？？？”

“事后你找我们聊什么天，不跟你龙哥温存吗？”

“没想到哥几个儿在你心里分量挺重？”

“诶对你刚刚说爱而不得什么意思，你这不蜜月都没出？”

突然有一人发出一个恍然大悟的表情包说道：“我知道了！不是你出轨了，是你龙哥出轨了！”

“绿宇！”

“爱是一道光！”

“没想到他长得浓眉大眼的。”

“停停停！！！脑洞都停停！！！”白宇发了一串咆哮的表情包。

“那你到底发什么骚来了？”

“别说秀恩爱啊。”

“哥们儿正给儿子喂奶呢，听你在这叨逼叨半天不说重点。”

白宇一时间也确实不好描述，只能隐晦地说：“我觉得他不是那么喜欢我，就差点儿意思你们懂？”

“不懂。”

“老子是直的，不懂你们gay。”

白宇刚刚想回一句老子也是直的啊，却在发送前忽然想起来，自个儿已经不算直的了。这又算是个什么事儿，他自以为铁直了三十年，被他的龙哥一个眼神就搞得弯成弹簧，颜控没救。

“就是对我不是那种喜欢，是对兄弟的那种。”白宇把话挑得更明了一些。

“你丫什么毛病？？？”

“我跟你做哥们儿这么多年我也没打算跟你结婚啊！！！”

“老白你脑子坏了就去看病。龙哥看到你这么说非得气死。”

“我去！你俩恩爱都快秀到央视，秀到BBC，秀到CNN了，你突然跟我说你俩是兄弟情？？？你以为在拍镇魂呢。”

“你俩亲也亲了，做也做了。敢问在座的各位谁愿意跟白宇干这个。”

望着群里一水儿的“不愿意”，白宇忍不住笑出声来。

“如果他是装的呢？”白宇回了一句，他和朱一龙确实就是合约关系，可不就是装的。不光对方装，他自己装得更厉害。他要装作本质不喜欢朱一龙却去和朱一龙假装一段恩爱眷侣，这逻辑他自己一时间都有点顺不清。

“装你个头啊。”

“我给你一个亿，你来装作给我上一下。”

“？？你哪来一个亿？？？”

“………………”

“老白，优秀。”

他们又吵闹了一阵，一直沉默的那位却突然发了一大段话上来。

“老白我不知道你为什么会有这种疑问，你们娱乐圈的事儿我也不懂。我只是觉得龙哥不是这种人，他比你成熟，你们既然已经结婚，有什么话你就跟他直说。我不清楚你们俩出了什么状况，具体问题你不想说我也理解。但说回爱而不得这个问题，不管什么事儿先去争取，就算不行也做到不后悔。这不是你原来自己说的吗。”

一时间没再有人说话。白宇抱着手机，把自己说的话打上去又删掉。他不能透露的事情太多，但对方总归没有说错，他连试都没试过，算什么英雄。

“谢了啊兄弟。”白宇最终只回了这么一句。

对方却立马跳了这一句“老白我都掏心掏肺了，你要是说你爱而不得是限量款游戏，我就当场捶死你。”

白宇立马扔过去一个奸笑的表情，“我说的就是游戏啊。”


	13. Chapter 13

一旦下定决心，一切事情就变得通透起来。自从白宇开始了演员的工作，他和他的这群发小兄弟也总是聚少离多，因而一时间气氛起来，直聊到凌晨，白宇才被连番轰炸的表情包和“滚回你龙哥怀里睡觉”而轰击得不得不放下手机。

可他哪里又睡得着，他觉得一生中好像已经很久没有过如此心潮澎湃的时刻。他不是没谈过恋爱，只是如今已到而立之年，对于感情的事情少有过年轻时那样的冲动到难以自抑。上一次他有过这种感觉，还是大学的时候。

为了还虚无缥缈的感情兴奋得睡不着觉实在是太丢人，而更丢人的却是闹到后半夜终于睡着以后，连定好的闹钟响了八回也没听到，生生睡到了午后才醒。

熬夜醒来还是不怎么舒服，白宇有点懵，过了好一会儿才反应过来现在是什么点儿。他坐在床上晃了晃晕乎乎的脑袋，恨不得把早上睡得像死猪一样的自己狠狠捶醒。

家里只剩下他一个人了，朱一龙应该一早就去了剧组。自己信誓旦旦说要送他，结果连人起床离开的动静都没听到。

他从床上爬起来，走到浴室简单洗漱，要去厨房时才发现餐桌上放着一杯豆浆和一个未打开的饭盒。豆浆杯上压着一张不大不小的便签，写着密密麻麻的字。

豆浆早就凉透了，白宇挪开放到一边，把便签拿到自己的眼前仔细看。便签上的字小又密，朱一龙像是一个操劳的母亲一样把常见的药品、食物、家电等等的位置都列了出来，还不忘把“按时吃药”四个字框了出来。

白宇看着最后一句“醒了记得给我打电话，别让我担心”，忍不住抱着便签傻笑起来。

龙哥会不会也有点喜欢我。脑子里窜出这个想法的时候他飞速地晃了晃头，朱一龙性格温柔，对谁都礼貌关心，对朋友更是好得不得了。白宇觉得自己绝不可以轻敌。

还没反应过来自己已经把自己放入备战状态的白宇摸出手机，乖乖地按照朱一龙的指示拨通了号码。

响过很久对方才接起来，朱一龙的声音熟悉而温和：“喂，小白。不好意思，刚刚在拍戏。”

“没事没事没事！拍戏嘛，我懂的。”

朱一龙轻声笑了一下，接着说：“怎么这么晚才起床？胃好了吗，还疼吗？”

“昨晚就好啦！”白宇回答，“龙哥你拍戏这么辛苦，不用总是记挂着我这个小毛病。还有就是，我昨天晚上真没有别的意思，龙哥你千万别多想……”

“我没多想。”朱一龙飞快地回了一句，然后叹了口气，“胃病要靠养的，不是小毛病。以后不准这么晚起，要吃早饭。我在组里回不去，你要自觉。”

白宇一边听一边头点得像是筛子，过了好一会儿才意识到这是电话，赶紧“嗯嗯嗯”了好几声，“哥哥真是比我的医生还负责。”

“我不是说了要帮你养着。”

“我知道啦！”白宇笑眯眯的，“龙哥，剧组忙不忙，你要一直待在剧组吗？什么时候回家啊？”

“我也不知道。”朱一龙停顿了一下接道，“我戏份重，日程挺紧的。估计近期回去有点困难吧。”

“唉那我进组前是不是看不到你了呀！”

“等我闲下来我去看你。”朱一龙答。

“我要去好远好远的地方啊。”白宇拖着长音，“在云南。”

他俩天南地北确实不方便，而且白宇那个戏的取景地又没有飞机直达，寥寥一两天肯定不够。

“嗯……”朱一龙似乎思考着什么，然后答道，“那你走之前我请个假去送你？”

“算了算了算了！要不我去探你的班吧！反正我现在对外身份是你老公，理直气壮不怕拍你说是吧？”

白宇听得对方在电话里噗嗤一声笑出来，过了一会儿才学着自己的语气回了一句“确实”。白宇不知道怎么的，也跟着“哈哈哈哈”地笑个不停。

“小白，到我的戏了。”朱一龙说，“你要是探班就跟我助理联系，他会看看剧组怎么安排。我先去了。”

其实总共也就没说几分钟，白宇虽然不舍但也得乖乖地撂下电话不耽误朱一龙的工作。

“哥哥拜拜，”朱一龙看不到白宇这边瞬间垮下来的笑容，但那人立马吸了口气，抬起头来，露出一个笑容，“冲鸭！”

“噗。”朱一龙再次笑出声，“好的，冲鸭。”

 

朱一龙正式开拍以后忙得脚不沾地，赋闲在家的白老师开启了极度无聊的独守空房的生活。白宇一直是个挺有巧思的人，总能把平淡的日子活出花儿来。他以前总盼望着一个悠长的假期，可这两个星期他居然觉得打游戏都变得索然无味起来。

虽然龙哥菜，但是龙哥可爱啊！白宇看着电脑屏幕叹了口气，关了游戏去喂两只不安分的小泰迪。

朱一龙这次的戏似乎尤其忙碌，他们有时候好几天也聊不上几次微信。经常是白宇早上给他发的消息，对方直到大晚上才简单地回上一句。但朱一龙的助理倒是比谁都上心，一日三餐紧盯着白老师有没有按时，比老妈子还操心。

这当然是朱一龙的意思，白宇自然清楚，但这种见不到摸不到甚至连他的声音都听不到的生活着实太折磨。白宇每天按时吃饭，打打游戏看看剧，翻翻剧本做做功课，早晨晚上按时遛狗，最多回妈妈那里蹭一顿聊个天，觉得过得比退休大爷还寡淡。

昨天经纪人还给他发来一条新闻，新闻标题上赫然写着“朱一龙白宇婚后生活不和谐？白宇独自遛狗面容憔悴”。配图几张糊得差点看不清脸，不知道是在小区外哪里拍到的，仅仅是勉强辨认的程度，白宇是不知道哪里能看出面容憔悴。他最多就是穿衣服不修边幅了一点而已，难道出门遛个狗还要拾掇得像去颁奖典礼？

白宇仰躺在沙发上，电视里放着不知道哪一年的偶像剧，白宇也没去注意。他伸手把跟着他一路蹭过来的可乐捞进怀里，对着小狗的眼睛问：“可乐，你爸平时宅在家都干什么啊？你爸有没有一点喜欢我啊你说？”

小家伙没什么反应，摇着尾巴，哈喇子都快滴在他的衣服上。白宇拉着它的爪子上下摇晃，“算了，你这个小没良心的。欸，你说你爸有没有喜欢的人？女的？男的也行啊。”

好巧不巧，这时候小狗却像是突然听懂了似的，极其响亮而又果断的“汪”了一声。白宇被他着突然的灵性吓了一跳，“我天！真有？透露一下，男的女的？男的一声，女的两声。”

“汪汪汪！”

白宇笑得几乎要从沙发上滚下去，“三声什么意思啊？不男不女？又男又女？欸对我明白了，有男有女！龙哥脚踏两条船？”

可乐一个劲儿地往他脖子上蹭，白宇被他弄得脖子发痒，同时又被自己的脑洞实在弄得好笑，一时间居然笑得脸都有点发酸。

“算了算了，我问你干嘛。”白宇偏向另一边，看着在地上咬着骨头玩具的奥斯卡，“来，奥斯卡，你告诉爸爸。”

泰迪咬着自己的玩具，好像根本没注意到白宇的存在。

“哎哟，你这子承父业的啊。跟龙哥一样高冷，能不能学学我，开朗一点？”白宇伸手去搓了搓毛茸茸的团子，“白疼你俩了，对爸爸们的爱情一点也不上心！龙哥到底喜欢什么类型啊？可爱的？性感的？温柔的？”

白宇喃喃自语，继续自问自答：“我好像又不温柔也不算性感吧，男人说可爱也怪怪的。感觉没啥优势啊。主要龙哥就没喜欢过男的吧，不都说直男掰弯不可能吗？欸不对，我不也是直男吗？我是吧。”

“唉。”白宇把可乐抱到胸前，脸颊蹭上它柔软的毛发，用极低极轻地声音说，“我好喜欢你们爸爸啊……”

 

电话铃声适时响起，来电显示着是他的经纪人。白宇把狗放下，起身接起电话。

“白叔干嘛呢？”那边声音轻快仿佛心情正好。

白宇当然不会说自己正抱着儿子伤春悲秋，笑了一声：“学习。”

“噗。”对方一下子笑出声来，“得了吧，怎么样在家奶孩子的生活过够了没？我们接到一个大案子！”

“城西郊发生了一起连环凶杀案是吗？”

“醒醒，韩神！醒醒，罗探长！”

白宇夹着手机去冰箱里拿水果，“那还有什么案子？”

“新代言！惊不惊喜？意不意外？”

“哇哦。”白宇配合地回了一声，然后看着手上的水果叹气，“我不想吃了，我胃疼。”

“胃疼你就好好吃药。”经纪人嫌弃地回他，“吃什么吃，是彩妆，彩妆！！！”

白宇眨了眨眼，实在有些迷惑。虽然他是个演员，上妆次数确实是不少，可是他本人可对化妆这块儿一窍不通，是个实打实的钢铁糙汉。

“我的天！虽然直播过卸妆，可我又不是真的美妆po主。”白宇说，“让我代言卸妆水啊？”

“谁让你代言卸妆水了，你那也叫卸妆吗？”

“哎哟。不会是眼影吧？”白宇想着他直播时总给他送化妆特效那些小粉丝们，又想了想自己的“鬼见愁”主播的模样，不禁打了个寒颤，“我拒绝，这牌子定位什么问题。”

“是口红，你别猜了。国际一线大牌，能有什么问题。”

“我一直男连口红颜色都分不清，你这不是说笑吗？”

“没让你分清，你的任务是骗小姑娘去买。”

白宇一听乐了：“过于直白了啊，举报了。不是，我这一糙老爷们，满嘴胡茬的，涂了也不好看啊。怎么骗？要不找龙哥，龙哥唇红齿白，合适。”

朱一龙的脸立马又钻进了他的脑海里，朱一龙的皮肤白，没化妆时的嘴唇带着淡淡的粉色，笑起来明眸皓齿，格外动人。他这方还没肖想完日夜思念的人的模样，对面一句话就像惊雷一样砸到他的面前——“还真被你奶中了”。

“你等会儿？你的意思是，龙哥也接了这个牌子的广告？”

“什么也接了，这牌子邀请的就是你们俩，一起。”经纪人特别强调了最后两个字。

这牌子是国际知名的一线大品牌，旗下彩妆产品无论是知名度还是质量都算是业界顶尖的。在国内启用的代言人和品牌大使却少之又少，是难得的好资源。据经纪人介绍，这品牌的理念中很重要的一条便是“爱而平等”，曾经在国际LGBT平权运动上也做出过不少努力。在中国区，却一直没能找到符合这个条件的合适代言，直到他们俩横空出世。

该品牌的最新一季彩妆的主题是“纵情激吻”，强调的是“爱要释放”，让他们代言的是口红的那一条线，当然也会有相关的广告拍摄。

白宇听得晕晕乎乎的，抓了个关键词就问道：“纵情激吻是我想的那个意思吗？？”

“那还能有别的意思吗？”

“呃，你的意思是说……我和龙哥要……纵情……呃……”白宇心脏狂跳了起来。他虽然一点也不介意，甚至还有点兴奋，但是朱一龙的心思他却吃不透。龙哥毕竟是还是铁直一枚，会不会对这种尺度有点大的广告很抗拒，况且他似乎本来就不太喜欢吻戏。自己若是假公济私，显然太不厚道。

“白叔，我知道这个对你来说尺度有点大。”经纪人说，“但这品牌真的超一线，这理念对你们树立正面形象也有帮助。说句实话，只有你一个人肯定也接不到。”

“那龙哥呢，龙哥怎么说？”

“我跟婵姐说了，她也觉得应该接。不过朱老师正拍戏呢，可能晚点才会有答复。要不你跟他通个气儿？说实话这个机会挺好的。不就是演戏，你俩可是专业演员！直男怕什么！又不是让你们真的搞基。”

白宇欲哭无泪，龙哥是不想真的搞基，可他是真的真的想搞基啊。他内心有些兴奋，但更多的居然是紧张，他怕朱一龙答应，也怕他不答应，简直进退两难。

“我把大概的剧本发给你看看吧。如果确定接了就沟通会再详谈。”

 

广告没什么剧情，剧本相对简单。白宇草草地略过，又仔细地研读了一遍，脑中已经乱成一团。整体的剧情用一句话就可以概括——他把朱一龙摁在墙上吻个昏天暗地。撇开什么西装，解扣子，扯领带之类的细节要求不表，光是那句“口红沾在嘴角、眼尾”就让白宇一个激灵。

白宇深深吸了一口气，打开了和朱一龙的聊天框，显示发了一个“好刺激鸭”的表情包过去，然后问道“龙哥龙哥，口红那个事儿你怎么看”。

本来以为又要等到半夜才能接到回复，可这回却很快就看到“对方正在输入中……”的字样。

过了一会儿一句话蹦了过来“小白你觉得呢”。

一如既往地把问题抛回来，白宇吐了吐舌头，颇为官方地把经纪人劝他什么“品牌一线”“理念正面”之类的理由凑了一堆发过去。

朱一龙隔了一会儿回复他：“婵姐也跟我说了这些。是挺好的。可是吻戏有点激烈……”

白宇看着那个省略号，心沉了一半，果然朱一龙对这个接受度还是有限。

“确实啊。可这个机会确实挺好的。”白宇垂死挣扎了一下。

“只是一个广告，其实影响也不大。”

“龙哥你别这么想啊！听说这牌子在中国区的彩妆线还没找过代言人啊，我经纪人在那好说歹说呢。”

“我不大会演吻戏。”

“我擅长啊！”这一句打出去白宇才觉得太明显了，连忙又补了一句，“我觉得就是演戏，演戏就没什么大不了的。”

“你不介意的话，我也没问题。”

白宇看着最后那一句顿时觉得是不是眼花了，他本来不想太逼着朱一龙，一是怕对方接受度有限，二也是不好意思真的趁着广告占他龙哥的便宜，本想着劝不动就算了，可没想到朱一龙脾气软成这样，信任他信任得要命，三言两句居然就被说动了。

白宇一时间有些得意，但更多的是感觉到了致命的柔软和温暖。他们从镇魂以后其实几乎没有交集，两年过去，却依然愿意全心全意地信任彼此。

可乐和奥斯卡一手一个被他抱在怀里打滚，过了好一会儿白宇才镇定下来，清了清嗓子，拨通了经纪人的电话。

“搞定了。”白宇故作严肃。

“朱老师答应了？”

“是啊。他那边应该也会很快给回复的吧。”

“白叔好样的！！！！！”经纪人的声音突然拔高，白宇吓得一个激灵。

“我的天，有那么激动吗？这怎么就好样了？”

“婵姐之前跟我说龙哥好像挺犹豫，挺不情愿的。没想到你说话这么管用啊？”

“也可能他只是突然想通了，决定为艺术献身吧。”白宇有些悻悻地说。

犹豫、不情愿，两个词就像冰锥一样刺向了他。或许对方真的很为难，或许对方真的就只是觉得不可错过这个机会。

他没有那么喜欢你。


	14. Chapter 14

走流程还是花了一段时间，大概一周后他们开了沟通会，白宇有些期待见到朱一龙，但最后只等来了李婵。品牌方那边倒是没有什么异议，毕竟朱一龙拍戏进度赶，交给经纪人来谈也很正常，再者白宇作为他的合法丈夫也在场，朱一龙平时口碑也不错，不会担心什么出尔反尔的事情。

沟通会进行得倒是顺利，只是谈到造型时，造型师表示第二套造型里希望白宇把胡子刮掉。这算是个可商量的选项，造型师觉得这样更符合当时设定的场景和品牌所要的变化的感觉，只是怕白宇这边有所顾忌。

白宇确实挺爱护他下巴上的玫瑰花的刺，但也不是什么动不得的东西，再联想到下一部戏的造型上正好也要剃胡子，便爽快答应下来。

从沟通会到拍摄又是几日，白宇只觉得一天比一天更急躁，他不满足于只在微信上跟朱一龙每天简短地聊上几句天，他觉得自己简直要患上肌肤饥渴症，再不见到他龙哥的真人就要病死过去。

拍摄那天白宇去得早一些，摄影棚离朱一龙的家里近很多，而朱一龙还要从郊区的片场赶过来。

朱一龙到的时候白宇的妆差不多化完了，造型师正在打理他的头发。白宇从镜子里看到朱一龙从门口进来，礼貌地向所有人打招呼，并且为自己的迟来而抱歉。

“龙哥龙哥！”白宇伸出手对他挥了挥，叫他的名字。

“小白。”朱一龙听他的声音回头，极其温和地笑起来。他的眉眼一笑就如弯月，直照得天地柔和，宛如盖上了一层光晕。

“我可想死你啦！”白宇极其夸张地说道，“我算算我们俩都快一个月没见了吧，太残酷了！”

“是啊。”朱一龙向他走过来，伸手极其自然地在他的下巴上碰了碰，“心疼吗，待会儿就要剃了。”

说完这句朱一龙的脸色变了变，像是想起了什么似的一缩手，一句“抱歉”在挂在唇边。白宇比他接话要快，一脸痛不欲生，捏着嗓子：“心疼的，哥哥，心疼的！”

整个化妆间的人都爆笑起来，朱一龙笑得咬起了嘴唇，过了好一会儿，才顺过气来，坐到白宇身边的椅子上。他的头发有点长，化妆师用梳子拢起来，全都扎到脑后，再用夹子把碎发固定好，镜子里就是一张干干净净又精致的脸。

从白宇这个角度，稍微斜着一点眼睛就能看见镜子里的朱一龙。他的模样还是那么好看，只是脸颊比上次见他似乎又凹陷了些，眼下有轻微的青色。

“龙哥确实帅。”白宇感叹着，“又帅了。”

朱一龙颇为嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，似乎对他这个每次见面都要老调重弹的话题相当不满，直接把话题岔开过去，“你最近有没有胃疼？还好吧？”

“还好还好。”白宇笑眯眯的，“有龙哥一日三餐记挂着我，我感觉我现在是铁胃，刀枪不入那种。”

“不疼就好。”朱一龙听到他这种形容就又笑起来，“你也别得意，还是得慢慢养着。”

“遵命遵命！”白宇应得飞快，“龙哥我看你是又瘦了一圈儿啊，你也要好好吃饭啊。别光顾着盯着我。”

“我好好吃了的。”朱一龙辩解。才说完这一句，化妆师示意他闭上眼睛，他乖乖地闭上眼睛，长睫毛打在脸颊上，配合灯光打出长长的阴影。

白宇看着他目不转睛，趁着美人合眼便肆无忌惮，嘴上倒是像寻常的伴侣，说些家长里短的话题。

“我妈前两天愣是要给我们买个紫砂锅，你说这不是浪费吗，一年也不知道能在家吃几顿。”

“紫砂锅炖汤挺好的，”朱一龙回他，“养胃。”

“你看龙哥，你这，你啥话题都能扯到胃上去。”

朱一龙也不辩解，闭着眼睛微笑，“你真可以学学怎么煲汤。”

“我天龙哥，为什么不是你学？”

“朱老师白老师也会聊这种话题啊。”造型师忍不住笑起来，插了一句嘴。

“我们也是人也要吃饭的嘛。”白宇喜滋滋地眯起眼睛，“不过龙哥是仙子，不食人间烟火的。”

“唉。”朱一龙听到旁边的人又在扯皮，都不用看就能想象得到这人什么嘚瑟的表情，重重叹了口气，“你走开。”

“我看你这个月可能就没怎么吃饭来着。”

“真的吃了。”朱一龙一本正经地回答，“而且这个角色本来就要求瘦一点的。”

“还要瘦啊？哥哥你看你那个脚踝，瘦得只剩下骨头了！”白宇又想到之前他关于一只手就能握住的那个想法，脸上微微发热。

朱一龙也不甘示弱，立马怼回去，“你还好意思说我！”

幼稚鬼一般的争斗又惹来众人的笑，造型师帮白宇打理好他细碎的刘海。他的额头全露出来，只在额角边留下几缕头发，看似随意其实才是最花心思和时间的部位。

“两位老师都太瘦啦。”造型师笑着说，“注意身体啊。”

白宇连忙对他道谢，目光却还是透过镜子牢牢地黏在朱一龙的身体上，仿佛这样也是一种触碰一样，可以填补出住他内心的空虚。

朱一龙睁开眼睛时就注意到白宇的模样，轻轻喊了他一声，“小白。”

可对方却像是在发呆，只到造型师轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，他才猛地反应过来。被抓了现行的羞耻感一下让他耳朵发烫，立马窜起来，有些结结巴巴地说：“我去换衣服啊，龙哥你要水吗？我待会儿给你拿过来。”

他问是问了，但却没等朱一龙搭话就溜之大吉。等他换好了衣服又调整了一番，找助理去拿了两瓶矿泉水再过来，朱一龙已经去了更衣室。

 

第一段拍摄的布景是在一间装修风格颇为复古的房间，布置成客厅的模样。皮质沙发有着精致的木质边框，漂亮精美的地毯，金丝的鸟笼里是碧绿的盆栽。

白宇穿着西装，坐在布景外听导演说话。第一个场景里，他和朱一龙都是颇为绅士复古的打扮，却要体现出一种所谓“禁欲系打破欲望”的感觉。朱一龙进来时，白宇几乎忍不住“哇哦”了一声，他几乎能听见身边的女性工作人员倒抽凉气的声音。

其实这装扮对于白宇来说几乎有点眼熟，又有些新鲜。朱一龙穿着规规矩矩的衬衫、马甲和西裤，领带整整齐齐地系好在脖子上，脸上挂着一副金丝边眼镜，金色的链条长长地几乎要垂到肩膀上。这一套实在是太合身，马甲是掐着腰的，正好把朱一龙的腰部线条勾勒得恰到好处。

白宇不可抑制地咽了口口水，然后故意笑着拍了拍朱一龙的肩膀：“哎哟，沈教授啊。挺合身龙哥，厉害厉害。”

“是吗？我觉得有点紧。”朱一龙对他笑了笑，又低下头去。白宇只看到他刷子似的睫毛几乎要刷到镜片上。

“不紧不紧，刚刚好。”白宇说完觉得有点不好意思，这话太过露骨了一点，甚至显得有些居心不良，虽然他确实居心不良，但绝对不能让朱一龙知道。于是他清了清嗓子，做出一本正经的模样，“龙哥加油，不要紧张。”

朱一龙又下意识地抿了抿嘴唇，低声对他说，“还好亲我的是你。”

一句话，白宇差点就一屁股跌到地上去。导演招呼着开拍，朱一龙早已经顺着意思走到场景中去，而白宇却僵在了原地，几乎不能动弹。他的那一声那么轻，白宇却觉得耳膜都要被震碎。

第一个镜头没有他的份，朱一龙主动走了一次位置，和导演配合试了试机位，才正式开拍。

这是一个极其简单的镜头，朱一龙从镜头外走到那个漂亮的沙发背后。他的步伐慵懒带着些疲惫，手上搭着外套，像是刚刚结束酒会的一名精英商人。他正好背对着白宇的位置。这样看恰好是逆光，于是朱一龙的腰身显得更为清晰，线条如同精巧的画。

白宇看着他的手臂动作，即使是背面他也能想象到朱一龙的模样。他把外套有些随意地扔在沙发上，轻轻地仰着头，伸手去拉松刚刚系得端端正正的领带，用缓慢地动作去解扣到最上一颗的衬衫的纽扣。他的动作不急不缓，没有夸张，节奏却缓得恰到好处，优雅中透出一股慵懒和难以名状的张力。

然后，他像是听到了什么声音，手指还扣着自己的领带结，扭过头来。他的眼神几乎是一瞬间就对上了白宇的眼睛。那是一种不知该如何形容的眼神，好像迷茫又天真，什么也没想，又好像包藏着万千情绪，隐忍又危险。

朱一龙抬了抬自己的下巴，轻轻地似乎有些戏谑地微笑起来。

喊“卡”的一瞬间，朱一龙瞬间松了劲儿，有些脱力地用手撑了一下沙发的边上，用手习惯性地扶了扶他的眼镜。刚刚那种似有若无的压迫感消失得一干二净，活动了一下就走到监视器后面一起跟导演检查。

明明是极其正常的动作，不知道为什么白宇看着就是觉得那么不同，他只觉得朱一龙浑身上下的每一处都令人血脉贲张——垂在额角的刘海，微微颤动的睫毛，架着金边眼镜的鼻梁，吞咽时上下滚动的喉结，还有那从衬衫里露出来的细瘦的关节和手腕。

“白老师觉得怎么样？”导演突然的问话让白宇吃了一惊，下意识“嗯？”了一声。

直到发现好像所有人的目光都投射在他的身上，白宇才清了清嗓子，“我觉得，我觉得挺好啊。确实，确实龙哥稳。”

不知道谁在角落里小声说了一句：“白老师也看呆啦。看来很成功。”

在众人的哄笑声中，朱一龙低下头去，也有些羞涩地笑起来，手指头捏在自己的手心里，在在自己的西装裤缝上蹭来蹭去。而白宇又在人群中，沉默地吞咽了一下口水。

 

第二个镜头可就比第一个镜头刺激得多。光是想想，白宇就一脸视死如归。

他们按照导演的要求站好位置，朱一龙被他用手圈在沙发靠背和自己的身体之间，背对着他头发蹭在他的脸颊上。

这姿势别扭，还有点尴尬，北宇只觉得浑身僵硬，好像怎么弄都是错的。朱一龙背对着他，白宇看不见他的表情，白宇居然也什么都问不出口，只觉得好像现在这种情况说什么都是错的。

龙哥是直男，别浪。龙哥是直男，别浪。白宇在心里重复了好几遍，就听到导演在他身后喊，“白老师你再贴得近一点。”

他这都没剩什么距离了，还怎么靠近，白宇一时间有些懵。

“白老师的腿可以卡到朱老师的腿之间。”

“呃……”白宇忍不住在喉咙里发出尴尬的一声。

朱一龙手撑着椅背，稍微分开了一点腿，给白宇空位置。

“不好意思啊龙哥。”白宇用只有他们能听见的音量，低声说了一句。

“没事，拍戏。”朱一龙回得相当简短。

白宇试着把右腿卡进去，两个人几乎整个身体都贴在一起，“这样吗？还是这样？这样吗？”

顺着导演的指导白宇调整着动作，进进出出，直到朱一龙被他弄得平衡不稳，几乎一个前倾扑到沙发里，被白宇揽住腰，拉了回去。

“对不起对不起！”白宇连忙道歉。这会儿才意识到刚刚那个动作也确实有点尴尬，一瞬间只能傻笑。

“就这样对对对，白老师就这样。”导演在监视器后面喊，“两位老师可以试一下，我们也正好试试特写的机位。”

白宇只觉得自己的心跳过速到他当场都能晕过去，他都不知道自己怎么能做到在这种情况下，一只手揽着朱一龙的腰，另一只手掐住他的下巴，掰他的脸，注视那双漂亮而多情的眼睛。

这感觉很奇妙，他们肌肤相贴，嘴唇不过几厘米的距离，隔着镜片，白宇恍然能看见万千星海与小小宇宙。朱一龙的气息就打在他的脸颊上，他不能动，实际上也动不了，对方每一次眨眼，就像是把他的灵魂也清扫一遍。

“白老师头偏一点，别挡到朱老师。”

“哦哦好。”白宇顺从地调整一下位置，胡子在朱一龙的下颌上似有若无地蹭了一下。

“噗。”朱一龙终于忍受不住似的，笑出了声。

所有人都愣了一下，白宇惊愕地眨了眨眼睛，然后才接道：“我天，龙哥你干嘛！”

“对不起对不起，”朱一龙似乎想到了什么特别好笑的事情，笑得抖个不停，过了一会儿才继续，“太痒了你这个。”

“我天！这就是你笑场的理由！我受伤了我真的受伤了。”白宇不知不觉地也跟着他笑，“你这样让我很为难啊。”

“我错了，再来，我肯定不笑。”

“真的龙哥，我一直以来都觉得你是表演艺术家，特别敬重你，真的。毛猴儿你都能演得惟妙惟肖，你跟我演吻戏笑场。就真的有点过分了。”

“走开，能不提毛猴儿吗。”

“不能，”白宇用手捶朱一龙的肩膀，奶凶奶凶地威胁到，“再笑我就用玫瑰花的刺扎死你。”


	15. Chapter 15

这个姿势别扭是别扭了一点，但其实还是小意思。白宇本来以为自己拍过八十多场吻戏，也算是见过世面的人，但还是被接下来的一连套动作设计惊了一下，心里默默吐槽这是跳舞还是接吻啊，要不要这么姿势多变啊。

他现在维持着从后面抱住朱一龙的姿势，可待会儿他们以第一个姿势完成第一次吻以后，他需要后退一步抓着朱一龙的领带顺势带着他转身，再把他带到不远处的墙边，再一个转身摁上去。

他们试了好几次，每一次都在白宇被朱一龙踩脚的哀嚎中结束。

“龙哥你这肢体也太不协调了！”白宇后退了好几部，故作夸张地单脚蹦跶着。

其实倒没有踩得那么严重，朱一龙也知道，只得无奈地摊摊手：“著名舞蹈家白老师来示范一下？”

“我来就我来。”白宇一脸大义凌然，“你把领带给我啊。”

白宇穿的虽然也是西装，但整体风格要休闲许多，也没有端端正正地系上领带。朱一龙虽然是系了领带，但是刚刚第一个场景的表演已经让领带只是松垮垮地挂在脖子上，可这依旧是设计好的，拿下来又在弄上去会费不少周折。

“造型师辛辛苦苦弄的。你无实物表演一下。”

白宇一脸黑人问号，“我看你就是在为难我小澜孩。”

“白老师在我眼中是舞蹈和表演双料艺术家，一定没有问题的。”

“不是，龙哥你抄答案还挺光明正大啊。”白宇无奈地摇摇头，冲着朱一龙勾了勾手指，“北老斯今天就让你见识一下真正的实力，居老斯配合一下我呗。”

白宇转过身去，朱一龙靠过去，却没有像白宇一样那么紧贴上去，只是虚虚环在身后，伸手在他的面前空空的勾住了什么东西。可白宇却好像真的被什么东西扯住了一样，微微扬起了下巴，顺着朱一龙的手转过身来。

他的动作极其缓慢，嘴里面还不肯停下，“居老斯看我舞步，一二三四，二二三四，这不就别过来了。”

他又数着节拍，自己乖乖地靠到了墙上，对着朱一龙眨了一下眼睛：“学会了吗，挺简单的啊？”

朱一龙一脸无奈地叹了口气，“那是因为没人真的扯着你，还亲你。”

“那你亲嘛。”白宇歪头一笑。

朱一龙立马脸就红了，偏过头去，低低说了一句“别闹”。

旁边的工作人员早就笑个不停，终于有人说了一句“两位老师好紧张呀，就像是第一次接吻一样”。这句话是调侃，但是说者可能无意，听者却没法不有心。白宇感觉到朱一龙站在他的身边，身体明显一僵。

“欸，”白宇直接揽住朱一龙的腰，偏过去蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“不要睁着眼睛说瞎话嘛，至少是第二次你说是不是？咱还当着全世界人民吻过呢，对吧居老斯？你看龙哥就是脸皮薄，别紧张别紧张。”

“你认真一点。”朱一龙扶了扶眼镜，无奈地推了推他。

“认真着呢！”白宇说，“来来来龙哥我们试试，记住我的舞步！一二三四……”

朱一龙那一脸的嫌弃直接就是大好的表情包的素材，可身体却还是顺着白宇动作起来，他们的速度比较缓慢，这一次居然没有踩脚也没有撞击，顺利过关。

他们又试了两遍，确认没有问题后，导演终于招呼了开机。刚刚练习和走位的时候可以随意一点，不必真的吻上去也没有问题，可正式开拍以后却容不得半点含糊。这是口红广告，更是会给许多唇部特写，要求又上了一个档次。

开展起来还是没有那么顺利，好几次还没亲上就被导演喊了“卡”。

“朱老师，你的眼神和状态有点太拘谨了。”导演皱着眉头看了一下监视器，“你要体现你内心欲望的东西，要更直接一点，体现出你想要白老师的那种情绪。”

白宇听着那个“你想要”都有点害臊，瞥了一眼朱一龙，果不其然耳朵都快熟透了。要是别的时候也倒还好，可这广告又没有个具体的人物设定和剧本，对手戏还是朱一龙，白宇怎么想怎么不好。

朱一龙的情绪不太高，低低地说了一声“抱歉”，皱着眉头似乎在为今天的不在状态而懊恼。白宇拍了拍朱一龙的肩膀，凑过去在他的耳边轻声说：“哥哥，要不然你代入你的角色看看？有没有哪个角色比较符合这种……感觉。”

朱一龙出道这么久，演过的角色很多，大多是有些苦情又温柔的那种，一时间白宇还真没想到有没有这种类型的，或许……夜尊？那感觉是中二比较多吧？

“我知道了。”朱一龙抿了抿嘴唇，“你还记得我在飞机里给你演的那个片段吗。”

白宇恍然大悟，绝了，他怎么没想起来，朱一龙正在演的那个角色可就是一个外表看上去温柔善良似乎没什么欲望，但内心却疯狂而偏执的男人。

“厉害啊。”白宇低声感叹。

朱一龙对他轻轻笑了一下，“你准备好了吗？”

 

再次“Action”的时候，似乎连周遭的气氛都变了。白宇搂紧朱一龙的腰身，对方却故意扬起了下巴，把最脆弱的脖子暴露在白宇的面前。白宇掐住他的下巴，凑过去顺着喉结向上吻，朱一龙的一只手握住白宇放在他腰腹的手上，另一只手则轻轻按住了白宇的后脑，缓慢地揉搓着他的头发。

触碰嘴唇像是一个开关，朱一龙的手瞬间加重了力气，而白宇掐住他下巴的那只手也重重地向下按，逼迫他把嘴张开。节奏似乎一瞬间就加快了，白宇的舌头探进去，舔着朱一龙的上颚。进攻狂风暴雨，应对也不卑不亢。白宇退出来时，边后退，指尖便顺着嘴唇到下巴一路往下滑再到喉结上，然后一把抓住了那个松松的领带结。

他们的默契可怕极了，刚刚卡了半天的动作没带来一点威胁，几乎是行云流水。他们在拉扯时候还不忘凑近了接吻，好像谁也不愿意落了下风似的。白宇吮吸朱一龙的舌尖，朱一龙便啃咬他的下唇，金丝边的眼镜在这过程中被白宇有些粗暴地拿掉，随意地扔到了地上。

直到自己被狠狠地按在墙壁上，朱一龙还在笑，笑容里甚至带着一丝轻蔑。他极其缓慢地用舌头顺着牙齿舔过一圈，然后勾起一边的唇角，露出一个挑衅的笑。

他没说一句台词，可那意思赤裸裸地太过明显。

白宇凑近他的耳边，“宝贝儿，这可是你自找的。”

这个吻甚至比刚刚的还要热烈，白宇的手又搂上了朱一龙细瘦好看的腰身，而朱一龙的手指插在他的头发里，微微向后用力，带来一丝细微的疼痛。

嘴唇分离时，朱一龙还闭着眼睛，他嘴唇上特地涂上的口红已经晕开在他的嘴角，在他白皙的皮肤上显得格外明显。白宇却好像还不够似的，他的手指缓慢地顺着朱一龙的嘴唇重重地抹过去，那嘴角的红晕便又更加深了一层。

白宇捧住他的脸，更凑近了一些，用大拇指上沾上的口红在朱一龙的眼尾一勾，淡淡的一抹红色上挑，让他这张本来温柔而纯和的脸平添了一股妖冶的错觉。

顺着这一抹，朱一龙的眼睛缓缓睁开，那长长的睫毛就像幕布，缓缓拉开，展露出极度危险的眼眸。可生理性的泪水又早盈满了他的眼眶，打开的一瞬间，一滴泪就顺着眼角流了下来。

白宇凑近去，舌尖一卷，泪水的咸味弥散开来。场面外一声响亮“卡”，接着居然是一阵掌声。

 

白宇还有点懵，直到助理过来给他递纸巾，又看到朱一龙擦着眼泪才反应过来。

拍，拍完了？

工作人员正在叽叽喳喳地讨论着，什么“气场真强啊”“朱老师跟平时的朱老师好不一样”“谁再说朱老师吻戏不好我打谁”“白老师稳啊”“这大概就是真夫夫吧”……不绝于耳。

“这条完美！过了！”导演从监视器后面抬头，语气有些兴奋，“气氛太好了，真不愧是专业演员。”

白宇演过的吻戏不少，演到自己蒙了还是第一回，有些不好意思地挠了挠头，拍了拍朱一龙的肩膀：“龙哥厉害啊，这还叫不怎么会演吻戏。”

“我确实不会。”朱一龙早没有了刚刚的模样，这会儿虽然脸上还沾着口红，可一脸纯良得就像是大学生，“北老斯带得好。”

“不敢不敢不敢。”白宇用手摸了摸嘴唇，“这亲得我满嘴口红和粉底，跟吃你的脸一样。”

朱一龙被他这个形容弄得笑出声来，“我还满脸你的口水呢，跟可乐舔得一样。”

“儿子随爸爸，很正常嘛！”白宇拍了拍自己的胸膛，一副相当骄傲的模样。

朱一龙被他弄得没办法接招，“说你是狗呢。”

“所以呢？我们一起学狗叫，一起汪汪汪汪汪？”

“你自己汪！”

他们还在这边调笑，造型师已经来招呼他们补妆换第二套造型了。他这边更简单一点，白宇却要把他那宝贝胡子剃个干净。

白宇一脸痛不欲生的模样，就好像剃掉的不是什么胡子而是稀世珍宝，随时就能念出一段慷慨激昂的悼词来，纪念他死去的玫瑰花刺，弄得化妆师一脸迟疑不知道该不该下手。

“你刮吧。”朱一龙实在是好笑，接了一句，“他要是闹算我的。”

“那我现在就要闹。”白宇一脸兴奋。

“乖，回去闹。”朱一龙一脸慈祥，就像是爷爷在看幼儿园的孙子。

白宇一瞬间破了功，乖乖地坐回椅子上，对着化妆师微笑，“刚开玩笑的，你弄吧。”

第二套造型和第一套全然是不同的风格。朱一龙略长的头发扎高了，显得有些凌乱随意但又透露着率性。他外面是一件宽大的外套，松垮垮地搭在肩上，内里的衣服领口开的太低，露出不小的一片雪白的皮肤。白宇自己却是黑色的小高领，身上项链配饰弄了一大堆，配着挽到手肘的外套，凌乱的头发，光洁的下巴还能隐隐约约看到一点点青色的胡茬。

如果说第一套的两个人还都是绅士打扮，第二套就像是携手要往哪个夜店里跑。白宇仔细看朱一龙的眼睛，觉得他好像上了点眼妆，跟平时比起来有那么一点不一样。

“我天，龙哥这套会不会太……性感了，尺度有点大啊确实。”白宇上下打量着朱一龙，嘴上有点语无伦次。

其实他们出道这些年拍过的杂志里比这个尺度大的可是大有所在，别的不说，他们两年前的时尚芭莎，那领口也不比现在的高啊。

造型师笑了笑，“白老师这是吃醋了不让人看呀？”

白宇脸一红，连忙摆手：“没有没有没有。”

“他们只是看看。”朱一龙站在旁边低声补充了一句。

再后面什么意思，不用说出来也懂了。白宇一只手捂着脸，叹了口气，“哎哟龙哥。”

造型师又调侃了两句，站远了打量了他们一番，转过头去跟导演商量，过了一会儿又转回来对着朱一龙说：“朱老师，我和导演觉得胸口这里有点空，最好是有几个吻痕，显得比较真实，也符合我们第二个场景的主题。”

朱一龙正仰着头喝水，这一下呛得说不出话来。白宇走过去帮他顺气，“龙哥别激动别激动。”

话虽是这么说，但是白宇觉得自己比朱一龙还要激动。他的眼睛不住地往那一片裸露的皮肤上瞟，越想竟然越觉得造型师很有道理。可他龙哥是多么害羞的人，白宇的保护欲又起，安抚地捏了捏朱一龙的肩膀询问道：“这个化妆能画出来还是？”

“白老师都在场就不用用画的了吧？”造型师似乎有些惊讶。

白宇内心的泪水都波涛汹涌了，心想着白老师可不敢造次啊，他现在私底下连摸个小手都不敢，还提什么限制级剧情。

可他一时间也想不出什么合适的理由，抓耳挠腮地想给朱一龙解围，朱一龙却按住他的手，极其轻描淡写地回了一句：“好，就按你们意思来。更衣室能不能借一下？”

朱一龙得到肯定以后直接拉着白宇的手，突然移动让白宇一个踉跄，嘴里把不住的“欸诶诶诶！”

关门落锁。两个一米八的大汉挤在不大的更衣室里其实有些逼仄。朱一龙缩在墙角边，他的外套太大，长长的宽松的袖子遮住他的手背，低着头，刘海遮掩得看不清他的表情。

白宇靠在门边，抱着手臂，尽量用轻松的语气对他说，“哥哥，你说刚刚那么多镜头对着我都不紧张，怎么这会儿就这么紧张啊。”

朱一龙抬起头来，神情居然有些慌乱，像只受惊的兔子，手指又往回缩，这回只能看见一丝指尖露在外头，那模样仿佛刚刚把白宇拉进来的不是他一样。

“你别紧张了吧。”他小声说，“你紧张我就更紧张了。”


	16. Chapter 16

他们僵了有一小会儿，朱一龙深吸了一口气站起来，离开了他缩起来的角落，一脸的大义凛然：“早死早投胎，来吧，快点。”

白宇被他这模样弄得愣了一下，接着差点笑得背过去，“哥哥你这视死如归的样子，让我怎么下嘴啊。”

“你还笑。”朱一龙伸手推他。

“要不然，我还是让化妆师给你画吧？”白宇偏头问他。他虽然乐得占个便宜，但是他不想朱一龙为难。

“你没看到化妆师的表情吗？”朱一龙低声说，“而且就算是化妆师，我也觉得挺怪的……唉我又不是女孩子，你紧张什么？”

“这跟男孩女孩有什么关系。”白宇回答。下面一句却没再说出口，他在乎的从来不是性别，却是朱一龙本人。

更衣室实在有些逼仄，空调好像又吹不到，两个人靠得近，一会儿就觉得燥热起来。如今事已至此，实在是骑虎难下，只能硬着头皮继续。

白宇站直了身体，刚刚鼓起的勇气在看到朱一龙的眼睛时又消散了一半，他摸了摸自己的额头，“那……反正龙哥你就当被狗咬了吧。”

朱一龙这一下又想起了刚刚白宇唱的“一起汪汪汪”，忍不住又笑出声来，刚刚紧蹙的眉头消散，眼睛眯得弯弯如月牙，“你得了吧……”

气氛才刚刚松弛下来，朱一龙话音未落，白宇却已经逼近一步，伸手将他裹着的外套往旁边一推，松垮垮地挂在臂弯上，嘴唇吻上了朱一龙雪白的胸口上那一颗心口痣。温软嘴唇的触感让朱一龙浑身一个颤抖，白宇按住他不自觉抬手的手腕，舌头在那一块皮肤上打转，然后用力吮吸，甚至轻轻地用牙齿啮咬，过了好一会儿才松开，离开时发出一声轻微的“啵”。

朱一龙的皮肤已经泛上了粉红色，他的头偏向另一边，似乎很紧张地睫毛微颤，低声喊了一句“老白……”。

“别怕。”白宇的手抚摸上他的后脑，摸索了一下，轻轻地抓住他扎得高高的小马尾，用力向后扯了一下。

朱一龙的喉咙里发出愕然的一声，白宇的嘴唇已经贴上了他的锁骨，他被迫仰着头，可对方毛绒绒的头发在他的下巴和喉咙间小幅度地蹭动着，酥麻的感觉让朱一龙忍不住虚虚地推了他一下。

白宇很快就抬起头来，对朱一龙微笑了一下：“放松点，交给我。”

这话有着不合时宜的安抚意味，不知道为什么由白宇说出来就格外可信。朱一龙一瞬间甚至忘记了自己正被逼在狭小更衣室的角落里，头发被人微微使力拉扯着，脆弱的喉咙完全暴露，仿佛待宰的羔羊。

他不是不能推开白宇，可他对白宇的信任几乎刻在他的骨髓里。朱一龙对他微笑了一下，表示“别担心”。

可喉咙被人咬住的感觉还是太怪异了，朱一龙几乎是一瞬间就开始颤抖起来。白宇的身体紧贴着他，另一只手紧紧地扣着他的腰部，好像生怕自己逃跑一般。白宇的体温偏高，隔着他那一件黑色的修身的上衣，居然还是几乎有些滚烫。这一次的时间似乎格外长，长到朱一龙咬住嘴唇还是没压住那一声从喉咙里冒出来的短暂而婉转的“嗯”。

白宇像是过电一般松开了朱一龙，重重地喘了两口气，再说话时声音就有些哑：“龙哥你看看我这个，还可以吧？”

更衣室里自然有全身镜，朱一龙飞快地瞥了一眼自己身上的红痕，脸颊立马一片火烧的感觉，把白宇推着往外走：“好了就出去吧，不要耽误拍摄……”

再待下去可能就不仅仅是耽误拍摄了，白宇自己的耳朵也红了个透，再不敢回头看朱一龙的样子。他伸出手背凉了凉自己的脸颊，又在脑海里告诫了自己三百遍，龙哥把你当兄弟，你却想睡龙哥，这非常不仁义。

 

第二个场景的布景倒是没什么复杂的道具，纯白的墙面，纯白的地板，一瞬间让人有种空间的抽离感。而当正式开拍时，灯光师关掉大灯，流光溢彩的彩色光线交叠着在昏暗的空间中流动时，一切又都是另一番光景了。

白宇躺在布景的中央，工作人员帮他整理过衣服，他微微仰着头，半眯着眼睛，一副微醺的模样。第一个镜头合作的是一位女模特，镜头离得很近，入镜的只有她漂亮的手。她的手臂白皙纤长，手指修长，从白宇头顶的方向伸出去，正轻轻拖着白宇的下巴，正红的指甲带来细微的刺痛。她的另一只手在白宇的脸上用口红缓慢涂抹出一道痕迹。抬手的瞬间，她被人捉住了手腕，指尖捏着的口红被灵巧地夺走。再接着，朱一龙俊美的侧脸出现在了画面中。

白宇看剧本时对此有无数种解释和肖想，科班出身的人总爱写人物小传，他甚至在脑子里补充了一出“吃醋”的酸爽剧情，成功地弄了自己满地的鸡皮疙瘩。可如今到了拍摄，那些有的没的脑洞在看到朱一龙的一瞬间就散了个尽。那双漂亮的眼睛悬在他的上方，目不转睛地与他对视，余光中可以瞥到朱一龙耳朵上那个行星型耳钉上镶嵌的钻石在闪闪发光。

这会儿白宇居然真的笃定了朱一龙画了眼线，那眼睛比平时少了一分柔和，多了一丝妩媚。他们的方向正相反，朱一龙就顺着这位置，俯下身去吻了吻白宇的额头。这吻柔和却有着说不出的意味。从额头到眉心再顺着鼻梁一路往下吻下去，终于寻到了白宇的嘴唇。

可节奏仍旧是缓慢的，朱一龙的舌头像是一条伺机而动的蛇，缓慢的滑进白宇微张的唇缝里，勾起对方柔软的舌头，纠缠推拒，嘴唇互相研磨着，节奏由缓到急，直到白宇咬住朱一龙的下唇，轻轻向外一拉，朱一龙才像是吃痛一般缩了缩，接着像是报复一般咬住了对方的下巴。

下一秒，白宇抬起手来，熟练地抓住了朱一龙扎得高高的马尾，轻轻一拉，对方便配合地扬起了下巴，毫无顾忌地展露出他颀长的脖子。从镜头的角度看，那线条简直是艺术品，优美而干脆，特别那喉结上下一滚动，彷如潘多拉打开了魔盒。

一瞬间，连灯光流动变换的速度也变快了。白宇轻微撑起上身，仰起头咬住了朱一龙的喉结。他们顺着这个动作，颇有默契地滚了一圈，上下互换，朱一龙平躺在地面上，微长而凌乱的头发洒了一地。

白宇右耳上那个龙型的耳饰暴露在镜头前，那是一只西方龙的造型，银白色的细长身体扭曲成优美的形态，精致的龙爪攀附着他的耳骨，简单又生动，仿佛那真的是一只即将起飞的幼龙。

朱一龙抬手用小拇指顺着那耳饰的龙身向下抚摸，被白宇一把抓住，拿走了他手心里的那只口红。

他的整件外套都挂在他的手臂上，顺势被压在了身下，只剩下胸前领口大开，三个吻痕印在雪白的皮肤上，格外明显。白宇不知道是早有设计还是一时兴起，拿起手上的口红，顺着那三个红色的印记，从胸口、锁骨再到喉咙，缓慢地一路连了上去。

这过程太奇妙，口红的触感在皮肤上的感觉无限放大，温软而又怪异。白宇其实没怎么用力，可朱一龙还是顺着他手上的轨迹，微微地紧绷了身体，头逐渐后仰，那一道艳丽的红色痕迹一路画到他的下巴。白宇扔开那只口红，再次俯下身去吻住对方的唇。

两个人一同望向镜头，流动的灯光定格，世界静默了好几秒。导演方才大梦初醒地喊了卡，立马把监视器的画面倒回去。

“绝了！”导演的声音都拔高了好几度，“口红连吻痕，你是怎么想出来的！”

 

当事人白宇其实也不知道，或许是当时的气氛太旖旎，或许他就是习惯性地想逗逗龙哥，这一套操作下来他自己好像什么都没想。

对此，白宇觉得一切情有可原，这样的龙哥躺在你的面前，身上还带着你给他留下的痕迹，你很难不出手做什么。他只怕朱一龙介意。

好在朱一龙看上去没什么不悦，助理走过来把他扶起来，他活动了一下手臂，去跟导演沟通。

这次拍摄比他们想象中的还要顺利，白宇不知道是因为他和朱一龙实在是默契太过，还是自己心思太重，一点邪念正好符合着这什么爱要释放的主题。

可这一天还是太过劳累。他们几乎没怎么休息，补拍了几个特写镜头后还有大批静态照片的拍摄，用作代言图片和相关物料的使用。

录完口播出来几乎已经到了深夜时分。朱一龙和白宇都换了宽松舒服的大T恤，累得谁都不想多说一句话。

朱一龙第二天上午还有戏，自然得赶回剧组。白宇跟着他钻进保姆车里的时候，对方有些惊讶，“你不回家呀？”

“我让助理直接回去了。”白宇打了个哈欠，“太晚了。我送你吧。”

“你也知道太晚了？”

“反正我明天也没事啊。”白宇冲他得意地挑挑眉毛，“羡慕吧？”

“没事也早点回去休息。”朱一龙叹了口气，一副无奈的家长模样。

白宇整个人往他身上一靠，声音黏糊糊地几乎是从鼻子里闷出来的。

“哥哥我没几天就要进组啦，你就让我多跟你待一会儿。”

朱一龙最拿他的撒娇没办法，这一下也只能默许，让司机开车。拍摄片场在北京郊区，距离太远，即使这个时间点交通通畅也花了不短时间。

白宇都不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，醒来的时候口水流了朱一龙一肩膀。

“我天！”白宇一个激灵坐直来，把他身边迷迷糊糊的朱一龙也吓了一跳。

“龙哥对不住啊，你看我睡糊涂了。”

朱一龙顺着他的手指看了一眼摇了摇头，然后凑近了仔细望了望窗外的场景，说：“快到了。”

剧组安排的酒店条件还算不错，这个点儿门庭冷清，朱一龙和白宇裹着外套戴着口罩凑在一起交头接耳。朱一龙正把白宇往自己的房间领。

他和朱一龙合约婚姻的事情除了各自随身的两个助理和经纪人外就只有两个公司的高层知晓，而刚刚在车里的司机还有其他工作人员则对此一无所知。现在已经快凌晨一点，所有人都疲惫不堪，白宇没有再让人送他回家去的道理。

白宇的小算盘也正是这么打的，可临到关头居然又有点怂得想退缩，直到了电梯上，白宇才闷闷地说：“要不龙哥我再开一间房……”

“你都独自遛狗面容憔悴了。”朱一龙答，“你想明天我们感情不合分房睡上头条？”

“哪儿有那么多狗仔。”白宇搓了搓自己的脸颊。其实他自己也心里有数，自从镇魂以后他的关注度稳步上升，到如今倒确实是什么都见过，那些狗仔和私生饭简直是无孔不入。

过了一小会儿，朱一龙才转回头看他：“对不起小白，我没顾及到你的心情。你要是很介意我让助理去给你开一间新的。”

“没有没有没有。”白宇连忙摇头，“我其实是怕影响你休息不是，我恨不得……”

“嗯？”

“没什么，十七楼是吧到了到了。”白宇一边嘟囔着一边把朱一龙往下推，心里却已经嗷嗷直叫——我恨不得什么！我恨不得天天跟你睡在一起！

 

朱一龙的房间不算太大，但也算得上舒适。白宇什么衣服也没带，朱一龙只好翻箱倒柜地给他找。说巧也巧，他临走收拾东西匆忙，塞了一沓新的内裤，恰好派上用场。朱一龙又给他找了件比较宽大的T恤当睡衣，并且警告白宇不要觊觎他唯一一条沙滩大裤衩子。

即使现在已经不再直的白宇依旧保持了直男战斗澡的速度，只是这一身穿起来太过奇怪，黑色的三角内裤配上极其宽大的白色T恤，怎么看怎么不是那么一回事儿。

满脑子乱七八糟想法的白老师一出浴室就跑得飞快，一下钻进被褥里，坐在床尾翻剧本的朱一龙被他这风驰电掣的样子吓了一跳。

“老白？”

“没事没事，龙哥你快去洗吧！明天还要拍戏呢。”

朱一龙皱着眉头隔着被子推了推白宇的腿：“把头发吹了。我去洗了。”

结果朱一龙出来时，白宇倒是乖乖地拿了个吹风机，只是坐在床头开着热风，可一点儿也没往自己的脑袋上吹。

“小白，小白？”朱一龙把自己湿漉漉又垂在眼前的头发向后捋，露出漂亮而光洁的额头，又走近了一步，“想什么呢？”

“我天我龙哥！吓死我了！”白宇浑身一个激灵，吹风机就砸在地上断了电。

白宇要去捡，一动一抬头就看到朱一龙穿着黑色的背心，房间里的灯光大亮，于是锁骨和脖子上的吻痕就显得尤为清晰。

朱一龙捡起吹风机握在手里；“三十岁的人了还不知道吹风机要往头发上吹？”

“那确实……我不是在思考人生嘛。”

朱一龙立马一脸“我才不信”的模样，另一只手去抓白宇的手臂，企图把他从被子里捞出来。

“哎呀黑袍哥哥你干什么啊！”白宇拼死抵抗，可他原本就比不上朱一龙的力气，再加上位置不利，被硬生生从被子里拖了出来。

“我帮你吹……”朱一龙看到白宇这一身的全貌愣了愣，他给衣服的时候根本没想太多。他和白宇太亲密，又都是男性，很多时候他根本不会想太多。

可这么一穿，再在这暧昧的情境下，又加上白天那么多亲密活动的加持，朱一龙的脑子里一下就蹿进了一些危险想法。

“你这，这好像那个，男友衬衫？”朱一龙说完也有点不好意思，但又有点好笑，一时间不知道该做什么表情，显得面部有些失控。

白宇“唰”地一下脸全红了，过了好一会儿才叫道：“我天！龙哥没想到你浓眉大眼，实际上阅片无数啊！”

“不是……”朱一龙被他这一下就反杀，竟然手足无措起来。

刚刚还羞于见人的白宇立马来了劲儿，顿时嘚瑟起来。

“你见过腿毛这么多的男友衬衫吗！”白宇向前挪动了一点，努力地抬起腿想要展示他引以为傲享誉世界的腿毛。

可惜他的分享对象并不是十分领情，一脸嫌弃地推开他：“你走开，我不看。跟个山药棍子似的。”

“你这是人说的话吗！”白宇惊呼，“你才山药棍子，那你是刮了皮的山药棍子！诶龙哥我看下我看下，你腿上没毛吗不可能的吧？”

朱一龙看他凑过来立马往被子里躲，白宇反应极快一下扯住了对方的被角。两个人像是加起来不超过五岁，一边吵着“是不是男人”“真男人不怕秀腿毛”之类的话题在床上几乎打作一团。

他们闹得气喘吁吁才终于停手，白宇撑在朱一龙的上方，看着对方半眯着眼睛喘气。朱一龙的头发还是湿漉漉的，水沾湿了他那件贴身的背心。他的脸颊有些发红，胸膛起伏着，粉色的嘴唇嘴角上扬。

而白宇卡在他的腿间，一只手捏着他的脚腕，呈一个有些别扭的姿势。

“老白，行了吧。腿毛你也看了，饶了我吧。”对方一边笑一边说，语气软乎乎的。

“龙哥你看你总是放水。”白宇凑近了一些，“你是不是有点……”

接下来的话被他埋进了一个激烈的吻里。白宇不知道自己那一刻是哪来的冲动和勇气，几乎整个人都压向了仰躺着的朱一龙。这个吻比今天的任何一个都更加激烈更加直接也更加急躁，白宇生怕错过了什么似的，粗暴而狂热地在朱一龙的口腔中掠夺，好似没有看见朱一龙因为惊愕而瞪大的眼睛。

他的手掌从肩头一路滑向腰部，情色而用力地抚摸着，身下的人挣扎了一下，微微抬了一下腰，却弄得白宇正好趁虚而入，手掌挪动到他的后腰，然后探进了朱一龙那松垮垮的短裤里，重重地揉捏了一下他的臀瓣。

他是一瞬间被踢开的，或许是被撞开的。白宇在床边好歹稳住了自己的身体，没有直接摔下床去。

朱一龙撑起上半身，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，看着他的眼睛里满是不可置信。

“白宇，你干什么？！”


	17. Chapter 17

谁都没有再说话，白宇只觉得房间里只剩下空调小声的轰鸣还有自己重如擂鼓的心跳。他看着朱一龙坐起来，动了一下整理好刚刚弄得凌乱的衣服，把头发再次往后捋，发尖还落着水珠，顺着他的锁骨流下去。朱一龙向来表情管理段数颇高，这会儿恢复了镇定的模样，可白宇却觉得这样的面容对他来说太过陌生。他虽然总是说着“龙哥高冷”，但也知道朱一龙面对他时和真的高冷沾不上边，越亲密他就越肆无忌惮。

朱一龙的面部没什么表情，看不出生气，看不到起伏，更似古井无波。可白宇却彻底慌了神，嘴唇开开合合几回，最终吐出一句“对不起”，可大脑一片空白，铺天盖地的恐慌席卷而来，冲刷之后居然只剩下一个念头——龙哥会不会再也不理他了。

这情景僵持了有好几分钟，朱一龙没答话，但也什么都没做。他的视线在白宇脸上四处探索，最后终于轻轻地叹了口气。

“老白，”朱一龙的神色缓和了一些，对他笑了笑，“拍个广告还不能出戏啦？”

这是给他台阶下。白宇当然明白，朱一龙拒绝的态度太明显，他们合约的婚姻还要持续两年，他没必要还没脸没皮，弄得大家都尴尬难堪。酸涩的情绪在他心里翻涌着，白宇知道自己该怎么做，但他不甘心。

可感情这码事又不是甘心不甘心就能一言蔽之的。白宇扯开嘴角笑了笑，又觉得自己这样大概不好看，或许不像微笑更似哂笑，笑自己冲动、盲目，生生下坏了一场好棋。

“时间不早了，我明天要拍戏，我先吹个头发就睡了。”朱一龙欠身去拿了被他们打闹中踢到床角的吹风机，站起身来往浴室走。

“龙哥。”白宇喊了他一声，“你跟我合作过的……你知道的……”

“有的时候没必要钻牛角尖。”朱一龙又叹了口气，转过头来望着白宇的眼睛，眉毛微蹙，半晌才歉疚一般地继续，“我真的很抱歉，你要是想要结束，我随时陪你。”

其实真正应该道歉的是自己，白宇自己心里清楚。当初是他闯了祸，是他拉朱一龙入的局，是对对方动的心，现在又是他先控制不住自己。

“哥哥，你快去吹头发吧。我困了。”白宇挠了挠自己的后脑，把视线挪开，钻进了被子里。

一切归于寂静，他隔了一阵子才听见朱一龙离开的脚步声。

白宇一晚上都没睡着，僵直着身体，生生熬到了天明。朱一龙起得很早，统共也不过睡了四五个小时，起床洗漱的动作都很轻，离开时也没有叫醒他。

听到关门声的一瞬间白宇才放松下了精神，他把自己有些僵硬的身体放平，终于长长打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰。他有些忐忑地往朱一龙那边滚过去，手从被单摸到枕头，最后捂住自己的脸重重叹了口气。

望着天花板发了不知道多久的呆以后，白宇起身，看见床尾整整齐齐叠好的牛仔裤，上面一张便签纸——“老白：我去片场了，你穿这个吧。记得吃早饭”。便签纸角落里一个龙飞凤舞的“龙”字。白宇把它紧紧攥在手里，又展开，皱巴巴的模样，有点难看。

 

他背着包戴着帽子出门，一只手还在给自己戴着口罩。

“白老师？”

听到一个声音，白宇有些慌乱地踉跄了一下，然后转过头，对着声音的主人露出一个笑，“早啊！”

来人是剧组的一位副导演，白宇之前也见过。他们剧组包了这个酒店，碰上也不是奇怪的事儿。

“来看朱老师啊？”副导演人热情，又算是旧相识自然多问了一句，“我刚好像看到龙哥下去吃早饭了，怎么没一起？”

“我这不是懒嘛，龙哥有戏，就不等我了。”

“我这正好拿了东西要去片场呢。”副导演拍了拍白宇的肩膀，“我带你去吧，今天朱老师有场重头戏呢。”

“不不不，我就走了。”

对方表情有些愕然，似乎不能理解，“怎么大早上的就走了？不探探朱老师的班啊？”

“我这回去还有事呢！真挺不凑巧的。”白宇笑了笑，但有些勉强。

谁都知道这意思，副导演当然也不好多问，只是问了问要不要帮忙安排车，被白宇礼貌地谢绝了。

助理的家离这里倒是没有太远，赶过来的时候白宇刚吃完早饭。平时总是表情生动的人此刻却没什么精神，裹着外套，帽子口罩一应俱全，凑近时能看见眼角发红，眼下遮不住的微微青色，眼中还有疲惫的红血丝。

“宇哥，没事儿吧？”

“我能有什么事儿啊。”白宇往车里一靠，闭上眼睛，什么都没再说。

 

接下来的一天过得浑浑噩噩。白宇昏天暗地地睡了一觉，居然还在中午醒来，就为了回一句朱一龙助理问他吃没吃饭的例行检查。

白宇规规矩矩地回了“吃了”，然后又躺回去，一动也不想动。直到了夜里八九点他才觉得实在饿得不得了，随随便便给自己泡了碗面，坐在沙发上边吃边看电视。

可乐和奥斯卡窝在他的身边，这画面一瞬间他竟然觉得有点儿温馨。

小泰迪往他的大腿上扒拉，一会儿舔一会儿抓总不老实。

“可乐，你看看你这，小心我手滑！”白宇瞪了一眼小家伙儿，那小狗一个呜咽，用漂亮的大眼睛望着他，白宇心顿时软了一大半。

“你看我就是拿你没办法，”白宇放下泡面把可乐搂在怀里，“我也拿龙哥没办法，你爸爸以后是不是都不会理我了。”

电视里不知道放的什么剧，白宇觉得女演员有点眼熟，好像和朱一龙合作过。他看了好一会儿，有点跟不上剧情，干脆在沙发上躺下来闭上眼睛。

“他会不会拍完这场戏就跟我提离婚，离了也好，离了也挺好。”

小狗毛茸茸的触感让他觉得温暖而舒服，就如朱一龙的嘴唇，就如朱一龙无时无刻的温柔。他想起不知道多久以前看到过的一个采访，有个正话反说的环节，有个颇为搞事的问题就是“如果同性向你告白，你会怎么说”，朱一龙还是撑着大眼睛，一脸萌混过关，简简单单回了一句“好啊”。

朱一龙对他好，他从来没有怀疑过，他们是同行是好友是能说得上话的好兄弟。白宇庆幸自己是有点特别的那一个，可终究也就是有一点罢了，朱一龙对他对彭冠英终究没什么区别。他自己傻乎乎地给自己编造一个快乐的梦境，还奢望真的陪他演到生命终点。

白宇觉得自己有点好笑。

他在沙发上又睡了过去，后半夜的时候被冻醒，好在肚子上趴着狗崽子，竟然没有凉到胃。

“还挺疼爸爸的。”白宇笑呵呵地把狗搂在怀里蹭了蹭，把它送回自己的小窝里。

 

第二天清早他给新戏的剧组那边通了个消息。他的新戏是个电影，纯武侠的题材他还没接触过。剧本相当有意思，团队也挺不错，因而一向不怎么拍古装的白宇应了下来。

他差不多也到了快进组的时候，白宇联系了导演和那边的联系人，问了具体的时间，又说自己想要早点过去。导演已经过了六十岁，但和白宇相当聊得来，之前的试镜和后来的沟通会上就相当投机。老导演在圈子里的地位不轻，但是为人却很随意，做事随心，颇有个性，听说白宇要早两天过去，立刻点头答应，说自己酒菜都备好了，就等着白大侠一聚。

打完电话白宇给经纪人微信留了个言，说明了情况，把手机关了静音，摸出自己的PS4连上电视打游戏。

这一打又是昏天暗地，除了午饭和晚饭时间他设了闹钟，也没去吃，只是回了朱一龙助理的微信。晚上实在饿了，白宇还是叫了个外卖，赌气似的叫了瓶酒来。

等那瓶冰凉的啤酒拿在手里，白宇又犹豫了。他不是不能喝，但是最好别喝，再加上胃不好，朱一龙也不允许。白宇想想居然十分委屈，人家失恋了还能一醉方休，他居然还要在这乖乖听朱一龙的话，好好吃饭别喝酒。

可终究他也没拿开瓶器。白宇瘫坐在沙发上发着呆，把PS4关了，去找了部电影看。外国的公路片，一路上风光绝美，沿着美国的大西部一路绵延，白宇一点剧情都没看进去，眼眶却发热。

他和朱一龙也曾经走过这里的许多地方，看过无数沿途的美景，他们在车上嬉闹，开着窗户吹风、唱歌，在加州一号公路的落日余晖中，他第一次有了跟朱一龙共度一生的模糊想法。

他想不起来任何不好的部分，与朱一龙相关的一切都那么好。他们那对漂亮的婚戒还戴在他的手上，白宇取下来，对着灯光转了一圈，内环刻着的“M&M”字样。

他想到，朱一龙说“我怀疑我先生精神有问题怎么办，不急，在线等”。他那天或许自己都没意识到自己有多高兴，一是为“我先生”，二则是为了“不急”。

不急，是个多舒缓又多美妙的词汇。白宇此刻想时光走得足够慢，慢过车马和牛羊，慢过迟迟的落日，慢到他永远走不完一条绵延的沿海公路，慢到他与他此刻还拉着手站在拉斯维加斯的教堂。

他又睡了一觉，时间不长，却很香甜，醒来时快到夜里十二点。

白宇去摸被他冷落良久的手机，屏幕上“龙哥来电”，让他吓得差点一个手抖把手机砸在地上。

他本来不想接的，可他的手指悬空在那个红色的按键上几次，终究还是转了方向。

“老白？”对方带着疑问的语调。

“龙哥。”

“你在哪。”

白宇被他有些强硬地语调弄得有点蒙，“怎么了？我在家啊。”

那边似乎放松了一般舒了口气：“你经纪人给你打电话怎么不接。”

他早上发了微信以后，对方确实回了他什么他也没看，中间好几个电话似乎因为静音错过了，白宇此时此刻实在不想管这个，因而也没回过去。没想到这家伙居然直接找上了朱一龙。

“你是不是生病了？胃疼吗？”

“龙哥你看你什么都能扯上胃。我就是没注意，我在家打游戏看电影呢，太惬意了。”

“老白……你还好吗？”朱一龙的语气里带着迟疑更带着歉疚，仿佛那天他做了什么万劫不复的错事一样。

可是做错事的明明是自己。

白宇压着声音，低声嘟囔：“我好啊，我挺好的啊。”

“你别想着骗我。”

“我没……”白宇一动，他之前随便放在脚边的啤酒瓶子被他一踢，砸到地上，一声响亮的脆响，白宇立马懊恼地喊出声来，“我靠。”

“怎么了？你摔了什么？有没有受伤？”

“啤酒……”刚说完白宇才自觉失言，可也没法补救。

朱一龙的语气立马严肃起来，甚至带点责备：“你喝酒了？”

“我没，”白宇快速地回答，实在又堵得慌，故意带上了一点戏谑的语调，“我天，龙哥我是成年人了，我都三十了，喝酒还要找你报备啊？婚姻法里没有这一条吧？”

他的语气轻松，话语却锐利，开玩笑的话说出来却火药味儿十足。

那边愣了好一会儿才接道：“老白你别这样。”

“龙哥，”白宇望着脚边那一堆破碎的玻璃片，流出来的酒液沾湿了地毯，“龙哥我把你家地毯弄脏了，我错了。龙哥……对不起……”

“小白？小白你，你先别哭。”

“我明天的飞机，就先进组了。”白宇抹了抹自己鼻子继续说，“我知道，我知道我有点不对劲儿。这跟你没关系，纯粹是我个人的问题。放心吧，开始拍戏我就好了。我马上就会好的。龙哥你要好好照顾自己，说真的你太瘦了，多吃点。要不然你的粉丝又该心疼了。你还让我学煲汤，你自己要先好好煲个大补汤养一养。”

“小白。”

“我那个地儿深山老林的，估计也没什么信号，苦啊，都没法儿联机打游戏了。”白宇低着头，说话的内容着实有些颠三倒四，“再回来我就会好了，龙哥。我会和原来一样的，我不会有多余的想法。龙哥你能不能别不理我，我还想去武汉吃正宗的热干面……豆皮……”

他眨了眨眼睛，透明晶莹的液体顺着睫毛往下落，落在他的手背上。那只手的食指指节被他咬在齿间，疼得他心脏发麻。


	18. Chapter 18

“小白，你可以……可以不要勉强自己。”朱一龙的声音通过电话传过来，电磁波让他的音质微微变化，但不变的总是他温和可亲的语气。

白宇咬着自己的指节，把低声的呜咽吞回自己的喉咙里。他少有如此失控的时候，可朱一龙的声音就像是一个阀门，让他奔涌的情绪一瞬间决堤。多数接触过白宇的人都觉得他温暖、可亲、活泼但成熟，外表看上去吵吵闹闹，内心却细腻而温柔。很多时候他们都会忽略身边这个发热体也会有低落、不安和脆弱。

“我会和原来一样。”朱一龙的声音平静，一字一句认真而坚定，“以前我怎么对你，现在也不会变。我不会对你有任何偏见。但小白，你可以不用这样……你可以对我生气……”

“我干嘛要对你生气。”白宇的嗓子有点哑，又实在发紧。他伸手去擦自己眼前模糊了视线的眼泪，揉自己发酸的眼眶，“你又没什么错。唉，哥哥啊，要是你真有什么错，就是不该对我太好了。”

对方沉默了。一切都太安静了，他居然好像能听见朱一龙清浅的呼吸声。

“没事儿，”白宇低声地说，“我没有勉强我自己，看见你我都会很高兴。”

何止是高兴。白宇觉得自己简直是有点魔怔，只要与朱一龙相关的事在他眼里就像是包起了一层蜜糖，柔柔软软地探进他的心里。他想见证朱一龙人生的每一个时刻，想看见他平安又幸福，想看着他的龙哥靠在阳光下懒懒的笑，这一切是不是因为他自己却并没有那么的重要。

“我，”朱一龙吐出一个字，又停住了，这一个字像是千头万绪，又仿佛千斤重担，有些拉扯不清，好像过了很久又或许只有一瞬间，他终于才再继续说下去，“我不会走的。但我尊重你的每个决定。”

“好。”白宇答了一个字，抿了抿嘴唇，最终没再说别的，“我挂了。晚安。”

 

白宇坐了一会儿，然后下了一个决定。

他看似总是不着调满嘴跑着火车，其实做事颇有分寸，特别是对于工作。这个大男孩鲜少有让其他人担心的时刻。看着屏幕上支付成功的机票信息时，白宇心中其实还是有点愧疚，可这回他确实想要任性一次。

经纪人的消息他看了一遍，回了一句“谢谢”和“不好意思让你担心啦，我没事”。然后转身回到自己的房间拿了个小行李箱收拾东西。

原定的航班是明晚，经纪人已经把机票信息都发给了他，到地方自然会有剧组负责人来接引，或者他们会在昆明先落脚，然后再转战片场。

白宇点开导演的微信，为自己的任性又叹了口气。他总是想尽量少给人添麻烦，却还是在短短的一天内麻烦了这位老前辈两次。

对方竟然到了这个点儿也没睡觉，对他飞机改签的事情倒是没什么介意的，表示就是说一句话的事儿，一如既往地洒脱。

白宇客气地道了个谢，继续收拾东西。

凌晨的时候白宇约了车独自去机场。开车的是一位老师傅，安静老实，看上去估计有五十多岁，大约根本没认出来坐在他后座的这位沉默的小伙子是谁。两个人直到了机场也就是简单的交流。白宇付了车费道谢然后下车，低着头往航站楼里走。

这个时间点的首都国际机场比平时冷清得多，但来来往往的人群并不少。白宇带着帽子低着头，穿着简单的黑色T恤牛仔裤，看上去就像是个普通的学生。

本来就是不公开的行程，他又临时改签了机票，加之时间太早，倒是没怎么看见惯常在机场跟拍的人。因为人不多，安检和登机的手续也办得顺利。

白宇自己都记不清上一次自己一个人来机场是什么时候。他从爆红以后就很少有独自一人的时候，大多数机场经历总是在拥挤和围堵中度过，他也不敢再大胆地连个助理都不带。

他又想起上海的那一次，和朱一龙一起去录快乐大本营。说实话他在那之前对于爆红都没有一个太具象化的概念，看到人山人海，吵吵闹闹的小姑娘们围在他身边的时候，他觉得高兴又担忧。于是他一遍又一遍提醒着大家注意安全，一边又半开玩笑半认真地说着“龙哥在后面”。白宇一直都很庆幸他那次特地从常州到上海，庆幸他身边的是朱一龙。

当他看到路途的尽头，朱一龙穿着那件浅蓝色的长衬衫，戴着口罩也能看见他弯弯的眉眼全是笑意，他忍不住加快脚步，把人搂进自己的臂弯里。

当两个人一起经历了一些特殊的事，他所在你生命中留下的印记就愈发不可磨灭。他们携手站在人群中鞠躬，听女孩们的尖叫和《时间飞行》的歌声。天地磊落，清风明月，宛如一场盛大的花火，你不可能忘记站在你身边的人。

白宇突然有了个恶作剧的想法，他想发条定位，想把所有人都招惹过来，想听朱一龙说“把白宇带过来”，想再一次看到道路尽头对方带着笑的脸。

当然他什么也没做，小心翼翼地窝在贵宾休息室里喝着咖啡等登机。朱一龙连他的航班号都不知道，他们之间也没可能有那种恶俗偶像剧里在机场追到你的情节。

昆明和北京地处祖国的两端，飞行时间可不短。白宇拿了毯子，把帽子盖在自己的脸上睡觉，塞上耳机不想被任何人打扰。

他突然想起当年，他们刚认识的那一年。朱一龙会特地找空姐换位置就为了坐在他身边，两个人共用一副耳机听音乐，或者凑在一起低声聊天。朱一龙压低的声线很迷人，带着气音又很柔软，就连抱怨和吐槽的语气都温和得毫无杀伤力。

朱一龙对他百倍信任，他自己又何尝不是，恨不得把所有有趣的事情分享给他，甚至不惜杀敌一千自损八百，谈起自己的黑历史都毫不避讳。他爱和对方斗嘴，爱逗得对方总是平静的面上忍不住泛起涟漪，伸手轻轻地推自己。他们相处得太过自然而亲密，有无数只有他们知道的笑点，在采访中忍不住相视然后爆笑出声。

白宇总觉得自己从来没有对龙哥抱有什么期望，可此刻他再回想，他怎么会没有抱有期望。他比任何一个人都贪心，他从来都希望朱一龙能对他不一样，能为他改变一点点。他想成为朱一龙心中的那个特殊，甚至到现在他再也压不住内心的渴望，他想把对方彻彻底底光明正大地据为己有。

他好像做到了，在大众眼中。但其实他什么都没有，输得一塌糊涂。

 

白宇下飞机时，就联系到了导演派过来接机的人，对方看到他一个人似乎还挺惊讶，但也没多问。

刚下飞机他给朱一龙发了个微信，告诉他自己已经到了昆明。对方隔了一会儿才回，就四个字“注意安全”。白宇没再多看，收起手机跟着工作人员去停车场。

他坐上车才跟经纪人打了电话。对面果然大发雷霆，白宇不怀疑如果有任意门，他会立马看到一位站在他面前气急败坏恨不得用文件砸死他的女士。

“白宇！你知不知道危险两个字怎么写？？被私生堵怎么办？出了意外怎么办？？你到底是怎么想的！你吃了熊心豹子胆吗！！！”

白宇一边撒娇一边哄：“我错了我错了，我现在不是好好儿的吗，要不要我给你发个自拍。”

他还真就拉着工作人员一起发了个自拍过去，经纪人看他还完完整整的，刚刚确实也去确认过，白宇已经被剧组那边的人接到，一路上顺利没有出岔子，这气也终究下去了一半。

“不要生气了，生气长皱纹，不好，你说对不对。”白宇用软乎乎的语气继续哄人，这一套实在让人受用，“确实你看我这么皮，干嘛跟我置气啊，我还是个三十岁的孩子！”

“能不能有人管管你，”经纪人叹了口气，“你龙哥知道这事儿肯定得训你。”

“龙哥知道。”

“那他还由你闹？!”经纪人拔高了音调，然后突然顿了顿，像是发现了什么似的，“白叔，你到底怎么了？我看你这几天都挺不对劲。”

“我没怎么啊！你刚刚不是看到了吗？面色红润有光泽，我跟你说我刮了胡子简直十八岁。”

经纪人不跟他扯那些有的没的，直接扑头盖脸就是一句：“你和龙哥是不是有问题，别告诉我你们关系那么好，结了婚一个月也过不下去。”

白宇缩了缩身体，低声说：“没问题，你那天不是去看了么，亲得火花四溅的。我还去他那儿睡了一夜呢。”

“说真的？”

“真的。”白宇望着窗外陌生的街道，“你担心什么。我和他是一辈子的好兄弟。”

 

电影还没有正式开机，但剧组已经做好了大致的前期准备。他虽然是主演之一，这几天却只是以导演朋友的身份，实际上还是赋闲的状态。他们的片子取景在一个相当偏远的地方，他们辗转了很久才到。虽然条件会差一些，但景色却没话说。

天气很潮湿，但好在不算闷热，深山中又自带一股清凉，除了虫子比较多以外，白宇觉得没什么不好。

信号不是很好，剧组安排的无线网也时断时续，白宇基本连手机都很少碰，白天他和导演在茅亭里聊天，晚上独自躺在房间里听蝉鸣，硬生生活成了古代人。

两个相差三十岁的人，倒也有共同话题，聊角色、聊剧本、聊武林、聊侠义、聊人的魂灵。

白宇饰演的侠客，苍茫人世，天地孤身，看起来简单，却又相当复杂。明明看似个少年人，却也沧桑，心中有苦，倒也洒脱。若说他已经看破了世间，倒也不尽然。

为这角色他做了不少功课，来回揣摩过很多回，居然才又在这几天琢磨出不同的味道来。

正式开机以后他忙起来。如同所有的剧组，每一个人都对这个脾气好性格又开朗的大男孩喜欢得不得了，有他在的地方气氛也总是融洽无比。

同组的演员有几个小姑娘，大概也是二十多岁的年纪，“宇哥宇哥”的叫着，吵吵闹闹倒也挺可爱。

开机头几天的任务不是很重，白宇排的戏不多，便常常带着妆坐在片场边发呆。这里是山区，他爱不释手的平衡车派不上用场，他一身长衫，想想用起来会不会像是漂浮的鬼魂。

他被自己的想法弄得有点想笑，又想起在镇魂片场的日子。他霸占着朱一龙的平衡车，拉着扯着龙哥教他用。刚开始的时候他不熟练，朱一龙牵着他的手扶着他的手臂，温温软软地跟他讲解，而他还总是假装要摔，逗得朱一龙常常吓得瞪大了他漂亮的眼睛。

朱一龙，龙哥，哥哥啊。白宇嘴里念着名字，心里都能柔化成了一滩水。

“宇哥！”漂亮的小姑娘喊着他的名字，蹦蹦哒哒地窜过来，“视频你看了没？”

“什么视频？”白宇有些惊讶。

“朱老师的呀！”小姑娘看上去更惊讶，“宇哥是不是信号不好啊，看我的看我的。”

那是龙哥新剧的官方微博发的一则视频，标题叫做“爱的冰淇淋车”。白宇立马就明白了这是什么意思。他曾联系过探班朱一龙剧组的事情，作为主演之一的“丈夫”，正式探班不能少了排场。当时他满心欢喜，总想着要给他龙哥怎么样的惊喜。北京还正值盛夏，他和经纪人商量着，除了水果和饮料，还包了一辆冰淇淋车。

白宇还想象过，自己从冰淇淋车的窗口探出头去，对着还有些懵的朱一龙大笑，然后递给他一个特大号的特制的芒果冰淇淋。

“哥哥，我请你吃我呀。”

朱一龙该脸红成什么样子。

这计划定了下来，倒是他本人缺了席。

剧组发的视频不长，朱一龙穿着戏服，乖巧地站在冰淇淋车外等着，里面的工作人员递给他一份分量十足冰淇淋杯，还强调说是“宇哥特地吩咐的”。

所有人立马起了哄，朱一龙抱着冰淇淋站在人群中央笑，缓慢地舔了一小口。

导演和其他演员们对着镜头给白宇送上感谢和祝福，并且祝愿他的新戏顺利。朱一龙还是那副乖巧的模样吃着东西，明明是话题中心，模样却好像一个无辜的路人。

终于有人喊道：“大家也应该谢谢朱老师呀，要不然哪儿沾到光吃到这么好吃的冰淇淋和水果。朱老师没有什么想对宇哥说的吗？”

“不用谢我呀。我还要替小白谢谢大家的祝福。”朱一龙抬起头来，舔了舔嘴唇上的冰淇淋，终于把眼睛转向镜头，微笑起来，“芒果冰淇淋挺好吃的。”

他晃了晃手上的冰淇淋杯，“你要注意安全，好好吃饭。回来带你吃你想吃的。”

一切都那么明快，连bgm都是甜甜的恋爱气息，好像隔着屏幕都能尝到甜甜的冰淇淋的味道。

“宇哥好细心，朱老师真幸福！”小姑娘把手机拿回去，撑着脸，“不过也很羡慕宇哥啊！朱老师真的好温柔。”

“对啊。”白宇绽开一个大大的笑，挑挑眉显得有些炫耀，“我龙哥就是这么好。”


	19. Chapter 19

电影的拍摄进度不算快，至少与目前大部分国内电影比起来甚至算得上是缓慢了。老导演不缺名望也不缺钱，白宇抱着学习的态度，着实觉得获益良多。

投入拍摄的时候其实能把很多事情弱化掉，同时给身上许多感情找到一个抒发口。他和朱一龙联系得很少，倒不是故意如此。双方都忙于工作，过了而立之年的男人，在迈过那段黏黏糊糊的时期之后，表面上不会有太多那种热烈的迷恋和依赖。

白宇觉得本质上他还是依赖朱一龙，并不需要对方给他多大的回应，就如信徒依赖于神祇，但说到这地步又觉得太重。只是夏去秋来，山区的天色转凉，他听得窗外的蝉鸣渐渐弱下去，就想起朱一龙家里暖融融的灯光，毛茸茸的可乐和奥斯卡，还有被他的啤酒弄脏的羊毛地毯。

老导演拍戏喜欢磨，磨剧本磨台词磨演员。他拍了这么多年的戏，不少现在的大牌都被他磨过，这回轮到白宇。

白宇不是没有经验，也不是没有演技，可老导演偏偏不要的就是经验就是演技。好演员总是懂得表演，懂得镜头前的艺术，可老导演就是要磨到他们丢盔弃甲，磨到他们狼狈不堪，直到忘了机器，忘了片场，忘了与角色无关的一切。

今天这场重头戏，从上午磨到了傍晚，白宇不知道自己还能支持多久。

饶是多好的脾气，多强大的内心也经不住这样，白宇的脸色很不好，在休息椅上坐了一会儿，喝了口水，又听到导演说“再来一条”。

这是很关键的一场戏，他演的剑客是从此刻开始，再一无所有。这世上演痛失爱人的方式有太多，老导演偏偏要他选最含蓄又最偏执的那一种。最饱满的情绪要牢牢锁死在心头，不能给任何人看出来，又要让所有人看出来。

走到片场中央时白宇觉得甚至有点头晕目眩，他演戏这么多年，鲜少有如此狼狈的时刻。他总是很认真，提前做好功课，把状态调整到最佳，用自己的灵魂去贴合他的人物。可他知道现在自己在崩溃的边缘游走，恍惚中他觉得自己甚至可能下一秒就失去身体的控制权。

他们所站的地方视野开阔，白宇皱着眉头望着天边金色的落日，居然在这个当口想起了朱一龙。

于是丝丝的柔软顺着他的心间铺开来，可糖浆里好像混着绵密的针，扎得他生疼。他焦虑不安，于是他被这柔软安抚，而他又心生欣喜，却又被这尖锐生生扎出了心头血。

一瞬间，现实与剧本，空间与时间、人与角色的界限模糊起来，一切好像都没那么重要了，却又好像应当壁垒分明。

白宇自己都不大记得自己是怎么完成这一段表演的。摄影机离得那么近，周遭并非一切静谧，可他什么都知道，又好像什么都不知道。

清俊的剑客砸了玉佩，落在石头上，碎玉印着落日，竟然像是浪花的模样。他没有流泪，甚至也没红了眼眶，显得温和又锐利，低低地垂着眼睛，然后笑了笑。

“砸得好！”导演在监视器后面站起来，响亮地鼓起了掌。

所有人都愣了，过了好一会儿，所有人都开始跟着鼓起掌来。

只有白宇还站在那里，他先是调皮地笑了笑，对着导演说：“道具弄坏了怎么办？”

老导演还没回答，他的眼泪就顺着脸颊大颗大颗地往下掉。他本人好像毫无知觉，直到流进嘴里尝到咸味儿他才有些不知所措地去抹开。可一切就像是失控一样，白宇接过助理递过来的纸巾，一遍一遍去抹，嘴里嘟囔着“唉不好意思啊”“我也不知道怎么回事”“没事儿没事儿我缓缓就行”。

再多的安抚也无用，再多的理智也无用，白宇觉得自己好像突然分裂成了两个人，似在人间也似不在人间。

“让他一个人待会儿。”老导演沧桑的声音传过来，“唉。太消耗演员了。”

他的声音里带着点愧疚。听到的人都明白这个意思，饶是好演员能出戏能入戏，也经不起这样的折磨。出来成品虽然惊艳，终究是太耗损心力了。

 

晚饭时分白宇已经和之前没什么不一样了。他披了一件外套，端着盒饭跟剧组几个年纪差不多的演员聊游戏。

他们这儿的信号不好，游戏常常半路卡飞出去，白宇“确实确实”地跟着抱怨了两句，眼泪居然又顺着脸颊流了下来。

“宇哥？”助理是第一个发现的。

“迷了一下眼睛。”白宇说，又抹了抹自己的脸颊。

“你没事吧？”

“我能有什么事儿啊。”白宇笑呵呵地，“今天晚上菜还不错。我吃完饭就可以收工啦，羡慕吧？”

其他几个演员还有一场夜戏要拍，此时也都跟着他“羡慕”开来。

“导演说了，”助理接话，“明早放你半天假，你好好调整一下。”

“这么好啊！那我可以睡到自然醒咯？”白宇甚至嘚瑟地要唱起歌来，然后把他垂到嘴边的刘海撩到耳后去，“唉古装就是这点麻烦，妆发也太麻烦了。”

“发际线堪忧啊！”一个女演员发出一声感慨。

周遭一群人笑起来，白宇笑着笑着突然眼眶又发酸。他站起身来，低低说了句“我吃饱了，你们吃着啊”，转身离开。

卸掉妆发花了不少时间，中途他居然几次睡着，但睡得很浅，甚至还能听见耳边的声音，意识却回转不过来。

他比其他人都要早回房间。其实他知道所有人只是不说出来，但一定能看出自己的状态决然不好。他这一天身心俱疲，甚至最后一遍他都没敢去看监视器。

躺在床上的时候他觉得好点儿了，他说不出这种感觉，就像是在摇摇欲坠的悬崖边向回退了一步。

他摸出手机打了两局游戏，这地方糟糕的WiFi居然神奇地没有卡段，白宇最后拿了两个mvp。他动了动有些发酸的手指，又觉得自己懒得动弹。

 

经纪人给他发消息的时候他半梦半醒的。对方说今晚品牌商会发广告，毕竟是重磅的代言，让他转发一下，好好营业。

白宇愣了好一会儿是什么广告，被经纪人“口红口红，你拍了这一个月戏累成金鱼了吗”才提醒起来。做广告这种事儿他轻车熟路，更别说经纪人把文案都给他编好了。其实这事儿让工作室来做也行，但想想是和朱一龙两个人的，居然也就应了下来。

他这一个月基本上都没怎么上微博，零零散散发了几个营业广告，工作室的手笔。

洗了澡回来，经纪人在微信提醒他去转发朱一龙的微博消息。白宇一边擦着头发，一边刷着首页。挂在最热门那条的就是朱一龙刚刚转发的品牌商的官博。他点开底下那个视频，立即被BGM弄得一个激灵。

广告的成片比他想得还要精致也还要更露骨。远景、特写配上音乐的节奏，由缓到急，由弱及强。耳鬓厮磨，唇舌交缠，手指卡着细瘦的腕骨，口红在皮肤上游走。白宇的心脏鼓噪。他觉得自己再也看不下去，却又目不转睛。

他受不了朱一龙所有如此这般的情态，演戏是一回事，作为旁观者是另一回事。他看到自己的情绪外放的太明显，无异于一场赤裸又甜蜜的公开处刑。

明明是口红的广告，其他地方的特写却也那么勾人。他受不得镜头对焦在朱一龙耳朵上的那个镶着钻石的小行星，也受不得朱一龙抚摸自己耳朵上银色的幼龙。造型师别出心裁，让他们把对方的名字化作耳饰装点在身上。这想法太旖旎太暧昧，与欲无关，却太关乎情爱。他看得欲海浮沉，却看不得情之至深。

白宇从微信里把文案复制了，直接转发了朱一龙的那一条。果不其然短暂的一小会儿，微博就炸开了锅。一如既往地，小姑娘们嗷嗷叫着，“此生无憾”“啊啊啊啊啊也太刺激了吧”等等的评论一行一行往他的眼里跳。白宇忍不住笑起来。

他又看了一遍广告，突然觉得朱一龙很陌生。大约也仅仅一个月没见面，总觉得这个人突然遥远得要命。

对于朱一龙他很少有如此的情绪。他们一见如故，好像生来就应该亲密如斯。所以即使很久没见面，白宇还是能一把搂住人的肩膀喊他“龙哥”“哥哥”，他们空闲时约饭约游戏，没空时发个表情包也很高兴。他从未有过疏远的感觉。

这一个月他把所有精力都投在拍戏上，妄图跟着戏里的人物断情绝欲，想来都是痴心妄想。

其实若问白宇摔碎玉佩的那一刻想到了什么，白宇一定不好意思说。

那一刻他走神得太厉害，连他自己都想不通。他明明已经把角色的感情放得那么饱满，甚至都有了时空错乱的感觉，却在那一瞬间彻底跳脱开来。

他突然在想，朱一龙是湖北人，他会不会喜欢喝莲藕炖排骨。

 

“哥哥，你在干什么啊。”白宇趴在床上给朱一龙的微信戳消息。

对方这次倒是回的很快，“刚收工洗了澡，什么都没干。”

“视频吗！好久不见啦！看看哥哥瘦没瘦！”

“好。”对方回了一个字，然后立马有视频邀请过来。

对方的画面里先是个天花板，然后晃悠了一下变成了朱一龙的脸。他穿着挺普通的T恤，头发尖还在滴水，脸颊有点微微发红。

“今天这么早收工？”朱一龙问他。

“你不也一样嘛！”白宇笑眯眯地看着对方，“之前几次都拍到快半夜了，也太辛苦。”

“你呢？”

“我明天还有半天假！羡慕吧！”白宇一脸嘚瑟。

“羡慕。”朱一龙笑着回答，“准备干什么？”

“还能干什么啊，睡觉呗。”白宇捋捋自己的头发，“古装戏真不是人拍的，大清早起来化妆就不知道要多久。确实服气啊龙哥，古装男神确实确实……”

“打戏还习惯吗？”

“习惯！特别习惯。”白宇把手机固定了一下，向后坐了一点，然后手舞足蹈地比划了个姿势，“我天龙哥，我现在是真的厉害，我跟武指学了好多招，你一定打不过我的。”

对方却像是突然看到了什么，有些发愣，隔了一会儿才问道：“老白，你，你怎么瘦成这样？”

白宇停了下来，低头看了看自己身上。他这一个月没怎么注意过，其实他吃饭按时，饭量也没见少，但这样一看，确实肉眼可见地往下瘦了好几圈。他本身就瘦，不知道是不是精气神的原因，此刻看上去甚至可以说有点儿形销骨立。

他演的这个剑客就要瘦，可导演也没有让他再减得意思，他都不知道自己是随着角色往下瘦成这样，还是别的什么原因。

“有吗，没有吧？”

“你没有好好吃饭吗？剧组条件太苦？”朱一龙问。

“还可以，算不上特别苦。我们剧组特有钱你知道吧？”白宇搓了搓脸颊，“其实也没瘦那么多，我可能今天有点累。”

朱一龙看着他，轻轻地叹了一口气。

“天天叫人盯着你喂，怎么就喂不胖。”

“导演说了，我这角色就得这样。你别担心。再说瘦点好啊，回头我们回武汉，我吃什么都没有罪恶感。”白宇撑着脸颊看他，“是吧？我今天拍戏的时候，还想起来那个什么，莲藕排骨汤。”

“你要想喝我让我妈给你炖。”朱一龙答，“你想喝多少喝多少。”

“哎哟！哥哥你这，你这挺霸道总裁的啊！说的跟你们家是卖莲藕的似的。”白宇笑得捂起了肚子，“我想想我还有什么想吃的，先点个菜啊。唉我也不是特别了解荆楚菜系啊……”

“白宇，”朱一龙喊了他一声，接着提高了一点音量又喊了他一声，“白宇。”

“嗯？”

“擦擦眼泪。”朱一龙指了指自己的眼睛。然后他重重地蹙眉，他的手撑着自己的额头，指尖扣在自己的手掌里，接下来的一声显得小心翼翼又极其无奈而不安。

“别哭了，好不好？我不值得。”


	20. Chapter 20

“龙哥，欸，不是，龙哥。”白宇一边用手擦眼泪，一边看着屏幕里的朱一龙，有些急切地解释道，“我没有，我不是因为你。你别这样。龙哥，真的不是，哎呀哥哥看看我。你听我说……我今天拍了一场重场戏，真的特别难受……”

白宇吸了吸鼻子，又去抽了纸巾擦了擦鼻涕，一股脑儿地把不愿说出来的那些郁结，那些抱怨倾倒出来。这片子导演对他的期待太高，同组的太多演员太优秀，剧本太好，他被磨得太惨，他害怕紧张，也为这角色有太多吐露不出的愁苦，一件一桩，从没有说出过口的话，一句句说给屏幕里的人听。

朱一龙就像之前一样，好像坐在他的身边，只是安安静静地听着，偶尔回上个“嗯”或是简短的一句话。

而萦绕白宇心头那么久的愁苦又沉痛的情绪，竟然开始缓慢地消散，取而代之的是安定和释然。朱一龙用温和的语调去帮白宇剖析角色，去告诉他导演的良苦用心，去安慰白宇一切付出总能换做闪闪发光的未来。

白宇想起两年前，他们因为镇魂带来的巨大影响，吸引了一大批粉丝。他欣喜又紧张，面对扑面而来的流量和热度，他不知所措。其实他远不如他表现出来的那么坚定而成熟，永远开朗快乐，他有过恐惧和迷茫，幸好朱一龙总待在他的身边。

他们彻夜聊过未来，彼此鼓励彼此支持，彼此监督要保持本心。朱一龙的包容和温柔总让白宇觉得自己被温水萦绕，为他化解了太多痛苦和不安，在混沌中提醒着最初他坚持的方向。

“我听说过王导的风格，一场戏磨几十遍几百遍都是很正常的。”朱一龙慢慢地说，“人有时候不逼是出不来那种状态的。走过这一遭，就像是鬼门关里过了一回。”

“哥哥你也太夸张了。”白宇对他笑，又觉得实在贴切。他觉得这段日子拍得太苦，不是物质上，纯粹是心灵上的。人物太苦，让他钻了牛角尖，负面情绪被无限放大，却又无处宣泄，只能在心中发酵升温，一发不可收拾。他跟着那个剑客在走，却也走得太偏执，偏执到他居然忘了自己并不是一无所有，并不是也走上了绝路。

昨天的戏把他逼得太紧，他的精神在崩溃的边缘游走，他的满腔苦痛压抑在制高点，然后被生生地按了回去。他走得太深，合该觉得自己已经痛失了所爱的人，却忘了爱人本身是该幸福的。

“你别把自己逼太紧。”朱一龙说，“极限之下会出好作品，但过了会太伤人。感情的事，其实也差不多……”

这一下仿佛豁然开朗。他从那晚以来，时时刻刻把自己逼得太紧，于是也把对方逼得太紧。他近乎偏执地想要把一切带回到原来的位置，却忽略了感情与人生从来都是曲折蜿蜒，谁也不能一蹴而就。

确实一见钟情，双方怦然心动的感情太好，可人世间又能有几个。大多还是你先比我动了心，再后来是你来打动我。他和朱一龙挑明的时机不对，外界的一切又那么特殊，他们的身份、现在的关系似乎都把他往晦暗不明的角落里推。可其实哪有那么多弯弯绕绕，爱挡不住，回不去，坦坦荡荡，不应是痛苦的，而应是心头最柔软的情绪，可以因他抵挡一切风浪。

把他推向深渊的不是朱一龙，不是爱意，更不是周遭的一切，而恰恰是他自己。他可以退回去，但决计不会甘心，于是他要走一步，走到阳光下，海阔天空。

白宇调整了个姿势，撑着下巴对朱一龙笑，“唉我觉得有的话还真是要说出来比较好。哥哥……”

“嗯？”

“你看咱俩啊，男未婚男未婚的。”白宇冲着他调皮地笑了笑，“咱俩结的那个婚不算啊。你也没有对象，考虑一下我也可以，对吧？”

朱一龙似乎有点愣，没想到白宇会突然拐到这一茬。但他也微笑了一下，轻轻回了一句，“你想好了吗？”

“其实这一个月我也想过，但一想到你我就下意识地往回逃，好像认定了你就不会喜欢我一样。现在想起来挺傻的不是么？”白宇舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“确实，确实我当时挺难过的，可现在我一想，感情的事儿吧总有个先沦陷的你说对吧？追个人嘛，多正常的事儿，我一三十岁的人了，居然还怕追个人，多新鲜啊。”

朱一龙看着他，神色依旧温和，没答话，似乎在等他继续往下说。

“之前确实是我太冲动了……龙哥，你这一个月肯定也不好受。对不住啊。”白宇揉了揉自己的脸，眼睛里满是温柔的笑意，“可能以后还是会有点对不住，但毕竟近水楼台先得月，这么好的机会……哥哥，你说过，你不会走，你会在原地等我，和原来一样，对不对？”

“嗯。”

“那如果，我想拉着你，拉着你往我这边靠一靠呢？”白宇看着他的眼睛，“我不会逼你，你也不必迁就我。你想想这段时间，其实我们是互相折磨，谁也没有对不起谁，你说是不是？”

“所以？”

“我白宇，作为朱一龙的同事兼好友，还有假丈夫，准备向您的真丈夫这一位置挑战一下。哥哥，给个机会呗？”

白宇隔着屏幕，看着朱一龙的眼睛，专注认真，语速不缓不急，仿佛在宣布一件关系到宇宙未来的头等大事。

过了好一会儿，对面的人笑起来，微微偏过头去，眼角泛起涟漪，他笑得释然，笑得轻松，仿佛一个人在薄冰上行走了这么久，终于踏上了河岸。

“白宇，”朱一龙也看着他，坚定而温柔地喊他的名字，“之前我从没有想过这件事，可能最后的结果也不一定如你所愿。但我会把你放在平等的位置上，没有任何的偏见，我不会因为你的身份，我和你的关系，就委屈自己去跟你过一生。这样是对你我同样的不尊重。”

“哇哦，龙哥确实，确实严格啊。”白宇夸张地做了个表情。

“你别打岔。”

“好好，我听着。”

“机会是留给每一个人的……这回，”朱一龙对他笑起来，“也包括你。”

 

白宇的精神状态好了许多，这是剧组所有人都有目共睹的。那场重头戏就像是破茧成蝶的前夕，他承受了多少苦痛，便蜕变出多少美丽，硬生生地蜕出了洒脱和自然。

还没开拍的那几天，白宇和导演谈过这角色。他孤独、一无所有，孑然一身，好似从头苦到了骨子里。可他在故事的后半段却还是能清风朗月，过去白宇觉得他是断情绝欲，从此无死无生无欲无求，可如今看来更像是从偏执走向了洒脱，从狭隘的个人最终走向广阔的世界。

白宇自认还没到这个境界，却也从其中体悟到了两三分禅意，一切有为法，如露如电，没有什么比顺应本心更好的事，更美的路了。

重头戏之后的好多天，白宇都没有再多感情大收大放的戏份。老导演照顾他，生怕他被那场戏彻底碎了心神，落下什么病症。

他们又聊了几次，白宇把自己的新感悟说给他听。老导演拍着剧本笑个不停：“我还是第一次看见演员真能被逼成戏里人的模样。”

这如天劫，也如朱一龙口中的鬼门关，过了一遭居然什么都显得开阔明朗起来。

白宇不再刻意地去掩藏自己的爱意和关心，但也不急躁，有空时还是把各种表情包往朱一龙的聊天框里扔，对方或许很久才回他一次，或许一整天下来只回他一个大大的白眼的表情。他却难再患得患失，只觉得温柔和欣喜。

喜欢一个人，实在是太快乐的事了。

 

半个月后他们要从云南转场去甘肃，剧组有太多的准备工作要做，导演让演员们都放几天假，这段时期他们拍得太苦，身心都需要调整一下。

出了山区的瞬间白宇居然觉得有点不适应，坐上回北京的飞机还没有什么实感。清晨的阳光随着时间的推移逐渐变得浓烈，快降落时他被空姐提醒打开遮光板，北京城拥挤的模样在他的眼底逐渐清晰，白宇的心脏越跳越快。

他走的VIP通道，戴着帽子和墨镜裹着外套，助理跟在他的身后，探头探脑。

“小白。”

听到声音的瞬间白宇从手机里抬头，有些不可置信地盯着眼前人的模样。朱一龙也穿着件灰蒙蒙的外套，还是鸭舌帽，口罩遮住了大半张脸，但能看得见那双漂亮的眼。

“我天！龙哥！”白宇压住自己的声音，生怕招惹了路人，跟着朱一龙急匆匆地往车边走，“你不是在拍戏？你怎么来了？经纪人不是说来接我？”

“这段时间戏份没那么多了。而且明天有个商业活动。”朱一龙拉着白宇上车，“我干脆多请了一天假。”

“那多不好意思啊。”白宇一边摘眼镜，一边笑，他的目光紧盯着朱一龙的侧脸，被对方瞪回来才收敛了一点。

“没什么不好意思的，从你走也快两个月了。”朱一龙皱着眉头，好像真的在计算日子。

“所以啊，龙哥。”白宇笑呵呵地，“都这么长时间了，抱一个呗？”

朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，好像有点惊讶。

“龙哥，你看你这，我觉得抱一下也不算太过分吧……”白宇望着自己的鞋子，“你看我们原来不也经常……你要是不喜欢……”

朱一龙叹了口气，伸出手去，把白宇圈在怀里。他们还在车上，手脚都有些别扭，朱一龙只是轻轻地抱了抱，手掌在他的背上拍了拍。

时间虽然短，却足够白宇听见那轻声细语的四个字——“欢迎回来”。

 

起初进组的一个月，白宇无数次想过，他和朱一龙再见面时会是怎么样的场景。一举一动，亲密也好，疏远也罢，都会变成刺骨的折磨。

而如今却完全是另一番模样。他们与之前别无二致，亲密而普通，如同每一对相处多年的好友。

他心里怀揣着喜欢，于是便更多了一份欣喜。朱一龙笑的时候，他的内心便像是吹起了一个彩色的气球，随着他的笑意越来越满当，脱了手去，便飞到天上，飞向彩虹与阳光。

踏进朱一龙的家门，这个让他痛苦万分又无比眷恋的地方。可乐和奥斯卡朝他飞奔过来，一边一个咬着他的裤腿，似乎在抗议他匆匆离开的行为。

白宇笑着蹲下去，吵吵闹闹地去安抚这两个小家伙。

朱一龙把他的东西推到一边：“其实我也是今天刚把他们接回来，他们好像跟你比较亲。”

“吃醋啦？”白宇抬起头，抱着小狗的爪子在他面前晃，捏着嗓子小声说，“爸爸别生气了，我还是最喜欢你。”

朱一龙看着他又忍不住笑，轻轻地去踢他的背，“起来，别挡在门口。”

“你这争宠争不过就诉诸武力不太合适吧？”白宇夸张地哎哟了几声，还是站起来往里走。

大概朱一龙确实这些日子也没回来过几次。陈设没有怎么变过，还是他走时的模样，很多地方上了灰，但餐桌擦过，干干净净的模样，上面居然放着几个盘子，都被盖着，不知道是什么。

厨房里居然传来极其细微的一股香甜的气息。白宇诧异地往里看，却发现砂锅架在炉子上。

“等等，龙哥，你这个？这个是我妈帮我买的那个吗？”

“是啊。”朱一龙往厨房走，抓住白宇要去掀盖子的手，“你小心烫。”

朱一龙蹲下身子去拿防热手套，然后缓缓地掀开锅盖，热气铺面而来。白宇眨了几下眼睛，才看清里面的东西，莲藕和排骨躺在清澈的汤汁里，清香弥散开来，甜到心里去。

“我让我妈从武汉寄过来的。”朱一龙说，“我自己不会弄，就请了个阿姨，桌子上菜也是她弄的。她估计刚做完，这会儿接孙子去了。”

“这，这么大费周折啊？”白宇有点愣神。

“又不是我弄的，我又不麻烦。”朱一龙习惯性地咬了咬自己的下唇，“你不是很想吃吗，最近又没空回武汉。”

“我天，我天！龙哥我又不是两岁小孩，等等又没事。”

“其实是我想吃。”朱一龙转过头来，“借你的名号犒劳自己，不算过分吧？”

“不算不算不算。”白宇连连摇头， “我天，龙哥，那句话是怎么说的来着？”

白宇突然向他抛了个wink：“今天也是爱哥哥的一天呀！”


	21. Chapter 21

朱一龙把汤端上桌，白宇摆好碗筷和调羹，然后去把那些瓷盘的盖子一个个地揭开，每揭开一个就发出一声“哇哦”，语气夸张还配合动作。

坐在他对面的朱一龙笑得盛汤的手差点拿不住勺子，“又不是我做的，你怎么拍马屁也没用。”

“但是是哥哥特地为我准备的对吗！”白宇眨着眼睛，笑得耳朵都快从头发里冒了出来，“再说我们俩之间还管这个吗？能一起吃饭我就开心得不行了！”

白宇为了拍戏刮的胡子，干干净净一张脸嫩得像个大学生，明明三十岁，已经在这娱乐圈摸爬滚打了这么些年，看上去依旧甜得像蜜。

其实这一桌子并没有什么大菜，几个普通的家常小炒罢了，也不见得有多精致。可白宇吃得津津有味，摇头晃脑的模样，还时不时“嗯嗯嗯”地点头，仿佛吃的是人间难得一见的什么玉盘珍馐。

“龙哥你看我干嘛？”白宇从米饭里抬头，有些迷惑地眨着眼睛，“我脸上有饭还是怎么的？”

白宇伸手去摸，朱一龙对他摇了摇头，“就是有点不习惯。”

“不习惯什么？”白宇有点迷惑，过了一会儿才反应过来，一边点着头一边说，“不习惯我剃了玫瑰花的刺啊？”

朱一龙点点头，伸手比划了一下，“感觉一下子，你就比我小了十岁似的。”

“龙哥！不用那么夸张吧！”白宇一脸惊恐的样子，“我天你原来可是说过，虽然我比你略长两岁，但我看起来比你年轻，这种话的人啊。”

“你还挺记仇。”

“我怎么不记仇！我还记得呢，你说我忽而今夏的定妆照是装嫩！”白宇提到这个一脸的愤愤不平，“天地良心，我九零后啊。”

“你没看网上那些，就是，”朱一龙停了一下，好像在思考什么，“就是什么九零后都老了，那种。”

白宇看着朱一龙偏着头思考的这种无关紧要的事情的样子就想笑，忍不住都要抖起腿来，“龙哥，你没必要对自己这么残忍吧。九零后都老了，那你们八零后岂不是……”

他在最后故意拖了一个长音，挑挑眉毛看着他，一脸“你懂得”的使坏模样。

“我就比你大两岁！”朱一龙急急地辩解道。

“确实确实。我们龙哥还年轻着呢！”

白宇盯着朱一龙的脸。对方长得实在是太有欺骗性，一张漂亮的脸根本看不出已经三十多岁，可眼睛沉静如水，气质温柔而通透，又能看出他经过了多少时间的打磨。

现在朱一龙在笑，于是他那对漂亮的眼睛眯起来，睫毛的阴影打下来，仿佛挠在他的心尖上。白宇总愿意看着他笑，从刚刚熟络起来开始他就爱看朱一龙的各种表情，尤其是笑。他拼了命地去逗对方开心，逗得他平静温和的脸崩了表情，明明带着嫌弃却由着自己闹。

他原来从没想过这是为什么，现在却有些明白起来，就像是小学的时候总爱抓自己喜欢的女同学的辫子，无非是引起对方的注意。他更贪心一些，他总是想证明，自己在朱一龙这里比别人要特别一些。

“我怎么觉得你在讽刺我？”朱一龙笑着看他，缓慢地喝着汤。

“我哪儿敢啊！”白宇夸张地搂住自己的肩膀，做了个瑟瑟发抖的姿势，“我是真心实意地赞美，超级走心的。”

“嗯……”朱一龙好像不相信似的，从鼻子里哼出一声应答。

白宇用拳头捶了捶自己的左胸膛，“哥哥！我都说真的，特别走心。你又不是不知道……”

他顿了一下，放下筷子，一脸神秘地盯着对方，气氛骤然间变得有些奇怪。

朱一龙有点懵，还有点反应不过来，“什么？”

白宇张开手臂，在空气中画了一个巨大的圆圈；“我有那——么喜欢你。”

“你，你……”朱一龙一脸差点儿被噎到的模样。

白宇却顺势伸了个懒腰，“可惜我手还不够长，要不然我还要画得大点。”

听他这么说，朱一龙又忍不住笑起来。他的手撑在桌子上，低下头去，轻轻颤抖，“你不一定非要用手比划出来吧？”

“我这不是直观一点吗？”白宇压低了声音，“我澄清一下啊，我对哥哥的喜欢才不只这么一点。我喜欢你，从太古至永劫，覆盖整个宇宙。”

 

吃完饭白宇主动要求洗碗。朱一龙虽然一再说他刚下飞机应该多休息，但还是被白宇用“吃人嘴短”之类的理由推出了厨房。

朱一龙趁人洗碗的时候稍微打扫了一下客厅，清了清茶几和沙发，可乐和奥斯卡一看着他坐下，立马蹿过来撒娇。

于是白宇把一堆锅碗瓢盆收拾妥当，回来看到的便是这么一幕。朱一龙躺在沙发上，长长的腿随意架着，胸口趴着一只毛绒绒的小泰迪，口水舔了他一下巴。朱一龙仰着脖子笑，轻轻的用手把可乐往后推，可没过一会儿，可乐又蹭过来，弄得朱一龙又忍不住笑起来。奥斯卡拉掉了他的一只袜子，正咬在嘴里，朱一龙也无暇顾及。

“哎哟宝贝儿儿子，这个不能吃。”白宇伸手把奥斯卡捞起来，从他的嘴里抢下来那只湿漉漉的袜子。黑色的袜子已经被咬出了个破洞，脱了线，看来是用不成了。

朱一龙从沙发里抬眼看他，可乐还在调皮地到处乱蹭，他眯起了一只眼睛。

“是不是咬坏了？”

“确实啊。”白宇嫌弃地晃了晃那只袜子，“我扔了啊？”

“扔吧。”朱一龙回他，又转过去对付可乐，“好了好了，起来起来。”

“你还说他俩跟你不亲，你看这就是抗议。”白宇搂着奥斯卡搓着他柔软的毛发。这家伙似乎十分不满白宇扔掉了他嘴里的袜子，这会儿正咬着白宇的袖子，还时不时发出抗议的“汪汪”声。

朱一龙抱着可乐坐起来，搓了搓小家伙软乎乎的头，“乖一点。”

白宇把奥斯卡递回去，朱一龙顺手接过去，也摸了一把。

“哥哥，你得公平啊。”

“什么公平？”朱一龙放下狗，拍了拍小家伙的屁股让它一边去玩，转过头认真地盯着白宇看。

从下而上地看人让朱一龙显得格外乖巧，他又瘦，这会儿连头发都乱糟糟的，看上去简直不像个三十多岁的男人，倒像个小孩儿。

白宇蹲下来，蹭到他身边，仰着头对他笑，“你还有只乖乖的大狗狗等待抚摸呢。”

“噗。”对方一个没忍住笑出声来，“有人说自己是狗的吗？”

“不是你说的吗？我这不是欣然接受嘛。汪汪汪。”白宇眨了眨眼睛，满眼的期待，他的头发蓬松，看上去有些乱糟糟又软乎乎的。整个人蹲在地上缩成一团，一米八多的人顿时还显得有些可怜似的。

“你连这个也要争……说出去也不怕人笑话。”

“因为是哥哥呀！”

朱一龙看着他，隔了半晌叹了口气，伸手摸了摸白宇的头发，没怎么用力，最后又把弄乱的头发轻轻捋顺。

“好了吧？”

“没好。”

“你能不能不要这样……”

他话还没说完，白宇自己凑过去，在朱一龙还悬空的手上轻轻一蹭，再笑眯眯地退开，一屁股坐在地毯上，晃着两个脚丫子，笑得仿佛偷到了心爱的饼干或是糖果的小朋友。

“好嘛，我都听龙哥的。你说龙哥我刚刚洗完碗，要个奖励也挺合适的，你说是吧？”

“你就想要这个奖励？”

“那不然呢？”白宇偏头看他，“哥哥还想给点更刺激的啊？我可以啊！”

“你走开。”朱一龙偏过头了头去，不再看他的脸。

 

这一下午过得都有些百无聊赖。他们换了家居服，窝在沙发上打游戏，时不时逗弄一下蹭过来的可乐和奥斯卡。

白宇还是一如既往地喜欢吐槽“龙哥你怎么那么菜啊”“龙哥你怎么又死了”，朱一龙被他说得忍不住翻白眼，在游戏里对他一阵拳打脚踢。

“都是队友干什么呢！”白宇一边躲一边叫。

“报仇。”

“你看龙哥你还挺记仇。我那么喜欢你，你什么时候，也对我报复一下啊？”

“小白我觉得你……”朱一龙扭过头去看他。白宇坦坦荡荡地对着他笑，一双眼眸温柔又明亮，去清爽而可爱的笑脸，足以横扫一切不快。他总是这么有感染力。

“你觉得我怎么了，哥哥？你觉得很别扭？”白宇收了收笑容，缩了缩身体，像是要听课的学生一样，把自己摆正一点，“那我就再慢一点，等你先习惯。我不想惹你生气。”

“我没有生气。”朱一龙叹了口气。

“那是，我龙哥最好啦！”

“你原先，也没有这样。”

“因为原来不敢说啊。”白宇偏偏头，撑着自己的脸颊凑近了一点，“现在我要把我所有的喜欢全都告诉你。”

“我，我去喂可乐和奥斯卡。”朱一龙猛地站起来，扔下了手柄。

“龙哥！龙哥！”白宇在后面喊他，“你这个……你还没死呢！我保不住你了啊！哎哎哎，我也要死了！我死了我死了——”

“你几岁了老白！”朱一龙的声音从不远处传来，还带着可乐和奥斯卡的背景音。

“你要我几岁我就几岁啊。”

“我要四十岁的，安静一点。”

“那不可能，四十岁我也不可能安静。”

朱一龙从拐角处探出一个头，“真的？”

“真的假的，到四十岁再看呗。”白宇坐在沙发上，阳光从窗户里照进来，照在他的发丝上，镀上一层金黄，柔软得能发光，“只要你想，你能看到五十岁，六十岁，八十岁，一百岁，我老得牙齿都没啦，但还是要逗你开心。好不好呀？”

朱一龙没回答，他腿边的可乐却响亮地发出一声“汪！”。

 

晚饭他们热了中午的剩菜，谁也没那么讲究，吃得挺开心。白宇和朱一龙都比平时吃得更多些，一桌子的菜一扫而空，白宇满足地打了个饱嗝。

再坐了一会儿，两人决定带狗遛弯儿。白宇一个人牵着两根狗绳，被不知道为什么格外兴奋的两只小家伙拖着到处跑，一边跑还一边跟着发出夸张地嗷嗷叫声。

这小区比较高档，因而安保做得不错，这一片空地又宽阔，人却不多。朱一龙站在一边看着白宇打打闹闹，偶尔忍不住拿出手机对着他滑稽的模样留下一张照片。

“龙哥！救命啊——管管你家儿子——！”白宇转过头看着对方一脸幸灾乐祸，还把镜头对准自己，“你看都这个时候了你还收集什么表情包素材。”

“可乐，奥斯卡，停下。”朱一龙微微提高了声音，没想到那两只小崽子果然听了下来，乖乖巧巧地，好像正等着朱一龙发号施令。

朱一龙走过去，拍了拍白宇的肩膀：“怎么样？”

“你这个，可以啊龙哥。挺厉害啊。”

“还好还好，比你厉害一点。”

“确实，龙哥比我厉害。”白宇转过头去看他，“教教我呗。”

“这有什么好教的……其实他们也听你的话的，你总是跟他们一起闹而已。”

“可乐，过来，叫声爸爸，你看龙哥他根本不理我。你说得法子不灵。”

“狗怎么会说人话。”朱一龙无奈地笑。

“确实啊。龙哥你这个重点够偏的啊。”白宇突然被跑起来的奥斯卡拉得踉跄了一下。

朱一龙伸手去扶他，抓过狗绳的一端：“我拿吧。”

或许是多年以来的习惯，或许是朱一龙真的比白宇有威慑力，刚刚两只吵吵闹闹东奔西窜的小狗，这会儿在朱一龙的手里竟然全都安静了下来。

朱一龙的还扶着白宇的手肘，要抽回来的时候，却被对方一把攥在了手里。朱一龙有些吃惊地抬起头，望着白宇的眼睛。

白宇其实没有用太大的力气，就只是那么攥着。身后的晚霞绚烂，却也比不上他的笑容。

“还是那件事儿。”白宇的声音不大，带点讨好和撒娇的意味，“哥哥你要公平对不对？也牵牵我呗？”


	22. Chapter 22

朱一龙没有动作，他既没有挣脱开，也没反手握住白宇的手，他有些愣愣地看着对方，似乎不知所措，又陷入了宕机的状态。

“我数三下，哥哥要是不挣脱我，我就当同意了。”白宇笑眯眯地盯着他看，“我开始数了啊，3——2、1。”

他的“3”拖了个长长的音，而“2”和“1”则飞快地略过，好像生怕被打断一般。朱一龙还有点没反应过来，但白宇已经牢牢地把他的手攥在手心里，得意洋洋地说：“我就知道龙哥特别公平。”

“你怎么耍赖皮？”朱一龙顺着他往前走，有些无奈地叹了口气。

“我有吗？我没有。龙哥，我就是说我数三下，我又没说我怎么说对吧？”

“小白，你真是……”

白宇笑得眼睛都眯成了一条缝，仿佛心情好得能一不留神没抓住他就会像氢气球一般飞到天上去，“好了好了，我错了，龙哥，我就牵下手还不行啊？我是真的想牵一下嘛。”

他微微撇了一下嘴角，倒像是受了天大的委屈。

“你怎么这么幼稚。”朱一龙轻声地说。

“我幼稚你又不是第一天知道，对吧？”白宇倒是坦坦荡荡，“我就是幼稚，我就是想牵着你的手，我就是想告诉全世界，我最喜欢哥哥。”

朱一龙低着头，不知道是不是因为晚霞，他的脸颊和耳朵都飞上了红色。他们走得不快，可乐和奥斯卡此刻也像是知趣似的，踏着小碎步走着，不急不缓。

白宇嘴里哼着不成调的旋律，时不时转过头来去看朱一龙的侧脸。对方望着前方，整个人显得那么柔和，嘴角微微带着笑意。

感知到他的目光，朱一龙转过头来，“你看我干什么？”

“我看都不让看啦？龙哥你这有点过分啊。”

“我没不让你看。”说完他似乎觉得这么说有点别扭，别过头去，舔了舔嘴唇。

白宇吞了口口水，稍微凑近了一点，“那哥哥你觉得怎么样？”

“什么怎么样。”朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，一脸无辜。

“有没有一点开心？”

“这，这说不上吧？”朱一龙有点没反应过来似的。

“那我就继续努力好啦！”白宇抬起头来深吸了一口气，颇为享受地眯着眼睛，“反正我现在特别高兴，真的特别高兴。”

 

回家的时候天色已经完全暗了下来。朱一龙和白宇都洗了澡。李婵打了电话过来，跟朱一龙再对一遍明天的活动流程。

那是个合作品牌商的商业活动，时间应该不是很长，无非是聊个几句，跟粉丝互动玩个小游戏之类的。朱一龙向来不太擅长这类活动，每次在台上总有点微妙的不知所措。虽然这两年比之前已经游刃有余得多，但演戏之外他还是不大喜欢出席这种公众场合。

白宇没打扰他，安安静静地坐在沙发边看剧本。他在北京也呆不了两天，后天朱一龙回剧组，他自己也要开始准备到甘肃开始新阶段的拍摄。这让他又陷入一种甜蜜的苦楚中。虽然现代通信设备让世界的距离都无限缩小，可一个人真实地站在你面前可比一切都重要得多。虽然现阶段他还不敢有什么太亲密地接触，可就算是兄弟一般搂搂脖子拍拍肩膀的小接触都能让他欣喜。

房子里太安静了，朱一龙的声音又低又温和，轻轻地如同绵绵地羽毛挠在他的心上。

白宇实在觉得满足，朱一龙这么好，可此刻只有他一个人与他共处一室，听着他的声音，感受他的温柔可亲，只可惜这样的时间太少了，白宇恨不得自己能学会分身术，分出一个自己来继续演艺生涯，而另一个自己则要跟着朱一龙寸步不离。

“这么努力啊白老师？”朱一龙走过来，探头看他被标得花花绿绿的剧本。

“朱老师也很努力啊。”白宇抬头看他笑，“忙完了？”

“嗯。”朱一龙回答，“我去帮你切个水果。”

“不会是残忍的芒果吧龙哥！”白宇换了个姿势趴在沙发背上，看着朱一龙走进厨房去翻冰箱。

“橙子。”朱一龙回了他一句，“你就那么喜欢吃你自己？”

“还可以吧？我觉得挺好吃啊。”

“确实。你倒是心态不错。”

“我心态当然不错！哥哥不用那么麻烦吧，切啥直接吃得了。什么时候这么精致了。”白宇一个翻身站起来，也往厨房里钻，“我来我来我来，龙哥手这么金贵怎么能切水果。”

朱一龙有些哭笑不得：“我怎么就金贵了？老白行了行了，我来。”

“在我心里龙哥就是个大宝贝儿嘛！”白宇用手挡了一下又要伸手的朱一龙，“好歹也是我追你，给个机会献殷勤行不行呀？”

这一下朱一龙是真的无话可说了，干脆转过头去又从冰箱里拿了一盒小番茄，在水流下缓慢地清洗着。

“没想到哥哥你还准备得挺充分的。”

“什么？”

“又是水果又是菜的。挺生活啊。”橙子的清甜气息弥漫开来，“你也很久没回家了吧？刚买的啊？”

“让阿姨买菜的时候顺便买了点。正好你回来。”

“欸这话我听着，怎么就……怎么就……”白宇抬起头来，冲着朱一龙一抬眉毛，“这么像丈夫回家，妻子的台词呢。”

“小白！”朱一龙瞪了他一眼。

白宇立马做了个投降的手势，“龙哥，龙哥我错了，我就开个玩笑，别生气了好不好？”

“我……”朱一龙一下子仿佛拳头打在棉花上，重重叹了口气，“我没有那么容易生气。”

“确实啊，”白宇拿了一块橙子递到朱一龙的嘴边，他的目光专注而温和，嘴角忍不住地上扬，“要不然我怎么这么喜欢你呢。”

 

朱一龙明天还有工作，白宇早早地就催他上床睡觉。虽然他还有私心想和他的龙哥多待一会儿多聊一会儿，可还是更怕对方的身体熬不住。都是演员，白宇知道他们的工作强度能有多大，如今天这种忙中取闲的小假期实在是太过难得了。他不能因为自己的私心徒增朱一龙的负担。

“那龙哥晚安啦？”白宇站在床边，看着乖乖巧巧坐在床沿的朱一龙。

对方好像对现在这种情况有点不习惯，手指又不自觉地抓着自己睡裤摩擦来摩擦去，视线在房间里乱飘，仿佛这儿不是他自己的卧室，而是哪个采访现场一样。

“哎哟，龙哥这么紧张啊！”

“我没有。”朱一龙摇摇头，可完全没有什么说服力，“唉我就觉得成年以后，还没有这样，这样有人跟我说晚安，好像要哄我睡觉一样。”

“我可没要哄你睡觉啊龙哥！”白宇大笑起来，“不过如果你需要，我也是可以免费提供这项业务的。”

“我不需要。”

“别那么冷酷无情啊！我摇篮曲唱得还是挺不错的啊。”

朱一龙抿着嘴笑起来，“嗯，我听了可能就更睡不着了。”

“听我演唱这么心潮澎湃呢，没想到啊龙哥。”

“你能不能少说两句。”

“好好好，我少说两句，你乖乖睡觉啊。”白宇蹲下来，抬头看着朱一龙的眼睛。

朱一龙看他这模样，又忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发：“我又不是三岁。你也早点睡啊。”

“好啊，我是最乖的。”白宇眯着眼睛，“那……睡前可不可以抱一下？就一下。”

白宇伸着一根手指，神色小心翼翼，口音里加重了那个“一”字，恐怕说多了朱一龙会拒绝。

“好。”

他话音刚落，白宇就像是大型犬一样窜进了他的怀里，把他撞得一个踉跄，不得不用手撑住床才维持平衡。明明是个三十岁的男人，撒起娇来却要了命。他搂着朱一龙的腰，毛绒绒的一颗头在他的胸口和下巴蹭了蹭，然后像是恋恋不舍一般地乖乖退开，站了起来。

“晚安龙哥！”白宇的声音都那么雀跃，“我爱你。”

说完这句话他倒是自己害羞了一样，猛地转头蹿出了卧室，却还不忘把门带上。

 

第二天朱一龙起床的时候，就听见外面的动静。因为工作的原因，他起的可不晚，可当他打开门时就已经闻到了食物的香气。

桌子上是刚买的豆浆和包子，而白宇已经换了一身衣服，清爽的蓝色衬衫和牛仔裤，此刻正叉着腰哼着歌在厨房煎蛋。

“早啊龙哥。”白宇听到脚步声转过头来，“我就知道你这个时候起床，太厉害了。”

“早。”朱一龙揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，还有点回不过神一样，“你怎么这么早就起床了，不多睡一下？明天又要赶飞机。”

“这不给你做早餐吗？”白宇从橱柜里拿了盘子，不太熟练地把煎蛋装盘，几次才成功，他“啧”了一声显得有些懊恼，“不过其实我也就会煎蛋，别误会包子也是我亲手做的。”

“那我知道你还没有那么大的本事。”

“我天，万一我有呢！”白宇瞪大了眼睛，“哥哥你一天到晚就是打击我！”

“家里面粉都没有，你怎么做？”朱一龙对着他笑，“巧妇难为无米之炊。”

“文化人啊龙哥。确实文化人。洗漱去吧，要不然包子就真的凉了。”

朱一龙的动作很快，回来的时候白宇已经坐在桌子边等他，手撑着下巴，目光跟着他一路到他坐下。白宇爱看朱一龙一切的模样，他睡眼惺忪时有点迷糊，半睁着眼睛，双眼皮差点变成三眼皮，全然一副没有防备的样子。他也爱看对方现在的模样，额前的刘海沾了水，湿漉漉地垂着，一双大眼睛有神而明亮，胡子剃得干干净净，简单的白T恤，领口湿了一小块，贴在他的锁骨上。

“怎么不先吃？”朱一龙坐下来，把豆浆揽到自己面前，凑过去闻了闻。

“等你啊。”白宇把包子的袋子打开来推到桌子中央，“你家附近我真的不熟，小区里就找到这一家便利店，我也不能跑太远。”

“其实你真不用，助理又不是不会准备早餐。”朱一龙一边用手机回着微信一边说。

“我都说过了，我追人总要给个机会给我献献殷勤吧？你看我这本来跟你就十天半个月见不到一次的，连个早餐都不买，挺不合适。”

“老白你真不用……”

“唉哥哥，”白宇咬了个包子在嘴里，脸颊鼓囔囔的，就像只吃着东西的小仓鼠，“当年你天天包我的早餐，我也没说什么对不对？你跟我这么客气，也太刻意了吧，龙哥。”

“我没别的意思。”朱一龙对他笑了笑，“就觉得你明明可以多睡一会儿的。”

“我都生物钟了！你说我这年纪大了，也睡不着了，每天早早就醒了。我准备明天就买个八哥，早晨带着他遛弯儿去。”

“噗。”朱一龙似乎是想到了什么，一口豆浆差点喷出来，白宇连忙给他递纸巾。

“我天龙哥，有这么好笑吗？”

朱一龙还在抿嘴笑着，笑得身体微微颤抖，眼睛眨个不停，过了好一会儿才说话。

“就想象你穿着背心大裤衩，手里盘着核桃的样子，挺好笑的。”

“我就不能穿得帅一点吗，龙哥？就算八十岁我也是这个山头最帅的老头儿行不行？”

“还山头，你准备以后去山林里当毛猴儿吗？”

“龙哥你要去的话，我肯定去啊。你当美猴王，我当帅猴王你说行不行？”白宇说着，还不安分地做了个孙悟空的招牌动作，夸张地挑挑眉毛眨眨眼睛。

朱一龙无奈地看着他，摇摇头，忍不住又低下头开始笑，“你一天到晚都在想什么？”

“想和你在一起啊。”白宇捧着脸，盯着他看。他笑得那么欣喜又满足，仿佛眼眸里看见的是绵延花海，又似是万丈霞光。


	23. Chapter 23

白宇走入活动地的后台时，果然连工作人员都吃了一惊。他戴着帽子跟在朱一龙的身后，一边抬手跟人打招呼，一边笑着说：“我今天就是个小助理，别叫我白老师，我是白助理，白助理。”

他是死缠烂打着要跟来的，朱一龙几番之后拗不过他，只好又一次践行了那句“反正最后都是我让着他”。好在商业活动行程比较私密，时间也不长，白宇只需要在后台休息室乖乖的，大多也出不了什么岔子。朱一龙跟助理和经纪人沟通了一下，便也默认了白宇这位家属的临时加入。

主办方那边虽然知会了，但毕竟通知不到所有的工作人员，这会儿一屋子人看着白宇进来都有点懵。

“大家别介意啊，我就是家属，不用管我，我不会碍着你们的。”白宇一脸无辜，还做了个投降的手势，然后转向朱一龙，“朱老师有什么吩咐啊？”

“你少说两句吧。”朱一龙有些无奈地看他在那儿眉飞色舞的。

“行行行，我这就少说两句。”白宇给自己的嘴巴拉了个拉链，乖乖地坐到朱一龙旁边的小椅子上刷起了手机，真的一言不发了。

化妆师和造型师倒都是相熟的，弄起来很快。白宇窝成一团坐在朱一龙身边，除了偶尔给他递水递纸以外，尽量降低了自己的存在感，仿佛真的是一个籍籍无名的小助理一样。准备工作进行得很顺利，主办方那边又找人跟朱一龙对了一下流程，时间倒也卡得差不多。

“小白，你待会儿去休息室歇一下？我下台了就来找你。”

“行行行，龙哥你去吧！放心！”白宇向他比了一个“ok”的手势，点点头。

等朱一龙笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，准备跟着工作人员走时，白宇却又突然把人叫住了。男人把手机塞进口袋里，伸出手去弄了弄他的领结和领口，站远了一点上下打量了一下，然后解释道：“刚刚有点歪，现在还可以吧？”

白宇转过头去用目光询问站在一边的造型师，得到肯定以后又转过头来，“龙哥真的帅。”

“没你帅。”朱一龙听了这句话无数遍，但白宇好像说多少次都不会腻似的，弄得他自己都不知道该怎么回应了。

“你看老夫老夫的了还商业互吹，去吧龙哥，收割少女的芳心去吧！”白宇对他扔了个飞吻，又向站在一边的工作人员笑着点头，“龙哥就拜托你啦，辛苦了。”

朱一龙没再耽搁着陪他扯皮，却在临走时嘟囔了一句“全世界都知道我是你的了，还收割什么芳心”。

“确实啊！”白宇对着他的背影笑起来，“这话我怎么就这么爱听呢。”

“白老师，我带你去休息室吧。”一个长相挺甜美的年轻女孩站在他的身边，说话的声音有点抖。

白宇给他露出一个和善的微笑：“谢谢啊，麻烦你啦。”

从这儿到休息室也就几步路，休息室不大，里面有小沙发，还有个饮水机。小姑娘帮白宇倒了一杯水，白宇立马放下手机双手接过来道谢。

“白老师，那你就在这等着？朱老师结束以后就回来找你的。有什么需要直接找带工牌的工作人员就好啦。”

“不好意思给你添麻烦啦。我没事儿，你们忙就行！”白宇对着她笑，“我还想问一下，你们这活动有直播的吧？”

“有有有。”小姑娘连连点头，帮着白宇找到了直播地址，点开来，正是朱一龙在给下面的粉丝打着招呼。

白宇几乎是瞬间，刚刚的微笑就变成了大小，眼睛都眯成了一条缝，嘴里小声地喊了一句：“龙哥啊。”

“白老师和朱老师关系真好。”小姑娘忍不住说道。

白宇转过头来，有些惊讶但又欣喜地问：“是吗？”

“嗯……能看出来。”小姑娘显然被他突然的反问吓了一跳，一时间有些不知所措。

“没没没，你别紧张，我就随口一问。”白宇笑眯眯的，“你去忙吧，不用管我。”

他的目光又转回到屏幕上，看着在舞台上还有些略略拘谨的人，再一次露出了自己都没察觉的无比甜蜜而温柔的笑。

 

活动时间不长，但结束以后合影拍照一些零零碎碎的事情，也耽搁了好一会儿时间。朱一龙来找白宇的时候，对方端着手机还在回味着什么。

“小白。”朱一龙走过来，坐到他的身边，“累吗？”

白宇被他吓了一跳，差点从沙发上蹿起来，“我天吓死我了龙哥！这话应该我问你啊，你参加活动，问我一个凑热闹的累不累。”

“让你等了这么久……你本来应该在家休息。”

“我又不是怀孕了！”这话刚说完，白宇立马收到了朱一龙的眼神警告，他耸了耸肩膀，吐了吐舌头，“我又不是玻璃做的，还不能出个门吗？我没给你添麻烦吧”

“那倒是没有。”朱一龙向后靠了靠，微微伸了个懒腰，“他们都说北老师比想象中的安静。”

“那是，我是安静的美大叔啊。我微博上都写了的。”

“嗯，还行。”朱一龙回他，可眼神里明明白白的写着“我才不信”，“你刚刚在干什么？”

“看你的直播啊！”白宇一听到这个就来了劲儿，“我还截了好多图，可以做好多表情包！你看都是闭着眼睛的。”

白宇说着就揽过朱一龙的肩膀，给他展示自己的光荣成果。直播的画面本来就画质不高，但也不知道白宇怎么做到的，真的满屏的自己没有一个正常的表情。朱一龙极其嫌弃地推开他，忍不住对他又翻了个白眼，“这就是你说的特别喜欢我？”

“你看我为了截这些图我也不容易啊。对吧龙哥？”白宇又蹭上去，把其中几张放大了给朱一龙看，那画面太好笑，连朱一龙自己都忍不住笑出声来。

彻底被他打败的朱一龙只得无奈地评价道：“你厉害。”

“确实啊。”白宇又蹭上去，整个人挂在朱一龙的肩膀上，“不过龙哥还是好看，说真的，你看谁这种表情还这么好看的。只有龙哥了。”

朱一龙抬了抬肩膀，却最终没有把他推开，低声说：“你夸人能不要角度……这么奇怪吗？”

“你是不是没被这么夸过？那就对了，因为没人比我更喜欢你。”白宇笑得整个人都在抖，朱一龙忍不住拍了拍他的手背。

“你数学课听过吗？”

“这跟数学有什么关系？”白宇转过头去，无辜又迷惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“要不然你哪来的这种逻辑？”

白宇又笑起来，“因为爱情啊。”

 

纵然白宇万般不舍，两个人的工作仍然不能够懈怠。第三天早晨朱一龙回到剧组，而白宇由于要赶飞机也没法亲自送他过去。

白宇一路陪他走到楼下的停车场，一副即将被抛弃的大狗狗的模样。惹得朱一龙忍不住又摸了一把他的头发，叮嘱道：“好好拍戏，好好吃饭，甘肃天气干燥，跟云南那边差太远。这一下你可能会水土不服，得注意一点。有什么不舒服跟助理说，不要藏着瞒着。”

“嗯嗯嗯。”白宇一个劲儿地点头，“哥哥也要注意身体。你还说我，你自己拍戏就喜欢藏着瞒着。”

拍镇魂时候的旧事又要被提起，朱一龙连忙摇了摇头，“我保证现在不会了。行不行？”

“那我也是要查岗的啊。”白宇对他笑，“哥哥，有空晚上就视频呗？好不好？”

“好。”朱一龙微笑着答他，扭头看了一眼自己的保姆车，几个工作室的人都在等他，神色如常，倒也没人显得焦急。

他又转过头来看白宇，这家伙就算不说，朱一龙也能看出来他微微的失落，甚至连他自己都能感受到一股微妙的离愁别绪。明明他们本来就聚少离多，从前能见面约个饭都是奢侈，也不知道从什么时候开始，变得如此难舍难分。

“再见，你下飞机记得给我发消息。”朱一龙伸出手去，把白宇揽进了自己的怀里。

一瞬间，白宇愣了一下，似乎是没想到这个情景，再下一秒，他也伸手紧紧抱住了朱一龙。他把下巴放在对方的肩膀上，整个上身几乎没有缝隙地贴合在一起，他的脑袋在朱一龙的脖子上缓慢地蹭了几下，用气音凑在对方的耳边说：“哥哥，我会想你呀。”

对方用手掌轻轻地拍着他的背，声音轻柔：“我也会想你。”

 

接下来的两个星期，他们又忙得脚不沾地。每天大约只有晚上洗过澡后能抽出十几分钟点个微信视频。说腻歪倒也算不上，他们聊得总是最简单也最平常的话题，比如剧组的盒饭，比如片场的趣事，比如现在的天气。

朱一龙的剧组在第三个星期转场了上海，戏份也过了一大半。白宇那边则要辛苦得多，本来就是古装戏，又是武侠片，别说打戏多的要命，每天光是做造型就让人筋疲力尽。老导演精益求精，又大多坚持实景，进度着实缓慢，离着杀青还遥遥无期。

到了上海彭冠英给朱一龙打电话，他正好也在这边拍戏，两人算起来也有小半年没见，片场隔得又不远，边约了个日期一起吃饭。

彭冠英跟他认识这么多年，早知道他的口味，立马扔了个火锅店地址过去，还保证这是他近期在上海吃过的最好的一家。

明明已经入了深秋，那天晚上上海的气温却有点高。朱一龙从片场过去，穿得有点厚，包着外套口罩和帽子，居然冒了一头的汗。进包厢也没有缓解，热腾腾的火锅冒着热气，朱一龙进门什么也没说就开始把身上的挂件一个个地往下脱。

他外套刚脱了一半，彭冠英就夸张地捂住了眼睛：“干什么呢朱姐姐，一进门就表演激情脱衣啊？”

朱一龙一愣，他这里面可还有一件，正直坦荡得要命。

“我这裤子还没脱，你就开始捂眼睛了？”朱一龙“哼”了一声，把外套扔到桌子边的小沙发上，一屁股坐下来，“菜点了吗？”

“点了，能不点么？”彭冠英给他翻了个白眼，“我说朱一龙你能不能注意一点，还脱裤子，你现在是有夫之夫，要注意影响。”

朱一龙莫名其妙地就被“有夫之夫”戳中了笑点，捂着嘴笑个不停。对面的彭冠英就差在脸上大写“嫌弃”两个字，“结婚了了不起啊？”

“确实也挺了不起的。”朱一龙伸手去拿桌子上的已点菜单。彭冠英确实了解他，点得多是他爱吃的，连调料都给他备好了一碗。

“你这话我怎么就这么不爱听呢？”彭冠英说，“你说白宇自己不来陪你。欸，感觉怎么样啊？”

“嗯？什么怎么样？”朱一龙装傻充愣，从放菜的架子上拿下毛肚往锅里涮。

“什么怎么样！”彭冠英差点被他气得蹬腿，“白宇对你怎么样啊？”

“挺好的啊。”

“你除了这句话还有别的吗？”

“是挺好的啊。”朱一龙抬起头来，眨了眨他的大眼睛，显得特别无辜。

“你慢点，怎么跟好多年没吃过火锅一样。”彭冠英悠然地喝了一口凉茶，“等下，白宇那小子这小半年不会连火锅也没陪你吃过吧？”

朱一龙偏了偏头，在脑子里搜刮了好一圈，居然发现，他们说来结婚也有好几个月，可见面的时间加起来也不知道有没有两个星期，他又顾忌着白宇的胃，居然还真的没吃过一次火锅。

“小白他胃不好……”

“所以你舍不得他就让我陪着？？”彭冠英一脸黑人问号。

“老彭，你别说得吃火锅跟上刑似的好吧？多好吃啊。”

彭冠英本来最看不得朱一龙那一脸纯良无辜的样子，这回却气不打一处来，突然有一种油然而生的养了这么多年的猪居然被白菜拱了的感觉。

“你俩现在可是风口浪尖，我不敢凑热闹，万一明儿说我是第三者我哪儿说理去。”

“哪有那么夸张。”朱一龙一边回他一边轻轻吹着自己刚刚夹起来的牛肉，“好不容易吃顿火锅你怎么这么多话。”

“我能有白宇话多？”彭冠英一个白眼差点翻到天上去，“下次这种事别找我啊，你就去大街上贴一个性感少妇，深闺寂寞，重金求锅，也不要找我。”

朱一龙听这话差点喷出来，一个劲儿地咳嗽，辣油呛到他的嗓子里，立马逼得他满眼都是泪水。彭冠英只得又给他递水，又给他拿纸。

手机适时响起，朱一龙在一片慌乱中伸手点了接通。白宇那边似乎刚刚洗过澡，头发还湿漉漉的，毛巾搭在肩膀上，没穿上衣。

“龙哥？龙哥？”白宇的手机动了动，一张脸凑近镜头，“欸，你干嘛呢，怎么哭了啊？”

“吃火锅呢。呛着了，没事儿。”

“哇，这么开心？”白宇眨着眼睛，“哥哥要小心啊。欸等等，那是谁的手。”

彭冠英递纸巾的手僵在了半空中，朱一龙却自然地接过去，头都没回一下，回了白宇一句：“老彭的。”

“彭老师好啊。”白宇在镜头前打了个招呼，也不管彭冠英能不能看到，然后又看向正在擦着眼泪的朱一龙，“唉，哥哥，怎么办？我好像有点吃醋。”

“别吃醋……”朱一龙小声回他，他明明知道白宇在开玩笑，不需要解释，却鬼使神差地加上了一句，“下次我带你去吃更贵的。”

彭冠英把一沓纸巾往朱一龙的脸上一砸，“朱美丽，你我姐妹情谊，今天就到这里吧。”


	24. Chapter 24

“你说你跟小朋友计较什么。”朱一龙把自己身前那一大堆纸张收了收放在桌子的角落，转过头笑着去看彭冠英。

彭冠英听他这话也忍不住笑出来：“还是老朱厉害。我们家白白才三十岁，我不许你跟他计较。”

“彭老师过奖了过奖了。”白宇在屏幕的另一头也大笑起来，还有点不好意思地捂住了脸。

“气死我了，我非要跟老翟说说不可。”彭冠英掏出手机就直接打开了微信戳翟天临的头像，“老翟，你说气不气人，老朱跟我出来约饭，一直跟白宇视频，还说我不要跟小朋友计较？？嗲得我，欸你说咱俩都认识他这么些年了，他怎么就没把我俩当过小朋友护着呢。”

过了一会儿翟天临回他，铿锵有力的声音在屋子里回荡——“白宇是年轻演员啊，他是比你小啊。而且那是朱一龙的老公，你何必自取其辱。”

“自取其辱”真真切切戳到了彭冠英的点，他先是大大地翻了个白眼，然后满脸的“气得我都笑了”的表情。

朱一龙整个表情都崩了，只得坐在那一会儿看屏幕，一会儿看站在身边的彭冠英，满眼都是“你们放过我吧”的期许。

彭冠英伸了个懒腰坐回自己的位置上，给朱一龙扔了一个“你们俩聊我什么都听不到”的眼神，就真开始埋头涮起肉来。

“你吃了么？”朱一龙把手机架在旁边，把刚刚涮好的肉在味碟里滚过一圈，然后塞进嘴里。

“没呢！饿死我了！馋死我了！”白宇一边给自己套T恤一边闹，“我刚叫的外卖还没到。”

“又是外卖，又吃面？”

“艰苦的小演员只有面吃，好惨啊龙哥，我好惨啊——”白宇在那边嚎叫，惹得朱一龙又忍不住笑出声来。对面的彭冠英一脸嫌弃，对朱一龙恨铁不成钢地摇摇头。

“要不我，”朱一龙从锅里捞出一片刚刚烫好的鲜牛肉，这是这家店的招牌，素来是以薄又鲜闻名的。如今这一片正好映着店内暖黄的灯光，居然还显得有些晶莹剔透，朱一龙夹着凑近手机的摄像头，白宇有点愣，下意识地就要张开嘴，“我给你看看。”

然后白宇就目瞪口呆地看着那一片牛肉在他的眼前晃了晃又入了朱一龙的口。

“我天，我天！龙哥！”白宇一边拍着大腿一边笑，“过分了啊！”

彭冠英几乎笑到毁天灭地，差点溜到桌子底下去，“真是个狠人啊，朱美丽。”

“不闹了。“朱一龙清清嗓子，喝了口饮料，“你那边很热？”

“不是，冷得很，我开空调了。”白宇说，“我可听说了，你上回去医院了，哥哥你又不告诉我。”

“就是小感冒然后有点发烧。”朱一龙前几天确实因为换季，拍摄强度又比较大，患了一点小感冒，去医院打了一针，根本没耽搁什么时间。那还是一周前的事情，剧组里都不是人人知晓，也不知道白宇的消息怎么那么灵通。

“说好了不瞒着我呢。”

“我错了。”朱一龙表情诚恳。

一看他这样，白宇立马也绷不住他一脸严肃的表情，笑了笑，“那你不要吃太辣啊，早点休息，我就不打扰你吃饭啦。”

“嗯，你天天就知道吃面，注意营养。”

“我知道，我知道。”白宇对他笑，“那什么，彭老师不好意思啊，你们继续聊。拜拜。”

“没事儿，你俩可以继续，就当我不存在。嫁出去的美丽泼出去的水，我懂的。”彭冠英朝朱一龙也挑了挑眉毛。

“不了不了不了。”白宇一脸惶恐，“欸我外卖来了，你们吃吧。彭老师，改天有空我请你和翟老师吃饭。”

“你看这还算懂点事儿。”彭冠英评价道，“我刚都是开玩笑的，别放在心上，美丽的老公就是我们大家的……”

他故意在这停顿了一下，弄得朱一龙一下抬起了头，一脸惊恐地看着对方。

“朋友。”彭冠英说，“老朱你干嘛呢，你还以为我要说啥。”

“没有没有。”朱一龙拼命摇头。白宇的笑声又从屏幕里传了出来，弄得朱一龙觉得自己脸上的热度又增加了两分。

白宇又和他们说了几句，道了别，终于切断了通话。

“其实他性格还不错。”彭冠英看着用纸巾擦屏幕沾上了点汤汁的朱一龙，“老朱，八卦一下呗？”

 

彭冠英是朱一龙多年的好友，但合约外加朱一龙觉得太丢脸的缘故，他也并不知晓事实的真相。况且，事到如今，这件事已经彻底变了性质，其中弯弯折折太多，想解释也解释不清了。如果面对的是记者，朱一龙的心中那份“口供”早已经滚瓜烂熟，可面对彭冠英的时候他已经习惯过分放松的氛围，自然不会还绷着神经。

作为多年好友，彭冠英自然也不会像记者一样抱持着挖料的态度，更多的是出于对朱一龙的关心和担忧。虽然开始的样子像是要三堂会审，到了最后也就变成了边吃边聊。

朱一龙回答得半真不假，他不大擅长骗人，特别是彭冠英面前，大多只是把一些事情模糊化。反正这事儿本来就已经黏黏糊糊地拎不太清，他自己都说不太清楚他对白宇究竟是怎么样一种感觉。

“那……”彭冠英捞了一片肉，扔到朱一龙碗里，“老朱我还真挺好奇的，你说你原来也没交过男朋友吧？怎么样，性生活和谐吗？”

朱一龙低头吃着肉，心态太过放松，几乎是脱口而出：“哪有性生活。”

说完才觉得哪里不对，对方却已经一口水喷了出来，“我去！！真的假的？！没有性生活？！他不行还是你不行啊？？”

“不是……”朱一龙把头偏向一边，用手扶了扶自己的额头，“小白没问题，唉……”

“那就是你不行？”彭冠英一脸惊恐，四处看了看，压低了声音。他挑选火锅店的时候也是特地关心过私密性的，这家做的就不错，隔音好，包厢靠里面，服务员是早就让他出去了的。况且他还让助理特地叮嘱过，这会儿他倒是想幸亏自个儿留了个心眼。

朱一龙不知道说什么好。白宇……他想到那个夜晚，对方的举动，炽热的吻，热烈的动作还有抵在他大腿上火热的那玩意儿，他可说不出什么造谣的话。而他自己，对于男人之间的这种事还是有着无可避免的抗拒，勉强算是“不行”的一种吧。

他还没想到怎么答，彭冠英看着朱一龙一脸为难，“嗯啊昂”地渴望萌混过关的模样，已经是心情别样复杂。

“十四年了老朱，我怎么就不知道这事儿呢？”彭冠英满脸的悲悯。

朱一龙都快被他哭丧一样的脸弄笑了，“不是那回事。而且你要是知道了才有问题吧？”

“嗯……”彭冠英被他弄得无话可说，对着朱一龙上下打量，“你竟然说得也不无道理。”

“别提这个了……”朱一龙试图挪开话题。

“看来是我对白宇有偏见，他是个好人。”

“我们才结婚多久。”朱一龙低着头鼓着脸颊，吃起东西来还是像只仓鼠。

“不是，这都小半年了！你们之前三年恋爱白谈的啊？！”彭冠英看着对方的眼睛，裹了好一会儿才有些卡壳地一脸不可置信地说，“不是吧？！三十岁的人了你跟我说你俩还在柏拉图？！”

朱一龙忍不住翻了个白眼，何止柏拉图，他俩现在还是好兄弟呢。

“不是，锥龙，这就是你不厚道了吧。你就这么骗小朋友三年？他是不是有点傻？”

朱一龙垂着眼睛，想着白宇那副撒着娇的模样，明明他可以抱怨，可以气愤，可以一脚把自己踢开，可他还是那样，对自己好得一塌糊涂，说上一句话就能高兴半天似的。

“有点吧。”朱一龙没注意到自己的答非所问。

“别人都牺牲这么大了！你还说人家傻！”彭冠英敲了敲桌沿，“亏我当年还以为是他睡了你，你才被迫和他结婚的呢。”

“我又不是女的，也不会……唉，你满脑子都在想什么。”

彭冠英摇摇头，“我想什么无所谓。重点是这事儿你得说开啊，你们俩结婚就是一辈子的事儿，这是个很重要的环节。你不能瞒着他。你还真想柏拉图一辈子啊？”

 

白宇接到彭冠英的微信其实有点儿惊讶。他和彭冠英其实成为好友的时间比他和朱一龙结婚的时间还长，好像是某一次一起参加一个活动，恰好碰上，便聊了几句。又因为朱一龙的缘故，双方便把好友加上了。

这一加上也没再说过话，刚刚那条“白宇，老朱的病，他不是故意瞒着你。我作为他的朋友，不希望你在这个时候抛下他，一起想想法子总会好起来的”居然是他们俩之间第一条消息。

白宇本来上一秒还欢欢乐乐地吃着面刷着朱一龙的老剧，这一下筷子都没拿住。

“老朱的病”、“抛下他”、“会好起来的”几个字眼在他的眼前晃来晃去，白宇一阵发晕，他几乎看不清眼前手机的屏幕，双手颤抖着给彭冠英发消息。

他再顾不得那些什么礼貌那些什么人情世故，转眼间对方的屏幕被他刷了屏。

“他怎么了？”、“什么病？”、“彭老师你告诉我啊”、“我扛得住”、“龙哥他究竟怎么了？”……一连不知道多少条，他只得了一条回应——“……你还是亲自问老朱吧”。

白宇一边给助理发了一条微信，让他立马帮忙订一张去上海的机票，他一个人的就行，越快越好。白宇的心里乱极了，他想到朱一龙愈发消瘦下去的模样，想到朱一龙小心翼翼的模样，想到“没什么大事”却去了几次医院的对方，想到刚刚朱一龙眼眶发红落泪的模样。他就真信了朱一龙的鬼话，他就真的觉得一点问题都没有？

电话接通的时候他突然不知道说什么。朱一龙的声音还是温温软软的：“小白？”

“龙哥，你到底怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”

“彭老师都跟我说了。”

“彭冠英你干什么！”对面传来一声略带愠怒地低声咆哮，隐约能听见彭冠英“你得告诉他，你瞒不下去”之类的话。

“龙哥你别怪他。”白宇的声音镇定，但收拾东西的手却一直在抖，“你说好了不瞒我。”

“小白，不是那回事儿。我回头跟你解释。”朱一龙卡了一下，“老彭你别这么看着我……唉，真不是什么……呃，大病。”

“你稍等一下，龙哥。”听到敲门声的白宇，放下手机，打开房门就看到一脸懵的助理，跟他汇报说为他买了最近的一班飞机，就是时间真的太近了，只剩下一个座位，这会儿再不走就迟了。

白宇“嗯嗯”地点了个头，也不管助理“宇哥出什么事儿了”的问话，抓起电话的时候还能听到朱一龙微微的呼吸声。

“哥哥不想在电话里说，那我们就当面说吧。”白宇说完这一句挂了电话，想了想又按下了关机。

这里是个以旅游业闻名的小城市，交通发达，机场离着片场不远。助理帮白宇叫了车，白宇拜托他帮自己给导演先告个假，具体的事情等他回来再说。

饶是助理跟了他这么多年也没见过他现在的模样，魂不守舍，虽然强作镇定，但俨然已经是一副天塌下来的模样。他们紧赶慢赶总算是赶上了最后的登机时间，助理看着白宇过了安检走向登机口才松了口气，一摸出手机才吓了一跳，好几条消息连着未接电话，他因为静音都错过了。

“朱老师找你呢，你回个话啊。”

“朱老师加你好友了。”

“你干嘛去了！白老师呢！”

小助理战战兢兢地通过了朱一龙的好友请求，对方什么开场白都没有，直接铺头盖脸的就是一句——“白宇呢”。

小助理被这一下弄得有点懵，组织了好一会儿语言，才把白宇急急忙忙飞去上海的事情说了。

“航班号发我。”

过了一会儿，又有一条跟过来，助理终于能把对面这个人跟他说认识的朱一龙对上号——“谢谢。还有谢谢你照顾小白。”

 

“彭冠英你看这都是你干的好事儿！！！”朱一龙一边穿衣服一边一脸崩溃。

“你自己电话里说清楚不就没这事儿了。”彭冠英也没想到会发展成这样，“对不起，我是真没想到，这小子是真的在乎你，你要是有一点小事儿都能把他逼疯了。”

“我……”朱一龙看着彭冠英的脸，最终叹了口气，“我去机场了。”

“你好好哄哄他吧，唉，你这个病吧……”

“我没病！”朱一龙这么多年来，第一次想掐着对方的肩膀使劲摇晃让他清醒一点。

“好好好你没有。”彭冠英一脸无奈。

“你结账！”

 

凌晨，已经入了深秋的上海气温还是有些低。白宇就简单背了个双肩包，急匆匆地在机场里走。他刚开机就收到几条消息，略过上面的“真没事”“老白你干嘛去了”这种无意义的消息，最后一条是几个小时前的——“我在停车场等你，到了给我打电话”。

他们刚刚通了一个简短的电话，知晓了大致的方位，白宇加快了脚步在地下停车场穿梭着，终于捕捉到了他熟悉的那辆车。

他匆匆地跑过去，快靠近的时候，一个人从车上下来，白宇抬起头看着他的眼睛，一下把他紧紧地揽进自己的怀里。

“哥哥，”他的眼泪终于在一瞬间砸了下来，这几个小时，他的脑中闪过了太多的可怕的画面，他强作镇定，逼自己设想了无数个可能性，为每一种可能性思考应对的对策。他想过，自己见到朱一龙的时候一定要镇定，要笑着，不能让朱一龙再多承受一分，可他还是忍不住。

“小白，你听我说……”朱一龙轻轻把他推开，叹了口气，皱着眉头，一副难以启齿的模样。

“我会保护你的。”白宇擦了擦眼泪，笑着说。


	25. Chapter 25

虽然已经是凌晨，机场冷冷清清，但毕竟公共场合还是保不齐就被盯上。朱一龙拉着白宇钻进车里，叫醒了刚刚小憩的司机和保镖。他本来想要自己来，可知会经纪人后对方怎么也不肯同意，可怜了这两位跟他在这里耗到了下半夜。

白宇看上去状态差极了，他的脸色惨白，手指冰凉，眼眶全是红的，眼睛里可见布满了红血丝。他从刚刚开始就一直轻轻地在颤抖，朱一龙能看出他在极力控制自己，但他压抑得太过分，明眼人都能看得出来。

在车上，保镖和司机又不是什么知情人，况且那个方面行不行这个问题，实在是太敏感，朱一龙很想现在就把一切说清楚，可临到嘴边，也只能吐出：“小白，我向你保证，我真的没事。具体情况我去酒店跟你说，好吗？”

白宇点点头，隔了一会儿才说话，压着嗓子：“对不起……龙哥，我，我不该这样。”

朱一龙已经在心里来回殴打了彭冠英八十遍，同时又实在觉得奇怪，就算他……他那方面不行吧，白宇至于难过成如今这个模样吗。

可他因为担心自己的身体，顶着疲惫从甘肃一路过来，又着实太使人动容。这几个月的相处，白宇看似大大咧咧，无时不刻不在挨打的边缘疯狂试探，仿佛把“逗龙哥”当做毕生的事业在贯彻。但实际上，他的心思那么细腻那么敏感，他表现得多热烈，就有多脆弱。朱一龙或许于男人与男人恋爱这件事上还有些迟钝，却太了解白宇，他明白对方在把自己的一颗真心剖给自己看，温柔而残忍。

一瞬间，朱一龙很想抱抱他。可白宇紧紧地攥着自己的手，他稍稍用了用力气，对方就惊恐而慌张地转过头来，用近乎哀求的语气说：“哥哥，你别抽开好不好……”

“好。”朱一龙叹了口气，盯着白宇的侧脸。

平时总有无数话要讲的他，一言不发，冷着一张脸蹙着眉头，似乎在想什么。于是这不短不长的车程就变成了一段没有尽头的折磨，快到地方时朱一龙去跟司机和保镖低声吩咐明天的行程，再扭头时发现白宇看着他的脸，欲言又止，一滴眼泪又顺着眼角落下来。

“我真的很好。”朱一龙实在不知道该说什么，用手回握了一下白宇的手，“你别担心。”

对方动了动嘴唇，好像要说什么最终还是什么都没说，扭过头去。

“对不起。”朱一龙低声说。

像是一股冲动，又像是水到渠成早该如此，他的双手还在白宇的手里，可他真的看不得对方脸上垂下的那滴泪。于是他凑过去，极度轻柔地用嘴唇吻掉了滑在他脸颊上的泪珠。

 

温软的触感让白宇一愣，然后转头看着已经坐回原位的朱一龙。一瞬间巨大的恐慌席卷了他，他不敢再去细想那句“对不起”是什么意思，他更不敢想朱一龙的这个突如其来的吻究竟是什么意思。

他在飞机上想了那么多，甚至把常见的那些病症的治愈率和存活期都查了一遍记在手机里，那一个个数字就像是一把把锋利的刀刃，在他的心头来回的切割。他不敢去想，可又必须去想。他不知道朱一龙的病究竟到了什么地步，也不知道病痛已经拉扯了他多久，今后又要给他多少折磨。他做了最坏的打算，逼自己去做相关的心里建设，可当他越想越深，直至“死亡”两个字映在他的脑海，他终于浑身脱力，没敢再迈进一步。

而现在，明明朱一龙才是那个承受了一切的人。他却依旧在好好工作，显得那么镇定那么云淡风轻，甚至还要照顾软弱的自己。

白宇只觉得愧疚、不安、自责又懊恼。这明明不应该是狗血言情剧的情节吗，龙哥这么好，为什么会发生在他的身上。

朱一龙抓着他的手，把他带上电梯，然后推进房间里。对方把房间里的灯光打亮，撤下自己的帽子和口罩，他的脸色很不好，眼下是一片淡淡的青色，嘴唇也有些微微发白。

“小白。”朱一龙轻声说，“这件事我是真的很不好意思……你先有个心理准备。”

白宇的指甲扣进他的手掌的软肉里，皱着眉头，浑身紧绷，一双眼睛却目不转睛地看向朱一龙，显得严肃而坚定。

朱一龙着实被他这架势吓了一跳，又莫名的有点微微的愤怒，难道这方面能力真的有必要这么看重，于是心里的疑问也就随着他这一时间的迷茫，脱口而出：“我不行了，你就……真的这么介意？”

“我不行了”这四个字像是最后的致命一击，白宇甚至都没听清后面的内容。他感觉一瞬间天轰地裂，四肢发麻，整个大脑仿佛失去了一切机能，眼前一阵阵发黑。可他还是站着，仿佛相当镇定，居然还微笑了一下，然后拉着朱一龙，轻轻扶着他在面前的沙发上坐下。

“哥哥，”白宇蹲下来，抬起头，微笑着说，“我不会抛下你的。我们好好治病，一切都会好的，我会一直陪着你。你别说这种话。”

“白宇，我……”朱一龙看着白宇专注的目光，他这一回甚至连泪光都没有，可从双眸间能看到的巨大绝望却骗不了人。一瞬间，朱一龙觉得他像是带上了一副名为镇定的面具，虽然精神已经在背后分崩离析，但强行在自己面前若无其事。他宁愿白宇在自己面前嚎啕大哭，也见不得对方这个模样。

可是，不过是性功能障碍而已，真的有这么严重吗，就算是真的，也没必要天天陪护吧？朱一龙心中的疑问又增加了一层。

但当务之急还是解开误会最重要，白宇的精神状态实在是不容乐观，朱一龙恨自己怎么不早把话说清楚，让人难过成这样。

“你不要信老彭给你说的话。”朱一龙解释道。

白宇一下子站起来，似乎一瞬间爆发了巨大的怒火，然后又被生生压了下去。白宇的手撑在他的身侧，整个人都在抖：“哥哥，事到如今，你都……你都这样了，你还想瞒我？！”

“我没有瞒你，我非常好，各方面机能正常。你怎么就不能相信我？”朱一龙被他吓得缩了一下，强行镇定下来后又声明道。

“因为哥哥每次都瞒着我！你明明都不行了……”

听到那两个字朱一龙的眉毛抽了一下，虽然他的羞耻点一直低到惊人，可如今也管不了许多，他有些急躁地喊出声来：“我性功能真的正常！！！”

一瞬间，一切都静默下来。白宇的眼睛一下子瞪大了，眼眸里充满了迷惑。

“呃……”过了有一会儿，他说，“你说的不行，是那方面不行？”

“那还能是什么……”

“彭冠英说的你的病，就是指这个？”

“我以为他直接说的，他没有吗？所以……”朱一龙说到最后终于恍然大悟。

他傻，白宇更傻。这算是哪门子的误会。怪不得白宇的表现如此强烈，那种绝望，那种不安，那种即将失去所有的恐慌，在这一刻都变得合情合理。

白宇退开了两步，有些不知所措地挠了挠头发，脸上的表情一度失控，又像是笑又像是哭。

“那就好，那就好……是那个不行就好……欸不是，龙哥我不是那个意思。”白宇一直后退，膝弯一下撞到床沿，他踉跄了一下，向后坐在床铺上，柔软的床垫让他的身体微微弹跳了一下，他仰着脖子看着天花板，终于如释重负地叹了口气。

接着，他用手搓了搓自己的脸颊，用力眨了眨自己的眼睛，抬起头来又有些迟疑：“是真的吧？龙哥你只是性功能……”

“没有障碍！”朱一龙被他看得脸颊一红，难得语速极快地反驳道。

“好好好，没有没有。”白宇看着他笑，然后又低下头去，抓了抓自己本来就乱七八糟的头发，“我天我怎么这么傻！龙哥怎么会有事！我天我……我一想到龙哥，龙哥你……唉我脑子里就不清醒，我真的好怕，我这辈子没这么怕过，我脑子里第一个念头就是我怎么不能替你去受罪。”

柔软的情绪完全从内到外包裹住了朱一龙，白宇的话让他的心脏一阵发麻。那是一种难以名状的复杂情绪，他欣喜又愧疚、快乐又悲伤，而更多的是震撼。千千万万，万万千千，到了口边，到了指尖，他却不知道要做什么，只想碰一碰白宇。

“我太没用了龙哥，还傻，我靠丢死人了。”白宇用手捂住脸，“但是我现在好高兴啊。唉，我觉得自己跟有病似的。我可能真的有病……”

朱一龙小心翼翼地伸出手去，指尖触碰了一下对方的手背，然后又伸出手去勾住了对方的手指，白宇有些惊讶地抬起头来，看着对方站在自己的面前，用一种他从没见过的目光注视着他。

其实朱一龙很温柔，大多数时候对大多数人都是和善随和而礼貌的。白宇作为他的亲密朋友，更是时常感受到比他人更多也更深的温柔呵护，但他却第一次看到对方这样的眼神。

“小白。白宇。”朱一龙轻轻地说，“你怎么这么傻。”

“唉，龙哥，你就别补刀了吧。我傻，我确实傻……可你，你也没聪明到哪去！”白宇在他的注视之下几乎要丢盔弃甲，但还在负隅顽抗。

朱一龙突然笑了，白宇不知道这是怎么样一种感觉，他觉得用所有世间美景来换取一个笑都值得——白雪落在银狐柔软的皮毛上，大漠一夜间开出万顷繁花，一岁枯荣，山海变换，时间仿佛变得极慢又骤然变快，快得一日一月一年乃至一生都不够看眼前的人一眼。

“是啊。”朱一龙说。他没再说什么，伸手抹了抹白宇的面颊，眨了眨眼睛，咬住了自己的嘴唇。

“龙哥啊，”白宇一把抓住他的手，稍稍一用力，对方一下重心不稳，直直地就向前扑过去。白宇扶了他一把，自己侧了一下身，再伸出手去，就把朱一龙卡在了床头和身体之间，“我记得，哥哥刚才在车上亲了我来着？”

朱一龙无辜地眨着眼睛，又是一副企图蒙混过关的模样。

“龙哥你别耍赖啊。”白宇盯着他笑，目光不躲不闪，眼神不遮不掩，即使这段时间，朱一龙已经习惯了他各种各样的直球连击，还是被他的模样弄得心惊肉跳。

白宇咬着自己的嘴唇，又缓慢地松开，他的伸出舌头在嘴唇上舔过一圈，又咽了一下口水：“你都那么亲我，还说把我当兄弟，这说不过去吧？”

“我……”朱一龙的喉咙一时发紧，一种别样的感觉开始在他的身体里流窜。

“哥哥，我真心问你一句。”白宇低着头，抓着他的手指，由指根到指尖把玩，“你现在有没有喜欢我一点？是那种喜欢，我特别期望的，但是是朱一龙对白宇的那种。”

“小白，”朱一龙喊他的名字，“白宇……”

白宇笑着看他，极其缓慢地凑近他。明明他们隔得这么近，却仿佛身处天涯的两边。白宇的嘴唇天生适合接吻，朱一龙不知道自己曾经在哪里听过这句话，只记得白宇好像也在好久以前读过一段类似于“朱一龙的唇型适合接吻”之类云云。那时候他全然不放在心上，只觉得在那些小粉丝眼中大约是个人都适合接吻。

可如今却大不一样。白宇吻他，吻得轻柔，吻得小心翼翼。刚开始只敢用嘴唇轻轻地贴着，过了一会儿确认他没有抗拒才缓慢地伸出舌头，探进他的口腔里。

这不是他们之间的第一个吻，却是最轻柔最郑重的一个。周遭的一切都一点儿也不浪漫，床铺的被子有些乱糟糟的，床头上随意放着杂物，不远的小沙发上堆着衣服和背包，书桌上还摊着一对标记得乱糟糟的剧本。

可白宇的眼睛那么明亮，热烈而温柔的情感撞击在他的胸膛，带来的震荡远胜于万千人齐鸣的掌声和欢呼。

“哥哥，刚刚是白宇在吻朱一龙。”对方甜甜地笑起来，脑袋晃了晃像是撒娇的猫。

朱一龙伸手抚摸他脸颊和下颌，凑过去用鼻尖蹭了一下对方。

“朱一龙也吻了白宇。”他轻声道。


	26. Chapter 26

世间没有比恋人之间耳鬓厮磨更快活的事情了。

白宇用鼻尖蹭着朱一龙的脸颊和侧颈，甚至都不用再吻他，就感到一种莫大的满足。他看着朱一龙的皮肤缓慢地变红，听着朱一龙轻轻软软地喊他“小白”，感受朱一龙的手掌逐渐搂紧他的腰侧，他内心有无数句话想说，此刻却又说不出一句来。

“哥哥，哥哥。”白宇像只猫咪似的在朱一龙的怀里蹭，毛绒绒的头发蹭得他发痒，蹭得他们的衣服都有些皱巴巴的，可他还像是不满足，把人搂得紧紧的，生怕一放手对方就会凭空消失一般。

朱一龙有点好笑地伸手碰了碰他的头发：“小白。”

“哥哥。”白宇从他怀里抬头，傻乎乎地对他笑，“我爱你。”

“我知道。”

“我爱你。”白宇又像是害羞一样，整个人埋进朱一龙的颈窝里，“我好高兴，哥哥是我的。我好爱哥哥！”

他颠三倒四地就是那几句话，朱一龙被他弄得有点痒，又听得好笑只得伸手摸他的头发，像是安抚一只撒娇的大猫咪。

可这只大猫咪却似乎始终没法安静下来，反而愈发地粘人起来，他几乎整个人的力量都在往朱一龙身上靠，终于由蹭变成舔。温软的唇舌贴上皮肤的时候，朱一龙颤抖了一下。白宇抬起头盯着他的眼睛，反倒是像受了天大的委屈，小声问：“可以吗？”

“嗯。”朱一龙低着头，简单地答了一个字。他根本没法拒绝这样的白宇，或许也根本不想拒绝。

得到肯定的白宇笑得眯起了眼睛，双手捧住朱一龙的脸颊，对着他的鼻梁轻轻地吻了一下，像是喃喃自语一般小声说：“我的。”

他又转战到对方的眼睛，从眼角舔过去，又吻到脸颊，朱一龙轻轻地“哼”了一声，立马被堵住了嘴唇。这个吻比刚刚来得要热烈得多，可依旧是是克制的。白宇像是在品尝什么一般，轻轻地用舌头描画着朱一龙的唇形，再顺着齿缝探进去，一点一点舔过对方的齿间，去纠缠朱一龙抵过来的舌头，整个过程极其缓慢，缓慢到好似他要记住每个部位的形状，在大脑中复刻一遍一样。

朱一龙甚至都不知道他吻了多久，只觉得浑身都在发软，几乎要撑不住白宇靠过来的身体。而白宇却像是故意的，手掌隔着他薄薄的一层针织衫缓慢而有节奏地揉搓着，时重时轻。衣服的纹路让他的皮肤发痒，但更多的是一阵阵的酥麻。等到白宇终于放开他的时候，朱一龙才发现，自己几乎已经仰躺在了柔软的大床上。

白宇整个人趴在他的胸前，又像只小猫一样舔着他的下巴，隔了好一会儿才又抬起头来对他笑：“哥哥全都是我的，不准反悔了。”

“我也没说我要反悔……”朱一龙有些哭笑不得。

“那是，我龙哥说话算话。”白宇稍稍撑起了一点自己的身体，像是在打量什么艺术品一般，用欣赏又热烈的眼神，将他从头扫到尾。

这是第一次，朱一龙觉得眼神真的有温度，白宇什么都没做，他就觉得自己快被蒸熟了。对于这种事，朱一龙虽然说不得擅长，但毕竟也过了而立之年，并不是毫无经验。可白宇太明亮太灼热，他的爱意温柔却汹涌，饱藏的情感超过他曾经遇到过的任何一个人。

“诶，哥哥，”白宇突然坏笑了一下，凑近了一点，盯着朱一龙的眼睛，“你是不是起反应了？诶不对啊，你不是，不行吗？”

“我可以！我刚刚不是说过了！”朱一龙被他这句突然的“不行”弄得气结，敢情他刚刚放下羞耻解释了半天，这家伙居然还把这茬放在心里。

“那哥哥同意的话，我就不客气啦？”白宇舔了舔自己的嘴唇，一副马上要饱餐一顿的模样。

他又来偷换概念，朱一龙被他甜蜜又直白的笑弄得心惊肉跳，低声回道：“我还不是那个意思。”

白宇立马撇了撇嘴，一副失望又担心的模样，“那还是不行咯？”

“老白你……你能不能不要在这个时候耍赖。”

“怎么能叫耍赖呢。”白宇摆出一副正经脸，对着朱一龙挑了挑眉毛，“今天我仁华医大谢南翔就好好帮你诊断一下。”

“小谢医生还治这个？”朱一龙几乎立马笑出声来，可下一秒他就倒吸了一口凉气。白宇从他的一副下摆探进去，手指冰凉，轻轻地按了一下他的尾椎，一股异样的感觉立马窜入了朱一龙的大脑。

“我挺好学的。”白宇向后退了一点半跪在床沿边，膝盖卡进朱一龙的双腿间，“而且你怎么知道我不会呢？”

 

他的衣服一瞬间就被撩到了胸口之上，朱一龙小声喊了一句“你干什么”，却软乎乎地毫无威慑力。

白宇却只是把脑袋靠在他的胸前，毛绒绒的头发蹭着他的下巴，肌肤与肌肤缓慢地摩擦，带起一种怪异而温软的触觉。

“我没干什么啊。”白宇笑着说，没说一句话，朱一龙的胸口就能感受到一股特殊而微妙的震荡，“我这是在听心音呢，朱先生。你心跳可有点过速啊。”

怎么可能不过速，朱一龙觉得自己舞台上面对千万人的时候都没有现在这么紧张过。往常他面对白宇总是过分松弛，即使对方爱笑爱闹，皮得像个大孩子，他也总是安心而信任。对方敢抛，他便敢接，演戏如此，生活如此，可这次他却实在没有那么大的信心。

一则是实在太过羞耻，二则是他不知道自己能接受到什么地步。

“看那方面，也需要听心音吗。”朱一龙小声地说。

“哎哟龙哥，没想到你还挺直接的。”白宇笑着抬起头，下巴垫在他的胸口伸出手指一路向下滑，“你就这么想快点进入正题啊？”

“你走开……”朱一龙抬手，轻轻推了他一下，这一下根本没用什么力气，反而被白宇一下抓住了手腕，白宇凑过去，在无名指的戒指上轻轻吻了一下，显得郑重而轻柔，好像要把许许多多的一生的承诺，都放进这个吻里，再藏入这枚戒指中去。

“龙哥别急。”白宇抓着他的手笑眯眯地说，“要乖乖听医生的话，该检查的部位我都会检查到的。”

这话听得朱一龙耳根发红，服输一般偏过头去，低声嘟囔了一句，“反正最后都是我让着你。”

“可不是吗？”白宇俯下身体，伸出舌尖在他的胸口轻轻地舔了一下，“因为你是哥哥呀。”

想不到有一天做哥哥也能如此吃亏。朱一龙仰着脖子，望着天花板几乎压抑不住喉咙里低低的喘息和呻吟。白宇按着他的手腕，但根本没用什么力气，轻轻松松就能挣开。可朱一龙已经没有机会再去管这个了，身体上的触感让他几乎失去了一切思考的能力，光是克制住自己的动作就花光了所有力气。

白宇正在给他做检查——用他的舌头。舌尖从他的左胸开始在他的肌肤上画着圈移动着，温热而柔软的触感让朱一龙觉得怪异又舒服，而“白宇正在舔舐自己的身体”这个现实又让他觉得太过羞耻而不安。白宇的舌头灵活，嘴唇柔软，亲吻、啮咬和舔舐交换着，在他已经泛起粉红色的肌肤上留下一个个不大不小却着实诱人的痕迹。

他一路从胸口向下，到腹部再到侧腰，留下一片暧昧的水光。他像是故意的，故意在朱一龙的腰侧停留得久了些，亲吻一个接着一个，柔软的皮肤被拉扯、啮咬、吮吸，直到对方忍不住发出今天第一声呻吟。

他声音甜腻而婉转，很低，带着气声，发出声音的主人第一时间咬住了自己的手背，惊恐的样子就像是只受了惊的兔子。

“这位病人，不要伤害自己。”白宇伸出手去，扣住朱一龙的下巴，语气严肃，可到了最后又换上了他惯常的调子，“哥哥别咬。”

朱一龙刚刚松了口，白宇就把自己的手指送了进去，轻轻按了按朱一龙的舌根，换来对方有些含糊的几声抱怨。

“哥哥难受就咬我吧。”白宇一脸无辜地眨着眼睛，“我记得龙哥吃小龙虾不用手来着？”

朱一龙微微撑起上半身看他，白宇对着他的眼睛狡黠地一笑，压低了嗓子显得有点哑，“其实，换个方面，我也可以全部用嘴。”

 

这画面无论对谁来说，都是在是太有冲击力了。白宇咬着朱一龙的拉链缓缓向下，眼睛却目不转睛地向上看着对方。那目光温柔、甜蜜却又不缺侵略性，那其中的欲望太过直白坦荡，在白宇汹涌的爱意中，显得情色却不下流。

男性腥膻的味道开始弥漫开来，朱一龙白色的内裤上早就湿了一片，鼓起了相当可观的一片。

白宇松口时活动了一下发酸的脸颊，对朱一龙露出一个微笑：“确实啊，彭老师果然在骗我，哥哥这不是……”

“你能不能别在这个时候提他！”朱一龙伸手捂住自己的眼睛，从脸颊到耳尖已经红了一大片，特别是薄薄的耳朵，在灯光下红得几乎能滴下血来。

白宇想到他们镇魂进组后的第一场戏，想来内容是没什么太大尺度，但在那个环境之下，大家也都心知肚明，颇有些暧昧不清的气氛在里头。白宇本以为头场戏又算是亲密戏一定会听不顺利，可没想到和朱一龙仿佛有一种与生俱来的默契，一切进行得那么顺利，可他还记得对方那红得几乎要滴血的耳尖，如此时此刻，可爱得他想好好吻一吻他的龙哥。

“对不起哥哥，我也，我也很紧张嘛……”白宇的语调轻松，这句话显得毫无说服力。他的舌尖顺着内裤的边沿舔舐着，咬住内裤的边缘向外轻轻一拉，那布料再弹回去时，便发出轻微的“啪嗒”声。

“白宇，你别总是……舔我……”朱一龙的声音很轻，好像不忍心说出这几个字。

“说好的不用手，我不能输了啊。”

“谁跟你说好的……嗯！”

朱一龙的话音未落，白宇已经隔着已经湿了一片的内裤，舔上了他的关键部位。这触感实在是有点强烈，白宇红色的舌尖，湿润的嘴唇在白色的内裤的映衬下显得格外艳丽。这角度看过去，恰可以看到对方高挺的鼻梁，还有他那经常被忽略的一样漂亮的睫毛。

“哥哥帮帮我好不好？”白宇抬头，他的嘴唇沾满了晶莹的液体，显得格外淫靡而动人。他笑起来，又露出漂亮的牙齿，舌尖飞快地在上唇舔了一下又收回去。

他的手带着对方的指尖来到指定的地方，朱一龙有些僵硬地看着他，“怎，怎么帮？”

白宇挑了挑眉毛，“最关键的部位不还没检查吗？”

朱一龙低着头，觉得自己简直是被鬼迷了心窍，伸出手去，缓缓地拉下了自己的内裤边。

“哇哦！”白宇发出一声赞叹，在对方出言之前，就凑过去用嘴唇包住了性器的顶端。

他的动作其实算不上熟练，其实还有些生涩。他用舌头舔着那根发硬的性器，像是舔舐棒棒糖一样上下动了动脑袋。几乎一瞬间，朱一龙就想起赵云澜假扮的昆仑拿着万年后的棒棒糖教导小鬼王的模样，当初这一段他可一点没想歪，可如今他却没法儿不多想。

“白宇……”朱一龙轻轻地喊他，声音已经软成了一滩水，带着无可抑制的粗声喘息。

对方含着东西，含糊地回了他一句，也听不清是什么。白宇其实也是第一次为男人做这个，说实话扑鼻而来的味道和这玩意儿含在嘴里的感受并不是太舒服，好几次他都忍不住干呕起来。可他还是要吞得更深，费力地用舌尖打着转儿地舔舐包裹着那根东西，舌尖在他的马眼轻轻地戳动，不断加快自己吞吐的速度。

他的脸颊发酸，眼睛里也盈起了雾气，他又试图吞得更深了些，头顶传来朱一龙轻而持续的呻吟，而对方虚虚地放在他后脑的手指终于忍不住加了些力度。

白宇满心愉悦，他享受这一切，即使或许在生理上这算是一种折磨。可他爱看对方为了他失控，为了他放下羞耻心，因为他享受身体的愉悦，愿意接受自己的触碰。

做第三次深喉时，朱一龙喊他，声音哑得不成样子，已经带着明显的哭腔。

“你，你吐出来……”

白宇被他用了点力往后推，却最终还是没躲开，一半射在他的睫毛和脸颊上，还有一半却还留在他的嘴里。腥膻的白色浊液让他咳嗽了好几下，他一时控制不住，小半顺着嘴角流了下来。

“小白，你，你别吞。”朱一龙的声音慌乱，动作更慌乱，手指在床上床头摸了半天，却找不到什么去给对方。

而白宇对着他笑了笑，喉结上下一动，还伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角。

“哥哥好甜呀。”白宇偏了偏头，就像是在评价一杯芝士奶盖茶。

朱一龙愣了好几秒，然后猛地转过身去，整个人趴在床上，头埋进枕头里，再也不肯动弹。


	27. Chapter 27

白宇毫不怀疑，如果这地上能打洞，他的龙哥会直接把自己埋进去。这样子太可爱，又太诱人，脸颊整个埋在柔软的枕头里，但能看到的皮肤上都泛着带着情欲色彩的粉色，他的衣服乱糟糟的，裤子松松地挂在胯上，露出一小节后腰直到尾椎。

玩心大起，白宇用手指戳了戳那一截裸露的肌肤，对方猛地弹了一下，抬了一下眼，然后飞速地滚进了被子里。

这回就只剩一个毛绒绒的后脑勺还有那双红通通的耳朵了。白宇凑过去亲了亲，伸手轻轻地松开朱一龙扎在后脑的小马尾，“朱先生，小谢医生觉得你的身体一切正常。好好休息，别闷着了。”

忍不住在他的头发后面又吻了一下，白宇才起身舒展了一下，转身去浴室。他的下半身还硬得像要爆炸，天知道他花了多大的自制力才没直接动手。白宇知道，只需他撒个娇，朱一龙大半几率会顺着自己，他不想逼对方那么急，也不想让他有太大的身体负担。

步入深秋，上海的气温比甘肃的片场要高得多，但白宇三下五除二把自己脱光时还是觉得有些发凉，他开了热水，小心翼翼地试着水温，浴室的门却一下打开了。

朱一龙推门进来，他的衣服还有些皱巴巴的，但都穿得完好，倒是自己不着寸缕，性器高挺，着实有点对比强烈。白宇一把拉过刚刚被自己扔在洗手台上的衣服，遮在自己的面前，一开口都有点结巴：“龙，龙哥！你你你，你怎么进来了。”

“我睡不着……”朱一龙的脸颊绯红，目光飘忽地在白宇的身上闪，最后不好意思地低下头，咽了口口水。

“哥哥你看我这，我这还硬着。”白宇看着对方，“我也不好给你唱摇篮曲是不是？”

朱一龙咬着自己的嘴唇，过了一会儿才松开，声音小得几乎要听不清说什么。

“我不想睡。”

“你说你怎么突然任性起来了。这都后半夜了，你明天还工不工作了。”白宇有些难耐，他现在只想把朱一龙赶紧推出去，然后洗个澡冷静一下。

可对方好像是故意不放过他，低着头，长睫毛扑闪的样子便看得一清二楚，那模样实在是能当场要掉你半条命，“我也可以帮你……”

“不用，我舍不得。”

朱一龙向前走了一步，一把拉开他抓着一大包衣服挡着自己的手，在白宇的惊呼中，捧着对方的脸吻了上去。白宇曾经在网上看见过朱一龙的吻戏合集，大约是至少一年多以前的事情了。弹幕里和评论里除了各种嫉妒和想要魂穿女演员的，居然还有不少提到了自己的名字。那时候他看着说吻戏不如白叔只想发截图嘲笑一波龙哥，可这会儿到他来体会，就完全没有那番闲情逸致了。

其实对方的吻并不糟糕，缺乏了点技巧和侵略性，倒也没有那么差。朱一龙或许还是脸皮薄，闭着眼睛，捧着他的脸的手有点轻微的颤抖。白宇一把揽住他的腰，另一只手护住他的后脑，把嘴唇张得更开了些，顺势加深了这个吻。

他未着寸缕，肌肤摩擦在对方粗糙的衣料上，触感反而让他更为兴奋起来，发胀的性器蹭在朱一龙的牛仔裤上，微微发疼，却也像是有无数的小电流顺着神经直上，让人欲罢不能。

分开的时候朱一龙闷闷地“哼”了一声，用舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角。白宇叹了口气，伸手摸了摸对方发烫的脸颊：“哥哥你别这样，我的自制力也没有那么好。”

“那你就别忍了。”

“可你还要拍戏，我会心疼的。我洗个澡就行。”白宇伸手想把他转个身向外推，可对方却一把捏住了自己的手腕。

朱一龙整个人钻进他的怀里，先是僵硬地停了一下，然后迟疑地用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的颈窝，像是只大猫咪一样窝了窝身体，用毛绒绒的头发轻轻蹭着他的侧脸和下巴。

“小白，我想要你……”

白宇的理智终于再也撑不住断了弦：“去床上。”

 

他们是一路吻过去。朱一龙比他想得更热情，更放得开，一路上衣服扔了一地，倒在床上的时候便跟他一样只剩下光裸的躯体。

酒店的床铺很软，不知道铺了几层，他们陷在雪白的被子里，就像躺在柔软的云端。朱一龙仰着脖子跟他接吻，白皙漂亮的手臂环在他的腰上，时不时发出享受的猫咪般的闷哼声。

“哥哥，”接吻的间隙白宇用自己的脸颊蹭他，还是有些不确定地问出声，“你能……接受这个吗？”

朱一龙稍稍抬了一下腿，火热的那玩意儿便蹭上了白宇的皮肤，可他的脸上还是泛起了红晕，有些不好意思地把头偏向一边。小声说：“都这样了，你还问这个。”

“我就是觉得，有点不大真实。龙哥，龙哥，这进度好像太快了……”

“不快。”朱一龙小声反驳他，“小白，我也是白羊座呀……”

热情、直率、孩子气，白宇此前一直觉得这一切形容都和朱一龙搭不上边儿，可相处越久就越发现对方虽然内敛，但确实和自己有着许多共通的地方。但在床上说这个又完全是另一码事儿了，白宇其实对星座的迷信没有那么强，却也忍不住会心地笑出声来。

“哥哥，你是因为是我才接受的对不对？”他伏在朱一龙的耳边说，声音故意压得很低，显得有些慵懒的哑，“你也很喜欢我对不对？”

明明这样直白而大胆的告白也持续了这么久，可朱一龙好像还是不习惯似的。他微微缩了一下，在鼻腔里回了一句“嗯”。

这一切其实于白宇来说已经太足够了，即使朱一龙什么都不说，他也觉得足够了。他如此热爱而迷恋对方的一切，从灵魂到肉体，而对方甘愿将自己一步一步交给自己，还有什么比这更美的情话与承诺。

他略略撑起身体，想要调整一下姿势，就看见朱一龙的眼睛飞快地眨了一下，嘴唇微微一动，吐出一句有些含糊的话语，“我很喜欢你……”

这话这样简陋，是情话里最为生硬的一句，却在白宇的心脏上跳动，予以他重击，像永世难忘的北斗穿透岁月之夜的黑暗，姗姗来到他的面前，将一切的爱欲、悲喜，一切爱情传说，历史诗人写的恋歌歌词，都融合在这一句真挚而直白的拳拳真心里。

白宇再次俯下身去，嘴唇贴在对方的嘴唇上，却什么也没做。他听着自己鼓噪的心跳，听着对方细腻的呼吸，只愿就这样活着——或昏迷地死去。

 

过去好一会儿，白宇抬起头，从朱一龙的鼻梁吻到额头，温柔地推了推对方的肩膀，“虽然很想看着哥哥做，但是我不想你太累，转过去好不好？”

对方总是在他面前出人意料地顺从，乖乖地翻了个身，白宇搂着他的腰帮他调整姿势。朱一龙的蝴蝶骨漂亮，这样就更显得突出，白宇舔上去的时候，他整个人都微微地颤抖了一下。

一个夏天过去，朱一龙却好似天生能隔离阳光，白皙的皮肤一点也没受影响，因为拍戏而瘦下来的身躯却更让人想要蹂躏。白宇温柔地舔舐着他的脊椎，手上的爱抚没有停过。他能感觉到对方肌肉的紧绷和紧张的情绪，他自己本身又何尝不是。

朱一龙的手有些不知所措地在床上乱摸，似乎在寻找着什么，白宇伸出手去，将他扣在手里，两枚戒指碰在一起发出一声极其轻微的金属撞击声。

“我在这儿，哥哥别紧张。”

“我没有……”朱一龙的声音从枕头里传来，有些闷闷的。

白宇没再搭话，顺着他的脊背亲吻，舔舐，舌尖在他的腰窝里打转。情动之时内心有太多满溢的情绪，白宇向来憋不住话，只想要一句一句地说给对方听。他的动作还是像是撒娇的猫，甚至说话都带着甜甜的鼻音，千言万语离不得“哥哥”两个字。

“哥哥怎么这么白啊？”

“哥哥我好喜欢你……”

“我都不想回去拍戏了，哥哥我要一直在你身边。”

“我好自私啊，好想哥哥也不要拍戏了，一直陪着我。”

朱一龙的耳根越来越烫，他受不得对方缠绵又亲昵的动作，更受不得这热情又甜蜜的低语，一切都太旖旎，太动人，他几乎要忘却时间和空间，仿佛天地万物，终究只剩得一个白宇。

白宇的性器在他的后腰磨蹭着，湿漉漉的头部蹭着他敏感的肌肤，又向下滑，到尾椎甚至是股缝。对方从床头柜里摸出的润滑剂，淋了他整整一大片，手指温柔地在入口处摩擦着，却好像害怕似的，不敢向里摸上一点儿。

“小白……”朱一龙轻声喊他，白宇凑得进了一点，吻他的头发，“别忍了……”

“这里隔音好不好啊哥哥？”

“我怎么知道……”朱一龙有些好气，这个时候了突然问这个问题。

“那哥哥待会儿不要大声叫啊。”白宇撒着娇在他的颈窝磨蹭，“我不想让别人听到哥哥的声音。”

其实扩张起来并不是那么疼，心理的抵触感远大于生理的疼痛。白宇的手法温柔，润滑剂更是抹得充足，生怕他受一点委屈似的，几乎动一动就要问一句“会不会疼”。

“我没有那么娇弱……”朱一龙答他。

“确实啊……我知道龙哥很厉害。可我舍不得你有一点不舒服。”白宇认认真真地说。

这跟厉害着实没什么关系，可朱一龙对这一套还是受用。他有点提不起力气，软绵绵地答他：“其实很舒服……”

这话说出来就太羞耻，朱一龙咬着嘴唇不再出声。白宇欢欣雀跃地在他耳边又闹起来，一只手却又贴心地抚摸揉搓着他的性器，帮他用前面的快感来抵抗后面的不适。

扩张太过温柔和漫长，白宇最终进去之前还不忘再确认一遍。他问得那么认真，朱一龙却羞耻得再也不想说话。

可那玩意儿毕竟和手指不一样，刚刚顶进去一个头，朱一龙便是一声惊呼，整个人都僵了一下。

白宇不敢再动，过了一会儿才轻轻地问他：“很难受吗？要不……算了。我，我退出去。”

“不许！”朱一龙急切地喊了一声，“我疼都疼了……”

“哥哥，哥哥你还挺……较真。”白宇一时间找不到形容词，其实他卡在这儿也实在难受，颇有些进退两难，只得用亲吻和爱抚让对方尽量放松。

他吻着朱一龙的蝴蝶骨，低声保证：“哥哥，我这个，你也知道我跟男人没有实战经验，下次保证不会这样了。”

这保证让人哭笑不得。朱一龙深呼吸着配合放松，闷着声音问他：“那你有理论经验？”

白宇一下脸涨得通红，又像只猫咪似的用他的脑袋四处蹭着，过了一会儿才磕磕巴巴地解释道：“我就是，以防万一……我查过一点，学了一点……”

那天以后没有肖想过朱一龙的身体才是假话，白宇浓烈的渴望自然不是柏拉图式的。出于好奇又或是侥幸的期待，他确实看过一些相关的东西，从严肃意味的性知识到娱乐性质的影片。也曾在大脑和梦里控制不住地与这具身体缠绵，但清醒后的绝望更加刺伤了他，他从未想过有真正品尝它的一天。

一瞬间的失神让他失去了节奏，朱一龙不大舒服地呻吟了一声，白宇几乎下意识地就蹦出了一连串的“对不起”。

这好像有点怪异，可白宇实在也有些紧张。然后他听得朱一龙低声说：“我没事……你可以，动一动……”

他太怕对方受伤，一直都是压抑着自己缓慢地磨蹭着，等待对方的适应。听到这样的要求，白宇有些欣喜地蹭了蹭朱一龙的皮肤，小幅度地抽动起来。

他们还是默契，居然到了床上也不例外的地步。快感一步步地堆叠起来，一切都在渐入佳境。朱一龙的身体变得愈发柔软，性器的前端也开始缓缓流出清液。他的喘息逐渐粗重，连呻吟也开始变得甜蜜而大胆。

触碰到某个点时，他小声尖叫了一下，一切都没能逃过白宇的眼睛。很快，那里又撞击了一下，他刚刚还软软被握在白宇手里的手一下抓住了身下的被褥，整个人浑身战栗了一下。

“是不是这里？哥哥喜欢这里吗？”白宇在他的耳边问，像是好学的学生。

朱一龙没回答，身后却又是频率加快的好几下。

“小白……！”朱一龙忍不住发出一声惊呼，连续的快感让他有些承受不住，“别，别总碰那儿。”

“可哥哥很舒服啊？”白宇回答的语气几乎有些委屈，“好好好，我不碰了。”

没见过床上还这么乖的人，他果然不再往那儿撞，可温温软软的快感，竟让朱一龙觉得不上不下。可他万死也说不出别的话来，只得微微动了一下腰，想要配合白宇的动作去寻找刚刚的敏感点。

一声笑在他的耳边响起，灼热的呼吸打在他的皮肤上，白宇的声音很低，带着平时听不到的沙哑的情欲，“龙哥觉得不够舒服啦？”

朱一龙实在羞耻不过，最后轻轻地回他一句“小白……你别这样。”

“我没怎么样啊。哥哥和我不是一直无话不谈吗？”

话是这么说没错，他们关系亲密，无话不说，可那都是在“谈”到床上来之前。他的语气太天真直接，朱一龙看不到他的脸，都分不清他到底是在使坏，还是真这么想。

于是白宇看见朱一龙偏过头来看他，那一张脸无论什么时候看他都觉得精致漂亮，更别说现在，粉嫩的嘴唇被他自己舔得湿润发红，眼眶里盈着泪，只是一眨眼那睫毛就全湿了，眼角眼尾连着脸颊全是情欲的红，更别说那双秋日湖泊般的眼眸，仿佛是被绵绵春雨揉碎了，正带着无法控制的渴望。

“哥哥你也……太犯规了……”白宇嘟囔着，揽着对方腰的手上微微带了一点劲儿，狠狠地顶进去，并在对方出声惊呼的瞬间吻住了他的嘴唇。

他吻得比之前的每一次都缠绵悱恻，舌头配合着身后的节奏进进出出，让对方的嘴角漏出细细碎碎的呻吟。他在亲吻的间隙还生怕浪费，拼了命地也要塞进去一两句自己听来都有些混乱的碎语，直到最后只变成简单“哥哥”和“喜欢”。

射出来的瞬间，两个人都有点失神，房间里只剩下了粗重的喘息。

白宇缓缓地抽出来，搂着朱一龙翻了个身，整个人在他的怀里磨蹭着，像只渴望抚摸的大型动物。

“哥哥，我真的真的，好喜欢你，好想要你。”白宇的声音不大，贴着朱一龙的皮肤，每一声都引发着轻微的震动，“好不想天亮……”

“小白……”一只手温柔地抚摸着他的头发，微微向后拉了拉，强迫着他抬头。

朱一龙带着温和的笑意看他，脸上还有着明显的情欲的潮红。

“这不是梦。

“我现在把我全部交给你了。”

他笑起来，一滴眼泪顺着眼角滑落下来，流过脸颊再到下巴，最终落在白宇的指尖，细碎无声，惊天动地。


	28. Chapter 28

酒店的窗帘遮光性很好，白宇从梦中醒来的时候房间依旧一片昏暗，让他有种时间模糊的错觉。他半睁着眼睛，意识还有些模糊，伸着手在自己四周摸来摸去，“龙哥，龙哥？”

没有人回应。

隔了好几分钟，白宇的意识才真的回笼，他从床上翻了个身，有些缓慢地坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，打开了床头灯。房间里还是有些乱糟糟的，只不过扔在地上的衣服不见了，他身边空无一人，浴室里也静悄悄的。

一瞬间白宇有些恐慌，他深恐昨天是他的大梦一场，他有些慌乱的站起身来，被子从他身上滑下去，白宇这才意识到自己什么都没穿。床头柜上放着一套衣服，衣服上是他自己的手机。那套衣服显然不是他的，整个房间也比他在甘肃边陲的那个小旅馆要大得多。白宇这才重重地坐回床上，抹了一把脸，笑出声来。

手机锁屏上挂着几条消息，毫无疑问都是来自朱一龙的。最后一条是问他有没有吃早饭，再往前翻是我先去拍戏了，衣服在床头柜上云云。白宇晕晕乎乎地几乎不知今夕何夕，看到小沙发旁的茶几上放的袋子过去摸了摸，东西早就透了个心凉，这会儿他才想起来看自己的手机到底几点。

过于昏暗的室内环境让他有一种天刚蒙蒙亮的错觉，于是看到手机显示的接近十二点的时间还有些懵，，直到他走过去把那个窗帘拉开一道小缝隙，外面刺眼的阳光让他一瞬间就要迷了眼睛。

“我靠。”白宇一边小声自言自语，一边用手挡住了眼睛。等到钻进浴室开了水洗澡，水流打在他的头皮上，他才突然回过味儿来，究竟哪里不对。

昨天是他对龙哥那样，结果今天，晚起的是他，被送早餐的是他，受照顾的是他。

我靠！！！白宇晃晃脑袋，一瞬间几乎喊出声来。

他在这方面是没有什么经验，可也知道那个地方天生不是用来干那档子事儿的。虽然昨晚他万般小心，生怕朱一龙受伤，事后也有好好清理，可他也不信他龙哥当真钢筋铁骨根本不受影响。况且昨晚弄完已经是下半夜，他尚且累得够呛，朱一龙还能生龙活虎不成？

这些日子来他因为某些侥幸的心里也好，好奇心也好，看得或真实或虚构的那些东西里，不少人都是做完以后第二天虚虚弱弱起不来床，还得对方鞍前马后的伺候着，连他不小心看到的几篇小说里，牛逼如赵云澜都不能免俗。怎么到了他这儿，朱一龙不光起了床，还把他的一切安排妥当。难道朱一龙真的有黑袍使的超能力不成？？

白宇满脑子黑人问号，同时又突然从内心升腾出一种极大的悲痛和愧疚来。

我天，我是不是很渣？！我居然上了龙哥还让他照顾我？！我天，我是不是很没用，龙哥起床我居然一丁点儿都不知道？！我天，昨天都那样了，他为什么不请假？！我天，龙哥为什么不娇弱地躺在床上，等着我来照顾？！

白宇用极快的速度洗漱完毕，一边快速地用毛巾擦着他湿漉漉的头发，一边去摸他扔在床上的手机。

说来也巧，刚碰到手机的一瞬间，那屏幕就亮了。来电显示是“龙哥的小助理~”，白宇想都没想就按下了接听和免提。

“白老师你好。”小助理的声音还是那样，有点害怕他似的，但相当有礼貌。直到现在白宇也不明白他这么好说话一人，对方究竟为什么这么怕他。

“你好你好。辛苦啦。”他简单地回了一句，“龙哥呢？”

“龙哥还在拍戏呢，这快到午饭点儿了，所以我帮他问问你起床了没有。”

“起了起了。”白宇笑了笑，“谢谢关心啊。”

“早饭吃了吗白老师？”

白宇一看那茶几上的饭盒，突然就有了一种被抓包的感觉。

“我这不是才刚起嘛……”白宇心虚地缩了缩脖子，“龙哥还好吧？他有没有……呃，不舒服？”

“龙哥下戏了，我让他跟你说啊。”

那边嘈杂了一下，过了一小会儿，电话里传来了熟悉的人声。

“小白？”

“龙哥龙哥龙哥。”白宇一听到对方的声音连声音都雀跃了好几分，“你没事儿吧？你早上怎么不叫我啊！你怎么不请假啊？你腰疼吗腿疼吗，还有……那个地方还好吧？”

即使平时没脸没皮如白宇也有点不好意思说出口，只好用一连串的发问做了铺垫，不知道对方是不是被这一通操作砸懵了，很久没回一句话。要不是还能听见浅浅的呼吸声，白宇几乎要以为对方把手机扔了。

“龙哥，龙哥你没事儿吧？”

“白宇你，片场人很多的！”

白宇几乎能想象对面的人是什么模样，大半又红了脸，但被粉底遮住，只能看见红红的耳尖。

“我知道我知道。”白宇放软了语气，“对不起啊龙哥，你看我这也是……关心你你说是吧？朱老师啊，你们休息没有，我去片场给你送饭去？”

“还有一场，快了。”朱一龙回答，“你过来吧。饭不用送了，这边有吃的。”

白宇连忙一连串地摇头：“初夜以后怎么能只吃片场盒饭！”

“瞎说什么！”朱一龙微微提高了声音，能听见他紧张时收紧的呼吸。

“哥哥不是第一次吗？”白宇的声音放低了，又放软了，又好似撒娇。

“我都三十，三十多岁的人。”朱一龙有点磕磕巴巴的，似乎走动了一下，放低了声音，“怎么可能是第一次……”

“和女孩子那能算吗！”白宇说，“还是说哥哥居然跟男人有过……那我是真的会吃醋的。”

“你能不能不要那么幼稚。”对方叹了口气，小声地回他，“这种话我真的说不出口……我只是喜欢你呀。”

“确实啊龙哥。”白宇差点笑出声来，“我也只是喜欢你啊。”

 

这会儿拍戏是最舒服的时候，天气不会太热也不会太凉，但片场人多，各种灯光和机器嘈杂，朱一龙下戏的时候还是出了一身薄汗。

小助理给他倒水，引着他往休息室走，剧组开始放饭，热热闹闹的。朱一龙绕过几个人刚走到休息室门口，就看见一个人飞快地蹭到了他的面前。

“龙哥龙哥。”白宇一把扶住他的手臂，揽住他的腰，把他整个人往自己怀里带，“累不累？靠着我。”

“热死了。别闹。”朱一龙偏过头去看他，“你怎么样？”

“我怎么样？我能怎么样？我又没……龙哥你别瞪我啊。”白宇笑眯眯地牵着人往休息室的角落走，“我挺好的。”

“休息够了吗？你从甘肃一路飞过来，又……又劳累。”朱一龙说到这里，不自觉地低了头，咬住了自己的嘴唇。

“不劳累。我那哪算劳累啊，朱老师最累，最累。”白宇摇头否认，嘴皮子就没停过。当然，手上的殷勤也没停过，他颇为绅士地给朱一龙拉了把椅子，那椅子本来就是软面的，不知道白宇从哪还找了一个软枕头，正放在腰后。白宇的手一刻不肯离开他的身体，生怕一松手自己就能碎了似的。

朱一龙的脸上有些泛红，他刚刚就看到剧组好几个小姑娘往他们这边瞟。虽说他们是合法夫夫也没什么不正常，但白宇这热情也太过，弄得他确实有点不好意思。

等坐下他才发现眼前放了一大堆的饭盒，也不知道白宇哪里买的，怎么弄过来的，总之即使是两个成年男人，这种饭盒数量也足够让人震惊了。

“小白，你，你这是？”

“午饭啊。”白宇站起来好像在找什么，然后拉过来一个饭盒，在朱一龙面前打开来。

那是一大碗熬得很细致的粥，一打开饭盒盖子便能闻见一股扑鼻的米香味儿。白宇把它推到朱一龙的面前，给朱一龙拿了筷子和勺子，又开始像是展示什么了不起的成果一样，给一道道菜和点心揭幕。

菜的种类很多，点心也不少，每道菜分量是不多，但加起来也确实少不了。只是一桌子的东西，全是清清淡淡，别说辣的，连稍微油重点的都没有。朱一龙从小便是无辣不欢，这辈子最爱就是火锅，这会儿有些无奈地看了白宇一眼。

“哥哥你要乖。”白宇像是哄小孩一样地凑在他的耳边，用极低地声音说，“我查过了，那个，那个以后还是吃点清淡的比较好，我怕你……”

“好了别说了。”即使外面吵吵闹闹，他们缩在嘈杂的一角，没人会听见白宇的悄悄话，可是朱一龙还是立马打断了他。

“龙哥别伤心，我陪你吃，怎么样！”白宇一脸大义凛然地把最后一个还没打开的饭盒拿了过来，一打开，赫然是一碗面，还是白宇的家乡特色。

“你这叫做陪我吃？”

朱一龙看着自己桌子前这一对清清淡淡的汤汤水水，再偏头去看白宇跟前被他拌得香气四溢的那碗面，忍不住向他扔了个白眼。

“我天龙哥！”白宇把自己的那碗面往怀里拢了一点，“你不能吃这个，真的不能。不是我小气，你知不知道你面前那么多东西花了我多少钱！主要是……唉哥哥，你真的要乖。”

被一个比自己小两岁平时还皮得要命的男人三番五次地说要“乖”，朱一龙着实有些哭笑不得。加之白宇刮了胡子，虽然昨天到今天已经冒出了极短的青色胡茬，但看上去还是嫩得要命，活像个大学生，配合着他面上一脸爸爸般的担忧神色，极其富有冲击感。

朱一龙不知道哪里来的玩心，趁着对方不注意，飞一般地举起筷子就从白宇的碗里夹走一块肉，塞进自己的嘴里，还生怕被抢走似的，草草咀嚼了两下就吞了下去。

“哥哥你干嘛啊！”白宇大惊失色地把碗往自己身后一护，仿佛护住的是什么了不得的宝贝。

而朱一龙得意地向他抬了抬下巴，然后又不好意思地偏过头去，“就不乖。”

他停了一会儿，又补充道：“我是哥哥，我说了算。”


	29. Chapter 29

“我天，龙哥。”白宇看着朱一龙的模样，一时间瞪大了眼睛，看上去惊喜又惊吓，最后终于低下头去，忍不住笑出声来，“好好好，你说了算，你说了算。我全都听你的。”

“好好吃饭。”

朱一龙眨着眼睛，却也没再闹下去，乖乖地转头去小口吃自己的白米粥，只是时不时转头去看一眼坐在身边的白宇。

“龙哥你是不是特别馋？”白宇用筷子搅着碗里沾着红油的面条，自己小声嘀咕道，“这好像有点过分啊，要不我也不吃了，我看着你吃。”

“别胡闹。我不馋。”朱一龙按住白宇手臂，把他按回座位上，“不过你下次一定要请我火锅……”

“好好好。”白宇头点得像筛子，“记在我账上，我下次带你吃顿大的，你想吃多少吃多少，想点什么点什么，我们吃完了第一家吃第二家……”

“噗，你以为是喝酒啊？”朱一龙用手帮白宇拨弄了一下他垂下来的刘海，“也不能吃那么凶，你胃受不了。唉你以后也不要吃这么辣的。”

“哥哥这一点也不辣！”白宇把那个饭盒往前推了一点，“你闻闻，哦不对刚刚你尝过了，他就是看上去辣而已！”

朱一龙嫌弃地把饭盒推开，摇了摇头。他刚刚吃得太快，也没好意思说根本都没尝明白什么味道，只是能确定这碗东西确实没有看上去的那么辣。

“那你也少吃点油腻的。”

“哥哥好养生哦。”白宇偏着头看他。

“你不也一样。”朱一龙白了他一眼，拿视线示意了一下白宇这一桌子清汤寡水，弄得白宇又只能低着头笑，并且越笑越厉害，大有停不下来的趋势。

白宇的笑容总是很有感染力，他笑得那么开心，弄得朱一龙的嘴角也忍不住上扬，一来二去居然脸颊都被弄得有点发酸，忍不住出言问他，“你到底笑什么。”

“没什么，我就是高兴。”白宇埋头去吃了一口面，“就觉得我和哥哥好像结婚好多年了一样。”

“小白。”

“嗯？”

“如果你愿意，会有很多年的。”

他的声音很小，在嘈杂的休息室里几乎听不清，白宇一下倒在他的肩膀上，用头发蹭了蹭他的脸颊，蹭得人心都发痒，“我怎么会不……哎哟卧槽！”

他猛地坐直，抽了好几张纸巾去擦朱一龙的手臂，这动静搞得坐在另一边的助理都一下弹了起来，冲过来。

“怎么了白老师朱老师？”

白宇眨着眼睛，一脸愧疚的模样，“那什么……滴了点油……”

朱一龙看着自己戏服手臂上那一点滴上去的红油，终于一脸无奈地喊出声：“白宇！”

“我错了！”白宇听了一个激灵，立马绷直了身体，就像是上课被老师突然点名的学生，“下次我一定先擦嘴！”

他这一声喊得太中气十足，整个休息室都安静了好几秒，所有人的目光都聚焦在了他们的身上，朱一龙的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。他猛地站起来，扔下一句“我去找服装师处理一下”，就飞快地从门口穿了出去。

“欸，龙哥，龙哥。”白宇跟着站起来，一边给其他人点着头道歉，一边跟了出去，留下一屋子的人面面相觑。

 

戏服的事情倒不是很打紧，本来位置不算太明显，服装师对这个也比较有经验，简单的处理以后基本已经看不太出来。

朱一龙请助理帮忙收拾了餐盒，自己则上了二楼午休。剧组的待遇还算不错，给他们几个主演都安排了小小的专属休息室，可供他们午饭之后午休，或者是身体不适的时候做一些比较长时间的休整。面积不大但贵在安静。

经过昨夜的折腾，身体一点事儿没有是不可能的。白宇昨天百般注意千般温柔，做过一次以后再不肯来第二次，小心翼翼地又是清理又是按摩，直把他哄睡着了自己还没休息。朱一龙后来累得够呛，也睡得太沉，也不知道白宇忙活到了几点。早上起来的时候对方睡得太死，肉眼可见的黑眼圈和满脸的疲惫，乱糟糟的头发，整个人蜷在被子里，配上那一张刮了胡子以后过于年轻的脸，让朱一龙瞬间有种仿佛睡了未成年人的愧疚感。

其实早上的戏还好，没有什么太激烈的肢体动作和台词，大多时间比较安静，他排的戏份也不算太多。可全身疲倦酸软的感觉还是不大好受，难以启齿的地方也还是有点不适，体温倒还正常，只是精神有些不济。

相对私密的空间让朱一龙原本紧绷的精神放松下来，人也从工作状态抽离开来，他整个人窝进躺椅里，白宇给他拿了枕头和薄毯，搬了个凳子坐在他身边。

“龙哥，你中午就吃那么一点啊，会不会饿啊，要不我给你再去买点。”

“不饿，别忙活了。”朱一龙转头看他，“你回酒店休息吧，待会儿助理会来叫我的。”

“哥哥你总赶我干什么。”白宇故意不满地撇着嘴，却抵不过满眼的笑意，他凑得很近，整个人都蹭在朱一龙的耳边，“我好不容易来一趟，我才不舍得自己在酒店里睡觉。”

“你怕你累……”朱一龙看着他，用手摸了摸他的眼下，“什么时候回去。”

“明早，跟那边说好了。”

白宇的助理当晚就跟剧组那边联系过了，说是朱一龙这边出了点急事，白宇连夜得赶过去。导演和剧组一直都颇为照顾白宇，白宇平时也相当敬业，口碑极好，接洽起来倒是没有太困难。这两天白宇的戏本来排得也不多，本来进度也不快，倒也没造成太多麻烦，只是他这一跑，经纪人好好担心了一把。白宇支支吾吾半遮半掩地表示这只是个误会以后，那边恨不得直接过来掐死这个不省心的大男孩儿。

最后的结果比白宇想得还要好一些，导演干脆多给了他一晚上的时间，明天只排了一场夜戏。可白宇还是舍不得，他恨不得每分每秒都粘在朱一龙的身上，甚至希望这世上所有的一切都暂时消失，只留他们两个就好。

“哥哥，你那个地方……还好吧？要不要擦药啊，我记得有点肿……”白宇靠在他耳边小声嘀咕，他的手里拿着朱一龙带过来的剧本和时间表，眼睛飞快地扫着。

朱一龙动了一下，用手掌虚虚地推了一下对方，半张脸埋进毯子里：“没有……晚上回去再说。你能不能别总问这个……”

“我担心嘛！”白宇也有些不好意思地挠头，“你看我这……技术也……不过关。”

“过关。”

“啊？你说什么。”

“过关。”朱一龙转了个身背对着他，浑身上下都写着“我拒绝再讨论”，完全不顾白宇在他身后笑开了花，恨不得跟他一起钻到躺椅上去。他被朱一龙嫌弃地推了一下，警告了一句“别闹了”才终于消停下来。

“龙哥，你看你下午这戏，怎么都这么累啊！就没有床戏吗？”白宇一边帮朱一龙轻轻按摩着腰部一边轻声说。

朱一龙被他弄得舒服，本来就昏沉欲睡，只听得“床戏”两个字突然警醒，抬眼瞪了他一下：“哪有床戏！你好歹也是我丈夫……”

“我丈夫”三个字听得白宇浑身舒坦，笑嘻嘻地说：“龙哥你都在想啥！我说的是那种躺在床上不用动的那种戏，不是那种戏，你懂吗！我这不是看你累嘛。要是能睡一下午就好了。”

“你能不能不要说得……说得那么引人误会。”朱一龙小声嘟囔，又闭上了眼睛，说话的声音都变得极其缓慢，“这种戏也不可能真的睡好吗……也是要演的。”

专业演员当然知道这个道理，白宇只是笑，又伸手去帮朱一龙撩了撩刘海，看着他长长的睫毛打在脸颊上，内心无数的柔软情绪无处抒发，却也憋不回去，最终他用极低极轻的声音道：“哥哥，你好好看，我好喜欢你。”

朱一龙似乎是睡着了，只是轻微耸了一下鼻尖，过了一会儿，却伸手勾住了白宇的指尖，嘴唇动了动，不知道是回应，还是梦呓。

白宇凑得极近，那一声虽轻虽缓但却听得明晰，柔柔和和的语气喊的是他的姓名。

 

第二天两个人起得都很早，头天晚上他们再没做什么，只是睡前交换了一个甜腻腻的晚安吻。吻完以后白宇像是个第一次恋爱的大学生，整个人背着朱一龙缩进被窝里，忍不住高兴得蹬起腿。

朱一龙看着他傻笑自己也忍不住跟着笑，最后还是伸出手一把抱住对方的腰，拖回到自己的怀里，叮嘱了一句“好好睡觉”。

早上也只是相处了一顿早餐的时间，朱一龙去片场，白宇则必须去机场赶回甘肃继续拍摄。

其实这部剧的戏份已经拍得差不多，上海这边结束以后可能还要转到杭州拍几天就能正式杀青。白宇那边倒也快了，可惜或许要到元旦以后才能杀青，两人婚后的第一个新年却没法一起度过，多少有些遗憾。

想想结婚后小半年，他们确实聚少离多，他和白宇又都是比较专注的人，拍戏时连商业活动和采访都尽量少接，连公款约会的机会都很少。

只是这样远远相隔却给了他们更多的思考时间和空间，思念让双方都更加确信和笃定对方于自己是特别而不可或缺的一部分。朱一龙之前从未想过白宇应该在爱人这个位置上，他相信至少婚前的白宇也没有往这方面想过。而当一个人打破这个界限，朱一龙第一次见到如此明朗而热烈的爱意，真的很难无动于衷。

于情感上，他虽不能说见过大风大浪，但也有过几段体验，更是在无数剧本中体会过别人的人生苦辣酸甜，可白宇有多特别，朱一龙自己都说不清。这个人有着三十岁男人难有的干净和纯真，又热情地毫不掩饰自己的一切，他的心、他的欲、他的一切都完全毫无顾忌地展露在自己的面前。朱一龙很难相信已过而立之年的自己还能遇到如此纯粹无争的爱意与如此甜蜜柔软的人，就像他和白宇在片场相遇时，他也未曾想到出道十年还能简单地因为工作收获那样一份亲密的友情。

白宇于他自始至终都是特别的，无论在心中的哪个位置。

剧组杀青后朱一龙回到北京。深秋已过，即将入冬的天气，外面的风时常大得要命。他在家里昏天暗地地睡了几天，却很难有当初一个人时候的惬意。醒来的时候，他几乎没办法不想起白宇，说来好笑，这房子从他们结婚后，两人统共也没有一起住上几天，朱一龙却觉得到处都有对方的身影。

他把客房的床铺都收好，把白宇的洗漱用品都放到主卧自带的浴室里。他和白宇的是完全两套东西，放上去又觉得不大搭调，朱一龙打量了半天，下定决心去买一套全新的。

这么多年来，朱一龙本来觉得自己是个挺好安排的人，也是个挺粗糙的人，不会过日子，懒得想太多，什么事情都是简单最好，却在三十二岁的这会儿猛然有了一种别样的仪式感。

白宇这些日子还是一直都很忙碌，但还是坚持每天晚上给他打个视频电话，如果稍微得空中午也会抽个空视频几分钟。手机里的人总是鼻尖冻得通红，笑起来嘴巴能咧到耳后去，让人忍不住也跟着笑出声来。

“小白，”朱一龙举着手机给他拍浴室的置物架，“你看我们要不要买一套新的啊？这样看起来总觉得怪怪的。”

“确实，确实啊。”白宇摸着自己下巴上细小的青青的胡茬，“我都听哥哥的。”

“一会儿我看看。”朱一龙嘀咕着，一边走出浴室一边四处打量，“那别的东西要不要也换一套呢……”

“龙哥我没想到你还挺细腻的啊？我还觉得你不会在意这个。”

“我以前好像没在意过。”朱一龙坐回自己的床上，靠在床头。

“那就是因为我咯？”

“是啊。”朱一龙看着对方突然凑近的样子笑呵呵的。

白宇一瞬间没有说话，隔了好一会儿才接下去，声音居然有些哽咽，“哥哥你这……你这也太……”

窗外的风呼啸起来，朱一龙起身去把卧室里没关紧的窗户关好，这扇窗户好像有点问题，用力弄了好一会儿才回复正常。再回来时，白宇揣着手在自己的嘴前呵着气取暖，说话都有些闷闷的。

“我好想你。”他说。


	30. Chapter 30

白宇最近总能收到朱一龙的消息。倒不是说原来收不到，只是最近的频率高了不少，内容也总是让他忍不住在片场就笑出声来，好几次惹得跟惯了他的小助理都忍不住问上一句，“宇哥，究竟什么事儿这么高兴啊？”

其实外人看来着实也没什么好笑的。微信屏幕上总是好几张照片，角度和光线都很标准直男，甚至有些模糊看不清。照片的主体基本不是人物，大多是寻常人见惯了的生活用品，一对刷牙杯，一叠毛巾，或者是一套铸铁锅。

对方发过来的消息也着实平常，实在没什么笑点，寻常人看起来或许还觉得实在无趣，伴侣之间没有半点情话，全是些琐碎的日常。

“小白我不小心买成粉红色了，我自己用吧……”

“你看这样放在一起是不是就和谐多了。”

“这锅我妈说挺好用的，买了不知道干嘛。今天用来煮了泡面，又觉得好浪费。”

“给可乐和奥斯卡换了新的食盆，他俩挺高兴的。”

“我把客厅的地毯换成这种了，毛绒绒的一看就很暖和。”

……

白宇看着朱一龙光秃秃的脚丫子在毛绒的毯子中，忍不住把照片放大了看，盯着看了好一会儿又有点不好意思地关了屏幕，隐约地觉得自己有点儿变态。

可他实在是享受这样的过程，即使不在朱一龙的身边，可看着对方一点点地把属于他一个人的地方，塞进两个人的东西，寻常的一点小事也要和自己分享，白宇就觉得他的龙哥实在是嗲得不寻常。

可对方的口气总是那么认真而正直，天然的好好过日子的态度，又实在钢铁直男得吓人，有时候让白宇半句调侃的话都说不出来，只得抱着手机在千里之外笑得像个没谈过恋爱的傻子。

朱一龙的戏已经杀青，工作算是闲下来不少，但年底将近，各种活动只增不减。他在北京住的时间是多了，只偶尔飞了几次上海，但也是每日各处跑，或是参加活动，或是拍摄广告和杂志，或是专访，还有个早早谈下来的跨年晚会的彩排，竟然也抽不出空去一趟甘肃。

白宇倒不希望他来。甘肃的边陲小镇气温已经到达零下，天气干燥得要命，沙漠边风沙又大，整个剧组的人都不大好受。

“龙哥，你就好好在暖气房里窝着，别折腾了。”白宇总是在视频里这么说。

朱一龙总是凑得离镜头很近，一脸迷惑，好像看不清白宇的脸。白宇被他这么盯得有点不好意思，说实话他个人觉得很难有人能抵抗住朱一龙的这张脸和这对眼睛，至少他看了三年多，一点多余的抵抗力也没获得。

“小白你要注意补水啊。脸上都有点……”朱一龙比划了一下。

“我天我龙哥太精致了！我每天都有擦油油的啊。龙哥放心。”白宇摸了摸自己的脸，角色需要，也是这地方待得久了，脸上确实粗糙了不少。他又不是在意这个的人，真还没有发现有什么变化。

“油油……”朱一龙听到就笑。

“哎呀龙哥！”白宇一下远离了镜头，双手遮住脸摇头晃脑了几下，“就意思你懂就行！就那个意思！”

“你好可爱呀。”

白宇一下僵在原地，大概有几秒钟，然后视野里一阵天旋地转，朱一龙听得“哐”地一声，对方的手机掉到了地上。

“对不起啊龙哥！不小心把你给摔了！”过了一会儿视野里又出现白宇的脸，角度不好显得有些变形。

“没事儿，不疼。”朱一龙配合道。

 

几天后是个大晴天，风沙也小了不少。白天的时候太阳照在身上暖融融的。朱一龙早上给白宇打了电话，说是要飞上海拍个广告。白宇今天排的戏不多，午饭的时候估计朱一龙还在飞机上，发了几条消息对方没回，倒是自己的发小群活跃得过分。

白宇贫嘴，但是工作时间缘故一直冒泡比较少。这群里现在大部分都是已婚男人，话题总也离不开老婆孩子热炕头。当然白宇本人也算是已婚男人的一员，可毕竟情况特殊，对于他们那些儿子的幼儿园作业或者是奶粉哪个牌子好，又或是媳妇儿今天又发脾气之类的话题总是插不上话。今天倒是古怪，一戳进去满目的“老白”让白宇都有点恍惚。

“干什么呢！！背后说我坏话！”白宇一条消息就发了出去。

“那不敢。”

“哪儿能啊！”

“天地良心！”

“要说还能被你看到吗？”

白宇发了一连串的“黑人问号”过去，紧接着一句“你们有事儿吗？？？？”。

“没事儿。”

“看来我们白白上次的情感问题已经解决了。”

“别叫白白，听上去怪恶心的。”

“老白，婚后生活挺有情趣啊。”

“我看你家朱老师挺爱你的。”

“公众人物就是这点不好，隐私容易暴露。”

白宇看着群里一堆消息，觉得挺莫名其妙，实在有些摸不着头脑，这到底跟朱一龙又有什么关系，一瞬间又是一连串的“黑人问号”往外发。

“白宇你手机坐屁股下面了！就知道发一个表情！”

“别瞎说！”

“屁股完成不了这么高难度的动作！”

“老白说不定可以！”

白宇看着一瞬间被刷屏的“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，忍不住又发了两个“黑人问号”过去。

“跟龙哥啥关系？”

“老白是不是拍戏拍傻了。”

“老白不行，根本不关注他家龙哥。”

“也是没想到朱老师浓眉大眼的，在家却和老白玩尺度这么大的角色扮演。”

“一脸纯良地说出这种话真是令人羞涩。”

角色扮演四个字看得白宇脸上直抽抽，他可不相信他家龙哥能在大庭广众下瞎说，准是这堆人又在瞎脑补。

只不过这回没等他把“黑人问号”发过去，对方就扔了个链接过来。链接来自微博，打开是个小视频，时长很短，应该是从什么专访里截取的一段。开头字幕抛出一个问题，“朱老师有没有什么想对白老师说的呀？”

而后镜头便切到朱一龙这里，他坐在小沙发上，还是那副模样，手掌在自己裤子上摩擦着，显得有点儿拘谨。他的脸颊有点红，抬眼挺无辜地对着镜头眨了两下，“那……爸爸想你。”

“我去！”

视频到此为止，白宇的手机也差点从手里飞了出去。

再往下一滑，评论里果然一片“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，自然也少不了“没想到你浓眉大眼的”之类的评论，更有魔鬼发出了“我怎么觉得父子反了”“白老师是90后你们行行好吧”的声音。白宇能对着荒沙大漠发三千个誓，他可从来没和朱一龙玩过什么角色扮演，虽然也不是不可以……

这想法在他的脑子里转了一圈，立马被他晃了晃脑袋扔了出去。他和朱一龙这才确定关系，他龙哥才刚刚被他从钢铁直男的路上拉偏一点，切不可操之过急。

白宇顺着评论里找到了完整的采访视频，应该是在朱一龙前几天参加的某个商业活动的后台，采访的总时长倒不算太长。前半部分是很例行的一些关于商业代言和关于朱一龙在播及刚拍完的新戏的一些问题，没有什么特殊的。后半部分则不可避免地提到了自己。

如同每一对明星伴侣，特别是他们这种刚刚步入婚姻的，在采访中被问到关于对方的问题几乎是无可避免的。他和朱一龙在美国匆匆结婚后就各自进组投入工作，所接的采访和公开活动少之又少。朱一龙还好些，自己这边自从进了组几乎是与世隔绝，媒体们可不会放过来之不易的机会。不过好在这些问题里没有什么太奇怪的，他和朱一龙的口供对得炉火纯青，没有出过什么纰漏。

第一个问题依旧很常规，“朱老师觉得婚前和婚后生活有什么不同？”

镜头里的朱一龙下意识地抿着嘴唇，眼睛朝着斜下方瞥了瞥，“其实我和白宇都一直在拍戏，还没有很去刻意生活……最近闲下来了一点，住在家里就会很想买东西。”

“朱老师一般买什么？”

“昂？”他对着镜头外眨了眨眼睛，“就很普通的日用品……没什么特别的。嗯，毛巾什么的，以前我都过得挺糙的，不怎么看这些，嗯，也不知道这算不算不同。”

他说完低下头，不好意思地笑了笑，用手挠了挠自己的后脑勺。

“那这个意思是朱老师平时在家承包家务吗？我看到白老师发的视频里，你是在做小龙虾对吗？平时是你做饭吗？”

听到做饭视频的时候，朱一龙的脸上顿时出现了标志性的嫌弃表情，在听到最后一个问题时又连忙摇摇头。

“是小龙虾，嗯。”朱一龙点头，“不是我做的，是我妈妈做好的，嗯，我就是热一下。平时……我和小白都没什么平时……嗯，都不怎么做饭做家务，我俩都不怎么会……昂？我们俩谁相对更厉害一点？等，等小白杀青回来我们PK一下……”

他说完最后一句舔了舔嘴唇，最后又干脆咬着嘴唇笑了，仿佛刚刚得逞了什么了不得的小计谋一般，大眼睛对着摄像机满是笑意。

“朱老师觉得白叔结婚以后有什么不同吗？”

听到这个问题，对方像是愣住一样无辜地眨了眨眼睛，随后低下头去开始笑起来。那笑容说不起来有什么意思，好像只是单纯的笑，又好像蕴含着无数层意思。隔了好一会儿，朱一龙似乎才想起来还在采访中，有些局促地挪了挪身体，抬起头，缓慢地说出答案：“其实我也说不上来，嗯……就感觉，感觉更可爱了？可爱这个形容词好像不大合适……”

白宇看着后期特地在屏幕的一角加上的自己的头像，还恶趣味地加上了对猫耳，明晃晃贴上了一条“龙哥亲自认证可爱”的标签。明明是很普通的回答，白宇自己说过比这个肉麻千万遍的话，却不知道怎么了看得脸颊都有点发热。

“二位婚后好像大部分时间都处于异地的状态？很多粉丝也在饱受异地恋的折磨，有什么话想对这样的粉丝说的吗？”

朱一龙先是点点头，然后又垂下眼睛去看话筒，若有所思的模样。

“我和小白好像一直拍戏就都见面很少……演员嘛，其实挺习惯的，嗯。”朱一龙偏了偏头，手指把耳边的刘海撩了撩，“嗯……大家有空就多打电话，有时间就去多看看对方。异地恋其实也没那么可怕的。对。”

最后他像是要赞同自己的话一样，像是上课时的中学生一样，坚定地点了点头。

“最后，朱老师有没有什么想对白老师说的呀？”

白宇几乎下意识地捏紧了手机，但果然答案不是刚刚他看到的那一句。

朱一龙又抿了抿嘴唇，皱了皱眉头，像是有些为难，又好像有些害羞，但最后说出来的话却很平常，“老白，天气冷了，注意身体。家里开了地暖，很暖和，早点回来。可乐和奥斯卡想你。”

“可乐和奥斯卡的爸爸呢？”主持人追问。

镜头前的男人开始笑起来，偏过头去，手指不自觉地在裤子上摩擦着，最后无辜地眨了两下眼，“那……爸爸想你。”

说完以后几秒他才反应过来，全场的哄笑中，他自己也跟着笑起来，一边笑一边摇头，连语速都快了起来：“我说错了，说错了。我想说，他俩的爸爸也想你。”

采访的进度条很快走到了最后，白宇自己都不知道自己抱着手机笑呵呵的模样有多么肉麻。

小助理来叫白宇吃饭的时候，看到这个三十岁的男人穿着宽大的红色羽绒服，在躺椅上缩成一团，袖子宽大只留下指尖在外面。他还带着戏里沧桑剑客的妆发，整个人却像块大大的奶糖一样浑身散发着奶甜味儿的气息。

男人捧着手机，聚精会神，过了好一会儿，他凑近手机，在屏幕上极快极轻地吻了一下，然后把手机搂在胸口前，扬了扬下巴，闭上了眼睛，一脸得意。

远处是黄沙大漠，近景是嘈杂人群，而这一切都与他无关，他仿佛活在一场最甜的梦里。


	31. Chapter 31

边陲小镇的第一场大雪来得毫无征兆。那天北京是个晴天，可是风大得吓人，朱一龙得了空休息一天，睡到近中午才醒。

白宇发视频过来的时候，他窝在沙发上跟可乐说闲话。电视里放着白宇早些年的电视剧，那会儿对方看起来还有几分青涩，服装和造型都有几分一言难尽的意味，可白宇的语气和表情那么生动，天然就让人心生欢喜。手机被朱一龙早餐后随意扔在餐桌上，这会儿听到铃声，翻身起来跌跌撞撞地跑去拿，中途差点被趴在地上的奥斯卡绊倒。

“龙哥——”白宇的一张大脸在手机屏幕里，他的鼻头冻得有些发红，眼睛却兴奋得发亮，似乎是在移动中，屏幕有些晃，他一说话便能看到嘴边冒出来的白色水汽，远隔千里都能体会到对面的天寒地冻。

“怎么这个时间打过来？”朱一龙还光着脚，好在开着地暖，房间里四处都暖融融的。这会儿时间不上不下，应该还没到剧组午休放饭的时候，一般白宇这时候正忙着，不会有时间跟他视频电话。

“龙哥龙哥！”白宇今天的样子格外兴奋，虽然只能看见他的脸，但朱一龙都能想象得到对方边走边跑几乎有些蹦跶的模样，“你看你看！你看到没有！下雪啦！！！”

他把手机屏幕偏了一点，自己的脸只露出小半边，身后的景色其实还是有点模糊，但依然可以隐约看得见白色的雪花飘落下来，身后黄色的大漠上已经覆盖上了一层白色。

朱一龙虽然是南方人，但定居北京多年，又四处辗转着拍戏并不是没见过大雪，可如此大漠飘雪的场景他也是第一次见。如此模糊晃动的镜头下，他看到近处的黄沙和远处搭建的土屋和楼阁，尽管背景音如此嘈杂，却让人由心生出一种天地苍茫万籁俱寂的错觉来。

“怎么样！龙哥！你看到没有啊！好大雪！落在沙漠上！看见没！”白宇的声音比平时高一些，像个第一次见到雪的小孩儿。他的脸一会儿蹿到屏幕里，一会儿又不见，手机环绕着片场转来转去，朱一龙都能想象得到他手舞足蹈的模样。

白宇是北方长大的孩子，兴趣爱好里又有一项是滑雪，朱一龙相信他如此兴奋一定不是单纯地只是因为看到沙漠被大雪覆盖的景象。一想到这里，就难以不从心生出一种柔软和甜蜜，他的兴奋和雀跃总有一部分是因为自己。一切生活中无限平凡的事情，因为有人分享都会变得美好无比，更不要说这沙漠中的第一场鹅毛大雪。

“白主播。”朱一龙忍不住笑出声来，“你这镜头晃得，头都晕啦。”

对方果然立马站定，手上也不再转来转去，固定了一个角度，自己探出了半个头，对着朱一龙眨眼睛，“好了好了我不动了。这样看到了没？”

“看到了。”朱一龙回答，“白主播还是那么帅。”

“哎哟哥哥！”对方夸张地大叫一声，脚下踉跄了一下。

“小心！”朱一龙有些紧张地提醒道。

“没事儿没事儿。”白宇笑嘻嘻的，“这地方我都走了几百遍了，闭着眼睛都不会摔。倒是哥哥怎么回事，现在隔三差五地就来撩一下我。我让你看雪呢你在看什么！”

朱一龙一脸无辜，“看你啊。”

白宇单手拿着手机，另一只手夸张地做了个捂心口的动作，“不带你这样的！居老斯！你不是说不出来这种话吗？”

“我也不知道……”朱一龙换了个姿势，盘腿窝在沙发上，把拼命往他怀里钻的奥斯卡一手搂住，“可能因为你比较好看吧。对不对，奥斯卡？”

“我哪有哥哥好看，哥哥最好看。儿子！！！看看爸爸！”白宇朝着屏幕挥手。这边的小崽子居然好像感应到了对方的召唤，居然望着屏幕偏了偏头，接着兴奋地“汪汪汪”了好几声。

白宇这么一听，就好像真的听懂了狗语一般，笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“奥斯卡真乖，可乐呢！小没良心的！”

“我没手抱啦。”朱一龙一边躲着不知道为什么突然兴奋的奥斯卡突然舔过来的舌头，一边把镜头偏了偏，另一只小狗摇晃着尾巴正在咬着自己的磨牙棒。

“没事儿没事儿，龙哥不要太辛苦。”白宇回答，“其实我主要是想给你看看下雪了。昨天天气预报还说是晴天呢。这会儿又说要下一阵子，导演说正好加个雪景，现在剧组都在做准备。”

“我在家躺着哪里辛苦。你小心冻着手，也不戴手套。”

“白主播嘛。”白宇把手在镜头前晃了晃，“戴手套不方便弄手机，你看看我的手，还挺好的。”

其实镜头里哪里看得清楚，朱一龙只注意到他的手指冻得有些发红。

“那你有没有好好擦……”朱一龙说到这里突然笑起来，“油油。”

“哥哥！”白宇一脸嫌弃地叹了一大口气，“这个词有这么好笑吗！有吗！哥哥我要反击了啊！爸爸——！我也想你！”

朱一龙愣了一下，然后无奈地望了望天花板，毫不留情地给了白宇一个白眼，嘴角却有压抑不下去的笑意。他知道对方绝对会看到那个采访，毕竟在网上传得那么火，还被做成了各种各样的视频，连助理都给他看过好几个。

可白宇这“杀敌一千，自损八百”的气势和觉悟真是一直以来一直没变过，其实男生之间特别是打游戏的时候，幼稚的互相要占点口头便宜是常事儿，可白宇真是第一个宁愿自己被占便宜也要看自己表情失控的人。

这会儿对面的人已经笑得眼睛都看不见了，仰着脖子能看见一口大白牙，毫无一点形象包袱。

“你能不能不要总是这样。”朱一龙无奈地摇头，“你别以为我不敢接……儿子你快回来。”

“居老斯啊，你对儿子都没有什么亲密一点的称呼吗？”白宇朝他挑了挑眉毛。

朱一龙舔舔嘴唇，有些无奈地侧过头去，一副被对方毫不要脸皮的态度打败的样子，最后终于在白宇期许的目光中，压低了声音回道：“宝贝儿，我在家里等你。”

 

2020年12月31日。

冬日里向来干燥的北京居然是个阴雨天，湿冷让体感气温好像更低了几度，实在让人不大舒服。

大多人都在享受调休的元旦假期，可朱一龙却还在忙碌的工作中。晚上的跨年晚会是直播，他正在电视台做着最后的准备。前几天他抽空去看过了白宇的父母，早上又给自己的父母通过了电话。作为演员，每逢佳节却难得与亲人团聚本来是常态，可今年总让朱一龙觉得大有不同。

晚会的事情倒是挺早就定了的，好在他的节目安排得比较早，离着跨年的钟点还远，主办方也没要求他待到最后。北京电视台距离家中不远，结束了就能早早开溜。想到这里，朱一龙又觉得自己有些好笑。白宇还远在甘肃，家中不过也就是一人两狗，经纪人调侃他不如待在演播厅还更热闹。

道理是这个道理，可他本来也不喜热闹。表演很顺利，从舞台下来以后还接受了一个短暂小群访。一切结束以后，他实在还是有些疲惫，但还是忍不住立马换下了服装，也没再做休息，在北京冬夜的寒雨里急匆匆地往家里赶，就好像家里真的会有个人在等他一样。

司机把他送到楼下，朱一龙给他和助理提早道了新年快乐，裹紧了围巾从地下停车场的电梯上楼。明明只有小小的一段路，风雨都被隔绝在外，可朱一龙冻得手指都在发抖，摸出手机来给白宇发消息，按了好几回都没打上正确的字。

电梯里信号也确实不大好，尝试了几次以后朱一龙正式宣告放弃，把手机塞回自己的口袋里，小跑着出了电梯门，一边伸出手在自己的嘴边呵着气取暖，一边急匆匆去开房子的大门。

厚重的防盗门被推开的一瞬间，暖黄的灯光像是蜂蜜一般从房间里溢了出来。屋子里开着地暖，温度很高，电视里还放着节目，唱唱跳跳吵吵闹闹。

可乐和奥斯卡几乎是一瞬间蹿到了他的面前，两只小家伙一边一个扯着他的裤腿把他往房子里拉，响亮的“汪汪”声让朱一龙忍不住用手指抵在唇边比了一个“嘘”。

然后他抬眼向客厅中央看去，一个男人穿着白色的柔软的家居服，似乎洗过澡，头发半干半湿，脸颊微微泛着红色，浑身几乎在散发着腾腾的热气。他手里拿着像是带着铃铛的猫咪项圈的东西，正往自己的脖子上戴，听到动静正回过头盯着门口的来人发愣。

“小，小白？”朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，似乎还是不能相信一般，伸出手又揉了揉眼睛。

“惊不惊喜，意不意外！”白宇一下子从沙发上蹿出来，他的速度极快，几乎是直接从沙发靠背上翻了过来，拖鞋也没有来得及穿，脖子上的铃铛一路发出清脆的响声，没等朱一龙回答，就直直地撞了过来。

一米八三的大男人再怎么瘦还是把他撞了个踉跄，朱一龙后退一步稳住身体，再抬眼时满眼就只能看得见白宇望向自己的眼眸。

“龙哥！”白宇的声音兴奋得几乎有些颤抖，说话的热气就打在他的脸上，“我回来了。”

接下来毫不意外是一个热情的吻。朱一龙的身上还穿着厚重的羽绒服，挡在两人之间还有些别扭，可没人在乎这个。朱一龙的背贴在冰凉的门上，白宇的唇舌与他交织，发出令人羞涩的水声。

谁也没想这个吻究竟持续了多久，甚至都没人想起来要先卸下厚厚的羽绒服和围巾。直到分开的时候，白宇晃了晃脑袋，擦了擦自己本来就发红的嘴唇，才笑道：“感觉把龙哥的围巾都吃进去了。”

朱一龙低头笑，把围巾从自己的脖子上扯下来，再去脱宽大又厚重的羽绒服，露出里面黑色修身的高领毛衣。他刚一转头去把衣服挂在玄关的衣架上，白宇温热的身体又从后面紧紧的搂了上来，他的体温似乎比自己的偏高一些，隔着一层毛衣都能感觉得清楚明白。

“小白……”朱一龙笑着喊他，“你先放开，我换个鞋。”

“我不。”白宇的声音就响在他的耳边，“哥哥先让我抱一会儿。”

朱一龙没再挣扎，就那么站着，等对方在他的背后又是亲又是蹭了好一会儿。

“怎么回来了？你不是说要等到元旦以后？”

“我想哥哥嘛——”白宇的声音几乎是沾了糖添了蜜，拖着长音嗲得要命。

朱一龙偏头去看他，忍不住伸手抓住扣在自己腰上的手，缓缓地摩擦着，“提前杀青了？还是请假？”

白宇这才乖乖地放开他，退开了两步站在一边等他俯身下去脱鞋。

“你说巧不巧，本来我都打算磨到元旦以后了，结果这几天特别顺，导演也没为难我。”白宇伸手比划了一下，“所以早上拍完最后一场戏，我立马坐了最快的一班飞机回来了！”

白宇说到这里像是颇为得意似的，扬了扬下巴，于是半松不松挂在他脖子上的那玩意儿就更显得突出。家居服是朱一龙买来放在家里的，白色毛绒绒的圆领上衣包裹在瘦长的身体上，显得格外柔软温暖，那带着铃铛的项圈随着白宇的动作轻轻晃动，又发出清脆的响声。

“你这是什么。”朱一龙换好了拖鞋往里走，伸手指了指白宇脖子上的东西。

“这个？”白宇低头捏住一个铃铛，然后抬起头来，“剧组小姑娘送的杀青礼物，我在路上拆了，觉得挺可爱的，就带回来了，还有个耳朵呢！龙哥龙哥，来来来来。”

他转身过去俯下身在沙发上翻找了一下，居然真的拿出一个配套的毛绒绒的发卡来，抬手就要往朱一龙的头上扣。

朱一龙一边用手挡，一边向后躲，在清脆的铃铛声中怒吼出声：“你干什么！”

“哥哥！试试嘛！又没别人！试试！喵喵喵！”

“你自己喵！”

白宇一下子停下他做乱的手，竟然真的乖乖把那个发卡往自己乱糟糟的头发上一扣，手上捏了两个拳头放在脸颊边，微微偏了偏头。

“行吧，我自己喵。”他眯了眯眼睛，像只大猫咪一样往朱一龙的怀里一蹭，对着对方的耳朵吹了一口气，“喵呜~这样喵，哥哥还满意吗？”


	32. Chapter 32

朱一龙偏过头去，脸颊马上就飞上了一抹红，隔了一会儿才支支吾吾地吐出一句“满意”。

“那哥哥不想撸猫吗？”白宇掰过他的脸，对着他笑，又极其富有暗示性地用自己那个毛绒绒的猫耳发卡蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

朱一龙显然有些不知所措，手掌抬起来又放下好几次，才迟疑地在白宇的头顶揉了揉，问道：“这样？”

“哥哥撸猫也太不专业了吧！”白宇笑起来就浑身微微的颤抖，脖子上的铃铛也跟着动起来，让朱一龙挪不开目光。

“我只养过狗啊。”朱一龙有些委屈地辩解道。

“哥哥这样说我就不开心啦。”白宇偏了偏头，张开手臂，在朱一龙面前转了一圈，又用手拨弄了一下自己头上的猫耳朵，“说好的你赚钱养家呢？这么大一只猫咪你不能视而不见呀。”

倒是忘了把眼前的这只大猫算进去，朱一龙无奈地笑。白宇明明已经三十岁，刮了胡子本来就有着与年纪不符的稚嫩少年气，这会儿又是猫耳又是铃铛，配上他的那一脸表情和期许的眼神，看得人心里发热。

“嗯。”朱一龙看着他的脸笑，“我养你。”

白宇满足地点了点头，又把自己的下巴往朱一龙的脸边蹭，抓起对方的手：“那哥哥我教你撸猫啊，这里这里。”

朱一龙顺着他的意思，用手指在白宇的脖子和下巴的地方轻轻勾了勾，那人立马像只真的小猫一样仰起头，眯起眼睛一脸满足，喉结上下翻动了一下，居然又从喉咙里发出一声轻轻的“喵”来。

这一下弄得朱一龙也玩心大起，伸出手指又在他的下巴上快速而轻柔地摸了好几下，没有胡子的光滑肌肤触感有些不一样，配合着白宇这番装束显得有些别样的情色和旖旎。白宇不知道怎么把猫咪学得那么像，摇头晃脑的工夫又往他怀里蹭，脖子上的铃铛轻轻作响，让朱一龙觉得脸上更热了几度。

“后颈，背上。”白宇早已经顺势搂住了他的脖子，凑到了对方的耳边，一边小声说着话，一边伸出舌头去舔他的耳垂，“哥哥，摸一下。”

朱一龙只觉得对方的每一句话都像是致命的蛊惑，他顺着白宇的意思，轻轻地揉捏着他的后颈，再顺着脊椎一路向下，缓慢地抚摸着对方的脊背。那件家居服的质地柔软，细软的绒毛触感舒适光滑，恍然间真让他有一种在抚摸猫咪的感觉。

白宇抱着他的身体，不安分地又亲又舔，两个人最终倒在沙发上的时候，朱一龙撑了一下身体，避免压到对方的腿。像只大猫一样的男人倒在柔软的沙发里，压着沙发上乱糟糟的枕头和毛毯，轻微地舒展了一下身体，打了个呵欠，舔了舔自己早已经湿漉漉的嘴唇。

“这个姿势就是要你摸摸肚皮呀，哥哥。”白宇对他抬了抬下巴，居然抬手到嘴边，极其缓慢地开始舔舐自己的手指。

朱一龙的喉头动了动，眼睛眨了眨，视线似乎无处安放似的在房间里乱飘。最后，他伸出手去，有些迟疑地揉搓了一下白宇的肚子。

对方立马缩了缩了，微微侧过身体开始笑起来，然后又伸出手去，搂住身上人的脖子，用了点力气把人往自己怀里带，嗓子压低了，显得有些沙哑：“哥哥是真的在撸猫啊？你应该知道我是什么意思吧？这样……”

话音刚落，男人的手指已经顺着他毛衣的下摆摸了进去，在他的侧腰轻柔缓慢地抚摸着。白宇的指尖仿佛天生带电，又或是朱一龙的身体太过敏感紧张，酥麻的感觉不断地顺着神经上窜，朱一龙觉得双臂几乎要卸了力气。白宇顺着这个姿势吻他，灵巧的舌头舔过他的嘴唇，再到牙齿，舔到上颚，吮吸和轻轻的啮咬带来恰到好处的疼痛和窒息，竟然让人有种难以控制的眩晕。

最终他们倒在那张毛绒绒软乎乎的地毯上，白宇护住他的后脑，他们还顺势带下来两个抱枕。可没人管这个，吻还在继续，朱一龙只觉得什么也听不清，连电视里那些吵闹的歌舞节目都显得那么遥远，只有那一声声清脆的铃铛响挠得他心痒。

朱一龙的手搂着白宇细瘦的腰，轻轻地摸过一圈，才在空隙中小声抱怨：“怎么还是这么瘦，养都养不胖。”

“那可能要……”白宇用鼻尖亲昵地蹭过对方的脸颊，“吃点哥哥补一补吧。”

这话太过羞耻，朱一龙一下别过头去。看到对方这番反应，白宇忍不住笑出声来，毛绒绒的脑袋又在朱一龙的下巴蹭来蹭去。

“哥哥我好想你，我都好久没见你啦。”白宇的语气夸张，还带着些抱怨的语气，“我都这样了，哥哥还把衣服穿得这么严实……”

“我，我刚从外面回来哪有时间……”朱一龙回过头来瞪他，可惜软乎乎的也确实没什么杀伤力。

白宇几乎整个人趴在他的胸前，猫耳朵随着他的动作晃来晃去，他伸手勾了勾朱一龙的高领，用像是哄孩子一般的语调说道：“龙龙你已经三十二岁啦，该学会自己脱衣服了。”

“那，”朱一龙闭上眼睛，抿着嘴唇，才最终像是下定决心一般说道，“那你别压着我。”

白宇乖巧得要命，立马灵活地爬起来，跪在朱一龙的对面，但目光却没从朱一龙的身上挪开过。朱一龙话已经出口，当然也没法吞下去，只得略微撑起身体，抓住衣服的下摆，开始向上掀开。几乎是他一开始动作白宇就凑了上来，舌头顺着他逐渐光裸的肌肤向上舔，弄得朱一龙差点儿坐不住。他本来脱衣服的速度不算慢，被这么一打扰，弄了好半天才把衣服拉到手腕。

“哥哥，就这样好不好？”他刚要把一只手抽出来，白宇却一下按住他的手臂，然后居然拉着他的毛衣拧了拧，又往他的手腕上套了一次。这衣服有些紧，被这么弄了一下以后确实有点难以挣脱的意思，但稍稍用点力也不是问题。可白宇带着期许的眼神根本没法让人说一个“不”字。

于是，朱一龙顺从地让对方用这形同虚设的“枷锁”把自己的手腕锁在头顶，默许着白宇的唇舌在自己已经光裸的上身肆意作乱。

房间里的地暖实在是开得充实，整个地面暖融融的。朱一龙背靠着毛绒绒的地毯，热度隔着毯子传过来，就像是躺在猫咪的肚皮上。而身上的那只大猫也不知饕足，家居服上柔软的绒毛都带着躯体的温度，前后夹击，又痒又暖。

朱一龙仰起脖子，配合着白宇又啃又咬的动作，那感觉很异样，像是真的被一只粘人的猫咪撒着娇，可这只猫咪是白宇的时候，一切又不同了。

“哥哥，抬腰。”白宇伏在他的耳边轻声说。朱一龙顺着他的意思动作，不一会儿浑身上下就只剩了袜子还挂在脚上。他的皮肤白，此刻不知道是因为热还是因为情欲，浑身都泛上了淡淡的粉色，无论是啃咬，还是爱抚都能在那光滑而白嫩的肌肤上留下一个个红色的印记。

白宇一路顺着他的肌肉向下舔，却独独绕过了关键的部位。朱一龙大腿根部的皮肤由于常年不见光，几乎白得刺眼。白宇张口就留下一个明显的齿痕，身下的人立马抑制不住的呻吟了一声。

“别咬那儿……”朱一龙微微抬头，声音轻轻的。

“咬疼了吗？”白宇眨眨眼睛，无辜地看着朱一龙，又低下头去像是猫咪舔舐伤口一般来回舔舐着那个齿痕。本来就不是疼的事儿，这一下更让朱一龙觉得羞耻无比。他想伸手遮住自己的眼睛，却又发现手腕绑在头顶，一时挣脱不得。

他才刚一挣扎，白宇就过来按住了他的手臂，在他的大臂内侧亲吻着，头上的猫耳和头发弄得人一阵发痒。

“哥哥怎么不乖呀？”

朱一龙听到这句，恨不得直接把脸埋进毛绒地毯里。白宇笑了一声，又顺着他的皮肤又亲又啃又咬，脖子上的铃铛还带着一丝微凉，在一片温热中显得触感格外明显，白宇故意让它在对方的乳珠边磨蹭着，那诡异的触感竟然让人欲罢不能，朱一龙觉得自己头晕脑胀，根本不能控制自己的呼吸，好多次都压不住喉咙里的甜腻的声音。

“嗯……不行……”朱一龙小声嘟囔着，他的浑身都是白宇亲吻啃咬过的痕迹，唯独早已经发胀挺立的性器得不到照顾。他抬了抬腰，主动用那个部位去蹭白宇的身体，可惜不得要领，反倒是被柔软的绒毛撩拨得更加难受。

“忍不住了吗？”白宇凑过去亲吻朱一龙的嘴唇，那里被他自己又是舔又是咬，几乎比涂了唇釉还要光艳动人。

朱一龙甜蜜的声音从唇齿间溢散开来：“小白……白宇……别玩了，我……嗯……”

“哥哥喜欢猫吗？哥哥喜欢我吗？”白宇按住他再次挣扎的手臂，想了想又松开，任由朱一龙抽出自己手，却在对方抽出来的一瞬间抓住，送到自己的唇边，从手心到指缝，细细地舔舐起来。

他舔得认真，舔得情色，舔得朱一龙瞬间又没了办法。男人红着脸颊，满眼喊着泪，小声说：“喜欢，喜欢你。”

白宇顿时笑得眯起了眼睛，像是得到了天大的奖赏一般晃了晃脑袋，然后低下头去舔了舔朱一龙高昂性器的顶端，身下人立马像是受到了极大刺激一般浑身颤抖起来。

“那哥哥能哄哄我吗？”

朱一龙有些迷茫地眨着眼睛：“怎么……哄？”

“像我之前一样……”白宇把自己的手指送了过去。

朱一龙愣了一小会儿，才学着白宇刚刚的模样，顺着手心一路舔到指缝，再顺着手指往上舔去。他的神色认真，可模样太过诱人，甚至比白宇更像一只乖巧的猫咪。那只手很快就被朱一龙舔得湿润，白宇抽出来，摸到朱一龙的身后，顺着尾椎缓慢地松了进去。

那地方还是有点干涩，朱一龙立马绷紧了身体，小声撒娇：“疼……”

“哥哥，喵一声，喵一声好不好？”白宇去舔朱一龙眼角的泪水。

朱一龙摇了摇头，又蹭了蹭白宇的脸颊，白宇却故意又把手指往里松了几分。

“哥哥明明答应我的……”白宇也去蹭他的，耳鬓厮磨间更欲火燃得更旺起来。

“喵……”朱一龙偏过头去，咬着嘴唇，终于败下阵来。他的声音极轻，却极甜，白宇从来没有听过，只觉得整个心脏都被撞了一下。

“对不起弄疼你了。”白宇去吻他的嘴唇，伸手去摸自己早就放好的润滑剂。

扩张因为漫长的前戏而格外顺利，朱一龙相当配合，而他的身体也早就因为爱抚和挑逗几乎软成了一滩水。

白宇在进去之前取下了自己脖子上的猫咪项圈，绑在了朱一龙细瘦的脚腕上，打上了一个漂亮又结实的蝴蝶结。

冲撞的第一下，朱一龙听到一声清脆的响声，才终于发现不对劲。他下意识地挣扎，却发现越是挣扎那响声就越是凌乱，也显得愈发地淫靡。才不过做过一次，白宇的身体似乎就和他的身体异常熟稔，性器与他的身体那么契合，每撞一下就会有过电般的快感直冲他的大脑。

白宇还是使劲地在他的胸前蹭，毛绒绒的家居服蹭得他本来敏感的肌肤更加发痒，那灵巧的舌头还不忘舔一把火，让他真的有种正在被大型猫科动物操干的错觉。

这种感知只会让他愈发羞耻，愈发地想要挣扎，边激得他脚腕上的铃铛更加响得激烈。

“拿掉，拿掉……”朱一龙的语气几乎是哀求了，“小白，拿掉铃铛……”

白宇抬起头来，一双眼睛几乎因为情欲有些发红，“哥哥，就当是新年礼物好吗？”

他用耳朵在朱一龙的下巴和脖子边磨蹭，声音发哑。朱一龙的心软，此刻又完全忘了下位者是自己，迷迷糊糊间搂住白宇的脊背，开始发出细碎的呻吟。

他没发现，不知道什么时候，白宇头上那猫耳朵已经戴到了自己的发间，白宇痴迷地亲吻着他，愈发狠命地撞击着他的敏感点。

“哥哥，再喵一个好不好？”

朱一龙的视线已经模糊了，快感让他觉得一切都很遥远，唯独肌肤相亲的感觉被无限放大，令他觉得羞耻又快乐，而这一切都只因为对方是白宇。

他总那么信任对方，在他的面前那么顺从。

“喵……”他顺着白宇的意思，凑在他的耳边，甚至伸出舌头舔了舔对方的耳垂。

白宇被他刺激得颤抖了一下，身下的动作更加狂风骤雨起来。他们不停地接吻，啃咬着对方的唇舌和身体，直到白宇突然停了下来。

“小白？”朱一龙眨了眨迷茫的眼睛。

“快跨年了……”白宇有点喘。

然后朱一龙听到白宇凑到自己的耳边，带着节奏，哑着嗓子，轻轻数起来：“五，四，三，二……”

每数一声，体内火热的东西便狠狠地撞击一次，巨大的快感让他忍不住跟着呻吟起来。

“一。”白宇轻声说。

新年的钟声敲响，朱一龙的大脑却一片空白。

“哥哥真准时呀。”白宇的笑声响在他的耳畔，朱一龙才反应过来刚刚发生了什么。一瞬间，他闭上眼睛，想要装作自己已经昏死过去。

而白宇把他温柔地搂进怀里，亲吻落在他的额头。竟然极尽温柔却不带一丝情欲。

“新年快乐。”他说，“我爱你，哥哥。”

朱一龙动了动嘴唇，声音沙哑、轻柔却坚定：“我爱你，白宇。”


	33. Chapter 33

他们搂在一起，柔柔和和地接吻，吻是那么亲昵，却一点儿也不激烈，好多次只是互相碰碰嘴唇。白宇用下巴去磨蹭朱一龙的额头，朱一龙闭着眼睛任由他去闹。他的整个身体都被搂紧在对方的怀里，白宇退出来后仍然像只八爪鱼一般搂得几乎密不透风。

性事过后有些别样的疲累，朱一龙在一片柔软的毛绒绒中有些昏昏欲睡，白宇还凑在他的耳边耳语着什么，他却好像有些听不大清楚，只在他叫“哥哥”的时候，下意识地就用鼻音回他一个轻轻的“嗯”。

脸上传来湿漉漉的触感的时候，朱一龙猛地一个激灵睁开眼睛，狗狗圆滚滚又湿漉漉的大眼睛盯着他，让他猛地一下清醒过来，低声惊叫了一声，整个人下意识地就往白宇的怀里钻。

白宇一边笑一边扯了沙发上的毛毯往两人身上裹，低头看着朱一龙耳尖红得几乎要滴血，整张脸埋在他的胸前，用闷闷的声音近乎崩溃地问：“可乐和奥斯卡都……看到了？”

“龙哥，龙哥你别这么害羞嘛。”白宇安抚地拍了拍他的脊背，“没啥，都是一家人。”

“不行！”朱一龙近乎崩溃的低声咆哮道。

“我骗你的，没看到，真的。龙哥我不骗你。”白宇一边笑一边把朱一龙从自己的怀里捞出来，“哥哥，我是很自私的呀，即使是我自己的儿子我也不想让他看到刚刚那样的你……”

朱一龙的面部表情一瞬间有些失控，他的目光立马在房间四处飘忽起来，“小白……你别这么说话……”

白宇故意凑近对方的耳边，把声音压得很低。他的声音本来就好听，此刻又带着事后的慵懒和性感，不轻不重却格外撩人：“哥哥那么好看，那么性感，我都是说实话……”

“你也一样……”朱一龙的声音很轻，垂着眼睛，睫毛因为紧张和害羞微微抖动着，“很可爱。”

“我知道啦！哥哥喜欢可爱型的！”白宇笑着用头发去蹭朱一龙的脸颊。

“我不是喜欢可爱型的。”朱一龙搂住对方的腰亲吻他的头发，“我是喜欢你。”

“我天，龙哥，我发现你最近情话水平见长啊。你看我都脸红了。”

朱一龙顺着他的手指望向他的脸颊，却忍不住又把目光挪向了对方眼睛。白宇的眼睛总是那么有神而闪亮，朱一龙看着对方眼眸里自己的倒影，忍不住又凑过去亲吻了一下对方的脸颊。

白宇愣了愣，有些惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，紧接着用手捂住了自己的脸，有些兴奋地一把把朱一龙搂紧怀里，在地上打了个滚。

“哥哥！”白宇凑过去亲朱一龙的嘴唇，“我好想再来一次。”

“不行，”朱一龙用腿轻轻踢了一下对方的膝盖，却意外传来一声清脆的铃铛响，弄得朱一龙又红了脸颊，“我想洗澡。”

“我陪你洗，我陪你洗嘛好不好。”白宇撑起身体，同时试图把朱一龙顺带着搂起来，却踉踉跄跄地差点又摔回去。

朱一龙看他这样子实在是想笑，自己撑着身体站起来，飞快地转过身去，随手另一边的沙发上拿起了一件衣服套在了自己的身上。

那是一件宽大的卫衣，大概是白宇收拾行李的时候顺便放在这儿的。可虽然宽大，也不过是刚刚能遮住大腿根。朱一龙一对又长又直的腿却还是一览无余，上面甚至还有白宇刚刚亲口留下的吻痕和咬痕。

“哇哦。”白宇从后面抱住朱一龙的腰，“哥哥穿男友卫衣好合适呀。”

朱一龙转身过去亲了亲他的脸颊：“去洗澡。”

 

主卧自带的浴室白宇还是第一次进。主卧本来就是朱一龙的个人空间，之前他仅仅是作为临时房客和好兄弟，自然不好打扰，最亲近的一次也不过是站在门口和他说了几句话。浴室面积很大，装修算不上太豪华，但是显得格外明亮宽敞。白宇看着洗手台边放好的成对的牙刷和漱口杯，架子上挂好的成对的毛巾，只觉得心都柔软了下来。

没人能抵抗朱一龙如此的小心思。他从答应白宇的那一刻起，就全心全意地把自己的一切交付给了对方，让他的一切填满自己的一切，从微不足道的家居用品到自己的身体。

朱一龙站在镜子前拆自己的头发。他首先有些懊恼地扯掉了头顶的那对猫耳，有些责备地瞪了罪魁祸首一眼。白宇朝他吐了吐舌头，又是撒娇的一句“龙哥”就让他完全没有了办法。

其他头发还维持着表演时的样子，发胶和发卡弄得有些繁琐。男人不善于此道，动作着实有些粗暴，白宇伸手去帮他取下那些他看不到的黑色发卡，手指伸进他柔软的黑发里，轻轻帮他顺了顺散下来的长发。

他们都没说话，浴室里只剩下水声。朱一龙有个挺漂亮豪华的按摩浴缸，刚刚他进来时就开了放水的阀门。

白宇的卫衣领口很松，能看见朱一龙脖子和锁骨上留下的欢爱痕迹。他背对着白宇，头发乱糟糟的，精神仿佛极度放松，向后随意撩了撩自己的刘海，露出额头。

他身后的男人已经脱掉了那套毛绒绒的家居服，露出精瘦的躯干。朱一龙从镜子里看他，却被人一下发现，对着他眨眨眼睛：“怎么了龙哥，看呆啦？”

“你也太瘦了。”朱一龙挪开目光，对方却已经从后面抱了上来，手指半撩起他的衣服下摆，把人半压在洗手台上。

浴室虽大，可浴缸里飘散过来的袅袅热气已经让镜子开始覆盖上一层浅浅的白雾。白宇带着朱一龙转过身，让他坐在大理石面的洗手台上，背部抵着镜子，开始亲昵地接吻。

这次他们不那么着急，一切都显得从容不迫，白宇抵进朱一龙的腿间，伸手在他的大腿上情色地抚摸着，直摸到对方已经微微抬头的性器。白宇的手圈住那玩意儿的时候，朱一龙轻轻呻吟了一声，男人眯起眼睛，舌头在舔了舔自己的牙齿，丝毫没有掩饰自己眼神里的兴奋。

“我觉得哥哥好像比之前大胆了一点……”白宇的舌头在他的唇边和脸颊上舔吻，“是不是很喜欢？”

朱一龙眨了眨自己的眼睛，并没有出声正面回答，却主动搂住了白宇的脖子，恶作剧一般咬了咬白宇的嘴唇。

他们的亲吻绵长而动情，朱一龙的皮肤再一次泛上了微微的粉红色。他们总是肆无忌惮地掠夺着对方口腔里的一切，只亲到彼此差点窒息才肯分开一点。

那件卫衣终于也被白宇扯了下来。白宇揽着朱一龙的腰把他往浴缸边上带，自己先他一步踏了进去。这浴缸很大，水堪堪只放了一半，可两个男人一踏进去，也立马几乎要漫出来。

白宇坐下来，伸了个懒腰，放松地往后一靠，舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“哥哥之前都独享这么舒服的浴缸，我嫉妒了。”

朱一龙被他拉着分开腿跪坐在他的腿上，他似乎还是对这个姿势有些害羞，眼睛一直盯着泛着涟漪的水面，小声说道：“你又不是不能用……你怎么这么幼稚，这也嫉妒。”

“不过我可能嫉妒浴缸更多一点吧。”白宇一只手捏住他的下巴，另一只手却在水下搂过对方的腰往自己这边带，“毕竟他看过很多次哥哥的……”

“我，我一般只用淋浴随便冲冲……”朱一龙故意把话题撇开。

白宇的语气轻松，“那多可惜啊，我一定要和哥哥多洗一下。来来来哥哥，我来帮你洗。”

 

他说完这话，真的伸手去一旁的架子上挤了一泵洗发露，在手里沾了水稍稍揉搓了一下就往朱一龙的头发上抹。朱一龙维持着一个有些尴尬的姿势，被白宇按了按，几乎面对面撞进他的怀里。

白宇灵巧的手指在他的头发上揉搓着，搓出柔软的白色泡沫。大男孩的心情很好，仿佛把他的头发当起了玩具，左揉揉又捏捏，甚至哼起了含糊的曲调。

“我是一只小青龙……”白宇的手指在朱一龙的头上用头发混着沐浴露捏起两个小小的角，他对自己的作品相当满意，甚至忍不住唱起了歌。而在他的怀里的那只“小青龙”却浑然不知，只是盯着他的眼睛，有些紧张地咬着嘴唇。

浴缸虽然大，可毕竟不是双人的，两个成年男人终究还是有些拥挤，他们又是这样的姿势，早已灼热硬挺的下体时不时在温热的水流中磨蹭撞击。这气氛实在有些诡异，既放松又紧绷。朱一龙捏着白宇的肩膀，向前蹭了蹭，伸手用把对方的刘海往脑后捋。

“你洗得好慢。”他小声说。

白宇一下笑出声来，手指尖从朱一龙的后脑一路顺着脊背滑到他的尾椎，轻轻地打着转儿：“哥哥是不是等不及了？你又不是小朋友了，怎么总让我帮你啊，这不合适龙哥。”

朱一龙的脸颊又红了，他吻了吻白宇的鼻梁，伸手挤了一泵沐浴泡沫就抹在了对方的锁骨上。他咬着嘴唇，不再说话，好像决心再也不理眼前的男人而开始专注地捏眼前的那一大团泡沫。

他的手指时不时地触碰到对方的皮肤，但却那么轻那么不经意，酥酥麻麻不得要领。

“哥哥在捏什么？”白宇一边问，手指却顺着温热的水流再次探进了朱一龙的身体里。经过之前的开拓，那里还软的要命，手指进入得相当顺利。白宇一边探索着，一边饶有兴趣地去看朱一龙的反应。

朱一龙的身体先是僵了僵，然后又主动放松去配合他的动作。他的手指仍然在白宇的左肩上动作着，可已经开始微微颤抖起来，这让对方忍不住皱起了眉头。最后，他像是放弃了，可又不甘心，伸出手指把沾在指尖的白色泡沫抹在了白宇的脸颊上。

“芒果。”朱一龙嘟囔。

“什么？”白宇的手指恰巧按在了某个地方。

朱一龙几乎整个人一软要扑进他的怀里，有些愠怒地瞪了他一眼，“我说我在捏芒果……”

“我天，龙哥你还好意思说我幼稚。”白宇凑过去咬咬他的嘴唇，把手指抽了出来，暗示性地拍了拍对方的臀瓣，火热的东西已经抵到了穴口。

朱一龙顺着他的意思，调整了一下姿势，按着他的肩膀缓缓地往下坐。他微微仰起脖子，喉结上下滚动一下，皮肤上泛着粉红，沾着晶莹的水珠，肩膀上落下了几滴头发上的泡沫。

“你倒是一点也不幼稚……”几乎坐到底时朱一龙低声说。

“确实啊。”白宇咬了咬他的喉结，怀里人明显的颤抖了一下，“该成熟的时候还是得成熟。龙哥，你也老大不小了……动一动。”

朱一龙动得有些缓慢，白宇也不逼他。浴缸里动作起来有些困难，他每动一下，水面就会泛起一圈圈波纹，直传到浴缸的边缘，最后撞出一片水花。

一切都温温吞吞的，快感却缓慢堆积着。浴室里寂静而封闭的空间里，撞击的水声和两人的低声的喘息仿佛都被放大了好几倍，环绕在耳边，更让气氛旖旎了好几分。缭绕的雾气让视线都变得有些模糊，白宇把自己肩头的那个未完成的“芒果”缓缓地涂抹在朱一龙的胸口。白色的绵密泡沫随着动作微微颤动着，与朱一龙越来越红的皮肤对比愈发鲜明。

“小白……我有点难受。”朱一龙的声音有点哑，似乎带着点哭腔，他的整个人都在微微发着颤，似乎有些体力不支又好像是有点缺氧。

“我们起来。”白宇轻声对他说，扶着朱一龙缓慢地从浴缸里起身。

两个人踩到浴室冰凉的瓷砖时都瑟缩了一下，随即白宇拉着他踩上了洗手台前的塑料垫子，按着他的腰再次把自己送了进去。

那面宽大的镜子早已经被水雾覆满，白宇抓着朱一龙的手在冰凉的镜面上涂抹出小小的一片清明。

镜子里倒映出两个人的脸，朱一龙的脸颊红得有些不正常，眼睛里又盈满了泪珠。而白宇就凑在他的脸颊边，正对着镜子紧盯着他的眼睛。

身下撞击的节奏开始快了起来，朱一龙只能靠着光滑的镜面借力，每一次都留下一道清晰的指痕。他不想去看镜子，却又忍不住抬头，一遍又一遍地追着白宇的眼眸。

高潮来临时他几乎站不住，他的双腿颤抖着，整个人卸了力气，额头抵在冰凉的镜面上。而白宇温热的身体紧贴着他，嘴唇贴着他的后颈，贪婪地舔舐着，极快地活动了几次，最终射进他的身体中。

“哥哥，”白宇痴迷地吻着他的脸颊，伸手抚摸着他的喉结强迫他抬头，“你看看你自己，我好喜欢……我一辈子都不舍得放手……”


	34. Chapter 34

卧室的窗帘没太拉紧，阳光从缝隙里钻进来，正照在白宇的眼睛上。男人的眼球动了动，皱着眉头又窝了窝身体，把怀里的人搂得更紧了些。三秒钟之后他放弃了挣扎睁开眼睛，用力眨了好几次，视线里的一切才由模糊变得清晰。阳光的缘故，眼前还有些绿色的光斑跳动，白宇有些不满地耸了耸鼻头，调整了一下姿势。

朱一龙还没醒。他睡的位置要低一些，整个人蜷缩在软乎乎的被子里，只露了半张脸在外面。那一缕阳光正打在他的额头上，照着他柔软的发丝，微微卷曲的发丝泛起金黄色。白宇想起朱一龙说过他小时候，卷的黄头发，眼睛大大的，经常被妈妈打扮成女孩子。

其实现在也还能看出点自然卷来，不过他们做演员的，头发来来回回捯饬了太多次，也不大能看出最初的模样。白宇伸出手指去卷朱一龙的头发丝，他的头发是比一般男孩要长些，但也就刚刚能在手指上缠上一圈而已。

怕把人吵醒，白宇的动作很轻，动作也实在挺单一，那发丝在他的指尖缠紧了，又松开，如此回环往复很多次，他也不知道疲倦。

在他重复不知道第多少次的时候，朱一龙动了动，从鼻腔里漏出一声低低的“嗯”。从白宇的角度可以看到他的睫毛飞快地颤动了一下，然后那双漂亮的眼睛缓缓地睁开来。

眼睛的主人仿佛还是适应不了房间的亮度，刚一睁开又眯了回去，半开半合的眼皮几乎叠成三层，眼眸有些无神。隔了大概有十几秒，他动了动，伸手抓住白宇的手腕。

“小白。”他低声说。

“早上好啊龙哥。”白宇对他笑，嗓音里还带着一丝慵懒的气息。他就凑在对方的耳边，热气打在他的耳侧。

“几点了？”朱一龙调整了一下姿势，向上动了动，转了个身去拿自己的手机。被子被他压到腋下，于是赤裸的肩背便映入人的视线里，大胆而诱人的痕迹在白皙的皮肤上就更加明显。

时间不早，也不算太晚。上午十点多，错过了早餐的时间，但好歹没一下睡到下午。对于他们来说却着实难得。

身为演员，他们几乎没有睡懒觉的权利。在剧组时，基本上每天都要起个大早上妆做造型。不在剧组时他们也大多有别的工作，天南海北到处飞是常态，有时候一天要赶好几场，别说赖床了，连正常睡觉的权利被剥夺也不是什么稀奇的事儿。

休假对他们来说难得，一觉睡到自然醒对他们来说也难得，与爱人窝在一个被窝里睡懒觉则最是难得。

朱一龙放下手机，又缩回被窝里，在被子底下搂紧了白宇的腰，亲昵地蹭了蹭对方的脸颊。白宇也顺势把人搂进怀里，两个人像是猫咪似的你来我往地蹭了蹭，只闹得被子掉了大半边到床下去，双人床硬是睡出了单人床的效果，这两人才作罢。

“起床。”朱一龙坐起身，舒展了一下身体，下床去给自己找衣服。

另一位男主人饶有兴趣地靠在床头，欣赏着他的背影。

“当龙哥的老公命也太好了吧！”白宇突然感叹道，“每天早上都要被美死啊。”

刚刚给自己套了件上衣的朱一龙一下回过头来，眨了眨眼睛，“你不要瞎说。”

“我哪儿瞎说了。”白宇一下从床上跳下来，给了朱一龙一个熊抱，在他的脸颊上狠狠地亲了一下，发出响亮的一声，“我龙哥，真好看。”

“没你好看。”朱一龙偏过头去，伸手摸了摸身边人青色的细碎的胡茬，那触感微微有点扎，他的指尖有些发麻，又干脆摸到对方的鼻尖，不轻不重地刮了一下。

“你干什么啊龙哥！”白宇一边往后躲一边又搂着对方的腰不肯松手，“你这摸来摸去的也不给亲一下，太不够意思了吧！”

“你刚刚不是亲了吗？”朱一龙满脸无辜。

“那你是不是该回礼啊？”

“还有这种规矩吗？”

“规矩都是人定的嘛。”白宇笑呵呵的，对他使了个眼色，把自己的脸颊凑到朱一龙的唇边，暗示不要更明显。

朱一龙颇有些无奈地笑出声来，小声地抱怨道：“都不能好好穿个衣服……”

“龙哥，衣服重要还是我……”白宇一句话还没说完，就被人掐住下巴，轻轻吻了一下嘴唇。

晨光中，朱一龙穿着件松松垮垮的家居服，靠得与他极近，阳光跳跃在他的睫毛上，浅色的眼眸因为光线显得格外通透而迷人。

“你重要。”朱一龙眨了一下眼睛，又有些害羞地抿住嘴唇。

 

早餐他们简单地喝了些牛奶，吃了些冰箱里的面包就草草结束。朱一龙陪着可乐和奥斯卡玩了一会儿，就和白宇一起瘫在沙发上摸出了手机。

元旦节，自然社交软件上都是一片喜气洋洋。朱一龙和白宇的微信上照例是一大堆消息，曾经的熟人和合作伙伴什么的都发来了客套的新年祝福，家人和朋友的群组里也正是热闹。

“欸龙哥。”白宇撞了一下朱一龙的肩膀，“我还没有把你拉进我们家群里对吧，你等等啊。”

没隔一会儿，朱一龙就发现自己微信里多了一个新的群组，里面正在热热闹闹地抢红包聊着天。

“龙哥干嘛呢！快抢红包啊！”白宇一边举着手机一边抖腿，“看看手气怎么样。”

“嗯。”朱一龙还有些懵，但手比脑快，已经先戳上了眼前屏幕上的红包。

“多少钱多少钱！”白宇有些兴奋地往他的屏幕上看，“可以呀龙哥！一来就弄一个手气最佳！”

“我这进群什么都没说，就抢红包是不是不好啊……”朱一龙抬头看他。

“没什么不好的。”白宇一边在群里发表情包，还特别欠的截了个朱一龙手气最佳的图，在那炫耀“我龙哥就是厉害”，引来群里一片他俩表情包的刷屏。

这群里人不少，白宇家本来就是个大家庭，如今三个孩子都又已经成婚，姐姐也有了小孩儿，成员愈发壮大起来。朱一龙成长于三口之家，少见这种热闹的情景，一时间居然还有点不知所措起来。

他小心翼翼地发了一句大家好，又觉得不太好意思，随机发了个“新年快乐”的红包过去。

白宇手最快，第一个点了进去，然后发出一声感叹。

“哎呀龙哥金额这么大啊！”

“也没有很大……”朱一龙小声说。

这红包客观金额是还好，可是家里人发发红包什么的都是讨个彩头寻个喜气，谁都不是真的要捞这个钱，少有朱一龙这么实诚的。

“这还不大。”白宇往他身上靠，语气夸张，“哥哥包养我呀……我天！你看我居然是最少的，这波超级亏啊！！！”

果然群里开始嘲笑起白宇的手气，还有人拿他刚才的嘚瑟说事儿。白宇气得又发了一串表情包过去。

“那我给你私发一个？”朱一龙看着白宇盘着腿，鼓着脸颊叽叽哇哇的样子实在有些好笑。

“不用不用不用。”白宇转头看他一眼，凑过去亲他，“我开玩笑呢。唉，哥哥，我之前一直没拉你进群……主要是嗯……你懂吧？”

朱一龙知道白宇的考虑。他们的婚姻源于一场荒谬的意外事故，曾经他们的关系还保持在真朋友假伴侣的阶段时，白宇必定觉得让他配合着给自己的家人演戏已经是负累，断然不肯再给他增加什么额外的工作量。而现在的情况却截然不同了。白宇想要把自己的一切，他的家庭，他的朋友，他这三十年来的生活，毫无保留地分享给朱一龙，就如同朱一龙一样。

“我知道。”朱一龙低着头，看着热热闹闹的群里的话题，戳开语音，还能听见他不大明白的白宇的家乡口音，忽然有种彻彻底底踏入对方生命的仪式感。

“龙哥，我怎么觉得你有点紧张啊？其实我爸妈我姐人都特别好，也对你特别满意。”

“我就是……第一次给人做……儿媳妇？”朱一龙偏过头去，对最后三个字着实有些迟疑，但看着白宇又觉得其实也没什么不妥，“不知道该怎么办。”

“该怎么办怎么办呗。”白宇一边大笑，一边拍了拍他的肩膀，“没关系，他们不敢欺负你的。怎么龙哥，你害怕遇到恶婆婆啊？没事儿啊，我妈可不舍得让你做家务。”

“我又不是怕这个。”朱一龙听到“恶婆婆”实在是想笑。

“那你怕什么？怕跟我家里人打不好关系？”

“也不是。”朱一龙有些为难地挠挠头，“我也不知道怎么说，就突然觉得，自己好像真的结婚了……”

“可不是吗哥哥！”白宇一下钻进朱一龙的怀里，攥住他的手，两个人的戒指碰在一起，“咱俩现在可是正儿八经的夫夫，你可得对我负责啊。”

“你说要怎么负责？”

“好办啊。我当时不是说这个结婚戒指挺好看的，不舍得取下来来着？”白宇捏住他的手送到唇边，正在对方的无名指上轻轻的一吻，“龙哥配合一下，就和我一起别取下来了呗？”

“好啊。”朱一龙看着他的眼睛。

“哎呀哥哥，你这样看我我又想亲你了。”白宇刚刚还没脸没皮地说着告白，这会儿居然又害羞地用手捂住了半张脸。

“你以后直接亲就可以，不用征得我同意。”朱一龙有些好笑地回答他，“这是你的特权。”

“这么好啊？”白宇往前凑了凑，刚要吻上那片柔软粉嫩的嘴唇，却一下被咬住了裤腿。可乐对着他嚎叫了几声，奥斯卡却直接跳到了两人中间，小狗爪子挠着白宇的上衣，小尾巴摇晃得正欢。

“看来儿子们有意见？”朱一龙笑着把小狗抱起来，捏着爪子对白宇挥了挥手。

“崽崽啊——”白宇凑过去搓了搓毛绒绒的小脑袋，“爸爸们相聚不容易啊，给个面子行不行？”

那小狗立马“汪汪”了两声，像是在抗议。

“龙哥！你看，这崽子欺负我！”白宇瞪眼睛。

“要不待会儿就吃狗肉火锅吧。”朱一龙搓了搓小狗的下巴，这小家伙立马往人怀里蹭，丝毫不明白对方说了什么危险的话。

“虎毒不食子啊龙哥！龙哥你果然是龙，是个狠人啊！可乐你听到没，听到没！”白宇搓着小家伙的屁股，笑着转过头去看朱一龙，“狗肉火锅我还是下不去手，不过火锅可以。龙哥，咱是外卖还是出去吃啊？”

“自己煮。”朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，像个孩子一样期待，他舔了舔嘴唇，笑着补充，“我还让老翟特地带了火锅底料。”

 

朱一龙的厨房已经很久没人用过了。不过因为请了阿姨来打理，还算弄得整洁。白宇看着朱一龙从橱柜里摸出个体积不小的鸳鸯锅，又从冰箱里找出几袋火锅底料，摆在他们的餐桌上。

“前段时间老翟的新戏在四川取景。”朱一龙背对着他检查冰箱里的食材，可惜他们常年不在家，新鲜的蔬菜什么的肯定没有，也就稀稀拉拉几个鸡蛋，几罐蜂蜜，还有之前买的可乐，“我想到正好，就让他给我们买了。然后我就又去定了个锅……不过型号好像有点大。”

“也还行吧。”白宇伸手去比划，“好像对两个人是有点大，但是家庭聚餐就合适啦。过年什么的，对吧？”

“过年在家吃火锅呀？”朱一龙转头对他笑。

白宇有些困惑：“你不是喜欢吗？”

“你们北方人不都要吃饺子？妈妈很会包饺子吧。”

“这又不矛盾。不过确实啊，我妈包饺子特别好吃。”白宇听到对方叫“妈”，有一会儿才反应过来这个妈妈是指自己的母亲，而不是朱一龙的。他的心头有些发热，高兴地抬了抬下巴，“真的龙哥，她老说要给我们包了送过来，我们这老不在北京我就让她别忙活。唉龙哥行不行啊，这家里还真的一点儿菜也没有啊。”

“你回来不早说，要不然我就让阿姨给我们备着了。”朱一龙笑着把冰箱门关上，“现在怎么办？”

“出去买啊。”白宇笑起来，推着朱一龙的肩膀往衣帽间走，“走走走龙哥，你对这片儿熟，你知道哪儿有大超市吗？估计毛肚什么的还真得找个大点儿的超市才行。我们龙龙今天穿什么衣服出门呀？”

“你干什么？”朱一龙被他突然嗲起来的语气又弄得想笑。

“新年第一天要打扮得漂漂亮亮的出门嘛！”白宇把下巴放在朱一龙的肩头，“另外就是，我想跟哥哥穿得一致一点嘛。”

他大概是不好意思说“情侣装”，说完了竟然又害羞地把脸往朱一龙的颈窝里一埋。

朱一龙伸手搓了搓他的头发：“北宇哥哥让我穿什么，我就穿什么，好不好呀？”


	35. Chapter 35

白宇把那件粉红色的毛衣在他的身上比对来比对去的时候，朱一龙还是忍不住笑出声来。

他俩在衣帽间里翻了老半天，竟然真被他们找到了宝贝，从各自的区域里翻出来一件迪士尼的毛衣。朱一龙的那件是深蓝色的，身前是个米奇的图案，大约是多年前去迪士尼的时候买的，他没怎么穿过。巧就巧在白宇那件，居然款式差不多，粉色的毛衣前画着个米妮，摆一起就是活生生的情侣款。

自然直男包袱很重的白宇自然不肯穿粉色，直接抓着朱一龙手上的那件给自己套上，然后笑嘻嘻地硬拉着朱一龙把那件粉色的往他的头上套。

“你不是不穿粉吗？”

“人在江湖身不由己嘛是不是？”白宇向他笑，“哥哥抬手！你要乖啊，你说我让你穿什么你就穿的。”

朱一龙乖乖伸手让白宇给他套毛衣，软乎乎的粉色，样子比较宽松，配合身前的图案，显得尤为可爱。

白宇一边拉他的下摆一边说：“其实是我姐给我买的，忘记哪次了，在香港迪士尼。她老说我穿粉的好看，我觉得太奶了。不过哥哥穿确实好看，哥哥怎么都好看。”

朱一龙倒是对粉色没有许多男生那么排斥，只不过自己穿的次数不多。他给自己整了整衣服，在白宇面前转了一圈：“好看吗？”

白宇连回答都顾不上，一个劲儿地点头。

“合适，龙哥，真的。”白宇绕着朱一龙转了一圈，像是观察什么文物瑰宝似的好好打量了一番，才又继续说道，“我龙哥也太嫩了吧，这哪像三十多岁，这简直十六！搞得我都要有诱拐未成年的负罪感了。”

朱一龙偏了一点头，微微仰起下巴笑，整个眼睛都眯起来，显得格外不好意思，“你别瞎说。”

“我没瞎说，哥哥像是草莓奶糖一样，我现在就想亲你。”

他口里那位“草莓奶糖”向前走了一步，直接吻了吻他上扬的嘴角。突然被袭击的白宇向后一跳，笑起来的时候几乎摇头晃脑。

“哥哥你也太主动了。”

“不喜欢啊？”

“喜欢喜欢喜欢。”白宇一个熊抱把对方搂了个严严实实。朱一龙被他搂得动弹不得，好一会儿，他只能伸手推了推对方。

“再搂下去就别吃火锅了。”

“我要吃醋了！！！”白宇的脸颊在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭，被朱一龙笑着推开。对方看到他故意做出来那副不高兴的模样，又只好轻轻摸了摸他的脸颊。

白宇一瞬间笑开来，向后退了一步，像是展示什么一样摊了摊手，“你看啊，我们不认识的时候都能买情侣装，是不是表明我们特别心有灵犀。我和龙哥可能是天生一对吧。”

“不是你姐给你买的吗？”

“我天龙哥，你居然对我姐……”

“白宇！”

“我开玩笑嘛！”白宇从柜子里拉出一件宽大的白色羽绒外套，又拉出一件黑色的，想了想把白色那件搭在了朱一龙的肩膀上，一边嘟囔着一边帮对方套上，“外套还是要低调点，低调点……”

 

北京一月的气温已经很低，风又实在是刺骨。两个人穿着宽大而厚重的羽绒服，围巾口罩帽子一应俱全，包得严严实实地出了门。

朱一龙去车库开车，两人的目的地是附近最大的一家超市。超市离家里有段距离，但贵在品种齐全，生鲜的品质也都还不错。不过上次朱一龙来这儿，还是挺早以前陪着母亲来的。或许是时间点的原因，超市里的人并不大多。白宇推着购物车跟着朱一龙在货架前穿梭，看着对方熟练地把东西扔进大大的购物车里。

“鸭肠，毛肚，牛肉，娃娃菜，豆皮……”朱一龙小声念叨着，又偏头去看白宇，“你想吃什么？”

“哥哥吃什么我就吃什么呗。”

朱一龙有些嫌弃地看了他一眼，又不好意思地低下头去：“你和我之间还这样干嘛。”

“我又不是跟你客气。”白宇把购物车往前推了一点，转头去看朱一龙，“你这不是吃遍世界的专业火锅试吃员。我是跟龙哥混，龙哥带我上高速嘛。”

“这哪有什么专业不专业的……”朱一龙盯着他笑，“你要不要牛肉丸那些，我们去那边找。”

“好嘞，都听你的。”白宇微微起身站直，仰着脖子打量了一下，伸手指了指，“那边那边，出发！”

他们都很久没这么逛过超市。公众人物注定要比其他人更少一点私人空间，即使朱一龙和白宇都很希望能做到工作和生活两码事，可毕竟演员的职业使然，他们还是不得不大部分的时间都活在聚光灯下。和爱人这样肩并着肩挑选食物，聊着冰箱库存的时候更是好久没有过。两个都不怎么居家的男人实在有些没谱，见到什么都豪放地往里扔，等到反应过来的时候，那购物车里已经堆了太多东西。

朱一龙还正拿着货架上的牛奶考虑着要扔进去几盒，白宇掰了掰购物车里的给儿童的小座位，“是不是够了啊？你看着东西多的，这玩意儿都卡住了。我记得我小时候，特别喜欢坐在购物车里，我爸推着我，跟飞一样哈哈哈哈。不过后来我发现那时候其实我已经超龄了，不能坐的。”

“没事，你现在也可以坐。”

“那不能啊。”白宇比划了一下，“塞不下的好不好，而且超市员工立马过来殴打我了。”

“你要是喜欢，要不我待会儿问问，这车卖不卖吧？”

朱一龙一脸严肃认真，搞得倒是白宇愣在原地，好一会儿才吐吐舌头：“你这是什么霸道总裁啊！不行，我不能输了。居老斯，今天你想吃什么，我都承包了。”

他说完重重地一个挥手，做了个夸张的动作，故意像是电视剧或是动画里那些帝王将相一般，仿佛这一车的食材就是他给朱一龙打下的江山。

这一下，朱一龙还没来得及回应他，两个人就听见了一阵笑声。不远处的转角正走来约莫是一家三口，小姑娘非常小，正乖乖地坐在购物车的坐板上，口齿不清地说着什么。妻子笑着挑选东西，而丈夫推着车，正盯着女儿给她坐着鬼脸，弄得小姑娘又甜甜地笑了起来。

两个人一时间都有点呆。朱一龙盯着那一家三口旁若无人地谈笑着，过了好一会儿才发现这么盯着人家实在是有些不礼貌，赶紧回过头去，拍了拍站在身边的白宇。

“哥哥？”白宇一边推着购物车一边往前走，伸出手去捏了捏朱一龙的指尖，“你怎么啦？”

朱一龙对着他笑了笑：“没什么，就是看到刚刚的场景有点感慨，我以前觉得我结婚以后会是那样。”

白宇有些木然地眨了眨眼睛，感觉心脏骤然抽了一下。朱一龙的人生规划中，踏入婚姻的对象本来就不该是他，而他打乱了对方人生的全部节奏。他知道朱一龙喜欢小孩儿，自己也喜欢，他还知道对方喜欢女孩儿，想要个健康活泼可爱的小女儿。

“龙哥……”

“我不后悔。”朱一龙伸手戳了戳他的额头，“你刚刚想了什么？”

被一下看穿心思的白宇居然有些不好意思起来，他愣了愣，才一把抓住对方的手，“我在想以后就和哥哥领养个女儿呗。我都想好啦，要跟龙哥一样的大眼睛，跟龙哥一样穿裙子扎小辫儿！”

儿时的陈年旧事又被这人拉出来调侃，朱一龙极其嫌弃地瞪了他一眼：“还是过两年再说吧，毕竟现在养你一个小孩儿就够费神了。”

“诶哥哥，你这就是歪曲事实了啊。”白宇往他跟前凑，“我多好养啊，我每天就只要哥哥对我亲一亲抱一抱，就能茁壮成长啦！”

朱一龙看着眼前这个比他还高的小孩儿在眼前蹦蹦哒哒的，只得无奈地笑，“得了吧。”

“哥哥能不能不要这么高冷啊。”

“你一会儿嫌我高冷，一会儿嫌我热情，还不难养？”

“确实啊。”白宇摸了摸自己的下巴，“我是挺难养的。但没办法啊，我赖上你了。不过还是龙哥好养啊，一顿火锅什么都解决了。”

“很好安排”的朱一龙笑起来：“听起来我很吃亏。”

“不亏！不亏不亏！”白宇使劲摇着头，“北老斯又能赚钱养家又能貌美如花，还能带你躺鸡是不是，物超所值！这么一说我都想为我鼓掌了。”

“嗯，厉害。”

“厉害吧？”白宇对他抬抬下巴，“还是龙哥厉害。毕竟我是龙哥的。哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

他又笑得几乎要翻过去，朱一龙不得不抓住他的手臂。

“老白同志，再笑就把人都招来啦。”

“那咱俩就PK百米冲刺看谁先跑到停车场。”

“东西不要啦？”

“龙哥你这也太伤心了。怎么这么现实啊！”白宇舔了舔嘴唇，“我刚刚可满脑子都是你。”

 

回去的路上有点小堵车。白宇在路上接了个电话，是经纪人打来的。对方的心情不错，先是客套祝福了一下杀青和新年快乐，然后提醒了他微博粉丝数又超了个整数，又赶上元旦佳节，让他别光顾着在家抠脚，也要记得给粉丝发福利。

白宇这两年，工作明显多了起来，也不再像原来一样有时间随时开个直播唠唠嗑，一说就是一两个小时。虽然他也想尽可能地多给粉丝回馈点东西，但几乎总是事与愿违。算起来上次直播，还不知道是多久远以前的事儿了。

他和朱一龙也确实很久没在微博上互动过，两个人这几个月忙于拍戏，感情上又着实有点波折，于是都回归了兢兢业业的广告博，以致于又有不少营销号编着各种各样的料，妄图揭穿他们的婚姻真相。

于是白主播和自家龙哥打了个商量，干脆来个阔别已久的双人直播。

他们刚到家，两人把各种各样的菜塞满了厨房，白宇就去房间里翻出来个手机支架，兴致冲冲地开了个直播。

直播刚开，直播间里就涌进来了大批的ID。可白宇可是号称见过世面的大主播，脸不红心不跳地给大家打着招呼：“hello，hello，hello！大家好啊！对对对，好久不见，我是你们的白主播！”

观看人数还在不断飞涨着，弹幕也刷得飞快，白宇笑眯眯地凑近着屏幕，嘴里嘀咕个不停：“新年快乐新年快乐，谢谢大家！白宇哥哥长胖了？确实啊！都是龙哥养得好。龙哥养得好。龙哥在哪？龙哥在家啊。我也在家啊。但我不给你们看，哈哈哈。”

在厨房洗着菜的朱一龙听到这一句，忍不住“扑哧”一下笑出声来。

白宇朝着屏幕外眨了眨眼睛，又转回去看弹幕，“白宇哥哥好嘚瑟？确实啊，谁娶了龙哥不嘚瑟哈哈哈哈。泰拳警告？不会的，龙哥不会打我的。儿子？儿子也在家，儿子可以给你们看看。”

他向后靠了靠，探头去望远处的小狗窝，大声喊了一句：“可乐——奥斯卡——”

朱一龙家的两只小家伙格外有灵性，又和白宇混得熟了，这会儿一叫唤，两只毛绒绒一下就飞奔了过来。

“大家看大家看。”白宇把镜头一转，“我儿子特别听我话，特别聪明，欸可乐快乐，不是吃的不能舔不能舔！”

灵巧地一跃上他的膝盖的小家伙此刻可听不懂他说的任何一句话，舌头拼了命地往屏幕上凑，仿佛那屏幕上冰棍芒果真能变成实物进了它的嘴似的。白宇手舞足蹈地躲来躲去，可小家伙就是不消停，铁了心要把舔屏进行到底。

“可乐，坐下。听话。”朱一龙在厨房里看着实在想笑，忍不住抬高了声音制止。

这小家伙当真一下安静下来，乖乖巧巧地坐在白宇的膝盖上，跟刚刚那恨不得吃下手机的模样简直判若两犬。终于夺回主动权的白宇使劲搓着小狗毛绒绒的毛发，看着弹幕里“北宇哥哥大型打脸现场”“儿子并不听北宇嘎嘎的话”“龙哥威武”等等，挑了挑眉毛。

“个人失误，个人失误，不能算啊！”白宇朝着屏幕挤眉弄眼。

“你这也算失误？”

朱一龙端着一盘鸭血过来，欠了欠身体放在白宇面前的餐桌上，一晃眼之间，那漂亮的侧脸便有几秒钟入了镜。

就是这几秒，直播间里的弹幕已经陷入了大型崩溃现场。“啊啊啊啊啊”排山倒海，其中夹杂着各种各样的“居老斯”“龙哥”“龙龙”，辅以“好美啊啊啊啊”“睫毛好长啊啊啊啊啊”“我要死亡了”“是粉居粉居！！！”“老公啊啊啊啊啊”，热闹非凡。

始作俑者毫无知觉，只是惊鸿一瞥以后就转身继续去厨房处理食材了，留下白宇一个人看着飞速流动的弹幕，忍不住地笑。

“算啊龙哥，怎么就不算了。”白宇扶了一下眼镜。

厨房里的人回头看了他一眼，只是笑了笑，没答话。

白宇清了清嗓子，把目光从朱一龙的身上转回镜头，故意皱起眉头，一副有什么大事要宣布的模样。

“大家克制一下。”白宇终于自己也绷不住笑出声来，“那是我老公。”


	36. Chapter 36

白宇此言一出，顿时弹幕就要刷爆了直播间。他倒是乐呵呵地举着手机看那些飞速从他眼前飘过的“我竟无法反驳”“我竟无法滋醒”“蒸煮亲自滋醒你”“我便是和可乐奥斯卡同吃一份狗粮罢辽”等等等等，捂了自己半张脸，笑得差点岔气。

“你别闹了。”朱一龙从厨房里探头，脸颊明显有些泛红，估计对刚刚那个词他也有些适应不良。

“龙哥，我这是客观事实啊，怎么就算闹了。”白宇冲着他挑眉，故意捏了一下嗓子，“老公，饭什么时候好啊？”

说完以后他倒是自己先不好意思起来，伸手在屏幕前晃了晃，“算了算了有点恶心，这段不准录，给我掐掉掐掉。”

“那你还说。”朱一龙靠在厨房门边，也忍不住笑得低下了头。

“龙哥你还有没有爱了，怎么都不帮我说话。”白宇对他吐了吐舌头，又把视线转回弹幕上，企图在一片“狗粮”“就不删”的叛逆言论里找到些不同的，“欸，龙哥在干什么，龙哥在做饭吗？对对对，龙哥在做饭，羡慕吧？直播？不给你们直播，哈哈哈哈。”

朱一龙远远对他丢了一个白眼，转回去继续处理食材，在水声中又听得白宇聊得起劲。

“我们吃什么？

“你们猜啊。龙哥最爱吃什么？

“你们怎么猜得这么准啊！送分题？确实，确实为你们鼓掌。

“不是外卖，没吃外卖，今天我们自己煮的。新年第一天嘛怎么能吃外卖。

“来来来，我给你们看一下，龙哥和我情敌的珍贵合影啊！”

朱一龙正好端着一大盘牛肉过来，猝不及防地就被白宇突然调转的手机镜头收入了直播间画面中，他还没反应过来，举着一大盘东西僵在原地，眼睛微微睁大，上身向后靠了一点，看上去像是只被惊吓的兔子，随时准备着逃跑。

“龙哥别愣着不说话啊，别紧张，白主播带你上高速。来，先给镜头前的朋友们打个招呼。”

朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，然后露出一个有些职业化的微笑：“大家好，我是朱一龙……呃，嗯，元旦快乐。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”白宇笑得手抖，连带着镜头都开始晃，“好好好，我拿稳一点，现在看得清龙哥的美貌了吗？”

朱一龙把那盘肉放下，又无奈地笑了笑，把脸偏向一边。

“你们看，龙哥平时就是这么嫌弃我的。龙哥好高冷啊。”白宇的镜头依旧追着他不放，还配上了激情解说，“谁送的毛猴哈哈哈哈谢谢谢谢。大家多送我们一些毛猴儿。”

“白宇！”朱一龙瞪了他一眼，伸腿在桌子底下轻轻踢了一下。这一下很轻，白宇倒是整个人一缩，做出一副极夸张的样子，“哎哟”了一声。

“好了好了，龙哥害羞了，不许刷毛猴儿了。”白宇撑着脸看着朱一龙的眼睛，“够意思吧？”

“嗯。”朱一龙笑着点头，“白宇不会害羞，大家送芒果就可以了。”

“龙哥说得对龙哥说得对。”白宇笑着狂点头，“开玩笑的，大家别浪费钱了。不用送了，真的真的。”

“我去把剩下的东西端过来。”

白宇点着头，把手机往眼前的桌子上一架：“大家稍等一会儿啊，我去帮龙哥的忙，待会儿回来跟你们聊。”

 

他把手机放下，就一下蹿进了厨房。被人从后面揽住腰的朱一龙吓了一跳，手上的一把蘑菇就掉进了水池里。

“你把直播关了？”

“还没呢。”白宇蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“哪儿能让龙哥一个人辛苦啊，我还是不是个人了。”

白宇伸过手去，就着朱一龙的手，也开始冲洗起那些蘑菇来。肌肤的磨蹭，打在耳边的灼热呼吸，让朱一龙顿时又有些脸红。他用肩膀小幅度撞了撞白宇的：“你还是去直播吧。”

“一小会儿，没事儿。”白宇抓着他的手背捏了一下，“还有多少？”

“就这个了，还有鸭血。”

白宇在朱一龙的脸颊上亲了一口，“那我去弄鸭血。你别说这个底料煮起来还真的挺香的。”

“听说很好吃呀。”朱一龙转头对他笑了笑，想了一会儿，又凑过去在他的嘴唇上也碰了一下，“你把鸭血端过去，我就来。”

 

两人在手机镜头前再就绪时，直播间弹幕已经发散到“知名主播直播椅子吃火锅竟月入百万”，白宇一脸说了好几句“抱歉久等了”“主播的失误，主播一定把时长补回来“，连朱一龙也跟着说了一句”不好意思“。

朱一龙是真的很久没有自己私底下直播过，他本来就没有白宇擅长此道，自从那次直播被自己亲妈说无聊以后也终于认定自己没有什么天赋。虽然后来参加的一些代言和商业活动也有过直播，但那毕竟都是有主持人有流程的，跟这种开着直播纯聊天还是太不一样了。

这会儿，白宇不接着说话，他也不知道干什么。竟然就这样干坐在镜头前，望着那个他有些看不清的手机屏幕，手指无意识地摩擦着自己的牛仔裤。

“龙哥。”白宇用肩膀撞了撞他，“你不是最爱吃火锅吗？开始吃呗。”

“嗯。”朱一龙有些愣愣地拿起筷子，只觉得浑身不舒坦，哪里都怪怪的。他偏过头去，看着一旁撑着下巴看他的白宇，“边吃饭边直播好像有点奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪了。”白宇笑呵呵的，“吃播不是很火吗？你要相信一个职业主播的素养。再说你不是播过吗？虎皮尖椒，北米饭。”

“说了你不会说武汉话就不要说。”朱一龙低头笑，也用胳膊撞了一下白宇，“我那个是公益事业，我现在不知道说什么。”

“我们这个也可以是公益事业啊你说对吧？比如关爱毛猴儿行动。”

朱一龙整个人靠在椅背上，偏过头笑得一脸无奈，“你还是关爱一下芒果吧，你是真不怕我打你。”

白宇倒是一脸坦然，手捏着拳头在他的身边比划。

“龙哥，龙哥，要不打一架啊。来来来。”

朱一龙用筷子夹着薄薄的牛肉在汤锅里烫，白宇在他的身边像是只蝉似的叽里呱啦地晃。隔了一小会儿，他终于有些不耐烦地，把烫好的那一小片牛肉，塞进了白宇喋喋不休的嘴里。

“少说多吃。”朱一龙瞪了他一眼。

白宇向他眨着眼睛，又去看镜头，“看到没，大家羡慕不来啊。居老斯亲手投喂。”

“你怎么就这么……”朱一龙看着他一脸心情复杂。

“我怎么啦？”白宇舔了舔嘴唇，“好吃，好吃。”

“我们可以不说话。”

“行，我不说话，你一个人播，我在旁边边吃边看当背景板，怎么样。下面欣赏直播界新星居一龙的表演。”白宇说完这一句倒是真的收了声，埋着头开始吃起来。

这一下朱一龙突然没了主意，视线在白宇和屏幕间来回好几下，才开口：“小白。”

白宇抬头，伸手在自己的嘴间做了个拉链的动作，对他抬了抬下巴示意“你继续”。朱一龙又撞了撞白宇，小声嘟囔：“你还真不说话了。”

这一下白宇彻底破了功，差点儿一下笑喷把自己呛到。朱一龙给他递纸巾，又有些嫌弃地皱眉看他。

“行了龙哥，你也吃嘛，我们边吃边聊。”白宇伸手去给他夹了一筷子鸭肠。

 

“北老斯刚剃过胡子吗。剃过，我刚从剧组回来，在剧组剃的，现在长了一点胡茬了。”白宇凑近镜头，摸了摸自己的下巴，“新戏是什么？是电影，刚杀青，不知道什么时候能上映呢。居老斯觉得胡子……扎不扎手。”

他转向自己身边这会儿一开吃就停不下来的朱一龙，“居老斯，北老斯的胡子扎不扎。”

朱一龙把嘴里的东西快速嚼了两下吞咽下去，放下筷子擦了擦手，伸过去轻轻碰了碰白宇的下巴。

“扎。”言简意赅的一个字以后，朱一龙又转过头去，专注地在红汤里捞起刚扔进去的食材。

“你就回一个字啊？”白宇有些愣地看着这个显然不打算继续回答的人。

“我回答了问题啊。”

“确实。”白宇伸出手拍了两下，“确实为你鼓掌。惜字如金啊龙哥，厉害。”

朱一龙低着头和碗里的蘑菇作斗争，瞥了他一眼：“这有什么厉害？”

“嗯，反正挺厉害的。”

朱一龙看了他一眼，倒也不继续问，伸手把刚刚烫好的娃娃菜放到白宇的碗里。

“龙哥，你别都给我夹白汤里的好不好。”

“你不能吃辣。”

此句一出，满屏的弹幕都又变成了“哦——”和“？？？”。

“你们有什么哦的！”白宇看得想笑，“我们这是正经直播，不要多想！那这样说龙哥你也不该吃辣啊。好了好了不要哦了。”

朱一龙是真的没反应过来，有些愣愣地望着白宇，“都不吃很浪费的呀，这是从成都带来的。”

“确实，龙哥你让我吃一点啊。”

他一对狗狗眼那个可怜的模样，朱一龙没忍住又转过去低头笑，然后在红汤里夹了一筷子，稍微沥了沥汤汁，扔进白宇的碗里。

“少吃点，别逞强。”

白宇笑嘻嘻地一个劲儿点头：“嗯嗯嗯嗯。白叔好惨？确实啊白叔真的惨，白叔家庭地位低啊。我们家龙哥第一儿子第二我第三，真的。”

“儿子有两个。”朱一龙低着头，冷不丁来了一句。

“我天！行行行。”白宇笑起来，“我第四，我第四好了吧。”

 

白宇又和粉丝天南海北地聊了一会儿，问题又转回了火锅本身。

“火锅都有什么菜？”白宇看着弹幕里的问题，转向朱一龙，“资深火锅试吃员介绍一下。”

朱一龙一脸无奈：“你自己说啊。”

“你这，我刚刚一直说，我也要吃啊。不行，你来说。”

朱一龙对他笑，然后又扭头看向手机，有些为难地抿了抿嘴唇：“都是很普通的，鸭肠，毛肚，牛肉，羊肉卷儿，蘑菇拼盘，在超市就拼好的。鸭血，这个很嫩，还挺好吃的。娃娃菜。猪脑？超市里没有下次再吃吧……”

白宇一边低着头吃东西，一边听着朱一龙规规矩矩地报菜名，还时不时把食材放到镜头前，去给粉丝欣赏，笑得停不下来。

“……大概就是这些。好像两个人吃是有点多哦。”朱一龙有些不好意思地笑，“没烫的话，还可以做别的。”

“龙哥要为我做饭啊？”白宇适时接话。

“怎么不能是你做？”

“好好好我做我做。你说，你做我做有什么不一样，不都是不会做。”白宇说，“你那好歹有粉丝专门送你的围裙呢！你都不用怎么对得起她的一片苦心。”

“你也可以用啊。”朱一龙看着白宇，又转过头望着屏幕，“那位送围裙的粉丝你在吗，白老师用一下你送的围裙给我做饭可以吧？”

看着弹幕上疯狂刷过去的“可以可以”“你说什么都行”，朱一龙笑起来，有些得意地朝白宇抬了抬下巴，“他们说可以。”

“你怎么就知道是本尊。”

“反正都是我粉丝，她肯定在看。”

“你怎么证明嘛！”

“我……”朱一龙瞪了他一眼，“反正就是可以。”

白宇看着他微微鼓起来的脸颊，忍不住戳了一下。

“你干什么！”

“龙哥你好幼稚啊。”

“哪有你幼稚！”

“确实啊。都幼稚都幼稚。”白宇笑眯眯的，“我们天生一对。”

弹幕里立马又是一堆“秀恩爱举报了”云云，在这一群弹幕中，白宇眼尖地看到了一条，立马兴奋地读了出来。

“是不是情侣装？对对对对！”白宇有些兴奋地拉着朱一龙半站起身，“迪士尼买的，米奇和米妮。挺般配的吧哈哈哈哈。龙哥穿粉色好看，真的比我好看。不是结婚以后买的，好早以前买的了，那时候还不认识龙哥呢。心有灵犀吧？”

朱一龙架不住他手舞足蹈的炫耀，这一下又红着脸低着头笑。

“龙哥，你怎么老是不说话啊。要不你唱个歌儿？”

“吃火锅呢，唱什么。”朱一龙伸出手抚掉他拉着自己肩膀的手。

“那龙哥跳个舞！！”

“你干什么！”

“你这总要表演个才艺嘛，免得主播被投诉啊。”

“你是主播，我不管……”朱一龙嘟囔。

“那成成。我给你唱个歌儿。龙哥表演一个听到以后特别开心的笑好吧？”

“你先唱。”

“好好，我先唱。之前这首歌我还不会唱呢。龙哥教我的。”

朱一龙还没反应过来自己什么时候还教过白宇唱歌，熟悉的旋律就冲进了他的耳朵里。

白宇靠在他的身边，眼前还是冒着热气的火锅，既没有华美舞台，也没有顶尖伴奏，甚至那电锅吵吵闹闹，汤汁冒出带着红油的泡，再普通不过。

可朱一龙却觉得一点儿也不普通，他把带着红油的食物塞进嘴里，喉咙里麻麻痒痒，又烫又辣让他差点又落了泪去。

那歌他太熟悉，他听过无数遍，一遍又一遍地练习过，却从未有一次觉得如今天一般动听。

 

"也许会落空

也许会普通

也许这庸庸碌碌的黑白世界你不懂

生命中所有的路口

绝不是尽头

别怕 让我留在你身边

都陪你度过"


	37. Chapter 37

白宇好不容易提前杀青，有了一小段的空闲时间。可朱一龙的工作却在元旦节的第二天就要开始，飞往北海道拍摄宣传片和物料。

短短会面只有一天一夜，白宇只觉得目光在朱一龙的身上不挪开一秒钟都看不够他，恨不得把他所有的工作都推掉，把人绑在自己的身边。自然现实不允许他这么做，白宇也对朱一龙的事业相当尊重和支持，也只能在对方起床洗漱的时候像只大型犬一样搂着他乱蹭。

“居老斯，”白宇的下巴搁在他的肩膀上，“我们这哪是异地恋啊，比异国恋还惨，说是结婚，其实我这半年见过你几回。”

他的语气稍稍带着点抱怨，朱一龙还满嘴泡沫，说话含含糊糊，只能伸手摸了摸白宇的头发，拿起水杯漱了口，才回他：“我也没办法呀。你也不是一直在拍戏吗？”

“以后哥哥少拍点戏好不好？”白宇的手在他的家居服上摸来摸去，“我知道哥哥喜欢拍戏，但你也太劳模了。”

朱一龙从不轧戏，但是几乎都是无缝进组，中间少有休息的时刻。这两年人气暴增以后，拍戏间隙还有诸多广告杂志以及商业活动，工作日程几乎排得密不透风，忙得时候白宇都不知道他一天能睡几个小时。当然，白宇自己也是大忙人一个。没结婚的时候他对这个感触不深，无非偶尔感慨一下游戏都没时间打，旅游也好几次耽搁。可和朱一龙确定关系以后，他的思念和牵挂压抑不住地疯狂增长，无论对方在何处，白宇都觉得自己的一颗心挂在他的身上。

“你看我们婚礼也没有，蜜月也没有。”白宇掰着指头数。

朱一龙看着他笑：“不是在美国有了？”

“那也算吗！”白宇愤愤不平，“哥哥你也太敷衍了。”

朱一龙看着他笑，“不算吗？”

“不算不算不算。”白宇把头埋在他的颈窝里蹭，又在他的脖子上狠狠咬了一口。

“你是狗吗！”朱一龙被他突然地一口弄得缩了缩脖子，然后转过头来捧住满脸写着“我闹脾气了快来哄我”的幼稚小孩的脸，“还真是可乐和奥斯卡的亲爸爸。”

“可不是吗？你一走我又留守儿童了。每天就只能和可乐奥斯卡相依为命咯。”

“我就走几天就回来。”朱一龙凑过去轻吻了一下白宇的嘴唇，被对方的胡茬又弄得皱了皱眉头，“明年，不对，今年，我少接戏，我们找个时间去玩，就我们俩，好不好？”

“唉其实我也是开玩笑的，有好本子哥哥还是要接啊。”白宇被人这么捧着脸专注地望着，一时间居然有点儿不好意思。他是脸皮厚爱撒娇，可碰上朱一龙一副郑重又专注的样子就实在绷不住地心里发软脸颊发热。

“不想我陪你？”

“机会肯定有的嘛。我喜欢哥哥，也喜欢哥哥的戏啊。”白宇凑过去亲了亲他的额头，“你先去换衣服，我送你去机场。”

 

其实白宇本不用跟着去，朱一龙的团队早沟通好，约好了时间在小区楼下等着。白宇倒不是放心不下又或是怎么样，单纯只是贪婪地想多望朱一龙一眼。

两人换好衣服，白宇帮朱一龙拉着打包好的行李下楼。其实朱一龙倒不想白宇跟个助理似的左左右右忙活，不过看他那一脸享受，谁来跟他抢就要拼命的样子，朱一龙也没加制止。

团队的其他人对此倒也没有什么惊讶，和两位寒暄了一下，就识相地不再打扰。朱一龙和白宇钻到后座，白宇抓着朱一龙的手，嘴里还在聊着一些琐碎的小事。

节后第一天，路上车来车往着实不少，虽然不是高峰期，但也走得并不顺畅。白宇一时间居然有些私心，如果这条路堵到天荒地老，最好堵到赶不上飞机，朱一龙工作取消才好。自然这件事不会如他所愿。就算错过了班机，朱一龙好好签着合约的工作也不可能就算了。白宇面色如常，嘴里跑火车，可心里却不知道怎么的愈发酸涩起来。

“小白。”朱一龙伸手帮他捋了捋头发，“怎么了？”

“没怎么哥哥！”白宇眨了眨眼睛，“就是舍不得你。”

“也就几天。以前几个月半年没见也没看你这样。”

“这次才跟哥哥呆了一天……”白宇撇着嘴，“当演员确实辛苦，宇哥不容易啊。”

“嗯。宇哥辛苦啦。”朱一龙笑。

“不辛苦不辛苦，龙哥最辛苦。”

“反正日本跟这里才一个小时时差，工作完我就给你打电话。”

“哥哥我干脆订张票跟你一起去算了，反正我签证还没过期。”白宇嘟囔着。

朱一龙看他这委屈巴巴的样子忍不住笑：“你就别折腾了，你不是过两天也有个杂志要拍，刚杀青还不好好休息。”

“哥哥不在我怎么休息？”

朱一龙被他弄得没办法，伸手捏着他的手指，最终只能短促地软乎乎地在他耳边说：“你别闹了。”

纵然这路途有多长，路上有多堵，还是终有到达目的地的时候。李婵和合作方的人沟通好了，两拨人在机场汇合。大家初见白宇时都有些惊讶，然后又都释然地点了点头。

路上的时间有些耽搁，这会儿离登机已经不远。值机是已经办好了的，朱一龙拿好了机票去过安检。公开的行程，机场不出意外地人山人海，朱一龙本不想让白宇跟着，可对方有些强硬地护着他下了车。

短短的路程又不少保镖跟着，倒是没像上次一样寸步难行。白宇揽着朱一龙，小声跟他说话，细细碎碎叮嘱着，好像这个男人不是比他大两岁，而是比他小二十岁一般。

“小白，我走啦。你回去注意安全。”朱一龙站在安检口前排着队，拍了拍白宇的肩膀，示意他回去。

白宇也不好在这里妨碍其他人，可看着朱一龙那双温柔的眼睛又着实舍不得转头。

“三十岁的人了，别这么黏人。”朱一龙点点白宇的额头，“我走了。”

“哥哥！”白宇在他回头的一瞬间，喊了一声，然后手速飞快地扯下两人的口罩，揽住他的后颈吻了上去。

 

飞机的头等舱安静，纵然是旅游旺季，也可得清净。朱一龙把围巾口罩拿下来，搓了搓自己的手，给白宇发了起飞前最后一条消息。

李婵坐在他身边，凑近了一些小声问他：“你俩认真了？”

朱一龙当然知道她在说什么，但还是缩了一下脖子，有些不好意思地回了个“嗯”。

“真行。”李婵笑，“快过年了，有几个双人综艺找你们，我还怕你不同意。接了？”

“看小白吧。他可能想低调点……”朱一龙嘟囔着。

“他刚刚可一点儿也不低调啊。”李婵朝他挑挑眉，“不信你待会儿刷刷新闻，又要炸一波了。”

朱一龙一听这话又满脸通红，低着头，“回头我看看。”

“少转移话题。”李婵又望向他，“是真的？到期了也不离那种？”

朱一龙望着窗外逐渐小下去的北京城，想着白宇现在在哪里，是在回去的车上，还是仍然逗留在机场。他们才刚刚分别，思念就开始在心脏中生根发芽，他说白宇黏人，自己又何尝不是。

“认真的。”朱一龙小声回她。

“你们倒是方便。”李婵半抱怨又半带着笑意说，“行了，这么大人了，还跟小孩子谈恋爱一样。”

被这么说的朱一龙稍稍瞪大了一点眼睛，又别过头去笑了笑：“还好吧……不过好像是有点像第一次谈恋爱一样。”

 

到达新千岁机场的时候已经是下午。他们没在札幌逗留，而是直接直接去了第二天的拍摄地登别。北海道下了大雪，一路上都是白茫茫的一片。路途奔波再加上各种各样的手续，朱一龙一行人下榻酒店的时候已经接近傍晚了。

第一天没有安排拍摄的工作，朱一龙和李婵还有团队的其他人开了个沟通会，最后一次确认了细节和流程，又一同吃了饭，便分开自由活动了。

他下榻的酒店应该是登别最高级的酒店之一，离着地狱谷不远，私密性极好，相当清净。虽说冬天也算是北海道的旅游旺季，却一路入住到吃饭都没遇到什么人。房间很大，带有私人温泉浴池，环境也相当不错。

朱一龙换了酒店准备的浴衣，趴在大床上给白宇发视频。

白宇没过一会儿就接了起来。北京家里地暖开得足，他这会儿穿得极少，还是夏天的模样，正窝在沙发里，怀里抱着奥斯卡。

“哥哥！”白宇举着手机对他笑，还抓着奥斯卡的手对他晃了晃爪子。

“小白。”朱一龙调整了一个姿势看着他也忍不住笑起来。

“吃晚饭了吗！日本那边应该已经天黑了吧！”

“吃过了。快天黑了，还有点儿亮光。”

“怎么样，累吗。”

“还行。”朱一龙躺下，伸了个懒腰，“不是很累。好冷呀这边。”

“下大雪了吧！”白宇伸手比划了一下，“你要穿暖和一点啊。住得怎么样，有没有泡温泉啊？你在登别是吧？登别可是著名的温泉乡啊。”

“嗯，我住的也是温泉酒店呢。”朱一龙想起路上助理兴奋地给他介绍得种种，“硫磺味道有点重，但是挺舒服的，也宽敞，下次可以带你来。”

“那好啊，咱们泡温泉，玩雪，我还可以带你滑雪啊。我可厉害了。”白宇的眼睛都发亮，有些兴奋地挪了挪位置，开始给朱一龙讲起自己滑雪的事情来。

朱一龙抱着手机听，他喜欢听白宇讲话。白宇兴奋起来的时候总是神采奕奕，手上会不自觉地又很多小动作，连带着语速也会加快，笑起来格外可爱。

说了好一会儿，他像是突然想起来什么一样，“哥哥你住的酒店是那种公共池子还是私汤啊？”

“有公共露天的……”

朱一龙话音未落，白宇却一下打断了他：“哥哥不准去泡！”

这一下他好像是急了，音量略高，搞得朱一龙像只受惊的猫咪一样一缩，对着屏幕眨了眨眼睛：“为什么？”

“唉那种公共的，就，就会有其他人啊。日本泡汤都是要脱光的，我才不要别人看到哥哥……”

“你想什么呢。”

“快告诉我你的金主爸爸没有那么小气，要不然我亲自给你打钱你升级客房去。”白宇一本正经，朱一龙握着手机笑得整个人都在发抖。

“小白，你醋劲真大。”

“哥哥是我的。”白宇鼓着脸颊，一副理直气壮的模样，“龙哥，龙哥！你别笑了！”

朱一龙哪里止得住，整个人都笑成了一团。他其实倒不是不想体验酒店的露天浴池，但毕竟公共领域，他作为艺人还是有所忌惮。再者，也还是因为他身上还有白宇留下的斑驳痕迹，他脸皮薄，当然不想给陌生人看见。

“我没去。我身上全都是那天……”朱一龙顺了顺气，给白宇打了一针强心剂，但说到最后他的脸皮又薄，没再说下去，反倒是红着脸就看着屏幕对面的白宇。

而罪魁祸首此刻一脸无辜，居然也红了脸颊，低着头去摸奥斯卡小小的毛绒绒的毛发：“哥哥这么说我多不好意思。”

得了便宜还卖乖，朱一龙多少有点忿忿不平，他咳了一声，“你怎么这样，我还没说我不好意思。”

“那我们就都不好意思。”白宇笑嘻嘻的，看起来有些傻。

“都不好意思下次就不做了。”朱一龙嘟囔。

“那怎么行！”白宇一下瞪大了眼睛，“我天天见得到摸不到也就算了，你还要剥夺我这个小小的权利吗？”

朱一龙连脖子都红了，“我看你没有一点不好意思……”

“对对对，我不要脸！龙哥龙哥，你别这样，我看着都……”白宇看着他，“这还没有一天呢，我就特别想亲你。”

他眨了眨眼睛，然后凑近过去，对着屏幕大大地“mua”了一声。

小孩儿笑得得意又害羞，居然伸出一只手捂住了眼睛。

“你好幼稚。”朱一龙说。

“哎哟龙哥，我也确实不容易你说是不是，你就别嫌弃……”

“mua。”

他话没说完，就被对面人弄得一下子噎住，傻愣愣地看着屏幕。

朱一龙抿了抿嘴唇，眼神四处飘忽，刻意掩饰着自己的害羞与窘迫。

隔了一会儿，他抬眼，眼睛眨了眨，长睫毛一动就像是挠在白宇的心口上。

“行吗？”他笑了笑，声音绵柔而甜蜜，像是入口即化的牛乳冰淇淋。


	38. Chapter 38

冬天窝在暖暖的被窝里赖床大约是每个人都最喜欢的事，朱一龙自然也是如此。可一年到头工作繁忙，这样享受的日子他却当真没体验过几天。早上闹钟闹得他在被窝里翻了个身，却迟迟不想起床。

天色还是暗的，朱一龙伸手去摸着自己的手机去把那烦人的闹钟按掉，把自己缩进被窝里再次闭上了眼睛。他在心里默念着“就睡十分钟”，可还没过几分钟，那手机便又聒噪地响了起来。

朱一龙迷迷糊糊地伸手去按，眼睛半闭半睁，当喇叭里传来白宇熟悉的一句“哥哥”时，他几乎吓得浑身一个哆嗦。他揉了揉迷蒙地眼睛，便看到手机屏幕上的男人也正露着大脸对他傻笑。

“宝贝儿，起床啦。”白宇凑得很近，声音很轻，就像伏在他的耳边。

朱一龙的耳朵几乎瞬间就红了，他半边脸埋在被子里，半边脸露在外面，那大眼睛一眨一眨，好一会儿才说：“你不是没工作吗小白？”

“我叫我男朋友，哦不，老公起床啊。”

这过于羞耻的称呼朱一龙还是不大习惯，咬着嘴唇半天，才憋出来一句，“那你继续睡吧。我起来了。”

“不行不行不行！”白宇听他这话，立马生怕他挂了似的喊起来，还配合着晃手的动作，弄得本来就迷糊的朱一龙看得头晕脑胀。

他翻了个身，伸了个懒腰以后终于坐起来，举着手机看着里面的男人，问道：“怎么啦，你也起这么早？”

“我陪我老公啊。”

“你幼不幼稚。”

白宇的一张脸就快怼到屏幕上，笑得眼睛眯成了一条缝，“哥哥总是说我幼稚，可是我这么幼稚，哥哥也这么喜欢我。”

“别胡闹。”朱一龙伸手点了点屏幕上那张脸的额头，对面的人居然还配合地向后倒了倒，发出了夸张地“哎哟”声。朱一龙送了他一个“就你戏多”的白眼，接着问道，“真不睡回笼觉了？”

“我监督哥哥洗漱，免得哥哥中途又睡了耽误拍摄。”他说的那么信誓旦旦，好像真有这么一回事儿似的。朱一龙也懒得拆穿他，把手机架在一边，便开始做自己的事情。

白宇好像真的是来监督他的，就那么透着屏幕盯着他看，偶尔跟他闲聊几句，而更多的时候他只是撑着下巴看着对方的动作，偶尔朱一龙瞥向屏幕，对面的人便一愣，旋即立马咧开嘴笑起来。

“傻乎乎。”朱一龙穿好衣服，看着屏幕里的人小声嘀咕。

“龙哥！你看你又说我坏话！”白宇在那边愤愤不平，几乎要手舞足蹈。

朱一龙凑近了一点：“不许说呀？”

“许许许，龙哥说什么都对。”白宇似乎是被他突然靠近的那双大眼睛震得浑身哆嗦了一下，往后靠了靠，“要出去啦？注意保暖啊。围巾围巾把围巾戴上！”

“拿着呢。”朱一龙抬起手来把东西在他眼前晃了晃，“酒店热，待会儿出去戴。”

“那你记得啊。”

“嗯。我挂了。”朱一龙朝他挥了挥手，“你再睡一会儿吧，休息时候我再给你发微信。”

“我随时候命。”白宇把手指在眉毛边比划了一下，“那哥哥注意安全，拜拜。”

“拜拜。”

朱一龙刚要按下那个红色的按钮，白宇却又突然叫住了他。

“怎么了。”

白宇舔了舔嘴唇，像是不好意思一样低着头笑，“哥哥能不能再亲一下呀？就一下。”

大男孩像是不敢看朱一龙，明明是自己提的要求先害起了臊，但又时不时抛来期许的眼光，弄得朱一龙一边想笑，又一边心头发软。

“白宇。”

“嗯？”

朱一龙拿起手机，凑到话筒的边缘，用极轻地声音对他说：“吻你千百遍。”

 

冬日的北海道白雪皑皑，登别是个小镇子，不大却别具风情。拍摄照片虽然不似演戏需要啃剧本揣摩人物，却也不是轻松的活儿。他们从天未亮就开始准备，化妆造型就花费了不少时间。拍摄时又从内景转到外景，辗转了小镇的各个地方，忙忙碌碌，直到下午才结束。

好不容易收工的大家都松了口气，工作人员或收拾器材，或回酒店休息，朱一龙换了保暖的衣服就跟经纪人和助理打了招呼，去温泉街上逛逛。

这不过是一段短短的几百米的街道，两侧都是小小的店面，街边还有许多与鬼怪相关的可爱雕塑，白天拍摄的时候朱一龙没有机会好好看看。此时此刻，他缩在大大的黑色羽绒服里，大大的羊绒围巾遮了他半张脸，踏在被雪覆盖着的有些微微发滑的路面上，感受着这个小镇的一切。

他总是喜欢这样。他喜欢生活，也愿意去生活。没到一个地方，除了那些颇负盛名的景点，他更愿意深入每一条大街小巷，去观察人，去观察人的生活。或许是职业习惯，或许他天生便以此为乐。而当有个可以分享的人的时候，这乐趣则无疑会加倍。

朱一龙的手指半缩在袖子里，有些僵硬地按着说话键给白宇发去简短的语音，或是给他拍上一张照片。也不知道是从什么时候开始的，他习惯于工作之余的闲暇时光中一直有这个人存在。无论是他的一通电话，一条语音消息，甚至只是简短的几个字，他都能感到一种极大的安心和甜蜜。他也乐于和白宇分享自己的一切，即使远隔千里，也仍不能切断他们的亲密无间。

白宇回消息有些断断续续的，朱一龙把手机放进口袋里，把手拢在嘴边哈着气取暖。他走得很慢，路边的一切似乎都值得他细细观察，他都觉得那么有趣，甚至连脚踏在雪上发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的声响也让人觉得无比动听。

天色渐渐暗了下来，路旁的小店开始陆续亮起了暖黄的灯光，朱一龙被一家礼品店的橱窗吸引了注意力。那些精美的小玩偶和饰品堆叠得满满当当，猫咪和狗狗那么逼真，仿佛立马就要活过来扑进他的怀里。

朱一龙退后一步，对着橱窗咔嚓咔嚓拍了几张，随手分享到白宇的聊天窗里。他靠在红色邮筒边给对方发着消息。

“小白，这家店真好看呀。”

过了一会儿，白宇的回复跳了出来，“好巧呀，我这里也有一家很相似的店。”

朱一龙皱着眉头，缩着手给白宇打字，可那一句“你在哪”还就没发出去，就看见对方又发过来了一张照片。

暖黄的灯光撒在路面的白雪上，大大的玻璃橱窗堆得满满的，虽然离得有些远，仍然可以隐约辨认出可爱的猫咪，造型有些滑稽的猫头鹰……橱窗前是一个醒目的红色邮筒，而更让朱一龙挪不开目光的是邮筒边上那个个子高挑却缩着脖子，专心致志地望着手机的男人。

他的心脏狂跳起来，一瞬间，他僵在了原地，甚至连回头也变得那么困难。

白宇的消息又从聊天框里蹦了出来——

“哥哥，看看我呀。”

他把手机放下，缓缓地转过头去。就在窄窄的马路对面，穿着宽大白色羽绒服的男人正举着一杯什么，他几乎要和白雪融为一体，脖子上的红色围巾却又那么醒目。

朱一龙揉了揉眼睛，看着对方对他挥了挥手臂，手拢在嘴边对他大声喊了一句“哥哥”。

天空开始飘下绒绒的雪花，这一切就像是一场盛大而浪漫的魔术，他最爱的人一瞬间就从千里之外的北京来到了他的眼前。

他跑过去的时候几次脚下发滑，最终还是稳稳当当地把自己扔进了白宇的怀里。

白宇的手轻轻搂住他的脊背，呼出的热气打在他的耳廓，毛绒绒的下巴在他的脸颊上蹭来蹭去。

“哥哥，你刚刚的表情也太傻了吧。”

而朱一龙像是没听见他这句调侃，双手紧紧搂着白宇的腰，冰凉的脸颊蹭在对方脸颊上，像只撒娇的猫。

“你怎么来了。”朱一龙的声音闷闷的。

白宇侧过脸去亲他的耳朵，“我想你呀。”

“我也好想你。”朱一龙还是搂着对方不放手，仿佛怕一松手眼前的人就会消失一样。

两个包着羽绒服都不算小个子的男人就在落雪的街头这么拥抱了好久，直到白宇拍了拍朱一龙的脊背，问道：“好了好了，不是你叫我别来的吗？”

朱一龙稍微松开了一点，一张脸居然有些委屈巴巴的，大眼睛自下而上盯着白宇看，“我后悔了。”

白宇看着眼前的爱人忍不住笑起来。这个三十二岁的男人看上去还像个半大的孩子，时常让人忍不住想要好好揉搓他柔软的脸颊还有细细的发丝。

“龙哥今天怎么这么黏人呀？是不是被掉包啦？”

朱一龙瞪了一眼没个正形的恋人，“别瞎说。”

“是吗？那我要好好亲一亲鉴定一下。”白宇偏过头去找朱一龙的嘴唇，而对方虽然低着头，却终究没有躲开。

还有些冰凉的嘴唇触碰在一起，却立马像是燃起了一团火焰。他们的唇舌交缠摩擦着，谈不上热烈，却足够绵长。雪花缓缓地飘落下来，落在他们的发顶、肩头和睫毛上。朱一龙闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤动着，把融化的雪花抖落下来，就如落下一滴晶莹的泪。

这个吻不知道持续了多久，直到分开时朱一龙的脸颊和耳朵又已经红得彻底。

白宇盯着他笑，把他的手指捏在自己的手里，凑得那么近，几乎是贴在他的耳朵边说，“哥哥，我最喜欢你脸红的样子啦。”

朱一龙听着这话立马缩了一下，可手却还是被人稳稳当当地攥在了手心里。

“我的脸是冻红的。”他偏了偏视线，狡辩道。

他的话音刚落，白宇已经一下笑出声来，他的眼睛又眯了起来，笑得时候甚至抖落一堆肩头的雪。

“我天龙哥，是吗？我怎么没感觉到这么冷啊？”

朱一龙没说话，只是盯着对方的眼睛，有些不自在地抿了抿嘴唇，又鼓着脸颊，重重叹了口气。

“反正你就是喜欢欺负我。”

“我哪有！”白宇连举手投降，可整个人向前倾过去，凑到了朱一龙的脸边，轻轻地吻了一下，“我不过就是实事求是嘛。朱一龙先生，请问你冻红的脸颊怎么这么烫啊？”

“你走开……”朱一龙小声说，偏过眼睛没什么杀伤力地瞪了白宇一眼。

白宇当真一点也没被他吓到，反而笑得比刚刚还要得意，“也不知道刚刚是谁像树袋熊一样抱着我不放手啊？”

“你才树袋熊。”朱一龙小声嘀咕，又把半张脸缩回了他厚重的大围巾里，剩下那一对大眼睛，杀伤力有增无减。

白宇的心早就化成了一滩水。他本来是想要听朱一龙的话，乖乖在家休整几天，可早上看到对方那张睡意朦胧依旧美丽英俊的脸，那双总是眉目含情的完美的眼，轻轻说话时凑近屏幕的嘴唇，还有那一句只撞进他心里的“吻你千百遍”，他怎么可能再在家中坐得住。

匆匆忙忙辗转来此的辛苦在见到朱一龙向他跌跌撞撞跑来的时候就消散得烟也不剩了。橱窗偷过来的不算明亮但温暖的灯光，街道上铺满的奶白色的雪，天空中撒下的鹅毛般的雪花，此刻都是为了一个人，他想吻他千百遍。

他着实忍不住，又在朱一龙的嘴唇上追了一个吻，才把手上一直握着的杯子塞进了对方的手里。

那是一杯热可可，凑近时便能闻到巧克力的醇香溢散在空气里，甜丝丝的。

“刚买的，不过好像现在就有点凉了啊。哥哥趁热喝。暖身子的。”

朱一龙把杯子放到唇边，小心翼翼地抿了一口，似乎是在测试温度，然后才大胆地吞咽了一口。

“好暖和呀。”他轻轻地说。

白宇走了一步，绕到他的身后，紧紧搂住了他的腰。

“是啊，还有更暖和的呢。”他用鼻子蹭着对方露出来的那一小节侧颈和脸颊，“现在换我做树袋熊啦。”

他又把手臂收紧了一点，整个人无意识地摇摇晃晃。

“真想永远都抱着你。”


	39. Chapter 39

雪落得更大了，白宇从身后搂着朱一龙，伸手去摸他头发上的散落的雪花，雪化得快，落得更快。两人的头发上都是白茫茫湿漉漉的一片。白宇把对方轻轻推着往对面走，最后拉进了那家朱一龙驻足在橱窗前的店里。

玻璃门关上，一下子隔绝了外面的寒气，暖融融的空气让他们一下子舒了口气。朱一龙一直缩在袖管里的手也伸出来舒展了一下，又被白宇攥在手心里。

这是一家礼品店，货架上满满当当地放着各式各样精美的小玩意儿，有登别特色的小妖怪们，也有可爱得融化人心的各种小动物，自然还有一些许多年轻人熟识的日本动画人物。他们仔仔细细地从一排排货架上扫过去，偶尔交流一下意见，看看是不是要给亲人和朋友们带些什么。

当朱一龙的目光落到货架角落里一个忍者神龟的小雕像时，忍不住拿起来在手里端详了一下，笑出声来。

“你笑什么啊，哥哥。”白宇正拿着个带着妖怪面具的哆啦A梦，这会儿扭过头来，凑到朱一龙身边，“忍者神龟？我小时候打这个游戏可厉害了。你知道吗就是小霸王里那个。”

朱一龙抬起手，放在白宇的脸边比对了一下，“我记得某人小时候泡泡糖黏在脸上，蒙着个红领巾跑回家的事。”

突然被提及儿时糗事，白宇一下子脸上有红又白，过了好一会儿才一拍朱一龙的肩膀，“确实，确实为你鼓掌啊哥哥。你怎么什么事情都记得。我那时蒙了整张脸好吗？不是只蒙眼睛，你能不能好好审题。”

“不能。”朱一龙把忍者神龟放回货架上，“你当时肯定还觉得自己特厉害吧？回去妈打你没有。”

“没有没有没有。”白宇蹭在他身边，“我可是她的大宝贝。她特喜欢小孩，我妈要有个大孙子不知道得宠成什么样子。”

朱一龙抿了抿嘴唇，“那她对我没意见啊？”

“没有。”白宇笑，“谁叫我喜欢你呢？还有呀，哥哥这么好的人我去哪找啊。”

朱一龙听着脸颊又有点泛红，他向来不爱把真情宣之于口，而白宇却恰恰与他相反。而朱一龙不得不承认，虽然每次他都忍不住地嫌弃加害羞，但实际上，他的内心深处充盈的是无尽的喜悦和满足。

“哥哥，”白宇凑在他的耳边，“你要是实在过意不去呢。要不你就给我生一个吧？”

“你走开！”朱一龙浑身猛地一个激灵，把白宇推开一点，拼命把自己缩在围巾，斜着眼瞪了一下在一边笑得几乎要蹲下去的白宇，“再胡说我就……我就……”

话到了嘴边却一句重的也说不出来，只能对着那人干瞪眼。白宇笑够了又立马换上了他那副委屈巴巴的脸，搂着朱一龙的手臂撒娇，“哥哥我错了，我错了还不行吗？”

“你每次都是这一句。”

“反正你总会让着我嘛。”白宇揽住他的脖子，在他的耳朵上轻轻落下一个吻，“原谅我吧。”

 

店铺的角落有一扇大大的玻璃落地窗，窗前挂着一串又一串的千纸鹤放着矮矮的桌子和软乎乎的地毯。他们拿着几个纪念品去柜台结账时，热情的店员用英语带手势告知他们，那一块区域是许愿区，所有顾客都可以把自己愿望写在纸上，叠成纸鹤留在这里，守护神会帮你们实现愿望。

两人本来对这过于少女心的活动还有些犹豫，可对方已经递过来纸笔，让他们不能拒绝。

盘腿坐在地毯上柔软的垫子上，朱一龙和白宇都各自低着头认认真真地在纸张上写下自己的话。

“哥哥写了什么啊？”白宇撑着脸看他，作势要凑过去看他。

朱一龙一下把纸张翻过去，低着头，“你不能看，看了就不灵了。”

“我天龙哥，你还挺迷信啊。”白宇笑起来，大大方方地把自己的纸张推到朱一龙的面前，“我就不怕哥哥看。”

朱一龙低头去看那张小小的纸，白宇的字还有些潦草但能辨认。那纸张上写着小小的三行字，朴实简单——

“我爱的人爱我的人都健康平安。

一直拍戏。

龙哥永远爱我。”

朱一龙看着最后一行，眯着眼睛笑起来。

他永远拿白宇没办法，这人好像永远戳在他内心最温软的那一点上。

初见时，他看上去成熟甚至还有些冷漠，朱一龙曾经在心里默默担忧过，万一对方不好相处怎么办。可白宇就是有种神奇的力量，慢热如他，也迅速接纳对方走进了自己的心。眼前的这个大男孩，似乎永远笑着，顽皮又聒噪，似乎总也长不大。可是朱一龙知道，他的心是最细腻而温柔的，他们的一切都很对盘。

有时候朱一龙会想，如果没有拉斯维加斯的那场意外，他和白宇会是怎么样。或许还是之前那种约游戏约饭的好哥们儿，或许有一天他们会祝福着彼此各自走进婚姻的殿堂。但到了最后，朱一龙总是把这一个个的或许否决掉。

他们这样的两个人，怎么会不在一起。

朱一龙把纸张往回推了一点，点着最后一行说道：“这个你不用许愿啊，我也能做到。”

白宇望着他的眼睛，一下子居然显得有些局促，捂住自己的眼睛，不好意思地笑起来。他怎么想得到居然被人反将了一军。

“龙哥，我天龙哥，你可比原来撩多了啊。你搞得我都不好意思了。”

“是吗？”朱一龙松开一直按着自己那张纸的手，轻轻地把自己的那张纸翻了过来，推到白宇的眼前。

那纸上也用清秀的字体写了三行——

“家人平安。

拍戏顺利。

永远和小白在一起。”

 

走出店面时，白宇还忍不住回头望了望那个挂满了千纸鹤的落地窗。他们的那两只挂在最下面，两个男人手笨，店员教了半天还是叠得歪歪扭扭，显得有点滑稽。可在他们的眼里，这就是这个店面里最温暖也最美丽的风景。

短短的小街道，来来回回不需要多久就能逛完，两个人肩并肩走着，时而蹲下去看路边半埋在雪里的狐狸雕塑，时而和有些丑萌的守护神雕像击掌。饿了就钻进路边的小店里来一份拉面和烤肉串，吃饱喝足，浑身都暖和松软。

再出来时，雪已经停了。他们开始回程往朱一龙下榻的酒店那边走。酒店在温泉街的尽头，隔着有一段距离，越走越幽深寂静。路边的灯光越来越少了，而白雪映照下的雪国又像是永无黑夜。他们路过一块空地，白雪堆得很厚，看上去就像是甜丝丝的冰淇淋，也像是软绵绵的棉花糖。

“哥哥！”

朱一龙转过头去时，被一把扬雪砸得搓手不及。松松软软的一把雪，自然不疼，但还是一下激起了这位三十多岁大男孩的斗志。

几乎是一瞬间，朱一龙已经迅速蹲下身子，抓了一把松软的雪，在手心里随便捏了两下就砸了回去。

白宇扬手挡开，自己也开始筹划下一次的攻击。他跑动得极快，一下子就到了朱一龙的另一边。

“小白你多大了！”朱一龙边跟他用小雪球互砸，边朝他喊。

“那哥哥多大了呀？”白宇笑着蹲身躲开他的攻击，“还不是陪我玩这个。”

朱一龙跑近了一点，冰凉的手直接捏在了对方的脸上，“那是因为我喜欢你。”

“那我也喜欢你。”

白宇不甘示弱地把手往朱一龙的脖子里塞。冰凉的指尖一碰到对方的皮肤，朱一龙就往后缩。两人就在这雪地里，歪歪扭扭地用滑稽的姿势你来我往地较量着。最终，白宇的脚下一滑，扑着朱一龙就滚进了厚厚的雪堆里。

雪又厚又软，摔进去倒是一点儿也不疼。白宇用手把朱一龙脸上头边的雪都轻轻抹开，低着头去看男人漂亮的眼睛。

朱一龙还轻轻地喘着气，嘴唇因为刚刚的运动显得格外红润，他的睫毛颤抖着，还有刚刚粘上去的细碎的雪粒。

他抬了抬眼，视线在白宇的嘴唇上扫过一回，又缓缓地闭上了。

这暗示太过明显了，白宇捧着他的脸颊，轻柔地吻了上去。

天寒地冻的雪国，一切都是白色的。远处的山峦层次不清，只有星辰万千垂在天幕上，清寒而静谧，宁静得沁人肺腑。

一切都是冷的，而唯独对方是暖的。他们如同茫茫孤寂宇宙里的两颗恒星，眼里尽是对方耀眼的光芒。温热的嘴唇相贴，彼此摩擦，唇舌交缠，连呼吸都仿佛变为了交缠的线。

“我爱你。”白宇微微撑起了身体，但额头仍然贴着对方的，用轻柔的气音说。

朱一龙闭着的眼睛缓缓睁开，温柔的视线落在他的眼里的那一刻，银河哗啦一声，全部倾倒在白宇的心坎上。

 

吻是用不完的，就像他们内心充沛到几乎要喷薄而出的感情。

直到最后，朱一龙用手推开白宇的脸，偏过头去打了个颇为破坏气氛的喷嚏。

白宇愣了愣，立马手脚并用地从雪地里爬起来，伸手去拉朱一龙。他们的身上都被雪水浸得全湿了。白宇抱住对方，伸手轻轻地拨弄着他后脑的头发，把白色的雪屑掸掉。

“糟了，哥哥可不能感冒啊。”白宇拉着他的手往酒店的方向走过去。

朱一龙也随他拉着往酒店的方向大步走，笑着说：“不知道感冒了能不能工作呀。”

“哎哟龙哥。”白宇转过头来对他笑，“你这话可不像大劳模会说的啊？是不是在对我撒娇啊？”

对方仿佛被“撒娇”两个字刺激到了，这会儿却又低下头不肯再说话了。

本来就是没多大的小镇子，离着酒店也没几步路。白宇几乎是拿着横冲直撞的气势，拉着人进了酒店的大堂。

直到了这儿，白宇才突然停下了脚步，转头看着他身后的朱一龙：“龙哥你房间在哪儿啊？”

“我以为你知道呢，挺有把握的。”朱一龙舔了舔嘴唇，一双无辜的大眼睛里明显有笑意。

“你看看龙哥，你又嫌弃我。我这不是怕你感冒心急嘛。”

朱一龙张嘴还想说什么，可没说出来就又被一个喷嚏截了胡。

“龙哥你别是真感冒了。快快我们快回去。”

朱一龙从口袋里摸出房卡，带着白宇转了一会儿就到了自己的房间。

套房里宽敞明亮，或许是温度太高，刚进门的朱一龙又是捂住嘴，打了一个大喷嚏。

白宇手忙脚乱地帮朱一龙把湿漉漉的外套扒下来放到暖气边烤着，又去给朱一龙烧了一壶水。

朱一龙哭笑不得地看着他瞎忙活，“小白。”

“我来一趟就把你弄感冒了那不行。”白宇凑过去搂紧他，“那我得多自责。”

“我没那么容易感冒。”

“你别瞎逞强。”白宇盯着他，“你都打了那么多个喷嚏了。”

白宇的手在朱一龙毛衣上滑来滑去，最终顺着他衣服的下摆伸了进去，微微一带，对方的腰腹便裸露了一大段。

“你干什……”朱一龙的话被白宇的吻堵了回去，没几下就晕晕乎乎的，顺从地让对方推着他的衣服脱了下来。

纵然屋子内的温度高，裸露的肌肤暴露在空气里还是有些凉。而白宇一边揽着他移动，一边手上还不停，已经解开了他牛仔裤的纽扣。

等到他们跌跌撞撞地踏进浴室的时候，朱一龙已经几乎脱得精光。

这件套房内有私人的温泉浴池，自然不大，却布置得相当漂亮。虽然不是露天的，但正对着浴池便是一扇明亮干净的落地窗，窗外的正是烟雾缭绕的地狱谷。

白宇断断续续地吻着他，一边把他扶进了浴池中。泛着硫磺味儿的温泉水没过他的胸口，白宇帮他把头发向后拢了拢，站起身来。

“哥哥，我去帮你找点感冒药。”

“小白！”朱一龙微微起身，想要拉住对方。可他的动作太快，这会儿已经出了浴室的门。

朱一龙低头看了一眼自己已经微微抬头的地方，叹了口气，又坐回了浴池中。

他鼓着脸颊，忍不住低声嘟囔了一句，“坏人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个补充注释：银河落在心坎上这个说法来自《雪国》


	40. Chapter 40

温泉的水温刚刚好，在天寒地冻的北国里辛苦了一天的人依靠在池子的边缘，全身的肌肉都放松下来，整个人控制不住地发软。太过惬意和优美的环境让人的意识也开始随之漂浮起来，朱一龙望着眼前的袅袅热气，注意力却不能从自己已经微微抬头的关键部位挪开。  
不知道从什么时候开始，白宇的每次触碰都能给他特别快感和满足，又或许是远隔两国的思念加成，只是单纯的亲吻和爱抚就已经让他忍受不住。  
他觉得有些丢脸，又忍不住趴着浴池的边缘往房间里看，果然空空荡荡的，白宇早就跑得没影了。他就呆坐在那里，想等着挺立的欲望自己消解下去，可飘散的思绪好像是偏偏跟他自己作对，他的大脑里全是白宇和他身体交缠时的场景。对方刚长出来的胡茬其实有点扎人，灵活的唇舌在接吻时总像是能把他的灵魂也吮吸出来，干燥手掌拖着他的大腿根，一次次撞击的时候在他的耳边轻轻低喃“哥哥”。  
朱一龙有些懊恼地拍了一下水面，水上激起一朵漂亮的水花，他认命地叹了一口气，伸手抓住了他在水中硬挺的阴茎。  
男人总是对这活儿驾轻就熟，独身一人的时候谁都有需要自己解决的时候。朱一龙有些急躁的上下套弄着，动作很迅速也有些粗暴。他本来也不算耽于享乐和性欲的人，自己做这个的时候倒不至于害羞，但也没那个心思去想什么花样。可今天，他却怎么也觉得不够。  
不知道是因为水下的阻力，还是因为温泉彻底让他的观感变得迟钝，他的手腕和手臂几乎都有些发酸，可快感却不上不下，甚至有些发疼。  
他有些着急，白宇不知道什么时候就会回来，他不想让对方看到自己现在的样子。可想到白宇，他又不自觉地想到他们的第一次。因为一场荒唐的误会，反而促成他直面自己的情感与内心。他仍然记得自称医生的白宇的唇舌在自己的身上游走的感觉，还记得自己的性器被对方含在温热的口腔里吞吐，舌尖顶着他的马眼，他吞得很深，几乎要戳进细细的喉管里。  
这记忆让他头皮发麻，忍不住的浑身痉挛了一下，可又更显得手上的工作如此的枯燥，快感的堆叠来得那么缓慢。他有些急躁，反而把自己弄得更不舒服，朱一龙咬着自己的手背，低声呜咽起来。  
一时间他突然觉得有些委屈，明明飞越了几千公里来看自己，明明刚刚吻得那么动情，却因为莫名其妙的感冒药就那么干脆利落地把他一个人留在这里。  
朱一龙的睫毛动了动，松开了自己的手，仰起脖子，望着天花板上暗暗的暖黄灯光发呆。隔了一小会儿，他皱着眉头，低低地喊了一声：“小宇。”  
身后的触觉来得那么突然，朱一龙来不及转身，便听见熟悉的男声响在他的耳边：“哥哥我在呢。”  
浴池里的男人被吓得浑身一个激灵，在水里一挣扎，差点就要溜到池子底下，被白宇拖住了手臂扶好。  
朱一龙抬头去看他，大眼睛里还盈着点泪水，哑着嗓子喊他，“你干什么……”  
“龙哥不是叫我吗？”白宇半跪在浴池边上，笑着看趴在浴池边缘的人。用手指捏住他的下巴，轻轻柔柔地吻了几回，“吓到啦？”  
“你就是故意的。”朱一龙有些愤愤不平地说，他皱着眉头，伸手去解白宇衬衫的扣子。  
白宇就这么半蹲着身子，看着人低着头跟自己的扣子较劲。朱一龙的皮肤白得发亮，如今光洁的肩膀和后背上沾染了水滴，几乎可以说是晶莹剔透。他的上半身有一大半在水面之上，因为有些别扭的姿势，蝴蝶骨凸显出来，像是精雕细琢的艺术品。而下半身隐没在算不上清澈的温泉水和缭绕的热气中，让白宇有种下一秒就能看见鱼尾巴的错觉。  
“哥哥今天好着急呀。”白宇笑着说。  
朱一龙有些粗暴地把他的衣服往下扯，白宇顺从地脱掉扔在一边，还没有调整好姿势就被对方拉着内裤边往前挪动了一点儿，差点扑下浴池里去。  
“还不是你。”朱一龙瞪他，“你那样亲我……”  
“我这还不是担心你感冒嘛。”  
朱一龙的手一顿，卸了力气，整个人向下滑了滑，就趴在了浴池边缘被磨得珠圆玉润的石头上，头发都湿漉漉地搭在后肩，半长不长，漂亮的桃花眼上勾着看他，一时间几乎雌雄莫辩。  
他的嘴唇本来就常年泛着粉色，这会儿更是嫣红，他的下巴撑在自己的手背上，抬眼又垂眼，睫毛根根分明。  
“药比你管用吗？”  
白宇一愣，手指已经被朱一龙勾在手心里。对方微微起身，凑了过去，含住他的食指和中指，舌头在指尖一卷，又往里吞了一个指节，最后用牙齿恶作剧似的轻轻磨了磨。朱一龙在缓缓地把手指吐了出来，可指尖仍抵着他的嘴唇。  
“下来吧，小白。”

在他们以往不多的性事里，白宇总是主动的那一个。而朱一龙脸皮薄，白宇虽然也喜欢逗他，可也还没敢尝试更多。如今被这么刺激了一下，一出口竟然有些磕磕巴巴的：“龙，龙哥，你今天可真是……”  
而朱一龙已经偏过头去，脸颊的红色又更浓重了一层，耳朵更是红得像要滴血。  
“你能不能别那么磨蹭……”  
白宇几乎是瞬间就把自己的裤子给扯下来踩进了浴池里，他把朱一龙圈在浴池的边缘，有些急躁地吻住了对方的嘴唇。  
他的手顺着朱一龙的脖子、锁骨、胸口再到腰腹，或许是温泉水的缘故，他平时就触感极好的皮肤如今更是滑腻。白宇把手在他的腰腹间不停地滑动着，又挪到他的大腿根，轻轻地揉捏起来。  
朱一龙低低地喘着气，仰着的脖子露出漂亮的喉结。  
“要不是摸到这里，我还以为哥哥真的是能蛊惑人心的海妖呢。”白宇故意把手从大腿内侧挪动到臀部，狠狠地捏了一把。  
朱一龙的肌肉猛地绷紧，不满地皱了一下眉头，“你想象力怎么这么丰富……”  
“我的小美人鱼太美啦。”白宇笑着抚开朱一龙额前的碎发和他垂到肩膀湿漉漉的头发。对方咬着嘴唇看他，大眼睛里全是水雾，白宇只觉得下一秒就要沦陷在这迷人的深渊中去。  
他们不知道吻过多少回，直到白宇带着朱一龙翻了个身，拖起来了一点，然后半压在浴池边缘的石头上。朱一龙的膝盖跪坐在池子边缘高出来的一圈便于人坐下的石台上，整个上半身都趴在浴池外缘的地面上。腹部正好浴池边缘那一圈圆润的石头上，滑腻的触感让他忍不住又想滑回池子里去。  
而白宇拖着他的臀部使劲地揉捏着，对方的唇舌从他的肩膀开始，顺着他的脊椎骨一路向下直到椎尾，这触感让他忍不住轻轻颤抖起来。  
白宇在朱一龙高高翘起的臀部上拍打了几下，过于响亮的声音回响在空荡荡的浴室里，朱一龙几乎羞耻得要咬破自己的嘴唇。  
“哥哥，”白宇微微起身，伸手够了什么东西塞进他的手里，“今天这么主动，干脆就多做一点吧。”  
朱一龙这才发现塞进他手里的是一管润滑剂，立马明白过来白宇刚刚去买感冒药的时候顺便做了什么。又或者他根本不是去买感冒药的。  
他回头狠狠瞪了一下对方，“你就是故意的。”  
白宇笑着在他的腰窝上亲了一口，“求求啦。”  
他的语气软，眼神可欲望满满。朱一龙知道自己没法拒绝白宇，从他们刚刚熟识的时候就是如此。他有些吃力地撑着自己去打开那管润滑剂，把液体挤在手心里，又用指尖沾了一些往自己身后送。  
在他少得可怜的与男性的性经验里，他从来没有自己做过这件事。指尖探进去的感觉倒说不上多疼，更多的是怪异。或许是泡在水里太久的缘故，穴口还算松软，可他的指尖一探，整个人立马紧张起来，腿也开始颤抖，膝盖几乎跪不住，要往水里滑。  
白宇拖了拖他的大腿根，让他的臀部从水面里起来。温泉池水恰好没在他的腿根，整个臀部暴露在空气里，微微有些发凉。而送进去的润滑剂更加发凉，朱一龙的手指缓缓地动作着。他的头埋在自己的臂弯里，羞得脖子都开始发红。  
“别紧张。”白宇凑过去吻他的腰，又往下吻到他的臀尖，更是恶作剧一般地咬了一小口。  
突如其来地刺激让朱一龙整个身体都痉挛了一下，白宇顺势搂住他又要下滑的身体，带着他尚未滑出的手指往更深的地方而去。  
这感觉实在太奇怪，朱一龙与白宇的手指交缠着，对方几乎是引导性地往某个敏感点上戳，一股电流就仿佛从尾椎一路冲上了他的大脑。朱一龙试探性地又往哪里按了按，他的腰一酸，整个人软乎乎地趴在了石头上。  
白宇的笑声就响在他的耳边，气音撩得他发痒：“哥哥，你学得真快。”  
“小白，别，别玩我了……”  
“我没有呀。”白宇轻轻地咬他的耳朵，“是哥哥自己在玩自己。”

连扩张过程都是迷糊的，朱一龙都快记不清他是怎么被白宇引导着探入更多的手指，在自己的敏感点上按压获得快感。他本来还咬着嘴唇不让自己发出羞耻的哭叫，可到了最后他终于抑制不住地呻吟出声。  
白宇揽着他的腰起身，调整了一下姿势，让他坐在自己的大腿上。朱一龙搂着他的脖子，垂着眼睛看他，眼眶已经红得不像话。  
白宇从他的锁骨咬到喉结，又用牙齿摸着他精致的下巴。朱一龙有些不安地扭动着，在水上带起一阵又一阵的波纹。  
“小白……”他低着头，眼泪滴在对方的脸颊上，脸颊绯红，满目压不住的春情。  
“哥哥平时不是很能忍吗？”  
白宇看着他笑，果然收获了一记不怎么有杀伤力的眼刀。  
朱一龙轻轻撑着他的肩膀，在他的引导下往下坐。他的动作极其缓慢，可到了最后还是几乎撑不住的往下一滑，进得极深。白宇搂住他的腰轻轻抽送着，舌头却卷着对方的乳珠不断吸吮拉扯。  
上下共同的刺激让朱一龙几乎要哭叫起来，他颠簸着想要把白宇推开，最终又忍不住抱紧了对方的脖子。作为男性，朱一龙从来不知道胸部也会给他带来这样的快感。他感到羞耻又不安，想要逃离又欲罢不能。  
抽送的速度越来越来，朱一龙只觉得自己像是大海的风浪中，一只颠簸无助的小船。而白宇既是他的劫难又是他的归属。  
“哥哥，我的美人鱼。”白宇的手指在的腰部情色地滑动着，又顺着他的大腿一直摸到他勾起来的小腿和脚踝，让朱一龙有种被他触碰过的地方立马就会长出鱼鳞变成鱼尾的错觉。  
朱一龙低头望向白宇的眼眸，男人的欲望赤裸，而爱意同样汹涌。他闭上眼睛，吻上对方的嘴唇，在一次次的交缠中，交换热烈的告白。  
水声、喘息和断断续续的声音回响在静谧的空间内，也撞进人的心中，既是波纹点点，也是惊涛骇浪。  
白宇释放在朱一龙的身体里的时候，对方真的绵软得像是一尾美人鱼，整个身体都牢牢地与他相贴，头发湿漉漉地垂在脸颊边，嘴唇微微地颤抖着。  
他像是被冲刷上岸的一尾濒死的鱼，紧紧搂着属于他的王子。  
白宇轻柔地从他的脸颊吻到肩膀，手指在他的腰间轻轻柔柔地给他按摩。他微笑着拿自己的胡茬去蹭对方光滑白皙地皮肤，到最后也不知道该说些什么，只能在他耳边重复着“我爱你”和“你真美”这些再直白不过的话语。  
而朱一龙似乎过了很久才意识回笼，他把头埋在白宇的颈窝里，声音又低沉又温柔。  
“如果我是美人鱼。”他伸手捏住对方的手指，“我愿意为了你放弃我的鱼尾上岸，王子殿下。”


	41. Chapter 41

临近春节，两人虽然都结束了影视剧的拍摄，却一点儿都没有闲下来的意思。年末这段时间活动多，不光是各大电视台和各个网站堆积如山的各种节目的邀约，他们手上的代言也都纷纷要趁着这个好时机推出新活动新商品，两人的行程几乎比在剧组还要紧张。

白宇只在北海道呆了一晚上，第二天就匆匆登上了归国的飞机。而朱一龙在完成北海道的拍摄以后，直接飞了上海拍摄新广告，直到了昨天半夜里才回到北京，白宇已经睡下了。

连轴转的日子谁都不好受，白宇眼睛都睁不开，还是摸起床迷迷糊糊地给他热牛奶，差点儿自己一头栽进奶锅里。朱一龙把他半架半抱地推回床上，在对方迷迷糊糊的“哥哥”声中，胡乱地和他吻了几下，便也累得昏沉睡去，再无一点儿知觉了。

他实在累得够呛，这一觉差点一直睡到大下午，闹钟响了朱一龙才想起今天还有工作。身边的被窝早就已经空空如也，朱一龙伸手去摸自己的手机，屏幕上果然全是白宇的微信消息。白宇早上有个代言的新物料的拍摄，一大早就出了门。朱一龙揉了揉眼睛，看了一眼时间，不算晚但也着实不早了，可惜了白宇给他买的早餐，如今或许吃不上了。

虽然辛苦，但朱一龙想到待会儿下午的工作却还有些兴奋。他们代言的那一季口红销量爆了棚，广告的反馈也相当不错。正值春节，公司要推出新一系列的彩妆和中国区限定的新年礼盒，最佳的代言人自然还是落到了二人头上。只是这一次，他们不光要拍摄新的物料，任务里还多了一项特别访谈。

这在业内也算是常规操作，作为特别花絮或者是粉丝福利，朱一龙也不是没有参加过。只是想到，上次两人一起参加访谈，竟然已经是两年多以前的那个夏日，不禁有些唏嘘。

这两年，朱一龙不知道自己参加过多少节目，接受了多少次采访。出道这么多年，他从默默无闻到如今，其实早就已经习惯了在镜头下怎么说话。可每每想到和白宇的那几次，自己都忍不住笑出声来。再不会有一个人同他默契至此，让他能够心安理得地“抄答案”，而对方也乐呵呵地当着他的“发言人”。在台上遇到尴尬的时刻，他也不止一次地想过，如果小白在自己的身边该多好。

档期太满，时间紧迫。白宇只能在上午的拍摄结束后才能赶到这边的现场。朱一龙的时间宽裕一些，自然要比对方早到一些。只是他都在化妆间里坐了许久，造型和妆容都快要完毕，白宇居然还没有出现。

男人不禁有些焦虑。

他乖乖闭着眼睛，躁动的手指却出卖了他的不安。那双手时而在身前互相揉捏搓动这自己的指甲和指尖，有时又在他粗糙的牛仔裤上发出轻微的摩擦声响。他的身体还在这个化妆间里，意识却早就已经不知道飘忽到了哪里，于是白宇的那一声“龙哥”，他差点以为是幻听。

“龙哥，怎么不理人啊。”

朱一龙的眼球动了动，可细软的化妆刷扫在他的眼睑上，让他没法第一时间睁眼，只好闭着眼睛有些焦急地问道：“怎么迟到了？路上出事儿了？”

“我哪有迟到。”白宇咳嗽一声，朱一龙听到一阵脚步声。他缓缓地睁开眼睛，就看见白宇一脸笑意地坐在他面前的化妆镜的边缘，对着他笑得眼睛都眯了起来。

他居然全套造型齐全，手上还拿着一叠类似手卡的东西，另一只手上却是一只带着logo的小话筒。身边的人都像是有默契似地挪开了。朱一龙看着四周进来的人摆好各种仪器，一个人扛着黑洞洞的摄影机正对着他们，这才有点儿反应过来是什么意思。

“你干什么？”朱一龙的眼睛对着四周一扫，又转回白宇。他是知道有访谈，但竟然急到妆都不让他画完吗？

只见白宇咳嗽了两声，对着朱一龙偏了偏头：“朱老师准备好了吗？我来采访你啦！”

 

白宇调整了一下坐姿，转过头笑了笑，然后抬起手瞄了一眼自己手上的手卡，伸展了一下身体对着镜头说：“嗨，大家好，好久不见！我是你们的白宇白主播。欢迎收看本期的白主播突击大明星！那么今天的嘉宾会是哪位呢？”

听着白宇故作神秘和正经的语调，朱一龙早就缩在化妆椅里差点笑到岔气，笑到后面尾音都变了调，奶呼呼的仿佛一个尚未毕业的大男孩。

白宇又哪里绷得住，听得朱一龙有点魔性的笑，又念着这样的台词，终于忍不住轻轻拍了一下朱一龙的肩膀：“龙哥你笑什么啊！你搞得我都要笑场了，还好不是直播吧？这都算直播事故。”

窝在椅子里的男人只是看着他，眼睛都眯了起来，语气却带点嗔怪：“你自己笑场还说是我的锅。”

白宇最受不得他用这种语调说话，声音立马高了一截：“行行行！我的锅我自己的锅！主播的错。龙哥能不能配合一下工作啊？”

对方倒是真的配合，这会儿已经收住笑，但又有些憋不住，只得硬抿着嘴唇，一双大眼睛忽闪忽闪，对着他用力地点了点头。

白宇清了清嗓子，又调整了一下坐姿，晃了晃手里的手卡继续道：“今天我们的嘉宾呢，是大家都很熟悉的一位男演员。在过去的一年里，他兢兢业业，为我们奉献了许多好作品，并且在自己的个人生活上也迈出了重大的一步。”

听着这最后一句，朱一龙又忍不住一下噗嗤笑出声来，只见那位拉着他在个人生活上一路高歌猛进的男人此刻一脸正直地看着自己，他终于忍不住笑道：“白宇你好假啊。”

“龙哥你不要打断我工作行不行。”白宇腿忍不住抖了起来，语气都变得铿锵起来，“行不行！！”

“你，你不觉得这个词很羞耻吗？”朱一龙抿了抿嘴唇，对他扔了个嫌弃的眼神。

“我说的是实话啊。”白宇一摊手，“我又没夸大什么的。龙哥龙哥，能不能不要这样。哎呀！”

“你继续。”朱一龙做了个“我输了”的投降手势，却在低头的时候又忍不住笑起来。

白宇把手卡举到自己面前，然后清了清嗓子，向镜头凑近了一点，挑了挑眉毛：“这位男演员就是大家熟悉我更熟悉的……朱一龙老师——！哒哒！”

他故意把“我更”两个字咬得很重，光听声音都能听出他有多嘚瑟，更别说最后献宝一样的手势，又让朱一龙忍不住笑得偏头用手肘遮住了脸。

“你可不可以别这么……”

“居老斯对主播不满意啊？”

“我没有。”

白宇对他一挑眉，“那别看我了啊。”

“昂？”

“给大家打招呼啊！”白宇超摄影机的方向努了努嘴，又用眼神示意。

朱一龙张了几下嘴活动了一下脸部肌肉，把椅子转了转，调整了一个更舒服的姿势，然后笑起来，“大家好，我是朱一龙。”

“朱老师是第一次来我们节目吗？”白宇煞有介事地问。

“你这节目不就只有一期？”朱一龙嫌弃地望了他一眼。

“确实龙哥。能不能继续聊天了，能不能好好采访。怎么还我说一句你拆一句台的。你让我的主播生涯很挫败啊。”

仿佛是为了证明自己真的很挫败，白宇撇了撇自己的嘴，一脸受了天大的委屈的模样。

朱一龙又是忍不住笑场，但强行抿着嘴把笑意压了下去，对着镜头一脸严肃地接下去：“是的，是第一次我很荣幸。”

“哇哦。”白宇立马夸张地喊了一声，眼睛都瞪圆了些，“我也是第一次，是不是很巧？第一期节目就请到这么帅的男神……”

“白宇你够了！”朱一龙终于忍无可忍，声音拔高，末尾都带上了奶音。

而对方丝毫没有被他的阵势而吓到，反而笑得几乎要模糊，手舞足蹈的样子，像是要当场来一段即兴舞蹈。

 

气氛太好，他们笑闹了一会儿才进入正题。

“朱老师你也知道，中华传统的新年——春节！就要来了！”白宇做了个手势，“那么回顾过去的一年，你觉得自己过得怎么样？”

“挺好的啊。”

“就挺好的吗？”白宇露出一个诧异的表情，“就没有多余想说的吗？”

“就是挺好的啊。”朱一龙望着他，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，“今年拍的角色我都还觉得挺爽的。我觉得工作上算是蛮有突破的吧。”

“没了啊？”白宇对他抬了抬下巴，“别的呢？”

朱一龙对着他眨眼睛，显得无比无辜又无害，“别的没了啊。”

这一句说出来，白宇立马摆了个被射中心脏的姿势，还夸张地仰着头轻轻嗷了两声，“主播受伤了，主播没听到想听的答案，好伤心。”

“那主播呢？”

“欸龙哥！有你这样的吗我是主持人还是你是主持人啊？”

朱一龙不说话，但就是那么看着他。他的坐姿总是很乖巧，不止一次被粉丝们调侃成乖乖仔小学生，这时候他又是如此，双腿并拢，身体微微前倾，手掌在牛仔裤上摩擦着。他今天的头发大部分被撩到了后面，露出光洁的额头，本来应该有威压性的造型，此刻却让他显得更加乖顺了。他的视线就没离开过白宇的双眸，那大眼睛眨啊眨，睫毛就如小扇子般，扇进对方的心窝里。

“行行行。我说。”白宇舔了一下嘴唇，“我这一年也很满意，各个方面。”

他望着朱一龙的眼睛，那眼神变得有些露骨，灼热的温度甚至隔着这么远，自己都能感知得那么彻底。

朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，终于败下阵去，偏头红了脸。

“你怎么不说话啊。”

“我表达我满意。”

朱一龙有些无奈地笑了，抬脚轻轻踢了一下白宇的脚背：“你快下一题。”

“那朱老师新年有什么工作计划吗？”白宇也没再为难他，又继续问道。

“还在接洽新剧本。”

“好巧啊我也是！”

他这夸张的语气一出，果然朱一龙已经是满脸的嫌弃，“你不是主播吗？业务好广泛。”

“确实啊，我一直是双线并进的啊。”

“职业主播，副业演员。”

“对对对对。”白宇笑得眯起了眼睛，“确实厉害，还是龙哥厉害。”

不知道自己厉害到哪儿的朱一龙，终于又忍不住偏过头无奈地笑出声来。

接下来是几个演员经常被问到的常规问题，白宇和朱一龙一唱一和，过得很快。

“咳。”白宇终于在碰到一道题的时候，主动清了清嗓子，连说话的语气都开始变得那么不同。朱一龙知道接下来的问题肯定又是个坑，可又被白宇那模样弄得实在不得不上扬了嘴角，就算是坑，他的白宇也不会真的让他难堪。

“朱老师，我们都知道在个人感情方面你你算是展开了全新的篇章，婚后生活有什么不一样吗？”

白宇板着脸，一脸正经地问完，朱一龙却笑得肩膀都耸动起来。

“龙哥你干什么，你干什么这是。”白宇被他的样子感染，终于也忍不住大笑起来，伸手推了推朱一龙的肩膀，“敬业点，快回答。”

“不一样不就是天天有你吗？”

白宇愣了一下，像是有点不好意思地用手捂了捂自己的脸，却笑得腮帮子都有些发酸。

“天天有你，天天开心。”朱一龙补充道。

“天天有你，平安幸福。”白宇抿了抿嘴唇，抬了抬下巴。

两人颇有默契地偏过头去，视线立马就撞击到了一起。此刻两人的眼底都尽是温柔的笑意，眼梢都挂着洋洋的喜气，似乎是被对方的笑容闪了一下，两人都有些愣。过了好几秒，才突然想到了什么似的爆发出一阵大笑。

“我觉得我们好像那种，以前的那种电视广告的那种感觉。”朱一龙说。

“确实。最近不是流行复古吗？厉害啊龙哥。”

“复古是这么复的吗？”朱一龙的笑又带上了明显的奶音。

“你怎么总是这么喜欢怼主持人呢，你这个居老斯。”白宇摇着头，发出一连串的“啧啧啧”。

“因为你这个北老斯是我的主持人啊。”他说。


	42. Chapter 42

白宇咳嗽了一声，反倒是自己先不好意思起来，大男孩捂了一下自己的眼睛，然后又去看了一眼自己的手卡，“那朱老师，用三个词形容一下你的丈夫。”

说完，白宇朝着朱一龙抬抬下巴，一脸的得意，趁着对方抿着嘴唇还在思考，白宇又立马自己接上了一嘴，“我知道你要说什么朱老师，温柔、稳重、持家，对吧？”

大男孩说完这三个词，像是自己被自己逗笑了一般，甚至忍不住地抖起腿来，换来朱一龙一个颇为嫌弃的白眼。

“居老斯你这是什么表情？”白宇伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“好好好，你自己来，你自己形容一下。”

朱一龙抬头望着他，身体前后晃动了一下，“就很帅啊。”

白宇望着他，隔了大概十几秒，见对方丝毫没有继续下去的意思。

“完了？”

“啊。”朱一龙像是有些诧异，但还是乖乖地点了点头。

“不是三个词吗？龙哥你怎么回事这是，你怎么不能多说两句啊。”白宇一下把嘴角撇下来，那模样像是极其委屈似的，“你果然爱的只是我的脸。”

“噗。”朱一龙听得他最后一句，用手捂着嘴笑得整个人颤抖起来，笑了好一会儿，才又补充上了一句，“优秀的演员，合格的丈夫。”

他的语气实在是官方，弄得白宇也憋不住，但还是一个劲儿地点起头来，“确实，确实啊龙哥。没有了吗？”

“那你说。”

“我说什么？”白宇有些发愣。

“你对丈夫的印象啊。”

对方说得一脸顺其自然，白宇却被他打得措手不及。他笑着瞟了一眼手卡又转过去看朱一龙那一双无辜的大眼睛。

“我这可没有这个环节，我采访你还是你采访我啊。”白宇半带着埋怨说道，又见对方眨着眼睛抿着嘴唇就那么看着他，顿时心又化成了一滩水，“行行行，我说。我丈夫啊，是世界上最好最帅最温柔最有能力……”

眼看着他就要这样用“最”字把世界上所有的褒义词都接龙下去，朱一龙早已经笑出声来，伸出手去捏了捏白宇的衣角。白宇低着头来一把把人的手攥紧在手心里，笑得脸颊都有些发酸，“怎么啦，这会儿又不让我说了啊？”

对方一下把手从白宇的手心里拉出来，在自己的牛仔裤上摩擦着，低着头不敢对上白宇的视线。而白宇却不挪开目光，反而更直白大胆地盯着对方看。

“那朱老师，结婚也有半年了，两个人的工作节奏都很快，基本上是聚少离多。”白宇顿了顿，“新年有想过调整重心吗？我是说，调整工作和家庭生活的比例。”

“有。”

对方的回答快得出乎意料，弄得白宇都愣了一下，随即调侃道：“龙哥，你这是劳模转性啦？”

“因为，因为……”朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，露出一个微笑，“家里有三只狗狗在等着我啊。”

最大的那只“狗狗”可没想到这个答案，隔了好一会儿才笑得眼睛都快看不见，甚至忍不住伸出手去摸了摸自己还带着胡子的下巴，“确实，确实，哥哥你这过分了啊！确实啊。”

他像是想起了什么似的，话语都有些颠三倒四，朱一龙看着他笑也跟着笑，“怎么了？”

“没怎么，你说得对。”白宇抿了抿嘴唇，止住自己的笑意，又清了清嗓子，“那么新的一年了，大家都很期待你和北老斯有新的合作，会有吗？”

念完这个问题，白宇看了一眼朱一龙，又望向镜头，自己接了下去，“我觉得这个看机会吧？其实我和龙哥也没有说刻意回避什么，或者是刻意一起怎么样。我觉得就是如果有好的剧本，好的团队，都可以。”

“嗯。”

“之前你们编剧的警匪片？我们什么时候编剧警匪片了？”白宇望着手卡愣了愣，然后抬眼望着镜头外的工作人员。立马有人给他解释了一下，白宇才像是反应过来的点了点头，“都可以啊。不过我现在比较想演青春恋爱偶像剧，我是电子竞技大神，你是个菜……小白，然后我带你成为大神。”

朱一龙轻轻踢了他一下，“你干什么！这是恋爱剧吗？这是励志剧吧。”

白宇装模作样地被他踢得往后躲，“龙哥，不能边恋爱边励志吗。不是很多都这样的吗？”

“那也是我演大神，这样比较符合现实情况。”

“哪里符合了！”

“就是符合。”朱一龙说着便鼓起了脸颊。

白宇被他这样弄得又是一阵狂笑，伸出手去戳了戳他仓鼠似的脸颊，“确实，确实。确实符合。龙哥说的都对。”

 

毕竟还是商业相关的活动，与单纯的采访还是不大相同。问答环节的下一环节，便是与所推广的产品相关的游戏环节。白宇活动了一下，从工作人员的手里，接过那个新年礼盒，对着摄像头摆了一个姿势。

“大家也知道，我是一个著名的美妆博主。”白宇说完这句，自己都忍不住笑出声来，他笑得太厉害，手上一阵发抖那一盒子的东西差点全部被他抖了出来，还是朱一龙伸手扶了扶才没酿成惨剧。

于是最后还是变成两人一人一边托着礼盒，白宇另一手拿着手卡，把所有的盒内产品都介绍了一片。再接下去便是一个小游戏的环节，白宇介绍了一下游戏规则，刚要开始，导演在画外讲了一句，“放一下狠话。”

白宇才像是恍然大悟似的点点头，然后转过去看朱一龙，“龙哥，你来对我放个狠话。快开始游戏了。”

“啊？嗯……”朱一龙抿着嘴唇，手指捏紧又松开，迷茫的眼神昭示着他大脑一片空白，“白宇。你小心，你小心……小心我，你，我……呃，身体。”

两个人都愣了愣，然后几乎所有人都爆发出一阵大笑，倒是朱一龙有些吃惊地环顾了一圈。白宇更是笑得差点扑到朱一龙身上。

“我会小心你身体的。”白宇清了清嗓子，又故意压低了声线，故意拉长了一点声音，一句本来正常的话说得格外意味深长。

“你干什么！”朱一龙瞪了他一眼，脸颊有些发红。

“我放狠话啊。”

“你这个……这个也叫狠话啊。”

“总比你那个叫狠话吧！”白宇爽朗地笑出声来，“好好好这个环节算是过了行不行？”

倒是画外的工作人员看不过去，“白老师觉得朱老师说得真的算吗？”

“确实，确实算啊。”白宇故意绷着脸，但没一会儿还是绷不住，最终还是大声笑出来，“太狠了龙哥哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

朱一龙手上重重地拍了一下白宇的手背，“你不要笑了！”

“好，好，我不笑了。我们开始游戏吧。”

游戏规则倒是简单，说是游戏，其实宣传产品的意思更浓一些。只是根据颜色猜口红的色号，这项任务对有的女孩可能都算不上简单，对于朱一龙这个除了性向其他都直的直男来说更近乎于不可完成。白宇把礼盒里的口红又拿出来，随着工作人员的意思再次介绍了一遍，一把拉住朱一龙的手臂，把他的袖子卷了上去。

朱一龙赶紧往椅子里缩了缩，要把自己的手往回拉，白宇一时间不敢用力，只好顺着他的动作往他那边靠了靠，“龙哥龙哥龙哥，别这样别这样，你干什么这是。”

“你要干什么？”朱一龙望着对方，一脸戒备。

“老夫老夫了，就不能给我一点微小的信任吗？”白宇对着他眨眼睛，语气又带了点撒娇的意味，“你总要给我一个地方把颜色涂上去吧。”

“你涂你自己。”

“不合适，龙哥真的不合适。”白宇伸出自己的手臂，把袖子挽了上去在他眼前晃了一下，又凑到摄影机前晃了晃，“你看我这么黑，还有很多手毛。不合适。还是龙哥皮肤又白，看得清楚。”

“你不是老说我是毛猴儿吗……”

“这回不是我说的啊！”仿佛这个词一出现就能戳爆白宇的兴奋点，这会儿他抖着腿，整个人的眼睛眯成了一条线，“哎呀龙哥又不是擦不掉，支持一下主播工作嘛。”

“你涂少一点。”朱一龙有些嫌弃地望了他一眼，终究还是理了理自己的袖子，把手臂伸了过去。

“龙哥你看清了啊，这是第一支。”白宇低着头在朱一龙白皙的皮肤上画上短短的一条。朱一龙像是有些痒似的缩了缩，被白宇一下按住，甚至有些责备地望着对方，小声说了一句“乖”。

这一声下去，朱一龙却真的像是个被打针护士呵斥的小朋友一样，甚至连身体都坐直了两分，一双大眼睛眨了眨，就那么望着白宇，好像在期待什么表扬。

画到第三条的时候，朱一龙终于忍不住开口，“白宇，你真的换口红了吗？”

“嗯？我换了啊我当然换了。”白宇一摊手，转头向对面的工作人员，“你们可以作证对吧？”

“怎么颜色都差不多啊？”

“口红都是红的啊，当然差不多。”白宇回答得理所应当。

“你肯定没换。”

“龙哥你怎么不讲道理啊。”

朱一龙凑过去看他的手卡，被白宇一下躲开，又连忙把自己手上的那只口红藏到自己的身后去。

“你给我看一下，证明你换了。”

“欸龙哥你这是耍赖啊，我给你看了你不就知道答案了吗？不行不行，哥哥你学坏了。你怎么这么调皮啊？”

“你还好意思说我调皮。”

“好好好我最调皮，最后两个颜色，好不好？”白宇拿那只口红晃了晃，对着朱一龙展开一个灿烂的笑，言语中全是软乎乎的爱意。

朱一龙被他弄得没办法，只好又把手臂送回到对方的手里，白宇轻轻地捏着他，把最后两个颜色涂上去，却在用最后一支的时候心血来潮，没再画一条直线，反倒涂上去一个不大不小的爱心。

“大功告成了！”白宇颇为得意地笑了笑，还示意摄影机给朱一龙的手臂来一个特写。他指着一排线条中的第一个问道，“那我们开始，第一个颜色。”

“4号？”朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，然后欠过身体去看旁边的礼盒，“8号？”

“龙哥你不要在线编色号行不行啊，能不能听题！”白宇笑得整个人都抖起来。

“怎么这些口红色号都不是连贯的呀？也没有规律。”

“你这是强迫症啊。难道要排成等差数列吗？”

朱一龙抿了抿嘴唇，眨着眼睛望着白宇，“不行吗？”

“确实，确实可以。哎哟龙哥你别这么看着我了，我不会给你提示的。”白宇捂着心口做了个被暴击的动作。

“我求你了还不可以吗？”朱一龙低声嘟囔着。

“唉算了要不我们降低难度，降低难度可以吧？”白宇望了一眼工作人员，继续说下去，“你形容下这个几个颜色的区别。”

“就……”朱一龙低着头，像是在思考什么似的，“这三个都是红色，一个红一点，一个没有上一个红，一个跟上一个一样红。还有这个……”

他还没说完，白宇已经笑得快要蹲下去，见对方止住了话又盯着自己看，才又连忙收敛了笑意，清了清嗓子，“确实，龙哥向我们证明你不色盲。”

“白宇！”

“哎呀龙哥我说的事实啊，你凶我干什么。”白宇缩了缩脖子，吐了吐舌头，仿佛一只受惊的小猫咪一般。但目光里又带着狡黠，像只顽皮的小狐狸，“那再简单点吧，龙哥说个你最喜欢的颜色。”

“嗯……”朱一龙低着头，目光在自己的手臂上滑来滑去了好一会儿，才终于伸出手指去，指了指最后面一个爱心。

那是整个礼盒中，颜色最深的一款口红，红得相当艳丽，甚至带了些妖冶。

“为什么？”

“就，就还挺喜庆的啊。”朱一龙说出来的时候有些磕磕巴巴的，触碰到白宇的目光时忍不住的缩了回去。

“确实喜庆！非常符合我们这个新年和春节的主题啊。”白宇抿着嘴唇笑道，“大家快来get居老斯的同款吧。”

说罢他把手卡收起来，捏着朱一龙的手腕，凑过去轻轻吻了吻那个小小的爱心。

他凑到对方的耳边，声音压得几乎只有他们俩能听到。

“龙哥，是让你看颜色，不是看形状。”


	43. Chapter 43

小游戏最终以朱一龙的惨败而告终，这也算是意料之中。虽然作为演员，朱一龙几乎每天都要和不同的化妆品打交道，但除了乖乖地任由化妆师在他的脸上涂涂抹抹，其他的还真是一窍不通。

只是白宇这会儿拿着手卡笑得一脸不怀好意，仿佛有什么大阴谋一样，朱一龙微微欠过身体想要去看白宇手上的内容，那人敏捷得要命，向后一躲，故意把手卡举高了一点。

“龙哥，龙哥你干什么真是。不要偷窥商业机密。”白宇张口就来。

朱一龙知道他又在胡说八道，但也没有办法，只得又考回座位上，满脸嫌弃地眯着眼睛偏过头笑了。

白宇清了清嗓子，继续说道：“龙哥，朱老师，刚刚你在游戏中表现不佳，虽然我很想放过你，但是愿赌服输，接受惩罚还是必要的。”

一般综艺节目和采访总会设计一些这样的小环节，惩罚其实约等于给粉丝送福利，虽然朱一龙偶尔会觉得有点羞耻，但主办方也绝不会太为难他。但白宇在场就完全是另外一回事了，这家伙热衷于伤敌一千自损八百，当年双人采访和双人直播的场景还历历在目，朱一龙直觉接下来等着他的不是什么好事。可这人也不过是爱闹，除了偶尔挑战一下他性格包袱的底线，却又不会真的让他难堪。

“哎呀龙哥，牺牲太大啦！”白宇在朱一龙的注视中故意用极其夸张的语气说道。

朱一龙抿了抿嘴唇，微微皱着眉头说：“你能不能不要总是……”

白宇依旧那么笑着，冲他颇为挑衅地抬了抬下巴。看见对方眨着眼睛对他舔嘴唇，看上去极其紧张时，白宇终于破了功，用手虚虚地遮住脸笑起来。过了一小会儿，他把手放下，“没有没有，龙哥别紧张，就是本美妆po主亲自帮你化妆，怎么样！”

朱一龙愣了一秒钟，然后叹了口气，极其明显地翻了个白眼。

“龙哥！相信我真的。”白宇拍了拍胸脯，“就涂个口红！口红，就口红，哎呀，龙哥我们不是都涂过吗演戏的时候。”

他这番言论显然没有什么太大的说服力，反倒是起了反效果，朱一龙向后靠了靠，生怕他突然袭击似的用手捂住了自己的嘴，朝他使劲摇了摇头。

“你哪会涂口红。”

“我怎么就不会了！你不试一下你怎么知道！”白宇向前探了探身体，“再说龙哥你能不能相信我一点，我还专门拜师学过呢。”

“你什么时候。”朱一龙躲开白宇的手，还是一脸戒备。

白宇憋着笑，但依旧辩解着：“刚刚，就刚刚，不信你问化妆师。我真的，哥哥你别躲啊。你看看我，我嘴上就是我自己涂的。”

朱一龙知道他一准是在跑火车，但视线还是忍不住挪到了白宇的唇间，对方像是感应到了他的视线，舌尖从唇缝里探出来，飞快地舔了一下嘴唇。

这本是一个习惯性动作，朱一龙却不知道为什么看得脸红心跳，手上失了防备，被一下攥住了。

“好了哥哥，乖。”白宇凑过来，捏住他的下巴，“白大化妆师来啦。”

 

朱一龙仿佛被捏住的是命门，真的一动不动地僵住了，他的睫毛飞快地扫动了几下，在白宇摸出一支口红恰好要涂过来的时候，突然按住了对方的手。

“你用的哪个？”朱一龙的下巴还捏在白宇的手里，只能用余光去瞥。

那手里只是一根红色的膏体，对于这些颜色实在没什么概念的朱一龙别说用余光了，就算是全神贯注让他分辨，他也不一定辨得出个所以然来。

“我就拿了刚刚你最喜欢的那个。”白宇答道。

“不行！”朱一龙回应得极快，然后向后一靠，挣脱开白宇的手指，“那个太深了。”

整个系列中颜色最深的一支，朱一龙虽然弄不清楚那些弯弯绕绕的颜色和名字，但对于深浅总是有概念的。那颜色比普通人说的正红色还要深个几度，看上有点儿暗黑的感觉。做了许多年钢铁直男的朱一龙自然弄不清气场什么的，朱一龙只是单纯地觉得这颜色上唇肯定弄得他像是中了毒。

“不是你自己说喜庆的吗？”白宇说完自己笑出声来。

真是自己挖坑自己跳，朱一龙狠狠瞪了他一眼，用眼神传达“都是你的错”这一中心思想。

“喜庆是喜庆。”他有些苦难地回答道，“就女孩子涂，我涂不行吧，真不行，我求你了还不好吗？”

他的声音又变得软糯起来，鼻音混在句尾，不自觉地就会带上一点儿撒娇的感觉。白宇最是对他没有办法，只好一摊手，再次妥协，“那龙哥你要什么颜色。”

那一堆口红只是看得他眼花缭乱，朱一龙早就不记得那些复杂的名称，只得又略微撩起袖子，看着工作人员，指了指最浅的那个颜色，“这个是哪只啊？”

白宇显然不是唯一一个拿朱一龙的“萌混过关”没办法的人，这会儿立马有热心的工作人员递给白宇一支口红，“这个这个。”

“还带场外援助啊。”白宇点了点头道谢，嘴上却还是不饶人，“这回行了吧？”

朱一龙还是有点儿放不开似的，但还是向前做了点，板板正正地坐直了，手掌搭在自己的膝盖上，身体微微前倾，像个乖巧的小学生似的。

白宇也往前挪了挪，再次伸手轻轻捧住了他的下巴。两人的距离太近了，白宇不是第一次从这种角度观察朱一龙，但依然被他狠狠撞了一下心脏。这感觉实在有些糟糕。朱一龙垂着眼睛，像是害羞似的不敢看他，反倒更突出了他那又浓又密的睫毛和微微下垂的漂亮的眼睛弧度。白宇能感受到对方的紧张，他的呼吸节奏有点儿混乱，微微张着嘴巴的样子像是在索吻。他时不时地抿一抿嘴唇，又或是伸出舌尖飞快地在干燥的嘴唇上舔过去，喉结上下一滚动，看得白宇也跟着喉咙一紧。

“怎么不开始呀。”朱一龙抬了抬眼看他，这么被托着下巴，他像是生怕惊动了白宇似的，嘴巴开合地幅度故意降得很低，有些含混不清。

白宇望着那开合的嘴唇，神思飘忽，在他反应过来的时候，已经碰上了对方柔软的嘴唇。朱一龙有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，望着白宇猛地靠近，在他的唇上轻轻一点，然后又飞快地退了回去，站得笔直。

白宇回了回神，手微微调整了一下位置，有些欲盖弥彰地提醒对方：“龙哥别紧张啊，我开始了。”

有些黏腻的膏体在嘴唇上滑动，朱一龙不知道自己现在变成了什么模样，他的心跳得极快，他有点儿弄不清到底是白宇的手在抖还是自己在抖。突然，白宇的手顿了一下，然后对方咬住嘴唇，显然是在憋笑。

朱一龙想要问话，可是感受到嘴唇上还有些黏腻的触感，他有些犹豫要不要活动自己的嘴唇。可对方没有给他太多的思考机会，随手抽了张纸，一脸又好笑又愧疚地表情凑过来，擦了擦他的嘴角和下唇边缘。

可问题似乎并没有解决，白宇皱起眉头，一脸困扰的样子，还忍不住咂了咂嘴。

“疼。”朱一龙伸手拍掉白宇兴风作浪的手，皱着眉头看他。

白宇这会儿才像是看到了什么作品的全貌似的，愣了一下。

“你弄成什么样了？”朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，一种不详的预感浮上了心头，他偏过头，歪了歪身子，想要去看白宇身后的那面镜子。

“龙哥，龙哥真的没什么。”白宇一下捏住他的下巴，竟然有些强硬地把对方的脸又掰了回来，神情居然算得上凝重，“看着我龙哥。你看你这样，确实帅哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

他还没严肃三秒钟，自己倒是先笑得整个人都颤抖起来，朱一龙一把捏住他的手腕，用指尖挠了挠，然后把他往旁边推了推，凑过去看自己的脸。

其实没有他想象得那么糟糕。白宇下手不重，嘴唇上只覆盖了一层薄薄的红色，并没有想象中那么可怕，只是嘴角和下唇的边缘也被染上了一片红色，显然是白宇刚刚不小心涂了出来，又一通乱抹的结果。总体来说其实算不上糟糕，只是显得有点儿不修边幅，莫名有点儿颓废的感觉。

“这是错误示范，大家别跟我学。”著名美妆播主白宇倒是大大方方承认了自己的问题。

朱一龙用指头又擦了擦，指尖蹭上一点红，可唇边还是一片狼籍，没什么不同。朱一龙伸手拍了一下白宇的腿，“谁跟你学。”

“确实确实。”白宇让开一个位置给化妆师通过，还耸了耸肩膀继续对着摄影机说道，“现在是正确示范啊。”

 

专业的化妆师处理这些驾轻就熟，很快把朱一龙脸上的妆容恢复如初。两人又录了一些结束语和祝福语，才算是采访环节正式结束。

接下来便是一些新物料的拍摄，直到临近深夜才终于手工。两人对工作人员都一一道谢，才和助理一起去了停车场。朱一龙拉着白宇钻进了自己的车内，前排早已经有司机和助理落座，其他人听他俩的意见都坐上了另一辆车。

“回家。”朱一龙刚出口两个字，就一把被人抱住，白宇凑过来，揽住他的后颈，热烈又直接地亲吻下去。

朱一龙整个身体一僵，可手掌只是在白宇的胸前轻轻推了两下，根本没用什么力道，更像是欲拒还迎。

前排还坐着他的司机和助理，即使两人一言不发，他还是能感觉到他们灼热的视线正从后视镜里反射过来。这让他的皮肤立马泛上了一层红色，甚至从嘴角溢出有些细碎的呻吟。

“小白……老白……”他在亲吻的间隙轻轻地喊对方。

白宇没回答他，只是再次吻过来，好似一个要糖吃的孩子似的，似乎永远也无法满足。

汽车平稳地行驶在夜晚有些空旷的道路上，车身细微地晃动着，时刻提醒着他们这是在哪里。他实在是个害羞的人，在他人面前展示亲密关系于他来说实在不是什么舒服的活计。况且他也实在是没有兴趣在自己的助理和司机面前演上一场激情戏。

终于，朱一龙的手上一使劲，推开了白宇的身体。白宇望着他，朱一龙摇摇头，有些埋怨地看着他：“你干什么。”

“都一整天了。”白宇居然像是有点儿委屈，但他耸了耸肩膀，表示无所谓，然后就低下头玩起了手机。

拍摄地点离家中的距离实在有些遥远，司机的车开得平稳，空气中弥漫着一丝尴尬。司机和助理紧绷着后背，脖子都僵硬了，一点儿不敢回头看，生怕一回头就撞见什么不该看的场景。

而这会儿两位老板却已经消停了，各自靠在车座的两边。一个望着窗外一盏盏路灯发呆，一个全神贯注地打起了游戏。

很长一段时间，没有人说话，整个车内的气氛说好不上的诡异。就在助理几乎要开口的那一刻，朱一龙挪了挪地方，居然朝白宇靠了过去。

男人没说话，静静地贴在了对方的身边，缩着身体，把头靠在了白宇的肩膀上，视线落在白宇的手机屏幕上。他就那么安静地靠着，缩在白宇的身边，就像一只乖顺的小猫。

白宇也没说话，依旧盯着手机屏幕操作着，偶尔逮了个空子，就偏过头在朱一龙的头顶亲吻一下。

一局终于结束，白宇随手退出游戏，把手机锁了屏，调整了一下姿势，让朱一龙窝进自己的怀里。那人不知从什么时候开始，已经闭上了眼睛，有节奏的呼吸声打在耳侧，神情显得温柔又平静。

白宇轻轻地揽住他的腰，手指微微拨弄了一下他垂在身侧的手掌，那人的手指轻轻勾了一下对方不安分的手指，然后像是有所感应，直接把它攥紧了手心里。

助理转过头来，低声说，“白叔，龙哥睡着啦？”

“嘘。”白宇在唇边竖了个“1”，然后又把手挪到朱一龙的身前，伸手虚虚地遮住了他的大半张脸。

“不让你们看。”


	44. Chapter 44

白宇是被打在眼睑上的一缕阳光弄醒的。遮光的窗帘开了细细的一条缝，白宇在床上挪了个位置，扭头望着窗户发了一会儿呆，终于还是蹑手蹑脚地起床去把窗帘拉好。  
整个房间又陷入一种近乎暧昧的昏暗中。白宇轻轻地躺回床上，侧过身，撑着自己的脑袋，去看躺在他身边的朱一龙。屋子里的暖气很足，朱一龙只穿了一件丝质的睡袍，半边身体压在被子外面，微微蜷缩着，长长的头发垂在肩头，神情平静——他还在熟睡中。  
他的头发确实很长了，白宇看得有些出神，他大概也快两年没见过朱一龙长发的模样。对方和他一样怕麻烦，实在是对长发打理不来，因而若不是角色需要，头发必定是定时要剪短的。这次也算是角色需要，到现在，戏虽然杀青，但是前段时间朱一龙又接到通知说要补拍，正好几个杂志和物料又想拍他的长发造型，这才没下手剪掉。  
也不知道是不是缘分，两年前的那个夏日，朱一龙也是这样长发的造型，如今回忆起来难免有些感慨。他这样确实是好看的，他的皮肤白，长发又给他更添了几分柔和和美丽，让白宇忍不住伸手轻轻地摸上去。  
他做了近乎三十年的直男，年少懵懂的时候和很多人一样有过长发情结，不是没有幻想过坐在前桌长发披肩的漂亮女生。只是他也没想过，有朝一日，他这情结会落在一个男人身上。  
白宇几乎是有些痴迷地抚摸着朱一龙的头发，柔软的发丝在他的指尖滑动，他像是个孩童一样时而勾弄，时而又用手指去缠，最后偷笑着他的头发攥成一缕，轻轻地在他的脑后梳起一个小小的马尾。  
他的动作已经尽量轻了，可这缠绵的拉扯还是弄醒了沉睡的人。朱一龙皱了皱眉头，睁开一直眼睛，迷迷糊糊地向后瞥，伸手一下把白宇的手拍落，带着鼻音说：“大早上的别弄……再睡会儿。”  
他显然是还困得紧，话还没说完就又闭上了眼睛，往被子里蜷了蜷。  
这一副将醒未醒的模样在白宇眼里永远最是动人，他凑过去一下抱住了对方的腰，整个胸膛就贴在他的背上，亲昵地吻了吻对方的面颊。  
朱一龙小幅度地挣扎了几下，嘴里嘟囔了几句“别动”“我想睡觉”之类的话，轻飘飘软绵绵的，反倒是挠得白宇心痒。  
“龙哥，你头发好长啊。”白宇向后退了一点，伸手捧起他的发尾，亲了一下。  
朱一龙大约是被他闹得清醒了些，但仍旧是闭着眼睛回他：“过两天补拍完最后一场我就剪了。”  
“你长发好看啊。”白宇的语气里竟然有些惋惜。  
朱一龙睁开眼睛，微微转过头去看他，“短发不好看？”  
这话无异于调情了。白宇笑嘻嘻地凑过去在他嘴边亲了一下，“好看，好看，龙哥永远是最帅的。”  
明明是自己挑的话头，可对方真接上来，不好意思的反而成了自己。朱一龙又觉得脸上发烫，偏过头不再说话。  
可白宇显然不准备放过他，手指还在他的发间逡巡，伸着手拢住他的发丝轻轻向后梳理，像是恶作剧一般在他的头顶抓了个发髻。  
“长头发还是不太一样啊。”白宇像是自言自语，随后又向前凑了一点，“龙哥，配上你今天现在穿的，就特别像古代人。”  
纯白的一件丝质睡袍，最简单的款式，是有那么点意思，但说“特别像”着实是夸张了一点。  
“不像。”朱一龙反驳。  
“真的挺像的啊。”  
“哪里像啊。”  
“你看你头发这么长，”白宇翻了个身，把他的头发都团到头顶，语气竟然还有些急躁，“这样一弄，就像是那种发型啊。哪个，哪个角色？小公爷，对，齐衡。”  
“瞎说。”朱一龙轻轻推他，没想到却被人顺势一掰，就变成了仰躺的模样。白宇灵活地一动，直接趴到了他的身前，抬手压住了对方的手腕。  
“我哪瞎说了。龙哥你怎么不信我。”  
男人居高临下，一张成熟又帅气的脸，冒出的却是无比幼稚的耍赖似的争辩。  
朱一龙看得想笑，一对大眼睛都弯了起来。  
他没想到，白宇望着他，忽然俯身下去重重地咬了一下他的嘴唇。  
“小公爷。”  
“啊？”  
“元若。”白宇轻轻地喊他，“哥哥，他们怎么那么逼你……不过要是我，我也想要你。”  
他那末尾的几个字咬得轻，几乎是气音，暗含的情愫又太明显，说出来简直算得上露骨。  
他们的姿势已经太过暧昧，朱一龙被白宇压在身下，两具火热的躯体交缠着，连睫毛都像是要扫到对方的面颊。白宇低头望他，昏暗中看不太清他的表情。而他的手指已经顺着朱一龙的手腕轻轻地向下，近乎情色地抚摸着。  
这暗示实在是太明显了。虽然不是第一次，但朱一龙依旧觉得脸颊发烫。他轻轻地闭上眼睛，仰起脖子，把自己的嘴唇送向身上的人。  
他们总是爱接吻，这种缠绵而亲昵的触碰总好像是不够。白宇顺着这个吻，手已经从睡袍的下摆探入，温柔又动情地往上抚摸。朱一龙当然明白他是什么意思，但也没有制止，反而顺着他的意思，配合地微微抬起了腰肢，那绑在腰间的一根带子，就被人猛地抽了出来。  
“元若。小公爷……”白宇用力地揉了揉他的胯骨，朱一龙有些难耐地扭了扭身躯。这几个字眼让他又忍不住面红耳赤。他知道白宇的意思，可他还是头一回在性事中被喊作角色的名字，这让他感到有些怪异，同时却也有些兴奋。  
白宇已经将膝盖挤进了他的腿间，一双手在他的双腿和腰间来回抚摸着，带起一阵阵的酥麻。朱一龙浑身都微微颤抖着，整个人都要窝进白宇的怀中。  
“龙哥，配合我一下好不好？”白宇凑在他的耳边，声音裹着热气，激得他又忍不住蜷起了脚趾。  
他压着嗓子问：“什么配合。”  
“接戏。”白宇望着他，凑过去咬了咬他的下巴，“我知道哥哥最会接我的戏。”  
“什么戏……”  
朱一龙几乎整个人都要红了，他眨着眼睛，那睫毛飞快地扫动着，这一切无疑都暴露了他的紧张和兴奋。  
他的话音刚落，白宇就猛地揽住他的腰，利落地拉着他翻了个身，朱一龙低低尖叫了一声，就坐到了他的腿间。  
白宇还是那一双含情的眼睛，可脸却板了起来，一开口竟然带着点森森的寒气。  
“小公爷，想好怎么取悦本王了吗？”  
这话一出，朱一龙几乎要笑出声来。可白宇却偏巧在他的大腿根上轻轻地捏了一把，又用手在关键部位狠狠地揉了一把。经过刚才，那地方早就已经抬头，又哪里经得起如此地撩拨，朱一龙还没坐稳当，就跌进了白宇的怀中。  
白宇搂着他，手上却没个停。一只手只管在他的尾椎和腰部打着转，刺激着他敏感的肌肤，另一只手却把刚刚抽出来的那根丝质腰带轻轻地缠到了他的手腕上。  
“小公爷？”白宇轻轻吻着他的脸颊，声音却危险无比，带着一股玩味的感觉，甚至有点儿让人汗毛倒竖。一瞬间，这里不再是他们的爱巢，而是哪个深宅大院，哪位王爷的卧榻上，正在进行什么见不得人的交易。  
“伺候好我，你的父母和你的六妹妹就都平安了。”  
朱一龙偏过头去，狠狠地瞪了白宇一眼。他的手被“绑”着，即使他轻轻一动就能挣脱，却还是乐得陪着白宇演这一场。他闭上了眼睛，似乎是在找几年前那个少年的影子。他出身金贵，父母宠爱，几乎是天之骄子。可年少的一番痴恋没有出路，父亲被软禁，母亲求告无门，权势滔天的王爷用他所珍视的人的性命相逼。  
再睁眼时，朱一龙望向白宇的眼神带着屈辱、轻蔑和不甘，他勾起一边嘴角，“天下落到你这种人手里，真是可悲可笑。”  
“我是什么人？”白宇直勾勾地看他。  
羞耻感又汹涌地爬上来，他演的齐元若又哪里有这样的戏份。可他又总是愿意配合着白宇玩下去。朱一龙垂着头，咬着嘴唇，最后才从唇间蹦出两个字——“荒唐”。  
白宇笑起来，朱一龙只听到他的笑声，却不知道他到底是在为自己的戏而笑，还是已经入了戏为那个事到如今还要反抗的人笑。  
好一会儿，他终于继续说话了。  
“再荒唐，我也捏着你的命脉。”白宇轻轻捏着他的下巴，温柔地摩挲着，语气却像是带着冰一般，让他打了个寒颤，“开始吧，小公爷。”  
朱一龙也不知道自己哪来的灵感，或许他一直都想要这么做。他的手仍然被绑在身后，他有些吃力地向后挪动了一下，俯下身去，用牙齿咬住了对方的内裤边。  
白宇的睡裤早就被他褪了，此刻只剩下已经被泅得半湿的一条黑色内裤，散发着属于男性的腥膻味道。朱一龙皱了皱眉头，终于像是下定了什么决心似的，一偏头，那松紧带一弹，那硬得发烫的性器便直挺挺跳在他的眼前。  
他当然不是第一次见白宇的东西，可如此近距离的观察还是让他惊得向后缩了一下。在白宇之前，他从没有和同性的性经验，自然也不可能经历过如此的时刻。他像是有些愣了，踌躇地向前，抿了抿嘴唇，终于低头含住了一个顶端。  
几乎是同时，白宇就发出了一声喟叹。  
这画面实在是有些太美了。其实本来也是一时兴起，他也没想到朱一龙愿意陪他疯下去。眼前他的睡袍因为没了腰带大敞着，露出一片雪白的胸脯和肩膀，长发凌乱地搭在肩头，一双手乖乖地背在身后，被雪白的丝带缠绕着。因为俯着身体，因而不得不塌下腰去，高高抬起了臀部。本来遮挡在哪里的布料落了一大半，露出早已经被自己扯得乱七八糟的内裤，和雪白的臀峰来。  
而自己的身下，更是艳丽淫靡得让他几乎不敢去看。即使他曾经幻想过，却也没想到朱一龙竟然会真的这样快就愿意为他口交。他当然是第一次，生涩的模样出卖了一切。男人垂着眼睛，在那根挺立的性器上舔舐着，那红色的舌尖舔过几圈，就尝试着把那玩意儿含进去。他长大了嘴巴，可似乎总不得要领，总是堪堪只含进去一个顶端。  
他的手还在身后，这无疑给他又增添了一些障碍。那东西在他的嘴角和脸颊上磨蹭了好几次，他原本白净地脸都被蹭上了一层亮晶晶的粘液。  
朱一龙低着头，那腥膻的味道让他想要逃开，可他还是又一次的尝试着把白宇的阴茎吞进了口中。他知道这样对方会舒服，就像是第一次，白宇为他做的那样。朱一龙回想着那一天，不由地再次脸颊发烫，更加卖力地往里吞了一点。  
那东西的味道并不怎么样，粗硬的玩意儿抵在他的口腔中几乎让他有种呕吐的冲动。他尝试着上下运动，模拟着性交的动作进进出出。白宇低沉又压抑的喘息声传来，朱一龙则动得更加卖力，仿佛真的是个有求于人的阶下囚。  
白宇的阴茎在他的口中越来越硬，越胀越大，让朱一龙几乎有种嘴角要被撑裂的错觉。他的姿势并不好受，腰部一阵阵传来酸胀感，跪立的大腿也在打着抖。  
他有些着急地想把对方的性器吞得更深，却没想到一埋头，那东西直挺挺地捅到喉咙，他有些慌张地吐出来，一个劲儿地咳嗽。  
白宇一下搂住他的腰，拖住他的下巴，把人往自己的怀里带，伸手拍着背给人顺气。  
“龙哥你真是，你难受就别……”白宇揽着人，一阵心疼，早把刚刚的冷漠抛到不知哪里去了。  
朱一龙浑身都泛上了一层粉红，特别是那眼眶盈着泪，眼角又像是涂了胭脂似的一大片，淫靡又脆弱，好看得让人心里一紧。  
“王爷……”那人的声音轻轻地，抬眼看他的时候含着羞还带着怒，分明又是在戏中。  
“可还满意？”  
这四字像是咬牙切齿，却也只是平添风情，竟是赤裸裸的勾引了。  
白宇一把搂住他的腰，急切地向上顶弄了好几下，摩在对方光滑的大腿和隐秘的股间。  
“听闻小公爷马球打得好，骑术应该不错吧？”  
朱一龙一听这话，恨恨地凑过去，一下咬住了对方的脖子。  
“混账！”


	45. Chapter 45

白宇的手指在他的尾椎打了几个转儿，又凑过去去咬朱一龙微微颤抖的嘴唇。他好像真的是气急了，眼角泛红，眼眶里已经盈满了泪水，整个人都在微微颤抖，显得格外可怜可爱。  
他越是这副模样，就越是激发起了白宇的欲望。他一边揽着对方的腰肢情色地抚摸，一边伸出手去从床头柜里摸出来一管润滑剂塞到朱一龙的手中。  
对方的手还被别在身后，接下来的时候像是接到了什么烫手的物件似的，手指缩了缩。白宇一边舔舐着他的下巴和脖颈，一边轻轻一扯，解开了绕在朱一龙手腕上的那根丝质的腰带。  
“小公爷这样的公子，不会不知道骑马之前该要怎么准备吧？”  
听着白宇这样说，朱一龙又忍不住狠狠地瞪住了眼前的人。也不知道白宇从哪里学的这些乱七八糟的话，一句比一句更不知羞耻，这又哪里是骑马，这分明是，分明是……  
朱一龙一低头，便看见白宇的性器就直直的挺立在他的腿间。那尺寸好像比刚才又扩大了一圈，看上去甚至有些可怖。朱一龙忍不住去想这玩意儿在他身体里进出的场景，又是紧张又是羞耻，最后居然浑身打了个寒颤。  
“怎么了元若？”白宇的语气温柔，可声音却无比的玩味。  
朱一龙不敢与他直视，只是缓缓地打开那管液体，淋了一大股在自己的指尖。冰凉湿润的液体在他的掌心和指尖流动着，朱一龙微微跪起了一点身体，往自己的身后探去。他虽然已经不是第一次被进入，甚至也不是第一次尝试着给自己扩张，可身后那处仍然让他感觉怪异万分。  
这样的姿势总归有些别扭，朱一龙一只手撑着床铺，另一只手试探着进入那隐蔽处。可指尖只是进去一小截，就让他觉得不大舒服，颤颤巍巍地变换了好几个姿势都不得要领，反而弄得手腕一阵发麻发酸。  
白宇似乎是故意的，往常总是殷切服务的他，这回像是铁了心要做个旁观者。朱一龙咬着嘴唇，又扩张了好一会儿，额头上几乎都沁了一层细密的汗珠。这姿势实在是太累，不上不下地没个依靠。这会儿白宇又故意使坏，一只手在他的腿间轻轻揉了一把，朱一龙整个人一软便扑进他的怀中。  
“继续。”白宇的手掌摩挲着对方的腰部，命令下得简明扼要。  
朱一龙顿了一下，那沾着粘液的手指便又再次探入了臀缝中。  
这样的姿势，白宇恰能看见光滑白嫩的一大片脊背，顺着蜿蜒的线条向下，便能看见对方的手指带着半透明的粘液毫无章法地进出。  
“小公爷果然是世家公子，好熟练。”白宇捏了一把他的腰，还是不够似的伸手抓住了对方的双臀，用力地揉了一把。  
朱一龙发出一声短促地惊呼，偏过头去一下咬住了白宇的锁骨。  
白宇伸出手去，一下掐住了对方的下巴，迫使他与自己对视。这动作实在是有点轻佻，像是高高在上的主人端详着他的收藏品。白宇望着他，那眼神里赤裸的欲望烫得朱一龙心惊，垂下眼睛去，睫毛都开始微微抖动起来。  
“元若是真君子……”白宇喃喃道，顿了一会儿，突然又笑起来，“君子怎么可以乱咬人呢？当罚。”  
“这样还不算罚吗？”朱一龙抬起眼与他对视，竟显得有些不卑不亢。一瞬间，白宇有了一种错觉，他们不是在这温暖柔软的床铺之上，而是在肃杀的朝堂之中，眼前的齐元若冒死谏言，可说是冥顽不灵，又偏偏是那样诱人。  
“你恨我？”白宇问。  
朱一龙没有回答。  
“那成全你，不必再看我。”  
刚刚那条缠住他手腕的腰带又蒙到了他的眼睛上，白宇在他的脑后系了个不松不紧的结。腰带是丝质的，颜色又是白色，其实遮光的效用不是那么明显。即使被遮住，朱一龙还是能隐约看见白宇模糊的身影。  
那人轻轻地捧起他的脸，跟他交换了一个深吻。白宇的舌尖探进他的口腔与他纠缠，在他的唇齿间侵略搜刮，像是永远都不会满足。这吻持续了太长时间，让朱一龙都有了一种窒息的错觉。最终被放开的他轻轻喘着粗气，任由白宇抓着他的手指，又探入了他的后穴中。  
白宇似乎对性事总是天赋异禀，就如他的吻，他的手指也那样懂得缠绵，扩张的速度不快，却极其有节奏。白宇像是熟知他的敏感点，总是带着他的手指蹭过去，浑身过电一般的酸麻让他几乎不能继续思考。  
背后的手指逐渐增多，朱一龙也忍不住开始轻轻地在白宇的身上磨蹭起来。这前戏似乎是有点儿太过漫长了，可白宇好像是还没有玩够。朱一龙有些难耐地用自己的下体磨蹭着对方同样硬挺的胯下，胸口去摩擦白宇的胸膛。  
“小公爷比我想得可热情多了。”  
“你……你别说了。”  
白宇伸手按了按他的内壁，笑道：“这里想本王得紧。”  
“你……”朱一龙浑身一个颤栗，破碎的话语咬在齿间，怎么也说不完全。这感觉实在是太羞耻，他好像还是自己，还是那个羞于向情人表达欲望的朱一龙，他又好像不再是自己了，而是一个被迫抛下尊严，以身伺敌却可耻地得到了快感的少年。  
“你……”他又喊了一声，声音嘶哑，“你这样目无王法，官家，官家……”  
“官家怎么样？”白宇将手指抽出来，换上那滚烫又粗硬的性器抵住他还在细微开合的穴口，“老皇帝还能如何？”  
“乱臣贼子，口出狂言……”朱一龙整个人都在微微地颤抖着，他的人似乎都僵了，像是被身下那蓄势待发的玩意儿吓到的，又像是为眼前这位王爷所震惊。  
白宇用那东西的顶端在他的臀缝间使劲摩擦了几下，笑道：“我马上就是你的官家了。”  
他的语气云淡风轻，在这场景下无疑是平地惊雷。  
朱一龙脸上的表情由震惊变为愤恨，又由愤恨变为嘲讽，即使看不清他的眼睛，却也能感受到他那不屑的眼神。  
“大逆不道，天地不容。”  
白宇一只手扶着朱一龙的手臂，另一只手在他的肩膀上按了按。  
“小公爷，马都已经备好了，怎么还不上马？”  
朱一龙僵了一下，终于在唇齿间逼出两个字——“无耻”。  
可他还是乖乖地坐了下去，即使表情上有不安有憎恨还有羞耻，他还是陪着白宇把这场戏演了下去。被蒙着眼睛，他本来也看不见身下的情况，白宇似乎又故意要与他难堪，他有些急躁地往下坐，竟然好几次一滑，那性器便随着臀缝往上，在皮肤上留下一道难堪的淫靡的痕迹。  
“元若，别着急。”  
他的语气那样柔和，可配上那称呼，这情景无疑更像是一种羞辱。  
朱一龙咬着嘴唇不说话，却伸出手去向后摸了摸白宇，竟然扶住了那一根，像是赌气似的一下用力，那性器便进去了近乎一半。纵使扩张做得再细致，那地方也终究不是天生用于性事的。这一下虽然还未全然进入，却已经让朱一龙几乎喘不过气来。一时间他像是被定住了，上也不是下也不是，眼眶冒出的眼泪把那腰带泅出小小一块的深色痕迹。  
白宇轻轻地拖着他的手臂，凑过去啃咬着他的锁骨，又进而向下舔舐起他早已经挺立变硬的乳尖，含含糊糊地喊着“元若动一动”。  
朱一龙抓紧了他的一只手，缓缓地动了动自己的腿，起了一点身体，又缓缓地坐回去。起初他动得极其缓慢，每一下好像都要适应许久。白宇的手一直轻轻地扶着他，而他的唇舌却没有那么贴心，好似故意跟他作对似的，在他的身体上肆虐着，好几次让他差点失了力气，直接跌坐下去。  
连续的抽插让后穴终于适应了异物的侵入，那早已变得湿润的内壁开始变得柔软，紧紧地包裹着对方的性器。朱一龙找到了一些节奏，开始上上下下的颠簸起来。起初的那点痛感和异物感逐渐消散，取而代之的是逐渐堆积起来的不断攀升的快感。  
半长的头发随着他的上下摇动也轻轻地抖动着。朱一龙的嘴唇微张，溢散出低低的呻吟来。  
“元若真会骑马……”白宇轻轻地在他的胸脯上咬了一口，嗓子有点儿哑。  
听了他这一句，刚刚放开的朱一龙脸颊一红，大约是回想起刚刚自己上下颠簸的模样确实与骑马有几丝相似，果然又羞得一动不动了。  
“我夸你呢，我可是好马，你怎么不骑了？”说罢，白宇双手按住他的胯骨，抬起腰，狠狠地朝里面顶了两下。  
这两下恰恰撞击在对方的敏感点上，朱一龙呻吟一声卸了力气，腿一软，整个人便往下跌坐下去。这一下性器便全然进到了他的身体深处，几乎顶得他喘不过气来。穴口被撑开的感觉有些疼痛，可身体深处却也传来难以言明的酥麻和瘙痒。  
白宇似乎也因为这突入起来的深入发出了一声舒服的喟叹。他动了情地揽住对方的腰肢，脸埋在朱一龙地胸前，像只发情的动物一般啮咬着。  
“宝贝儿，”白宇用气音低低地说，“我的好元若，等我登基，就封你做皇后。”  
“一派……胡言。”  
“国公府出了一位皇后，你父母脸上都有光……我们日日夜夜都这样，九五之尊只给你一个人骑……”  
朱一龙听得脸颊发烫，白宇这一番天马行空的胡说八道简直可以说是放肆至极，他实在是不知如何应对这样的荤话，一拳头砸在了对方的肩膀上。  
眼前的人顿时发出一声堪称惨烈的“哎哟”。  
眼前还蒙着东西，朱一龙辨不清白宇的表情，听他的叫声顿时又紧张起来，凑过去轻轻抚摸他的肩膀，颤抖着说：“你没事吧？”  
“你看，你好挂念我。”  
朱一龙一听他的语气，立马懊恼起来。白宇果然没安什么好心，果真是看他的笑话。  
“我没有。”他否认，可手掌却被人一把攥住了。  
白宇捏着他的手指轻轻地舔吻，用近乎痴迷的语气说，“我的皇后总是挂念我的。”  
“你，你……不可理喻，啊……”  
他的话再也说不出口，因为白宇突然抱着他狂风暴雨一般地顶弄起来。朱一龙顿时觉得自己变成了一片巨浪中的浮萍，惊慌失措地揽住了对方的脖子。  
白宇同他接吻，可与其说是吻，不如说是啃咬。他的占有欲是那样明显，揽着他的手像是要嵌入他的骨血。  
不停言语挑逗他的人终于不再说话了，却把精力实打实地用到了另一处。朱一龙被颠得浑身酥软，腰部一下一下地酸麻。  
“白宇……小白……王，王爷！”他破碎地喊出来，“我腰，腰不舒服。”  
刚刚还在动作的白宇停了拍，下一秒便揽着人换了个姿势，让朱一龙仰躺在床铺上。  
“是不是很疼？”他喘着粗气，低低地问，“要不我出去，帮你用嘴或者用手……”  
朱一龙伸出腿一下子勾住对方的腰，后面那处也下意识地夹紧，在对方一阵急促的喘息中，他红着脸小声说：“别出去，我想要你……”  
白宇哪经得起如此地撩拨，伸手拿了个软枕垫在他的腰上，凑过去亲了亲对方的嘴唇，“我开始了？你可以吗？”  
“嗯……”朱一龙话音刚落，猛烈的撞击就逼得他发出一声婉转的呻吟。他揽着对方的脖子，仰着头喘息着，细细碎碎的声音传到对方的耳朵里，“小白，白宇，我想看着你。”  
眼睛上的带子被一下子扯掉，白宇的脸凑过去，亲昵又痴迷地吻他。  
“元若，元若……龙哥，”他胡乱地叫着，“我娶你做皇后，我今生就你一个……”  
“傻不傻……”朱一龙伸手捋开他的头发，闭着眼睛去舔对方湿润的眼睑和睫毛。  
“没上没下，元若家教不严。”对方倒竟然还有闲心与他演戏，“我是王爷，我记得，我记得齐衡最初的时候才十几岁，你该喊我兄长。”  
“别闹……”朱一龙低低笑了一下，猝不及防地就迎来了一次撞击。那撞击正击在那处要紧处，朱一龙浑身一颤，短促地尖叫了一声。  
“叫不叫，叫不叫？”白宇像是和他卯上了劲儿，故意一次次地往敏感点上撞。  
朱一龙在这连环的刺激下几乎丢盔弃甲，连绵的呻吟中终于混上了几声断断续续的“兄长”。  
“太生分。元若，好元若。”白宇低低地说，又拿脑袋去蹭朱一龙的下巴，这一下又是在撒娇了。  
刚刚那个冷漠的王爷不知哪去了，只是这不讲理倒是一脉相承。  
“哥哥……”朱一龙抱着他的脑袋轻轻地颤抖着，迎合着对方撞击的节奏，想要他进得更深。  
“你叫我什么？”  
“哥哥……”朱一龙垂着眼睛，终究还是不大好意思，“够亲吗？”  
“不够。”白宇蛮不讲理。  
朱一龙抬起头来，瞪了对方一眼，最终闭上了眼睛。  
“官家……我的好夫君……”  
白宇喟叹一声，整个人痉挛了一下，终于释放出在他的身体里。而朱一龙的精液也喷洒了白宇整整一个小腹。  
两个人都没再说话。好一会儿，从高潮余韵中回转过来的白宇撑起半边身体，望着浑身还在泛红的朱一龙笑起来。  
“元若，小公爷，我的皇后……这一下是不是该为我怀个小公主啦？”  
朱一龙猛地睁大了眼睛，像是震惊又像是羞愤，最后抬起手来虚虚地拍了对方一下。  
“白宇，你演够了没有！”


	46. Chapter 46

这一天没有通告，两个人在床上腻到临近中午才起床。连续连轴转的工作里得了个小空当，两人窝在家里都是懒懒散散的，午饭也是随便叫了个外卖对付过去。

吃过午饭，两人都懒懒地仰躺在沙发上不愿意动弹。可乐和奥斯卡也好像被他们影响了一样，趴在朱一龙的肚子上打着哈欠，不像是平时那种人来疯的闹腾模样。一月的北京气温已经极低，但屋子里暖气供得足，穿着单衣依旧暖融融的，更让人犯困。

朱一龙翻着补拍的剧本，戏份不多，也就薄薄的一小沓，半边身体都倚靠在白宇的身上，到了最后干脆身体一篇，倒在了白宇的大腿上。

可乐窝在他的怀里，见他仰倒，立马得寸进尺的踩着他的胸膛网往上爬了几步，小小的肉爪子踩得朱一龙发痒，弄得他忍不住整个人蜷缩着笑起来。可他一缩，那小狗崽子更像是来了劲儿，小爪子使劲儿扑腾了几下，湿漉漉的舌尖在他的脖子和下巴上狂舔，蹭得他扣好的家居服又被扯得松开，露出一片泛红的皮肤。

朱一龙高高举着剧本，避免被小狗舔湿，一边用手推着可乐毛绒绒的头顶，笑着让他别再闹。可小泰迪哪里管得了扎么多，撒着欢地越闹越厉害。奥斯卡见了同伴的势头也不甘示弱，咬着朱一龙的袖子往下拉。

“小白，小白。”朱一龙用剧本蹭了蹭白宇的头顶，又用脑袋去撞他的肚子，“把他们俩拎下去。”

白宇的视线从手机挪开，看到朱一龙被两只狗崽子围攻的模样笑起来，伸手去拖出撒欢的可乐的肚子，强制把他从朱一龙的胸前挪到了地上，又把人往上揽了一下，挥了挥手赶走了不肯善罢甘休的奥斯卡。

刚刚衣服还穿得齐齐整整的朱一龙这会儿又被揉得乱七八糟，白宇伸过手去帮他拢了拢衣领，伸手去扣扣子。

“儿子真不省心。”白宇望着这会儿已经转移了重点，在客厅里左右乱窜的两个毛绒团子叹气，“连爸爸的便宜都占。”

朱一龙笑着仰头看他，“你别乱说。”

“我哪乱说了。”白宇伸手抽了一张纸，轻轻地擦了擦朱一龙被舔得湿漉漉的胸口和下巴，像是故意的，他手上用了些力气，擦得那块儿皮肤都泛上了淡淡粉红。

“多大人了还跟狗吃醋。”朱一龙捏住他的手腕，“轻点。”

“疼啊？”白宇凑近了点，竟然朝着刚刚那块被蹭得发红的皮肤轻轻地吹了一口气。

气流拂过皮肤的感觉让朱一龙浑身战栗了一下，他愣了愣，拖住了白宇的下巴，“别乱吹好不好。”

“龙哥你怎么不讲道理你这，这样不就不疼了吗。”

白宇以一种有些别扭的姿势抬着下巴，但还是努力地看向了自己，模样实在是有些好笑。朱一龙松了手，从他的腿上滚了起来，伸手去够自己的手机。

虽然说好了今天休假，但是工作的消息还是成堆地塞了过来。他是自家工作室的老板，虽然不是事必躬亲，但是很多事情还是得找他过个目。发来的消息大多是一些后续的工作安排和近期的日程，还有几个刚刚接洽下来的剧本，助理说明天带给他看看。

其中比较吸引他的消息是他和白宇的一档双人综艺签了下来。自他们公开以来，虽然避免不了一些不大好的声音，但整体来说事业没有受到太大的影响，反而有不少合作方发来了与他们双人合作的邀约。只是前半年他们大多时间都在不停地拍戏，又由于是合约的关系，因而基本上没有签什么双人的活动。而新年伊始，年关将至，许多媒体都在筹备新的项目，新的邀约便也纷至沓来。两家工作室这段时间合计了良久，才终于选定了这档综艺。

“一桌年夜饭”是一档美食谈话类节目，以“年夜饭”为生发点，以乡情和年味儿为主题，为的是探讨中国人特有的对“年”的记忆，对“家”的牵挂，展现世间百味人间冷暖。每期一位嘉宾，会为他人做一桌“年夜饭”，这个他人可以是朋友、家人、爱人或是任何嘉宾想请来的人。在这过程中，每位嘉宾都会有不同的任务，也会有不同的体悟。有的人致力于还原妈妈的味道，有的人则想着标新立异，有的人想和家人共享，而有的人更愿意和朋友开怀畅聊。“年味”各不相同，但归根结底都是人情的味道。

节目组在和他们沟通时，都表示希望邀请朱一龙作为新一期的嘉宾，而白宇则是对他来说特别的人。节目大部分的镜头将会朱一龙的故乡武汉完成，主题自然很明显，他要为白宇展现的是他记忆中的“年”的味道。

他们俩虽然都不擅长做菜，但这节目的口碑和质量一直都挺不错，给出来的流程也算是有意思。最主要的是，朱一龙是真的想带白宇回一趟武汉。

“老白，”朱一龙把微信界面往白宇眼前送，“婵姐说签了。”

“刚我也接到消息了。”白宇上下扫了一下自己的手机，“他们说给我们定了这周五飞武汉的机票。龙哥，你是不是好久没回去了？”

朱一龙自从定居北京以后，回到武汉的次数就少得可怜。他本来就是拼命三郎，好几年的除夕都是在剧组度过。偶尔有个短假，父母怕他劳累，都是主动来北京陪他住上一段时间。那些在曾在他记忆中无比清晰的关于故乡的画面竟然都已经开始逐渐变得模糊了。

“是挺久的了。一般都我爸妈过来。”朱一龙说，“拍戏和活动都不太往那边去。”

“那咱们这是公费探亲呗。”白宇笑呵呵的，“诶不是，我这算是见父母吧。”

他的神色一变，刚刚还是一副嬉皮笑脸的轻松模样，一瞬间那脸上就变得严肃起来。他略微偏着头，似乎是若有所思，手指尖不自觉地在嘴唇上摩挲。

朱一龙看他的模样忍不住笑起来，伸手碰了碰他的头发，“紧张？”

“能不紧张吗？”白宇向他吐舌头，“你见我爸妈那次紧张不紧张？”

“我跟你怎么比。那时候我们还是假的行不行。”

朱一龙回想起当年的窘事。那会儿他们感刚刚从美国回家，刚刚被迫以伴侣的身份对外，一切都还在迷蒙不清，那次见家长当然也是匆匆忙忙。只是没想到不到半年过去，他和白宇的关系居然真的天翻地覆，而他也确实应该带白宇回家正式见一见自己跌父母。

白宇听他那么说也笑起来：“什么是假的，我和龙哥都是真的！不过龙哥我说真的啊，你总要给我参谋一下礼物吧我空手去总是不行的啊。”

“你那次和我妈视频电话不是聊得挺好的，人带过去就行。”

“那不行，龙哥，那怎么一样啊？说是那么说我不能那么做，你说是不是。我想起来，你是不是该给你妈，也是我妈打个电话报备一下啊？”

要不是白宇提醒，朱一龙还真的差点忘了这一茬。前两天和家里通话，朱一龙还和母亲提到了这档综艺。只是那会儿还在接洽阶段，一切都没个定数，朱一龙没把话说死。朱妈妈知道儿子可能可以回家的时候，即使还没有准信儿，还是兴奋得要命，一再叮嘱如果可以一定要把白宇带回家看看。

朱一龙一边点着头，一边用手机拨通了母亲的电话。

电话响过几声，那边接了过来，声音有些嘈杂，似乎是电视剧的背景音，然后似乎是被人调节了一下，变得小了些。

“龙龙？”

“欸，妈。”朱一龙应道。

母子之间没有太多客套的寒暄，经过了几句例行的嘘寒问暖，朱一龙便把这综艺的情况向母亲说明了，并说明周五的飞机到武汉。

电话对面的母亲听到这个消息果然雀跃不已，不住地问起了细节来。

“小白会跟你一起回来吧？上次我还答应他给他做好吃的，这次回来就可以，也不知道他爱吃什么。龙龙，我帮你把你原来的房间收拾出来呀？”

他在老家的老房子，大学过后就很少回去住了。他的房间自然还保留着，几乎存留了他少年时代的原貌。卧室里的那张单人床很旧，他从高中就一直躺着，一个人当然是足够，但是对于两个成年男子未免会显得有些拥挤。

他转过头去看白宇，问道：“你是跟我回家住还是住酒店？”

白宇刚刚还在沉思，被他这突如其来的问话弄得有些莫名其妙，有些迷茫地“啊？”一声，又有些转不过弯儿来似的加了一句“我一个人睡酒店？”

朱一龙看他有些迷茫的模样，嘴巴一撇，仍然遮掩不住的笑意。

“想什么，我当然陪你”

可电话那头的妈妈显然有些气急败坏了，“龙龙，一年才回家几次，都不准住酒店！”


	47. Chapter 47

这周接下来的几天都被工作排满。朱一龙回到之前的剧组补拍了剩下的机场戏份，而白宇除了新广告还去参加了另一部筹备的新剧的试戏。

周五这天是傍晚的机票。朱一龙在剧组待到午后才终于把戏份杀青。北京城的面积实在太大，交通又实在是不可恭维，这会儿赶到机场满打满算也就是刚刚好，朱一龙换了衣服，急匆匆地戴上帽子口罩就往停车场赶集。

几个小时的拍摄让他实在有些精疲力尽，朱一龙垂着头步履匆匆，只想赶紧上车好好眯着眼休息一下。助理护着他爬上保姆车，轻轻地戴上车门，朱一龙才终于松了口气，把自己头上的帽子一下子扯了下来。

“龙哥！”

听见声音，朱一龙有些惊讶地转过头去，只见后座上果然窝着一个熟悉的身影正朝他傻笑。

“老白？”朱一龙的眼睛一下子就亮了起来，任谁都能看见他眼中的惊喜。

他是真的没想到白宇会出现在这里。虽然他们待会儿就要一起登上飞往武汉的航班，但两人原定的集合地点却是首都国际机场。分头行动的理由很简单，白宇试镜的地方离机场不过二十多分钟的车程，而自己从这边赶过去少说要一个小时，两人又不在一条线上，鉴于首都的交通情况，实在是没必要谁捎上谁，更别说白宇这种典型的“舍近求远”了。

窝在后座的男人这会儿可没准备给他解释来龙去脉。白宇微微探过身体，双手捧着朱一龙的脸颊，就凑过去隔着口罩极其夸张地亲上了一口，还配上了更为夸张的音效。

朱一龙笑得眼睛都眯起来，抓着对方的手腕道：“坐前面，坐这儿。”

白宇在后面本来就是为了给他一个惊喜，现在目的达到，自然对此从善如流。

“你不是去试镜吗？”朱一龙把口罩拿下来，伸手凑到窗户边，以微弱的反光胡乱地理了理自己的头发。

“试了。结束得早，我一算时间还够就过来了。还挺快，没堵。”

“周五下午居然没堵车。”朱一龙嘀咕着，“还顺利吗？”

“导演以前合作过，反正我和他们讨论了一下还可以。但也不着急，年后可能再定究竟拍不拍。我还要把剧本好好读一下。”

“嗯。”

“龙哥。”

“啊？”朱一龙撑着下巴有些迷茫地望着对方的眼睛。

白宇一看他这副表情，又忍不住笑得向后仰，一只手虚虚地挡在了自己的眼前。

“我说你还真是，这都这么多事，今天有这么多事，你就光问我工作的啊？”

“那，那我该问什么？你今天不就是……”

他本来还要为自己辩解一二，可是急促又贪婪的吻立马覆了上来。

“我不是还亲你了吗？隔着口罩我还没亲过瘾呢。”

 

保姆车停靠在首都国际机场时，天色已经完全黑了，可是车外还是围了一群年轻的女孩儿，从车窗就能看到高举的手机相机，黑压压的，甚至有些可怕。

自从两年前爆火，吸引了大量的粉丝，他们便几乎每次出行都免不了面对这些粉丝。年轻人总是那么有活力，热情得几乎要让人招架不住。后面跟着车的工作人员早已经在车门前站定维持着秩序，白宇和朱一龙把口罩和帽子戴好，白宇一推车门先行跨了出去。

人群中沸腾起来，喊叫声、快门声混杂着，夹杂在北京冬日呼啸的风声中，嘈杂又热闹。白宇转过身去，朝车内伸过手去，朱一龙弯着腰，被他小心翼翼地扶了下来。

一个人的影响力尚且大得惊人，两个人在一起更是翻了倍。工作人员在前后小心开路，白宇则伸手紧紧攥着对方的手，好像生怕一松手两个人就会被人群冲散一样。

他和朱一龙一前一后地走着，面对着粉丝递过来的各种东西，从信件再到鲜花。周边实在是太嘈杂，快门声一直没有停过，说话的声音更是一句高过一句。他听不大清那些粉丝对他说的话，或许是询问，或许是祝福，他都只能点着头，用连续几句“谢谢”作为应答。

也不知道是什么时候挤到他们俩面前的，他看不清对方的面目，只能看得清那杆长长的镜头，还有有些夸张的闪光灯。还未等他反应过来，眼前便是闪起了一阵刺眼的白光，人群中静默了一下。

那光实在是太近又太刺眼，白宇甚至来不及去躲，视野里一下满是大片的白色，随后又是一阵短暂的漆黑。很快现实的画面重新回到了他的眼前，只是到处都是闪耀的星星和光斑。

白宇揉了揉眼睛，缓缓地动了动脑袋，希望把那些让他感到有点儿眩晕的东西从自己的视线里赶出去。

突然，他的手上一沉，仿佛有什么东西在往下拉扯。白宇立马转头，便看见朱一龙睁着一双迷茫的眼，显然也是被刚刚几乎怼到脸上的闪光灯闪了个懵。而他的身边全是拥挤而疯狂的粉丝，或许是被什么绊了一下，朱一龙向前踉跄着，眼看着就要扑倒。

白宇立马转身，向前靠了靠，挡在他的面前，让对方一下扑进了他的怀里。

“没事吧龙哥？”白宇拍了拍他的背，帮他微微调整了一下姿势。

“没事。”朱一龙抬手也拍了拍他的背作为回应。

白宇转过身去，这会儿他已经由牵手变为了搭肩，朱一龙整个人便被他护在了怀中。

“闪光灯关了，”白宇面无表情地提高声音说道。他不笑的时候，本来看上去就有点儿高冷的气质，再加上此时此刻，所有人几乎都能感受到来自白宇的愤怒，竟然显得有几分凶狠，“保持距离。”

人群中又嘈杂起来，有质问的，有回答的……叽叽喳喳闹得人心慌。工作人员和机场安保立马帮忙安抚人群，组织秩序，而白宇却一直把朱一龙护在怀中，再也没有放开过。

“哥哥，我看看你脚。”刚在头等舱落座，白宇便迫不及待地俯下身去看朱一龙的腿。

朱一龙推了对方一下，“我没事。”

“难受吗？”白宇有些锲而不舍的意思，非要揽起朱一龙的裤子看。

他穿了一条牛仔裤，虽然款式不算宽松，但好在质地比较柔软，只是卷起裤腿有点困难。

白宇伸着手去把柔软的裤腿卷了卷，便看到雪白的皮肤上已经覆盖了好几条红色的痕迹，有一处竟然显得有点微微青紫。

“有的不是刚刚弄的。”朱一龙按了按他的手，又凑过去把他的手往上拉了拉，“拍戏时候撞了一下。没什么，小白，你先坐好……人来人往的。”

“嗯。”白宇应了一声，却没听对方的话起身坐好，反而又凑过去把对方的裤子又拉高了一些，仔细看了看，确定只是普通的磕碰以后才叹了口气，“以后注意点。唉龙哥说真的啊，我们是不是下次还是得多雇两个人啊，每次都是人山人海的，太危险了。”

“还好。”朱一龙往后靠在座椅上，闭上了眼睛，“就是刚刚那个闪光灯，就有点晃得我头晕。”

一只有些冰凉的手覆在他的眼睛上，然后在他的太阳穴上轻轻按压了几下。

“哥哥睡吧，我帮你揉揉。”

 

两个多小时的航程不算太长，这几天补拍赶戏实在有些疲惫，朱一龙几乎在白宇说话的下一秒就陷入了昏睡，连飞机什么时候起飞的都不大记得。

飞机即将降落时白宇喊醒了朱一龙，递给他一片口香糖。

“马上就到了。防耳鸣。”白宇自己也一边嚼着糖一边说，伸手指了指自己的耳朵，“外面挺冷的，待会儿穿好羽绒服，别感冒了。”

武汉的这几天温度已经降到了零下，南方与北方不同，湿冷的感觉浸透骨髓，好像多少件外套都抵御不来。白宇和朱一龙从温暖而明亮的机场走到室外，都忍不住打了个冷颤。

节目组的司机早把车备好，可不知道是刚刚实在冻得狠了，还是空调不管用。汽车开了一路，直到停在一方院落前，两个人还是觉得手脚冰凉。

朱一龙和白宇向司机和其他工作人员道了谢，才一起下了车。这是朱家的老宅，一个三层的小独栋，带着一个不大不小的院子。房子虽老，治安和物业却还是相当不错，位置算是有些偏，这会儿又是深夜，四周显得安静得有些过分，连灯光都少得可怜，只剩下寥寥的几盏路灯，显得有些凄楚。

朱一龙缩着脖子，拿有些僵硬的手指在自己的口袋里搜索着出门前特地装好的钥匙。可是那手冻得太过了，僵硬得像个石头，抓了半天竟然都失败了。

夜里起了风，朱一龙没戴围巾，光溜溜的脖子裸露着，在一阵阵的狂风中，他整个人都几乎要蜷缩起来，皱着眉头，不安地舔了舔嘴唇。

“我让爸妈先睡了。要不然就能叫门了。”

“太晚啦。”白宇回答他，伸过手去拢住朱一龙的手掌，放在唇边一阵一阵地呵气。温暖湿润的蒸汽让僵硬的手指恢复了一些活力，可朱一龙望着白宇迟迟不愿意抽开。

而对方似乎也没有放手的意思，反而越捏越紧，最后凑到唇边轻轻地吻了吻。两个人的额头不知道什么时候已经抵在了一起，光线那么黯淡，可朱一龙仍然可以看见白宇的眼眸中那难以描述的光芒。

说不清谁先开始的，还带着凉意的嘴唇触碰在一起，纠缠、摩擦，把自己最后一点温暖与对方共享。这甜蜜的缠绵犹如冰天雪地中的一点烛火，微小而脆弱，却几乎是彼此的唯一。

“龙龙！”

两个人像是触电一般猛地分开，几乎同时转过头。一个披着大衣的中年女人站在院落中，不施粉黛，微微显得有些憔悴，却能看出眉眼精致又柔和。

“害羞啦？”女人向前走了几步，伸手拿了钥匙，开了铁艺院门的锁，“快过来，妈妈抱一下。”


	48. Chapter 48

白宇望着眼前的一对身影。男人的身材修长，比女人几乎高去了一个头，却乖乖地弓着身体，任由母亲把他揽在怀中。朱一龙的姿势有些别扭，因而走得很慢，朱妈妈揽着他的肩膀，手指尖在他柔软的头发里打转。

院门到房屋的大门这一小段距离，朱妈妈都没有放手，嘴上更是一刻都没有停止过。如同每一位等待在外归来的子女的母亲一样，绕来绕去的不过是那几句话——“龙龙怎么又瘦了啊”、“让你好好吃饭，尽量早睡”、“少抽点烟啦”……

直到了大门口，朱妈妈才松开揽在朱一龙身上的手，望着儿子的脸又忍不住摸了摸：“你看啊，脸都凹下去啦。”

“角色需要，真的。我都好好吃饭了。不信你问小白。”朱一龙得了一个空，一下把白宇拉到了他的身边。

虽然之前已经通过视频电话聊过几次，可见到真人的感觉还是不大一样。同朱一龙一样，女人的轮廓比照片中的更深，一双眼睛极为有神。即使在来之前已经做了不知道多少次心理建设，可真到了这一步，白宇却实在有些愣愣的。朱一龙一拉他，他有些迷茫地看过去，快速地点了点头，发出了一连串有些模糊不清的肯定字眼。

朱妈妈一挑眉梢，轻轻笑起来：“他肯定向着你啦。来来来，先进来，外面风大。”

南方是没有暖气的，但房子里开着空调，温度骤然升高，白宇的眼镜片上立马起了一层白色的水雾。朱一龙伸手把他的眼镜摘了下来，又低着头去给他脱外套。

“哦？都学会照顾人啦？”朱妈妈一边往厨房走，一边又转过头来看，看到这一幕终于忍不住捂着嘴笑了起来。

朱一龙的耳尖都是红的，低着头，几乎要埋到白宇的怀中。他没有转头，却提高了一点音调，打断女人的话：“妈！”

“龙哥龙哥我自己来，自己来。”白宇立马去拉自己衣服。

朱一龙拍了一下他的手指，终于把他的大衣扒了下来，挂在门边的架子上。然后低头去给自己脱衣服。

空调的温度开得高，可还是不如北方的暖气，偌大的一个客厅依旧有丝丝的寒意。特别是被湿冷的寒气浸透的双手双脚，根本不可能短时间回过暖来。

“龙龙，去沙发上，有毯子呀。”朱妈妈从厨房里探出半个头，“把取暖器开了吧。”

朱一龙应答着，抓着白宇的手，拉着他坐到客厅正中的沙发上。

房子的装修可以看出有些时日了，陈旧但也大方。房子里的东西有些多，看上去似乎有些杂乱，却显得很温馨。沙发是布艺的，上面放着一条大大的珊瑚绒的毯子，脚边的一个角落放着一个不大不小的取暖器。

白宇被朱一龙按在沙发上盖好了毯子，然后伸手按了开关，灼热的温度便传了过来。

“先暖暖手。我去倒热水。”

“龙哥要不我去吧？”白宇一把拉住他了，“我这进来什么都不做不太好吧？”

朱一龙愣了一下，然后盯着他的脸笑起来，“这是我家啊，你哪知道在哪倒水。没事，不会嫌弃你不会干活的。”

“我不是那个意思，龙哥欸龙哥，你也先暖一会儿吧。”白宇把他拉到身边坐下，一下把身上的毯子裹住对方，在毯子下紧紧地搂住了对方的身体。他把脸颊贴在朱一龙的脖子上，对方没戴围巾，因而皮肤都是冰凉的，白宇用力蹭了蹭，在他的耳边说，“龙哥你好冷啊。”

朱一龙缩着脖子，朝厨房瞥了一眼，似乎确认了暂时还安全，于是低声应他，“武汉冷吧？湿冷，入骨的那种。”

“有龙哥就不冷了。”

“我妈还在呢。”朱一龙瞪了一眼，带有些警告意味。

厨房里传来水声和厨具碰撞的声音，朱妈妈的声音听得断断续续，有些不太清晰。

“龙龙，我给你们煮腊肉豆丝啊。我跟你说，这个豆丝是你张阿姨的亲戚自己做的，我吃过一次，特别好吃。”

白宇捏了捏朱一龙的手指：“要不我去帮忙。”

“你会做饭吗？”朱一龙朝他一瞥，语气中颇有些嫌弃的意味。

白宇用手肘轻轻撞了撞对方，“龙哥！我还可以的啊，我家里年夜饭我都帮忙的。”

“你有两个姐姐还帮忙啊。”

“我很孝顺的行不行？”白宇伸手在朱一龙的腰边蹭了一下，弄得对方一缩，下意识地推了推白宇。没想到白宇居然就顺势站了起来，把那毯子整个在朱一龙的身上裹了好几圈，再凑过去亲了亲对方的脸颊。

“龙哥歇着，我去帮忙啦。”

他这一下缠得太乱，朱一龙居然一下没挣脱开，有些滑稽地在沙发上颠了几下。

“欸白宇！”

 

白宇是家中的老幺，又是唯一的儿子，总是格外受宠一些。可就如他的母亲和姐姐所说的那样，他自己本身就是个格外讨喜的人。嘴甜又心细的甜蜜大男孩儿谁会不喜欢，特别当他还有一张帅气的脸。

刚刚还紧张的不会说话的白宇此刻像是终于技能加载完毕，两三句话就把朱妈妈哄得喜笑颜开。当朱一龙终于把毯子放好，取暖器关掉，走到厨房门边时，看到的便是正在洗菜的白宇逗得自家妈妈笑得差点儿炒勺都拿不住。

他轻手轻脚，几乎没有出声，于是背对着门边的两人自顾自地交流着。

朱妈妈把切好的腊肉下锅，没回头，带着笑意爆着儿子小时候的料：“他小时候就眼睛特别大，睫毛长，穿裙子真的是可爱啊。我们那时候还住的老房子。龙龙因为隔壁的男孩子亲了他，还哭了呢。”

白宇把手中绿油油的青菜抖了抖，放到篮筐里沥干水。

“那个男孩儿把他当女孩？”

“可不是么？龙龙吓得啊……”说到这儿，朱妈妈像是想起了什么特别好笑的事情，笑得差点直不起腰来，好一会儿才继续说，“哭着来问我他被亲了脸会不会生宝宝。”

这件事实在是太过久远。朱一龙连自己小时候曾穿过裙子这件事都记忆模糊，更别说如此具体的一件小事了。这些年来，朱妈妈都未曾在自己的面前提过，居然直接一下就透给了白宇。朱一龙听着自己母亲口中那个陌生又熟悉的小男孩，一半是感慨一半是害羞。他不知道该是直接打断母亲和白宇的谈话，还是干脆偷偷窝回他的沙发上发呆，这实在有点儿进退两难，让他有些后悔刚刚过来时没有直接插进他们的话题中。

回家之前，他不是没想过自己的童年糗事被母亲当做谈资，在母亲的眼中，那都是儿子可爱纯真的表现，而他倒也不是真的在意。他是什么都愿意和白宇分享的。只是在他的想象中，白宇听完后的反应大概是仰头大笑，顺便还附赠几条经典点评。

可白宇却没有。高挑的男人依旧低着头，修长的手指掰开菜叶在水下冲洗着，暖黄的灯光笼罩着他的发丝，包裹着他的身体轮廓，把本来清晰分明的线条都柔化了，甚至温柔得有些不真实。

白宇侧过身去，把刚刚洗好的一小框青菜递到朱妈妈的眼前，微微地笑起来。他的声音很温和，带着和平时不大一样的感觉。

“龙哥从小到大都那么可爱啊。”

他的语气稀松平常，没有什么太大的情感起伏，反而带着一种“果然如此”的淡然。可这比任何一句话都要让朱一龙感到羞怯，让他几乎要落荒而逃。

可他没有了这个机会。随着朱妈妈一句“帮我拿两个蛋吧”，白宇一转头，便和站在门口的朱一龙撞了个正着。

“龙哥？你怎么在这儿。正好正好，帮我递个鸡蛋过来呗。”

朱一龙的脸颊还是红的，晕乎乎地顺着他的意思转身，从冰箱里递了个鸡蛋过去。

“站在那里又不出声，吓死人了。”朱妈妈笑着从白宇手中接过鸡蛋，又转头看了一眼朱一龙，“怕我说你坏话呀？”

“您不是已经说了吗？”

“妈那可不算坏话。”白宇笑起来，用肩膀撞了撞他。

朱妈妈一边打蛋一边点头，“小宇说得对啊。”

“一会儿没见都变成小宇啦？”朱一龙拍了拍白宇，绕到橱柜前，拿了碗筷，默契地给母亲递了过去。

朱妈妈转过头来，接过儿子递过来的碗，顺手捏了一下手他的手心，“吃醋呀？那你也和小宇学一学，嘴巴放甜一点。”

“我学不会。”朱一龙撇了撇嘴，像是真的赌气了似的，“油嘴滑舌啊他。”

白宇一听，立马举手投降，“龙哥冤枉啊龙哥，我哪儿油嘴滑舌了是不是。我哪句话不是真心的。”

“你看看你呀。”朱妈妈伸手敲了敲流理台面，浓稠的汤汁混着满满一碗的豆丝递了过来，白宇连忙接下，灰白色半透明的汤汁中，能看见几片切得薄薄的腊肉，还有绿油油的青菜，格外好看，也香得令人咋舌。

热度透过碗壁传到指尖，白宇连喊着好烫，快速又僵硬地端着碗走到餐桌边放好。然后甩了甩手，去捏自己的耳垂降温。

朱一龙紧贴着他之后出来，碗底刚一碰到桌面，他的手就弹开，然后戳到了白宇的脖子上。

“哎哟龙哥，干什么这是！”白宇往旁边一跳。

“刚刚你听到的话绝对不准说出去。”朱一龙凑到白宇的耳边压低声音说。

白宇故意装着傻，问道：“什么话。”

“反正不准说出去。”朱一龙知道他心怀不轨，也不上当，可还是免不了脸又发烫。

“龙哥你看你，怎么这么容易害羞。”他凑到对方的耳边，“别人亲你肯定不会，我亲就不一定了你说是不是。”

“白宇！”

“开玩笑的，怎么可能还让你被别人亲嘛。”


	49. Chapter 49

夜晚总是寂静的，窗外除了呼啸的风声没有一点儿别的声音。屋子里其他的灯都关了，只开了餐桌上的吊灯，在黑暗中散发着暖黄的光线，笼罩出一片温暖的保护区，像是茫茫宇宙中唯一发亮的恒星，也像是无尽大海上的提供一方庇护的孤岛。

灯下的三个人，挤在餐桌的一头，空气中弥漫着食物的香气，断断续续的言语交流和肢体接触，却把这一切催化成家的味道。

朱妈妈坐在餐桌的一边，望着另一边并排而坐的两个年轻人。一个是他从小养育的那个男孩儿，一个是这些年才闯入他的生命中的另一个孩子。他们的长相、性格甚至是口音都大不相同，可女人看他们的眼神都充满了一样的柔情和爱怜。

“小宇，这个在你们陕西没有的吧？”朱妈妈望着白宇大口地把碗里的豆丝往嘴里送，笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“是湖北的特产呢。”

“嗯。”朱一龙模模糊糊地应了一声，“陕西是没有吧？这个是绿豆和大米做的我记得。”

“先打浆摊成饼再切开的。”朱妈妈比划了一下，“原来龙龙外婆会做这个，但现在基本上没人在家里做。”

白宇一边吃一边点头，“有点像那个，陕西的凉皮那种做法是不是？但凉皮用的是面，要把面筋先洗出来……其实我也不会做哈哈哈哈。口感不太一样。这个要更粉一点。”

说罢他朝朱一龙看过去，微微比划了一下，对方眨了眨眼睛，点了点头，“嗯，有点像……都要是切成条的。”

桌上的另两个人一下同时笑出声来。白宇抿着嘴唇，举着筷子，笑得时候低下头去，好一会儿才又抬起头来，虚虚地做了一个鼓掌的动作。

“确实龙哥，总结好到位。”

“我说得又没错！”

“是没错，挺对的啊，是没错。”白宇点头不住附和，可因为情绪一下起伏，竟然剧烈咳嗽起来。

朱妈妈立马给他递了餐巾纸盒，“小宇，慢点慢点。”

“妈，对不起，欸不好意思不好意思。”白宇偏过头去捂住了嘴，又咳了好几下，在朱一龙的帮助下顺过了气，才终于恢复正常。

“让你笑话我。”朱一龙看他有些狼狈的模样又心疼又好笑。

“我哪敢啊，您说对吧，妈。”白宇朝着对方挑了挑眉毛，又转过头去对朱妈妈露出一个笑，“这个真的好好吃，腊肉也是家里做的吗？好香。”

一提这个，朱妈妈立马兴奋起来，指了指显得黑乎乎的阳台，“是呀，本来有几年没做了。龙龙前段时间说可能回来，我想着你还没吃过呢，就做了一点。”

“那龙哥是沾了我的光啊？”

朱一龙埋着头喝汤，在喉咙间短促地回了一个字——“嗯。”

“不过说真的，真的好吃，手艺真好。腊肉这么煮起来好香。好吃。”

埋头吃饭一言不发的朱一龙转头望了一眼白宇，然后把自己碗里的腊肉挑了两块瘦肉多的，伸手就要夹到白宇的碗里去。

“龙哥你自己吃啊，我够，我真的够。”白宇一看他动作连忙把自己的碗往另一边挪了挪，用身体护住了自己的一副碗筷，显得有些滑稽。

“小宇你就接着吧，龙龙吃不下那么多。别弄撒了唉哟。”朱妈妈帮朱一龙打着圆场。

一个成年男人哪里吃不下小小的一碗，想也知道朱一龙是因为自己的话才故意想让自己多吃点。

“接一下呀，我这样很累的。”朱一龙朝白宇抬了抬下巴，皱了皱眉头，那语气似乎是有点威胁的意味，可配合上对方的眼神，就只剩下了温柔和娇嗔。

白宇终于败下阵来，把碗递过去，让那两片腊肉安全落地。朱一龙顺手夹走了他碗里的一株青菜，“跟你换。”

“好。”白宇应他，望着他的筷子落回自己的碗里，然后在汤汁里搅弄了一下，露出卧在了碗底的一颗荷包蛋来。朱一龙像是发现了宝藏似的睁大了一点眼睛笑起来，然后低下头凑过去小心翼翼地咬。

“上次我还答应小宇给他做武汉小吃。”朱妈妈的话语一下把白宇从沉思中拉回来。

白宇猛地转过头，有些迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，“嗯，啊？啊对，其实不用麻烦，主要是回来看到您就行了。”

“不麻烦不麻烦。明早想吃什么？龙龙有没有给介绍过我们过早都吃什么？东西可多咧。”

“妈，明天我们一早就录节目。”朱一龙插上一句。

朱妈妈像是有些惊诧地看向自己的儿子：“录节目也要过早的呀？饿着肚子怎么录节目嘛。”

“妈，我和龙哥那是要录美食节目，从早吃到晚的。”白宇伸手摸了摸自己肚子，像是生怕自己胃容量不够似的。

朱妈妈看他的样子又忍不住笑起来：“那好遗憾。哪里都不如家里，要我说。”

“那肯定，那肯定不如家里。”白宇点了点头，端起碗来把碗里的汤汁一饮而尽。

做母亲的，大抵总是愿意看到孩子对着自己做的食物大快朵颐的模样。朱妈妈看着白宇这模样，自然又是满心欢喜。女人看着他站起身来就要收拾碗筷，立马走过去要把他手里的碗筷接过来。

“小宇你和龙龙赶紧去休息，明天一大早还要起床吧。碗筷我来。”

“我洗吧，妈你快去睡吧。”白宇缩了缩手，摇摇头。

“龙龙，龙龙，你带他上楼去。哎呀，我明天可以睡懒觉的嘛。”朱妈妈几乎是硬生生把碗筷从手里抢了过去。

朱一龙伸手把白宇往自己这边揽了揽，他知道自己母亲的脾气，跟她越争她一定越来劲，倒不如先放一放，“妈，放着明天一起洗嘛。你也早睡吧。”

“你们是住客房还是你自己房间啊？”朱妈妈转头去厨房把碗放进戏水池里，放了水泡着，“住客房我去给你们铺床。”

朱一龙的房间床小，但一米五的宽度，两个人睡自然也不是问题。客房倒是有张大床，平时都没有人用，自然只有个光秃秃的床垫。朱一龙当然不想让妈妈再上下忙活。

“我房间就行。”朱一龙推着母亲走到他的房间前，“你先睡。”

“我今天明明让你爸去把床铺了再出门的，结果他给忘了。”朱妈妈站在房门前又转身看向儿子，“今晚就挤一挤。小宇真不好意思啊。”

“没事，睡吧睡吧。”朱一龙伸手把房门打开。朱父临时出差，今天刚走，房间里只有一张空空的床。朱一龙伸手抱住了女人，温柔地拍了拍她的背，低声道，“妈妈晚安。”

 

朱一龙的房间在二楼，两人提着行李，摸了楼梯上去，转了个弯，朱一龙便按下把手，打开了一扇门。这房间的面积不小，正对着门的一扇大大的飘窗，右侧的墙壁上是书柜连着书桌。书桌上打理得很整齐，但除了台灯几乎空无一物，一看便是很久都没有使用过了。书柜上整整齐齐码了不少书籍，各种分类的都有，白宇更是看到了角落上厚厚一沓的体育画报和NBA特刊。另一面墙上是大大的衣柜，原木的色调，但有些老旧了。柜门上还贴着好几张球星的海报，已经老旧的有些发黄。墙角处堆积着一些鞋盒还有几个篮球。一张不大不小的床放在房间中央，已经铺好了一床深蓝纯色的寝具，看上去相当柔软舒服。

白宇站在房中，四处打量着，房间里的陈设是有些古旧了，但相当整洁，从那些遗留下的痕迹，似乎可以追溯出许多年前房间主人的模样。

朱一龙像是松了一口气似的往自己的床上一坐。柔软地床垫就让他整个人向上弹了弹。

“好久没回来了。”他用手撑着床垫，仰头去看头顶的吊灯。

“你高中时候就这样了？”

“嗯，对，就后来我也不怎么住，所以也就没换新的。”朱一龙也四处打量着这房间的每一个角落，视线从书架最顶端的整套《灌篮高手》挪移到床头柜上有些滑稽的球星Q版塑像，最后回到白宇的脸上。

他感到有些害羞。这完全是另一种感觉，就像是带白宇闯进了自己的另一个完全私密的空间，带他共享自己的记忆自己的想法，自己好的不好的过去，于心灵上，根本不亚于做爱。

白宇站在那里，目光扫描过房间的每一寸角落，就像是用手掌在他的每一寸肌肤上摩挲。

朱一龙低着头，手指在被面上无意识地卷曲摩擦，好一会儿，他站起来，把行李箱往旁边挪了挪放倒，蹲下身去开箱拿衣服。

“老白，赶紧睡吧。明天还要早起。”

朱一龙从行李箱里拿出睡衣和内裤扔到床上，站起身来把自己的毛衣脱了扔在椅背上。

房间里的温度有些低，他打了个冷战，然后被人一把抱进了怀里。

“又不是暖气房，脱衣服这么殷勤。”

朱一龙的脸颊微微泛红，抓住在他的手臂上上下摩擦的白宇的手。

“哥哥你抓我干什么，我这帮你取暖呢！”

“我去洗澡睡了。”朱一龙伸手捏了捏对方的手背。

白宇的嘴唇在朱一龙的肩膀上落下一个又一个的吻。

“你说我怎么就没有早点遇到你呢？”

“遇到了就好。”

“才不好。”白宇像是赌气似的，抓着朱一龙的肩膀把他翻了个身，对着他的脸颊狠狠地嘬了一口，发出响亮的一大声，“第一个亲龙哥的人怎么能是别人。”

朱一龙捧住他的脸，有些无奈地笑了：“我都不记得他是谁了。”

“那也，那也亲了你啊。反正我遇见你那么晚，什么都被别人抢先，我天我好难过啊。”

朱一龙看他那模样，忍不住伸手捏了捏他的脸颊。

“白宇，你讲道理行不行。很多……明明都是只给你的。”


	50. Chapter 50

既然拍摄的主题是“过早”，那么“早”便决不可避免了。天刚蒙蒙亮，助理的夺命连环call和闹钟的双重奏就把两个人从迷蒙的睡梦中唤醒了。昨晚两人落地时就已经是深夜，再折腾一阵，凌晨才正式睡下，算下来只休息了不到五个小时。

两人化完妆做完头发，外面的天色才开始大亮。跟拍团队早已经准备完毕在车上等待，白宇牵着眼睛都快睁不开的朱一龙上了车。朱一龙没什么起床气，可休息不好看上去总是有点儿懵懵的，大眼睛只睁开一半，懒懒地缩在自己宽大的羽绒服里发呆。

车子发动起来，导演简单地又和他们对了一遍流程，便正式开机。虽然节目的主题是“为你爱的人做一桌年夜饭”，但深究根本，还是希望从美食的角度出发，去展现中国各地的风土人情，去唤醒国人关于家乡、童年和亲人的记忆和感动。因而节目组特地安排了“过早”这一环节，就是为了拍出武汉三镇特有的早餐文化，由食带情。

台本写得不算太细，主要内容当然就是武汉本地人朱一龙带领外地丈夫白宇体验“过早”。虽然只是录节目，但白宇依然相当兴奋。即使他和朱一龙都已经离乡多年并且定居北京，但他总还是愿意去体会朱一龙曾经看过走过的一切。

“大家好，我和龙哥现在在车上。”白宇对着摄影机挥了挥手，转过头去指了指车窗外，恰能看见晨光洒落在江面上，波光粼粼，“对，我们现在在武汉啦！龙哥现在要带我去吃早餐，对吧？”

朱一龙坐在他的身边，还是那副懵懵的模样，冲他眨了眨眼睛，然后点了点头。

“武汉人把吃早饭叫做‘过早’，对于武汉人来说是一件很重要的事情。对吧龙哥？”

“嗯。”朱一龙又抬起低垂的眼眸，回了一个单音节。

他整个人裹在一件软乎乎的白色羽绒服里，那件羽绒服版型宽松，朱一龙整个人又缩在座椅上，这样看上去就像是一个毛绒绒的白团子。三十多岁的男人了，看上去仍然年轻又可爱，让白宇看着就想抱起来狠狠地亲上一顿。

“龙哥，龙哥醒醒龙哥。”白宇夸张地用手掌在对方的眼前晃了晃，“怎么回事啊龙哥！怎么变成我来介绍了？”

“你说得挺好的啊。”

“你是不是还没睡醒啊。”白宇伸出手去向上拉了拉对方的眼角，似乎是准备帮他睁开眼睛，“醒醒，龙哥吃饭啦。”

朱一龙伸手拍了拍白宇不安分的手，调整了一下坐姿，“过早对我们来说，应该可以说是一天的开始吧，嗯……我觉得，反正就是武汉早餐种类还挺多样的。嗯，比如是热干面，大家都知道对吧？还有很多其他的其实，昂，大家都经常吃的，豆皮、糊汤粉，还有酥饺……”

“酥饺？酥饺是什么，是饺子吗？炸的饺子？”白宇伸出手比划了一下饺子的形状。

“不是不是，”朱一龙连忙拿手指在他的眼前晃了晃表示否认，“不是饺子，不是北方的那种饺子，嗯，是糯米做的，要用油炸，然后滚糖粉上去。还，还挺大一个的。反正等下你吃到就知道了。”

白宇一边听一边点头，“是不是有点像麻薯那种？就外面裹那种粉。”

“对，对。有点像，不过是炸过的，没有麻薯那么软的，是热的。其实武汉我觉得过早的小吃特别多，我刚到北京上学的时候还挺不习惯的。”

“对吧！我也有点哈哈哈哈，就刚上学那会儿。而且大学嘛，食堂东西都比较单一，就豆浆包子馒头什么的，味道也比较……嗯……”白宇顿了顿，看见摄影机后头的工作人员们都带着一脸的笑，连忙挥挥手，“我是不会说难吃的！就大家都懂的嘛，有的事情就不要拆穿，好不好。”

“老白。”朱一龙被他弄得忍不住眯起眼睛兜着肩膀带着奶音笑了起来。

“咳，咳，这个话题先过了过了过了。龙哥，我听说武汉人都喜欢边走边吃，你也会吗？”白宇清了清嗓子，对着摄影机挥了挥手，又转过去看朱一龙。

“嗯，都会的。特别上学的时候怕迟到。有时候端热干面跑着吃。”朱一龙笑了起来，大概突然回忆起了高中的什么趣事，眉眼都弯了起来，“高中的时候我骑车上学当时。早上有时候就，时间赶不及嘛就买个面窝或者是糯米包油条，边骑车边吃。”

“边骑车怎么边吃？还能边骑车边吃。”

朱一龙点点头，伸手向前做了个扶住车把的动作，又把左手抬起来举到自己的唇边，“就一只手把着龙头，另一只手这么拿着东西吃。”

他把举在唇边的左手往前送了送，做了个“吃”的动作，而架在身前的右手也左右动了动，仿佛真的扶着一辆自行车的龙头，穿梭在武汉的大街小巷中。

白宇脸上的表情有些惊讶，“龙哥你这也太危险了你这个。”

“对啊。”朱一龙偏了偏头，笑起来，“那时候，就读书的时候，挺不懂事的。小朋友，嗯，不是，就大家吧，不要学我。”

“对，”白宇重重地点了一下头，“安全第一，宁愿迟到。”

“嗯？”

被人瞥了一眼，白宇才猛然反应过来一样，笑得眼睛都眯了起来，用手在脸前挥了挥，“不是不是，宁愿早点起！早睡早起是不是！总之不要这么危险了。”

朱一龙坐在他的身边，视线没有从他的身上挪开过一秒钟。白宇手舞足蹈地纠正过自己的错误，就转头对上了朱一龙的视线和那张充满笑意的脸。

“龙哥你笑什么真是，我说的不对吗？”

“对啊。”对方无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“白宇安全教育大讲堂。”

“那你就是反面典型了龙哥。”

“嗯……反正我现在是正面教材。”

“对对对，我龙哥最正面，最正面。”

 

两个人一路聊天，再加上工作人员的不定时加入，原本还算有点遥远的路程一眨眼似乎就到了目的地。司机将车停稳，工作人员先下了车，白宇裹紧了身上的羽绒服，先一步钻下了车去。

车中空间小人却多，再加上机器和空调的热度，自然比外面要暖和得多。白宇刚一下车就浑身打了一个哆嗦。清晨的武汉，空气中都裹挟着湿润的寒气，即使只有微风，也已经足够刺骨了。

白宇伸手去扶朱一龙下车。刚一踏出车门，朱一龙就像是小仓鼠似的整个人都缩了起来。他的皮肤白，又仿佛对温度格外的敏感，才这么一小会儿就被冻得鼻尖发红。

工作人员围在他们身边，摄影师和导演在前面指路。停车场离目的地的早餐店还有一段距离，他们必须要步行过去。

不过才七点左右，冬日的早晨还是阴阴沉沉的，可街道上已经有不少行人匆匆走过。他们有的是穿着校服的学生，有的是提着菜篮子的老人，也有的是背着皮包的白领……不少人的手中都拿着或者举着各种各样的吃食，穿梭在热热闹闹的街市之中。街道的两边立着零零碎碎的小店铺，有的还拉着银白的卷帘门，但大部分已经摆出热闹的小吃摊，白花花的蒸汽混杂着食物的香气飘了过来。

他们的第一站便也是一家这样的小店。小店的门脸儿就是窄窄的一个长条，老板是个有些胖的中年男人，正利落的将一大勺浓稠的汤汁浇在雪白的米粉上。他们来的这样早，可是窄窄的店铺里寥寥的几张桌子也已经坐满了人。

“我们先吃糊汤粉。”朱一龙望着就在自己眼前的美食，终于也露出了期待和兴奋的表情。

随着城市的发展，曾经无处不在的“老味道”们也都渐渐随着永不停歇的城市步伐逐渐消匿。连依然在住在这座城市中的人都不一定能够在早上来上这么一碗热腾腾的鱼糊粉，更别提天南地北到处跑的朱一龙了。

那灰白色的汤汁隔着几步远就能闻到浓郁的香气，鲜鱼慢熬上一整晚，鱼骨都几乎要熬化在汤汁中，再加上胡椒粉调味，又鲜香又辛辣。一碗白玉似的圆乎乎的米粉，半隐在汤汁中，最上头再撒上一层虾皮和香葱，只是想着都觉得可口。

“武汉临江，所以河鲜多，鱼最多。那个糊汤就是用鱼熬得，要熬一整夜，整条鱼都熬化了才行。”朱一龙一边解释着一边向前走，走到档口前，他微微提高了声音，用武汉话喊道：“老板，一碗糊汤粉，一根油条。”

说罢，他又转头看了看白宇，又加了一嘴：“再来个豆浆。”

老板响亮地回了一声“好嘞”，在腾腾的热气中转过身来时才望见了这么一大帮子人，居然还架着麦克风和摄影机。

导演向前给他解释录节目的流程，年过半百的老板大笑起来。

“我活了这么多年，还没见过明星咧。”

小小店铺又更热闹了。不少内堂的食客听得了动静也都探头探脑地朝这边望过来。

老板熟练地拿了一个纸碗，双手迅速地动作着，一边抬头打量着眼前的两位年轻人。突然，他像是想起了什么似的，拍了一下自己的肚子。

“你是那个，那个知否知否里的小公爷！”他操着一口武汉话，唯独是“小公爷”三个字用的普通话，“好久了我差点没认出来。我家老婆最喜欢的就是你嘞！”

几年前的剧又被提起，朱一龙一瞬间有些惊愕，然后又变为羞涩，忙连说了几声“谢谢”。

“她都看哭了！连我都知道你被人逼着结婚。”老板说到这里也笑起来，显得十分憨厚，“对不起啊，不是你，是小公爷。唉，你是，你是，我也认得你啊！”

他的视线转向站在一边的白宇，但却面露为难之色，是真的在搜肠刮肚地想要想起白宇的名字来。

“我不重要，我不重要。”白宇笑着摆摆手。

“他是我爱人。”


	51. Chapter 51

店内实在没有位置，下一家店仍旧在这条街上，相隔不远。于是朱一龙便要了打包，打算随着武汉人的传统习惯，边走边吃。

从老板的手里接过有些烫的小碗，朱一龙又道了几声谢，和白宇并排踏出了狭窄的小店。白宇一手拿着豆浆一手举着油条，才刚踏出店门就张开嘴咬了一大口。

热乎乎的油条表皮酥脆内里又松软，白宇早上折腾了这么久一直饿着肚子，这会儿一咬，立马满足地点起头来，“油条炸得好，好吃，嗯好吃。”

“老白！你别吃油条！”朱一龙刚刚端着粉丝小心翼翼地走下台阶，一抬眼就看到白宇鼓囊着的脸颊，还有那个被要咬掉了几乎四分之一的油条。

“啊？”白宇刚刚喝了一口豆浆，突然被朱一龙一声喝止，差点噎住，他眨了眨眼睛，有些迷惑地看着对方，然后把伸手把油条递到对方的唇边，“龙哥你真是，我又不是不给你留。”

朱一龙摇摇头，朝白宇努了努嘴，“你把油条掰成小段。”

“龙哥讲究，龙哥确实讲究。”白宇低着头，手上拿着豆浆不太方便，有些吃力地把油条掰了一小段下来，“来来来。”

“不是我要吃。”朱一龙叹了口气，对他这话都不肯听完就擅自行动的做法翻了个白眼，“扔到汤粉里来。”

“是这么吃的啊。”白宇恍然大悟地点点头，立马快速地把油条掰成了好几段，放在了朱一龙手上的那个小碗的汤汁之上，立马就在小碗之上堆起了一座小山，“有点像羊肉泡馍，就西安的泡馍，也是把馍浸在汤里。”

“泡馍要煮吧？”朱一龙低着头，用筷子轻轻地把油条段塞进汤汁里。那松软的油条吸进了汤汁，体积立马缩小了一大圈，变得又软又糯。

“要煮要煮。”白宇点头，侧着身体去看朱一龙手上的汤碗，显得相当好奇，“馍的面要比油条瓷实多了，泡估计不行。西北用牛羊肉汤，江边用鱼，还挺有意思的。”

朱一龙把碗往白宇那边送了送，把刚刚被他按在汤汁里的那块油条挑起来一点，朝白宇眨了眨眼睛，“那你尝一口？”

“好的哥哥！”白宇凑过去一口就抱住了那块浸满了汤汁的软乎乎的油条。

一入口，白宇便一下睁大了眼睛。刚刚起锅的糊汤粉，汤汁的温度既然不低，他就这么贸然吞了一大口，烫得他一下子捂住了嘴，舌头在口腔里乱动，一时间吞也不是，不吞也不是。糊汤鲜美，但辛辣的胡椒味儿无疑加重了目前危机的状况，白宇顿时觉得又烫又呛，一边用手扇着嘴巴，一边发出含含糊糊地声响。

他这模样太过滑稽，让朱一龙都忍不住笑出声来。

“豆浆，豆浆。”朱一龙对他使了个颜色，看了看他的手上。

豆浆只是略略有些温热，冬风一吹，走了这小半路都有些微微发凉。白宇喝了好几大口，才终于完全放松地长舒了一口气。

“太烫了龙哥，我的妈。”白宇大口呼吸着，脸上带着笑意，似乎连他自己也被他刚刚出糗的样子逗得想笑，“但还是挺好吃的，是辣的，但是很鲜。”

“可能是为了去腥吧，我觉得糊汤粉料还放得挺重的还。”朱一龙用筷子在汤汁中搅了搅，自己低下头去，咬了一口沾着汤汁的米粉。

他闭着嘴巴，鼓着脸颊，在口腔中缓慢地嚼了嚼，吞下去后还伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，“这家还挺正宗的我觉得，其实我也好多年没吃了。还挺好吃的。”

“他那个汤是很浓稠的那种，就是糊糊的感觉。”白宇指了指朱一龙手上的汤碗，摄影师连忙拉了个近景，“里面还有榨菜末和虾，那种小的虾皮，还有葱花，就味道还挺够劲儿的。”

“你吃一口粉，慢点吃。”朱一龙停住脚步，把碗送到白宇的嘴边，又挑了一筷子白玉似的米粉凑到他的唇边。想了想，还是凑过去轻轻地吹了吹。他的嘴唇嘟起来，脸颊鼓着气，眼眸低垂着，头小幅度地左右偏转了几次，显得无比乖巧又认真，“现在应该不烫了。”

白宇凑近过去，把那一筷子的米粉都包进口中，快速地吸到嘴里，用手遮挡着大口嚼了几下吞下去，然后像是十分满意地点了点头。

“嗯，嗯，好吃龙哥。刚刚太烫了我都没有尝到味道，好吃。就胡椒粉其实放得挺多的我感觉。”

“嗯。”朱一龙也跟着点头，一边表达着自己的肯定，一边夹起一段油条，小心翼翼地咬了一口。

等到油条咽下，他才继续说道：“上大学以后就很少吃了其实。感觉慢慢很多店都没有了。”

“对，西安也差不多吧，其实都是这样。很多小时候的记忆随着，城市发展，对吧城市发展，很多都没了。有时候就还觉得听惋惜的。”

“但也会有很多新的记忆。”朱一龙对他眨了眨眼睛，轻轻地笑起来那一双眼睛弯弯的，满溢着温柔和爱意。男人稳稳当当地端着碗，低下头凑到边缘，吸了小小的一口汤汁，舌尖飞快地在嘴唇上一卷，又抿了抿，“你喝口汤吗？”

“喝，慢点慢点。”白宇向他走近了一些，伸手罩在朱一龙的手背上，与他同时一起轻轻地拖住了那只碗，唇凑过去飞快地啜了一口。

辛辣的热腾腾的汤汁顺着口腔滑进食道，在冬日的猎猎寒风中带起一阵暖意。白宇轻轻地捏了捏对方还是有些发凉的指尖，眯着眼睛笑了起来。

 

他们要去的第二家店就在这条街的另一头，步行的距离不长不短。街道上的人开始变得越来越多，即使是匆匆忙忙的早晨，也有不少人注意到了他们。从刚刚只有三五成群的几个小姑娘到几乎整个团队都被围住，拍照和讨论的声音越来越大。白宇和朱一龙对此种虽然早已经习惯，但还是忍不住加快了脚步。

第二家店铺的空间要比第一家宽敞得多，白宇拉着朱一龙进门，发现角落的地方居然还有两个空位。这桌子有点小，红漆的木桌子，上面有不少大大小小的划痕，还有不知道谁调皮地在桌角刻了一个“早”字。

这家店不用朱一龙介绍，白宇就早在门口的招牌上看到了三个大大的字——“热干面”。

朱一龙刚要起身点菜，白宇便一下拉住了他的手，有些兴奋地说道：“我知道我知道，这个我知道，老板，乐鹅干棉！”

外地人的音调总是有点儿奇怪，白宇又因为有点儿不确定，所以有些迟疑，节奏也较为缓慢。在热闹喧嚣的早餐店里，本来就因为嘈杂而听不大清，他又是个半吊子，自然情况就更糟糕了。

“老白。”朱一龙拉着他的手突然紧了紧，发出了一阵带着奶音的笑声，“你真的没语言天赋你真的。”

“我觉得我说的挺好的啊。我不是专门跟你学的吗？有那么差劲吗？”

白宇尚且还沉浸在自我满足中，可店老板却对他毫不留情，用铁一般的事实回答了他。

店主依旧是一口武汉话，语速很快，听上去有些火爆，“勒个鹅子伢，恩刚刚嗦么斯？”

白宇猛地转过头来，望着朱一龙的脸，一脸的迷茫，就像是刚刚学会了二十六个字母的小学同学，一不小心踏入了英语专业八级的听力考场。

“热干面。”朱一龙没有回答他，只是拍了拍白宇的肩膀，上前走了一步，用武汉话回答道，“蛋酒有不？”

“有哇。蛋酒还有桂花糊米酒都有。”

“那就都要。”

老板吆喝了一声，身旁的两个伙计立马应了，几个人火火热热地准备了起来。

“他，他刚刚说什么？”白宇在朱一龙对面坐下来，依旧一脸懵懵的模样。

他们坐在小店的最角落，一偏头几乎能把整个店铺都收进眼底。朱一龙撑着下巴，去看着老板和伙计们忙忙碌碌的背影，又笑起来。

“说你没语言天赋你还不承认。”

“那都是你没好好教我。我天我们认识都三年多啦。”白宇夸张地比了个三的手势，“我还只会说橘老斯。”

他的音调还是有点怪异，朱一龙听了以后又忍不住低头忍笑。

“龙哥，哎呀，龙哥你别笑了行不行。我还没说你叫我别宇呢。”白宇用手指敲了敲桌面，“严肃点龙哥，严肃点。”

“嗯。”

“所以刚刚那句什么意思，总不会是骂我的吧？”白宇说着便偏头看了一眼仍然在忙活的店主。

“怎么可能。”朱一龙伸出手去，拉了拉白宇的脸颊，“就是人家没听懂，在问你说什么。”

“我天我说话有那么难懂？”白宇皱起眉头，眯起眼睛，眼珠子左右一转，又是他标志性地“黑人问号”的表情。

“是挺难懂的，哈哈哈哈。”朱一龙说完这一句，倒像是被人逗笑了似的，笑得几乎停不下来。

白宇不明白他奇怪的点，伸出手去一下捧住了他的脸颊，强迫着对方止住笑望向自己。

“龙哥，给点面子行不行，啊我龙哥真的是，”他顿了顿，咬住下唇又松开，才继续说道，“调皮。”


	52. Chapter 52

朱一龙像是被定在了原地，一双大眼睛就那么盯着白宇，脸颊上微微发热，竟是泛起了淡淡的粉红。

他伸手拍了一下白宇的手掌，示意对方赶紧放开他。白宇本想继续逗一逗他，可看他那个模样，终究也只是在他的脸上轻轻地揉了一把，就乖乖地收回手来。

“你自己那么幼稚，还说我。”朱一龙似乎对白宇刚刚对他的评论还颇有几分不满，显然已经三十二岁的他，并不觉得自己能够用“调皮”二字来形容。

本来白宇只是顺口一说的感慨，这会儿倒是会被朱一龙这一句激起了胜负欲，“这是两码事啊朱老师，你不能这么霸权主义吧。那我要是幼稚，你不幼稚你怎么还跟我结婚呢。”

朱一龙狠狠地瞪了他一眼，可白宇心中却满溢着甜蜜。虽然他们的婚姻起源于一场意外，中间也曲曲折折走了不少弯路，可如今再回首，那些曲折那些苦痛都仿佛笼罩上了一层柔和的光晕。爱能致苦痛，而为爱而痛又何尝不是一种幸福。比起与朱一龙形同陌路，白宇更愿意承受朱一龙带给他的一切鲜活的记忆和未知的未来，哪怕这其中注定有艰险有苦难。

“你，看着我笑什么？”朱一龙见他不再说话，只是盯着他笑，突然也不知道该如何接话了。

白宇刚要开口，一个身影便快速地闪到了他们的面前。

“热干面，桂花糊米酒，蛋酒！齐了。”一个圆头圆脑的年轻男孩儿一边吆喝着带着浓重口音的普通话，一边从把几个瓷碗放在了他们面前的桌子上。

朱一龙伸手拿了两双筷子，一双递给白宇，然后指着桌面上还冒着热气的两碗半透明的液体，“吃热干面要配的应该是这个，不是什么酸梅汤。”

往事被提及，白宇愣了愣，立马捂着脸笑出声来，“龙哥你真的，还蛮记仇的你。那也不能怪我啊，又不是我配的。那龙哥你给介绍一下。”

“这是蛋酒。”朱一龙指了指桌面上的一碗，半透明的液体中漂浮着淡黄色的固体，甜香的气息铺面而来，隐约还有些许醇香的酒味儿，“就是鸡蛋和米酒，加了糖，喝上去就甜甜的。”

“那这个呢，也是米酒煮的吧？”白宇凑近了一点，用勺子在另一碗半透明的液体中搅动了一下。这碗液体要比刚刚那碗稍微粘稠一些，看上去像是果冻一般晶莹剔透。碗中细细碎碎撒着桂花，能看见沉在底部的一个个白乎乎圆滚滚的小圆子。桂花混杂着米酒甜而不腻，反倒有一种别样的清香气息，让白宇又忍不住凑进去闻了闻。

朱一龙点点头，“嗯。这个就是，就是桂花和糯米圆子，就是那种，小汤圆，煮的。也是甜的，桂花挺香的。我妈妈就挺爱喝这个的。但你小心烫啊。”

“拿着两种的区别就是用的材料不同？”

“制作应该也不一样吧……”朱一龙低着头，仔细端详着眼前的那两碗吃食，似乎这样就可以寻找到答案似的。他向前倾了倾身体，有些不好意思地舔了舔嘴唇，“就反正，应该稍微有点不一样吧。糊米酒要粘稠一点，蛋酒稍微清一点。其实米酒直接喝也很好喝的。就一点点酒味儿，主要是比较甘甜。”

“所以这两种饮料？甜品？”白宇有些迟疑，“总之它们经常搭配热干面？”

“感觉在在湖北还是挺常见的这个，就还挺常拿来一边吃热干面一边喝的。”

“咳。”白宇清了清嗓子，像是要宣布什么大事似的，坐直了一些，对着摄影机说道，“各位观众朋友们，那么我现在，我现在就来介绍一下这个主菜。享誉全国的武汉特色，热干面！”

一碗热干面正放在桌面的中央，青花瓷的碗沿上有个小小的缺口，可是无人在意，更令人在意的是那瓷碗中央有些黑乎乎的食物。朱一龙伸出筷子在那面里快速地搅动着，很快所有的面条都沾染上了一层黑色，就像是不均匀地涂抹上了一层黑色的墨汁。刚刚码在上头的萝卜干和酸豆角也被彻底搅入了那片黑色中。

“就全国各地应该都有热干面的吧，虽然不一定正宗啊。”白宇举着筷子，指了指朱一龙正在搅动那团东西，“我一般看见的热干面应该大多是咖啡色那种颜色吧。就大家也发现了，这个面他特别黑，像是涂了煤球一样黑。”

朱一龙被他的形容一下逗笑了，奶呼呼的笑声指尖，他用空闲的那只手，伸手碰了碰白宇的手背：“你这么说了还能吃得下去吗？”

“那必须吃得下去，好歹是龙哥给我点的你说是不是？我看气味好像跟我以前见过的也差不太多？”

“其实都是芝麻。”朱一龙招了招手，示意白宇向前，“你闻闻就还挺香的。这个用黑芝麻酱做的，以前吃得那些，感觉都是白芝麻，我觉得黑芝麻好像要好吃点。”

“黑芝麻酱还挺少见的感觉。”白宇用筷子夹了一大口，直接塞进了他的嘴里。

面条相当筋道，口味咸香，刚刚出锅恰到好处，远比他在北京吃得那一顿味道好得多。只是这热干面不论如何“又热又干”这个特性总是保留着的，这一口白宇吃得太着急，直接噎得他心口发疼。

“水，水，唉我不行了不行。我天这我吃太快了。”

朱一龙把米酒吹凉了些递过去，但想想还是转过头去朝自己的助理挥了挥手，让他递过来一瓶纯净水。

白宇颇为豪迈地灌下去，仰着头喝了好一会儿，才觉得那卡在食道里的东西终于乖乖地落到了胃中。

他低下头去，又喝了一口甜甜的热米酒，这才整个人往靠椅上一靠，长长松了一口气。

“让你慢一点。”朱一龙想笑，又有些无奈。他看着白宇的脸，眯着眼睛端详了一会儿，才指了指自己的嘴角示意对方，“擦擦，老白。”

“嗯？”白宇丝毫没有发现，黑芝麻酱沾染在他的嘴角和嘴唇上，像是什么人拙劣地给他涂上了一层黑色混杂着红色的唇膏。他伸手抽了一张纸，随意地在嘴边擦了擦，那洁白的纸上便就立马蹭上了一层黑色。他又接着擦了好几次，擦得嘴角裸露的皮肤上都有些泛红。可是仍有一些地方沾染上的黑色没被清理下来。

朱一龙看着他一整忙活，终于还是招了招手，让助理递过来一片湿巾。

“老白，白宇。过来，脸凑过来。”

一只手温柔地拖住了他的下巴，另一只手则拿着湿巾轻柔地擦拭着他的嘴唇和嘴角，一点一点，不急不躁。

“吃成小花猫。”朱一龙松开他的下巴，嫌弃中带着点无奈，“多大人了。”

“龙哥搞错物种，我是狗啊。”

“小脏狗。”朱一龙伸手揉了一把他的头发，侧过头，音量低得几乎只有他们两人能听到，他的语气温柔而缠绵，却又带着点宠爱和无奈，好像是真的在哄着家里的一只大型犬似的，“坏宝宝。”


	53. Chapter 53

他们走了一路，也就吃了一路，直到刚刚还朦朦胧胧的天光开始大亮，刚刚还阴沉沉压着层云的天边居然破开了一丝缝隙，金光从中迸裂出来，让这清冷的冬日早晨有了一丝微微的暖意。

白宇和朱一龙总算结束了“过早”这一部分的拍摄，而刚刚人群还稀稀落落的街道，也变得越来越热闹拥挤。不少年轻人被他们吸引，然后尖叫出声。人群越围越多，好在他们要拍的素材也已经足够。白宇护着朱一龙上了保姆车，朝着车外的小姑娘们挥了挥手。

车子终于缓缓开动，那些嘈杂逐渐离他们远去。朱一龙才像是终于放松下来，轻轻地叹了口气。白宇凑过去，安抚地捏了捏他的后颈。两人什么都没说，但彼此就像是心有灵犀。

下一个拍摄地点在武汉郊区，距离他们所在的城区路程较远。司机的车速不紧不慢，车身小幅度地摇晃着，就像是婴儿的摇篮。

两人把座椅几乎打平，白宇仰躺着，伸手摸了摸自己的肚子。

“好撑。”他重重地叹了一口气。

朱一龙一听他的话，“扑哧”一下便笑出声来。

“龙哥你笑什么，真是。”白宇转过头去，低声故意佯装呵斥，可眉眼里明明满满的都是笑意。白宇伸过手，有些强硬地拉过朱一龙的手来，覆在自己的肚子上，轻轻按了按，“龙哥你摸摸。你看我肚子是不是都鼓起来了。”

“谁让你吃那么多。”朱一龙干脆顺势侧过身，向白宇那边靠了靠，伸手在他的肚子上摸了摸，“都是主食，又是米粉又是面，当然撑。”

“那不能怪我是不是。”白宇一笑眼睛都快眯成了一条缝，“那你怎么不提醒我。”

“你……！”朱一龙抬眼瞪他，着实没有这么不讲道理的人。自己贪嘴，还赖上自己。可朱一龙望着白宇的眼睛，又什么话也说不出来。

白宇挪了挪姿势，一抬手直接把朱一龙揽在自己怀中，另一只手却还拉着朱一龙放在他肚子上的手不放。朱一龙小幅度地挣扎起来，抬着眼瞪了瞪白宇，“你干什么？还有别人。”

他的声音有些气急败坏，却还是压低了生怕别人听见的气音，就像是奶猫的小爪子拍在白宇的心脏上。白宇捏了捏他的肩膀，又靠近他的耳边，果然又是那副朱一龙永远没法拒绝的无赖模样，“龙哥，肚子不舒服，真的，真的你给我揉揉。”

“走开。”朱一龙推了推他的肚子。

“哎哟，哎哟。”白宇立马夸张地喊了两声。

朱一龙有些无奈地朝他翻了个白眼，手上却缓缓地动了起来。那只手在白宇的腹部温柔又缓慢地画着圈。

白宇望着他，拉开自己衣服的拉链，把朱一龙的手塞了进去。

“小心着凉。”朱一龙皱着眉头就要把他的衣服拉上。

“羽绒服太厚了，感受不到龙哥的按摩啊。”白宇一脸理所应当。但想了想还是侧了点身体，从车座旁边抽出来助理之前放着的小毛毯，扯了扯，盖在两人身上，“这下行了。”

朱一龙半张脸都遮在毛毯里，这一块小毛毯就仿佛一片小天地，隔绝了外界的寒冷，只留下无尽地温软。

两人都不再言语，空气中只留下车子空调的轰鸣和彼此平稳的呼吸音。毛毯里的热度越来越高，让朱一龙的脸颊又泛起一点微红。他的手掌还在白宇的肚子上轻轻画着圈，机械的动作加剧了他的困顿。毕竟昨晚都没有休息好，今天又一大早地折腾到现在。好不容易才有了这片刻的安宁。吃饱喝足，躺在爱人怀中，朱一龙也想不到还有什么时候比现在更适合闭眼休憩的了。

于是困意翻涌起来，一切的意识都逐渐模糊远去，只剩下白宇温热的躯体和令人安心的怀抱。

肚子上的手的动作渐渐变得迟缓而断续，直到最后彻底停了下来，白宇微微低了头，便看见朱一龙安静的睡脸。怀里人闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛温柔地垂在脸颊上，额前有些零碎的头发，白皙地皮肤上居然还带着一点红晕。

白宇忍不住伸出手去，点了点他高挺的鼻尖。朱一龙只是微微皱了一下眉头，却反而动了动，往他的怀里窝得更紧。这种下意识的信任和亲密让他觉得心头发热，就像是有无数温热的蜜糖流淌而出，包裹着无数的记忆和情绪，将这段时光封存。

男孩侧过头去，亲吻落在哥哥的额头。

他凑在恋人的耳边，声音又轻又低又温柔，“哥哥，我好爱你。”

 

不知道过了多久，久到连白宇都昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，车子才终于停了下来。

助理叫醒了在车上相依相偎睡死过去的两人，朱一龙迷蒙地睁开眼，揉了好一会儿眼睛，才看见窗外的景象。

他们应该已经距离武汉市区很远，不知道在郊区哪里，或又是在周边的哪个城镇。与城市的嘈杂不同，这里格外的安静。没有熙熙攘攘的人群，也没有川流不息的车辆，满目都是甚至没有水泥的土路、稀稀落落的几间低矮的民房，还有大片的覆盖着枯枝败叶的池塘。

白宇从车子上跳下来，又拉着朱一龙下车。冰凉的寒风打在两人的脸颊上，让他们都忍不住哆嗦了一下。

助理连忙拿着保温杯上来，白宇拿过来拧开杯盖，递给了朱一龙。

白宇四处打量了一下，搓了搓自己的手。他只知道他们的第二站是类似于农家乐的地方，却不太清楚究竟是要做些什么。

工作人员已经开始张罗着把仪器搬下来，化妆组的人也给他们整理了刚刚睡乱的头发，补了补妆容。跟拍摄影师也已经就绪，导演组做了个手势，朱一龙点点头，对白宇说，“走吧。”

两人跟在工作人员的身后，缓慢地走着。白宇不时地望着两边的池塘，终于转过头去问道，“不是做饭吗？要做什么啊？”

“是啊。”朱一龙一边走一边转过头看他，“湖北嘛，你不是最喜欢喝排骨藕汤？”

“藕汤！”白宇一下兴奋起来，“那我今天是不是要吃个最地道的啊。”

“嗯。”朱一龙应了一声，点点头。

他们很快就走到了一个农家小院的门口。这是最普通的农家建筑，砖砌的院墙上画着的宣传标语和广告已经褪色到模糊不清，铁质的院门边蹲着一条大黄狗，自然不是什么品种狗，是乡村里最常见的那种土狗，却很精神，见到他们立马站直了，有些警觉地盯着他们。

朱一龙已经笑着蹲下身来，有些试探地想要去揉揉小家伙的头。那狗也不吠，只是盯着他，仿佛是在思考眼前的人究竟有没有恶意。

“老黄！”清亮的声音传来，朱一龙和白宇都忍不住转过身去。

院内普通的二层小楼门口走出来一位少女，看上去也不过就十八九岁，穿着一身背带的下水裤，头发高高的扎了个马尾，手边还拎着个铲子。

那土狗儿一听她的呼唤，立马一蹿起身子，飞奔过去，摇着尾巴，前爪直接趴在了少女的膝盖上，立着身体仰着头，嗷嗷地叫唤起来。

少女笑得眼睛都眯了起来，伸出手去挠了挠老黄的下巴，才拍了拍它的脑袋，向他们走过来。

导演组立马给他们介绍，这就是他们今天的向导，也是这家人的小女儿。

”你们叫我小彭就好了。”少女说话还带着点武汉口音，笑起来低着头，脸颊绯红。

白宇伸出手去跟他握了握，“我叫白宇。”

“我是朱一龙。”朱一龙也同少女轻轻握了握手。

“我知道我知道我知道。”少女说话像是连珠炮似的，言语中的激动溢于言表。她的脸颊更红了，隔了一会儿才说道，“我从镇魂就开始喜欢你们啦。”

这下子倒是所有人都没想到。

镇魂女孩，这个名字说起来都有点古旧的感觉了。白宇抬起头望了朱一龙一眼，对方也看着他，像是想起什么似的，两人相视一笑。

“谢谢。”白宇听见他说。

“谢谢你喜欢我跟我龙哥。”白宇拍了拍朱一龙的肩膀，对着女孩笑道。

女孩像是受宠若惊，捏着她那柄铲子声音都在抖，说话也几乎可以算是颠三倒四，“我，我，我……总之我，你们，我，你们幸福就好了！”

“别紧张别紧张。”白宇笑起来，让助理给女孩递过去一根棒棒糖，“来来来吃根糖。”

女孩的眼角几乎要泛起泪花，白宇赶紧抹了一把脸，笑着转移话题：”龙哥，你刚就说了要做排骨莲藕汤是吧？那这个妹妹是要教我们做汤？”

“不全是。”朱一龙回答道，“你知道做藕汤第一步是什么吗？”

“肉焯水？切莲藕？”白宇有些疑惑。

“食材从哪来？”朱一龙抿了抿嘴唇，又问道。

“菜场？”白宇环顾了一下四周，觉得这一切一定没有他想的那么简单。他又望了望小彭的装束，想到刚刚过来时，路过的养殖区，露出一个惊讶的表情，“不会是要杀猪吧？！这太血腥了不太好吧。我们这个节目不是全年龄向吗。”

所有人都愣了几秒，然后爆发出一阵笑声。朱一龙几乎都要笑弯了腰，伸手戳了戳白宇的肩膀，“你干嘛？”

“难道是养猪。”白宇一把抓住他的指尖，“那我们俩就得在这蹲一年了啊，明年今日也不知道能不能吃上。你说咱要养猪，应该起个名字，不如就叫朱朱吧。”

”白宇！“朱一龙一把捂住他的嘴巴，把他整个人转了个身，向前推了推，面对铁门外不远处那大片的已经能见水底淤泥的池塘。

“你看看这是什么。”朱一龙拍了拍他的肩膀，“第一步当然是养殖莲藕。”

“那还不得明年今日吗？”

“所以为了节省时间，我们就跳过第一步了。直接第二步，”说着朱一龙也觉得有些好笑似的笑起来，“挖藕。”

“哇哦！”白宇发出一声感叹，“龙哥真的是我龙哥，硬核。”


	54. Chapter 54

节目组早已经沟通准备了适合他们俩的连体下水衣，两人便在助理和节目组工作人员的安排下全副武装起来。包裹全身的胶质防水衣，加上又厚又长的胶皮手套，脖子以下的每寸皮肤都包裹得一丝不漏。虽然是全副武装，但走到院子时还是被冷风吹了个激灵，胶质的衣服很硬又冰凉，弄得两人都不太舒服。造型师过来帮他们整了整乱掉的头发，又拿出瓶瓶罐罐给他们的皮肤涂上了点什么。

风吹得白宇额前头发乱飞，他刚刚从化妆师的魔爪下解脱，接过小彭递过来的铲子，故意边跳着边浑身抖了抖肩膀放松全身。

“白老师。”导演朝白宇挥了挥手，“看这边，说两句吗？”

摄影师很默契地向前走了一步，把镜头几乎怼到白宇的面前。白宇一只手拿着铲子，另一只手在镜头前用力大幅度地挥了挥，露出一个大大的笑容。

“哈喽哈喽！大家看到我的全新装扮了吗？”

白宇退后了一步，以便摄影师能照到他的全身。他双手张开，缓慢又平稳地转了一圈，像是电视购物的模特一样展示他的浑身装备。然后又故意偏了偏身体，摆出几个拍硬照时才会用的pose来，手上的铲子被他当作了道具，但一顿挥舞以后好像也找不到一个合适的位置，却最终把他自己逗笑了，笑得眼睛都眯起来，身体也站不直，值得把铲子压在地上给身体支撑。

过了一会儿，他站直身体，清了清嗓子，又调整了一下面部表情才继续解说道，“我们现在在武汉的郊区，体验龙哥给我安排的特色项目——哇哦！”

他最后两个字故意咬得很重，音调又夸张地起伏，更配上“赵云澜式”的典型颜艺，果不其然他的侧后方立马传来一个清晰的“扑哧”。

白宇的身体立马转了个角度，抬高了点声音喊道：“龙哥干什么真是，是不是又在说我坏话。”

被平白按了个罪名的朱一龙，瞪了他一眼。他这会儿正被两个造型师抓着调整妆容和发型，生怕影响其他人工作的他没法开口驳斥白宇，只能视线在白宇身上扫了个遍，发出无声的抗议。

可惜平时就习惯了各种逗人的白宇对他这番威慑丝毫不动，反而对摄影师做了个手势，整个人向他这边走来。

“来来来，”白宇向侧边让了让，把镜头的大部分地方都给了朱一龙，“看看我们龙哥帅不帅？来来，给个从脚往上走的镜头，时尚不时尚！超模，超模！”

“白宇！”朱一龙终于忍无可忍，可嘴巴依然还是僵着，不敢动作太大，最终只能含含糊糊喊了他一个名字，着实有些滑稽。

白宇这边果然被他这一声反而逗笑了，眼睛眯着笑得几乎蹲下来。一会儿才又站起来，继续说道：“不开玩笑了，因为我们待会儿要下水挖那个莲藕，所以我和龙哥已经装备起来了，穿了这个超长雨靴，连体雨靴？好像也不能说是雨靴，总之就是我们小时候雨靴那种材质差不多，防水的。武汉今天还蛮冷的，可能等下下水更冷。但是没关系啊，美好的生活要靠勤劳的双手自己创造。宇哥可以的。”

说完，他像是再次确认一样，拍了拍自己的胸膛。

“宇哥，之前有没有干过这种农活这种？”工作人员在旁边带到话题。

“没有。”白宇笑着摇摇头，“小时候我在陕西那边乡下，见过干农活吧。那时候我还太小了，不能使用童工嘛对不对。挖藕肯定没有过，我们那边哪有这么多池塘还有藕，真没有。”

“龙哥呢？”

已经弄好了妆发的朱一龙从他身后走过来，他像是不太习惯，活动了一下肩膀，又扯了扯自己的袖子。白宇看到他的动作立刻转到他的身后，帮他调整了一下外面的那套连体衣的位置。

“行吗？”白宇凑近他的耳朵低声问。

朱一龙低声回了个“嗯”字，又转向摄像机继续回答刚刚的问题：“农活我没干过，我是从小就在城里住。不过武汉长大嘛也见过几次这种，感觉还蛮辛苦的。等下应该会蛮累的吧，昂，应该。”

“龙哥怕了啊？”白宇一把揽住他的肩膀，拍了拍，“不怕，有宇哥。”

朱一龙把他的手抖下来，转头望着他的目光里却都是笑意：“少逞强。”

 

节目组把流程核对了一遍，又跟这里比较有经验的挖藕工人交流了一下注意事项。两人便由小彭带着，向不远处的荷塘进发。

已经是深冬，荷塘里再也没有无穷碧的接天莲叶，可依然很大，几乎望不见尽头。枯黄的荷叶和枯枝歪歪地立在灰黑色的淤泥中，显得格外萧索。

小彭一边向前走，一边向他们科普关于莲藕的相关知识。

“挖藕的话其实最重要的是不要把它挖断了。”少女的声音在寒风中显得更为清亮，“其实后来我们能在市面上买到的莲藕都是经过清洗处理的了，原始的完整的藕应该有这么长。”

少女的双手完全张开，挥动一下，比划了一个长度，又继续说：“比我比划得还要长，有的可能比龙哥还要长。”

“听到吗龙哥，你还没藕长。”白宇凑近他的耳边，用只有两人能听见的音量低语。

朱一龙用力拍打了一下旁边人的手臂，胶质的衣服让这一声“啪”格外的响亮，弄得身边所有人都朝他们望来。

“乱说什么！”朱一龙已经尴尬得红了脸颊，皱着眉头笑声嘀咕。

白宇被他这反应弄得爽朗地大笑起来，“龙哥干什么这是，我只是复述一下小彭同学的话。”

小彭也被弄得红了脸，似乎回味过来刚刚说了什么，连忙连珠炮似地倒了一堆“对不起”，然后又继续澄清道：“我就是说有的莲藕他可能特别长，很多截那种，加起来超过人的身高也有可能。”

“你刚刚说藕不能挖断是吗？”朱一龙侧头看女孩子，语气温柔，手上比了一个“断”的手势。

女孩被他这么一看似乎又有点不好意思，又有点紧张，只能重重地点了几个头。

“嗯嗯嗯。因为你们知道莲藕都有孔的嘛，如果断在里面的话淤泥就会灌进去，很难洗的。很多人都不会要这种的。”

“那待会儿挖断了我会负责的。”白宇接道，竟然一脸严肃。

少女愣了愣，显得有些惊慌失措，磕磕巴巴地接道：“不，不用。你们就尽力，尽力就好，其实好好洗洗也还可以的……”

“没事没事，放松点。别紧张。”白宇看出小姑娘的紧张。大概是第一次面对镜头，小彭怎么也无法习惯虽然对她笑起来，“我和龙哥会尽力的，对不对啊龙哥。”

朱一龙抿着嘴唇，点了点头，“我，嗯，我尽量不挖断。”

 

农家小院距离荷塘并不远，一行人转眼已来到荷塘的边缘。冬日里的荷塘水位很低，几乎只剩下灰黑的淤泥底。小彭率先沿着边缘走下去，一脚踏进荷塘里便陷进去几乎一半的身体，那淤泥差不多到了她的大腿根，她扯了扯自己的衣服，有些费力地抬起脚，又往前挪动了几步。淤泥又浓稠又滑腻，阻力极大，每一步前进都要耗费比陆地上好几倍的力气。

“龙哥，宇哥，你们小心，慢点。”

少女在不远处站定，转头看向两人。

“我先下。”白宇的语气不容置疑，紧接着用脚试探着边缘，整个身体滑进了池塘里。

虽然在下水衣里他们已经尽量穿了不少衣服来保暖，可大半条腿被冰冷的淤泥包裹的感觉依旧非常不舒服。更难受的是他塌在池底的脚没有实感似的，总觉得还要继续往下陷。在泥里的行动比他想得还要困难些，连微微抬起脚都已经很困难，再往前开路简直更加难受，他的姿势有些诡异，几乎是“跪”在泥上往前动。

“龙哥，来来。”白宇终于转过身，朝朱一龙伸出了手。

朱一龙望着他，整了一下衣服的位置，然后也试探着往池子里滑。他们之间还有些距离，朱一龙一边往下一边伸手去够白宇的手臂。他的身体前倾，脚下又踏不到底，刚压到白宇的手臂就几乎要把整个身体托付过去。

不过是刚刚才站稳脚跟的白宇还是没料到自己需要承受的这么多，重量压来时一个踉跄，脚在淤泥中又挪不开，准时支撑点都没有的他立刻向后仰去。

猝不及防，所有人都没有准备，只见两个人溅起一阵泥浆，随后扑进了淤泥中。

淤泥柔软，摔起来没有那么快，更没有那么疼。两人都快速地调整身形，没让淤泥祸害身上更多的地方。可只是刚刚一个小失误，两个人就都变得狼狈不已。先不说反正待会儿总会脏透的连体衣，连他们的头发和脸颊上都已经沾染上了灰黑的泥浆。

白宇感到脸上一阵冰凉粘腻，下意识想用手去擦，抬起来一看才反应过来，那泥更是已经把手套染成了黑色。

眼前的朱一龙也才刚刚站好，白净的脸颊上有几个泥点子，却反而显得更可爱了。

白宇向前倾了一点，抓住朱一龙的手腕，随后偏了点头，用自己的脸颊在他的脸蛋上磨蹭了两下。

刚刚脸上那冰凉的感觉不见了，白宇一偏头，就看见朱一龙的脸颊上出现了一块不平整不均匀的灰色，在他的白皮肤上格外明显。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“你干嘛蹭我！”

“新的火山泥面膜，不喜欢嘛？”白宇指了指自己的脸。


	55. Chapter 55

白宇这一指，朱一龙才有些后知后觉地感觉脸颊上一片冰凉粘腻，几乎下意识地就用手背去擦，可那手套哪里能在这种情况下幸免。他这一动作反而更加狼狈了。

 

一直冷静又温和的人不知道为什么在白宇面前就恼羞成怒起来，像是泄愤似地轻轻在那淤泥的表面一拍，顿时泥点四溅，两人都比刚刚还要狼狈了几分。

 

“不喜欢！”朱一龙一边拍一边吵白宇喊，说是喊，其实还是带着三分笑意，最后实在忍不住，还是笑出声来。

 

白宇也在笑，笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，几乎要跪进淤泥里。

 

“龙哥，你怎么这么幼稚你说！”他甩了甩头，想要把额头上沾着泥点的头发甩开，可这动作太滑稽，反而让他像只刚刚从泥潭里爬出来的正抖着毛发的大型犬，惹得工作人员又全都哄笑起来。

 

白宇倒是毫不在意，反而像朱一龙那边凑了凑，对他挑了挑眉毛，“来来来，我让你蹭一次，我们就扯平了。来嘛，别害羞。”

 

他这一弄，反倒又轮到朱一龙不知所措。男人望着对方那张带着笑意的脸，最终也不过是伸出手去捏了捏他的肩膀。

 

“好了，别闹……耽误拍摄进度。”

 

可白宇分明看到了朱一龙通红的耳尖。

 

小小的插曲倒不至于真的拖后拍摄进度，倒不如说他们的一举一动本来都是素材的一部分。不过两个人还是没有让站在一边的小彭等上太久，都调整了一下身形，淌着淤泥向池塘深处走去。

 

很快，他们就置身在一片枯败的枝叶之中，纵然现在的景色比不上夏季的接天莲叶和映日荷花，但“挖藕”毕竟对他们来说是件完全陌生的任务，两个纵然过了三十岁仍存有顽童心境的人，此刻的心情其实还都挺兴奋的。

 

小彭的动作很利索，已经躬下身去用直直的铲子将淤泥快速地挖开，一边挖还一边讲述着技术要点。

 

要挖到一根完整又粗壮的藕，经验是必不可少的。有经验的挖藕人，往往能判断莲藕的长势，然后顺着长势挖开，自然事半功倍，更能将一整根莲藕保存完整。

 

不过，对于白宇和朱一龙这种完全的外行，凭经验当然不靠谱。小彭示意他们往前来，弯下腰去伸手摸。

 

淤泥让池塘变得无比浑浊，凭肉眼不可能看到莲藕的模样，但两人都在小彭的指引下摸到了掩藏在厚厚污泥中的莲藕。

 

“你们可以两边摸一下，这根莲藕的长势大概就是这样？”小彭比了个手势，又继续道，“千万不要硬拉，拉不开的，而且很容易弄断。要把两边的淤泥都清掉。”

 

小姑娘看起来个头不大，干起活来却极其有力气。她利利落落地用铲子四处挖了好一会儿，用用手在水底摸了一阵，这才使劲儿一拉，随后一根长长的莲藕便被她从淤泥中拉了出来。

 

这根莲藕足有四五节，拉出来几乎要和小姑娘的身高平齐。别说白宇和朱一龙，连四周的工作人员都忍不住发出一声惊叹。

 

“厉害厉害。”白宇做了个鼓掌的手势。

 

小姑娘不好意思地笑了笑，低头去洗莲藕上的淤泥，“我的速度还蛮慢的，我爸妈他们比我利索多啦。”

 

“已经很厉害了。”朱一龙也过去弯下腰，学着小姑娘的样子掬起一捧水洒在莲藕上抹掉上面大块的淤泥。

 

“我自己来就行。”小姑娘连忙想要阻止，却被朱一龙一个笑弄得愣住了。

 

白宇也连忙搭上把手，“那也很厉害嘛。我和龙哥今天还不知道能不能挖出一根藕呢。龙哥加油啊。”

 

“你自己怎么不加油？”朱一龙白了他一眼，“白宇你慢点，别弄断了。”

 

“我知道我知道。”

 

也不知道两人是添乱还是帮忙，但好歹一根完整的莲藕已经大致清洗过放在一边。纵然表面还有些脏污，但已经能看到白色的表皮，让人能联想到它被炖在砂锅里的模样。

 

 

处理完这一根，小彭休息了一会儿，活动了一下筋骨。又带人向一旁走了两步，弯着腰摸索了一番，才转头过来对两人道，“这一片应该有几根小的，你们试试看？”

 

“行。”朱一龙简单的应答了一下，便也学着小彭的动作半蹲弯着腰去摸索。他的模样颇为认真，偏着头，皱着眉心，嘴巴微微抿起又松开，长长的睫毛忽闪几下，又突然顿住。

 

他低声嘀咕着“这个是吗？”，又把身体弯得更低了些，几乎整个人都要埋进淤泥里，那浑浊的污水几乎漫到他的肩膀。

 

“龙哥你发现了吗？”白宇也凑过去在那冰凉的水底摸索。水温实在是太低了，那淤泥又实在是厚重，更何况摸下去才发现这水下什么都有，错落的根茎混杂着一堆他也摸不太出来的东西，让白宇一时间也有点儿疑惑。

 

“哪儿呢龙哥？”他又向朱一龙那边凑了凑。

 

“右边。”朱一龙说。

 

“龙哥你别动，我找找看啊。”白宇身体像又倾了倾，一双手在淤泥之间运动着。这活儿比他想象的要难上千万倍，泥水的阻力极大，他只是动了动双臂，这会儿就有一种酸麻感无可抑制地涌上了肩头。

 

朱一龙看上去也有点累了，稍稍动了动身形，手又摸索了一下，像是在确认着什么。

 

“我又感觉有点不对……”

 

他话音未落，便听得白宇极其兴奋地喊出声来。

 

“龙哥！！我摸到了！！！这绝对是，还蛮粗的这根。”

 

所有人的目光都朝白宇这边投来。他这会儿倒是完全忘记了自己还在摄像机下，像是完全沉浸于这新鲜的事业中，被新发现的喜悦冲昏了头脑。

 

“哇真的好粗啊这个。”他一边嘀咕着一边动作，学着小彭的样子利落地把旁边的污泥往外拨弄，“不过埋得好像不深这个。”

 

“白宇……”朱一龙的声音在他的耳边响起，但白宇却望了他一眼，十分坚定地点了点头。

 

“今天晚饭有着落了龙哥。你看宇哥给你表演一个……”

 

他的肩臂一使劲儿，整个手肘往上一提，那截淤泥下的“莲藕”就猛地被他拉出了水面。因为他的夸张动作，飞溅起来的泥水让两人都偏过头去躲避。

 

然而，等到白宇回过头睁开眼时，才发现自己正以一种滑稽的姿势抓着朱一龙的小臂，活像一个宣告他成为冠军的裁判。

 

“嗯？？”白宇瞪大了眼睛，然后目光在朱一龙和自己的手心中来回扫过。

 

朱一龙望着他一脸憋笑的表情。

 

“我去！”他像是吓了一跳似的一缩肩膀，然后把朱一龙的手放下，依旧是满脸的不可置信，“这大变活藕啊这个。”

 

此话一出，所有人都笑起来。连刚刚一直站在旁边有些紧张的小彭，此刻也笑得眼睛弯弯，几乎要摔进淤泥里。

 

白宇自己也忍不住笑起来，故意把朱一龙的手臂抱在自己的胸口，面上是夸张的惋惜表情。

 

“我的藕哇！！”

 

“白宇！”朱一龙忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑出来，用喝了点力气想把手臂抽出来，“你干嘛？”

 

“我藕没了我叹息一下不行吗？”白宇冲他眨眼，“哥哥你刚刚怎么不说一声动一下，我还以为是真的呢。”

 

“你连手和藕都分不清，懒得告诉你。”

 

“是嘛。”白宇一只手仍旧搂着朱一龙的手臂，另一只手则去扯下朱一龙手里的一截枯枝，“那龙哥也没有好到哪里去嘛，电视机前的观众朋友们评评理啊，你看这一截哪里有藕的样子了。来来来，给个特写。”

 

朱一龙彻底被他的公开处刑弄得红了脸，又好气又好笑地偏过头，用极轻地声音嘀咕了一句“不跟你闹了”。

 

那声音虽然低，其他人听不清，可就在他身边的白宇可是一清二楚。一时间，一股甜蜜的热流仿佛冲开了周身冰冷的泥水，窜进白宇的心田。

 

朱一龙总是好脾气的，不论是合作过的演员还是工作人员，总是夸赞他随和礼貌又安静谦逊。可唯独在白宇面前他是不一样的。白宇可以听见他带着笑意的抱怨，软绵绵的攻击，掩藏不住的小脾气……这些特殊待遇不会让他觉得不满，反而会更觉出二人的亲密。所以他爱逗他的龙哥，逗完以后更想把人搂进怀里哄哄。

 

于是他干脆一下把朱一龙抱了个满怀，两人穿得太厚，又被这冰凉的荷塘冻得几乎手脚麻痹，朱一龙挣扎了好几下竟然都不得要领。

 

白宇乐得他挣脱不开，两人在这一大滩淤泥里的模样滑稽，这让朱一龙又忍不住红了耳尖。

 

“白宇！录节目呢。”

 

白宇自顾自贴着他的脸颊，另一只手则抓住朱一龙的手背，把对方的手扣进手心里。

 

“干嘛呀？”朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，颇为惊异地往身侧往，一双大眼睛睁得圆溜溜的，更添了几分可爱。

 

“龙哥和我不是互相嫌弃吗，那咱俩就一起摸咯。俗话是不是这么说？夫妻同心其利断金。”

 

朱一龙捏了捏白宇的手指，“你怎么这么皮？”


	56. Chapter 56

两人一边笑闹，倒也没忘了完成他们今天的本职工作。在小彭的悉心指导之下，两个彻头彻尾的外行终究也渐渐地找到一些门道，没有像刚刚一样再闹出大乌龙。  
可是，挖藕毕竟还是技术工种，没他们想得那么轻松。在淤泥中行走、摸索、挖掘本来就是极其消耗体力的，更别说这项工作还少不了多年的经验打底。纵然有小彭耐心的提示和指导，两人尽心尽力最后也只挖出了两截断藕。  
因为怕朱一龙的腰伤受不了这样高负荷的劳动，节目组当然也无意为难，只要点到为止，后面的挖掘工作几乎都被白宇包揽下来。于是，纵然被耳提面命不要挖断，最终还是失败的白宇，举着他的两截战利品，对着摄影机“忏悔”起来。  
“对不起，不要意思，我学艺不精。但我真的尽力了。真的，比看起来难多了。劳动者不易。且吃且珍惜。至于这两截……”白宇表情真诚，把两截藕举到摄影机前，“我会赔的。”  
白宇的样子委屈巴巴，活像只做错了事情的大金毛，让人觉得又可怜又好笑。这本来就是综艺节目，二人也不是专业的挖藕人，这点事情自然没有人苛责。纵然节目组的要求并不高，两人也再这冰凉的淤泥里泡了许久。纵然最后的战利品是有点磕碜，导演还是招呼了工作人员让他们俩上来。  
小彭很配合地带着两人缓慢地挪动到池塘的边缘。两人从池塘里爬出来时，都被岸上微弱但刺骨的冷风弄得一个激灵，再一看彼此，不光满身满手都是黑乎乎的淤泥，连脸上和头发上都不能幸免，模样实在是有点儿滑稽。  
他们刚一上岸，就有工作人员过来接过刚刚白宇捏在手里的两截断藕，又有其他人过来为他们简单处理脸上和头发上的淤泥，同时一大杯热腾腾的姜汤已经捧了上来。  
朱一龙低头嘬了小小一口，滚烫辛辣的感觉立刻让他缩了缩脖子，忍不住张开嘴巴吹了几口气。助理忙不迭递上纸巾和充饥的小点心。  
导演招呼着收工，他们一行人也被工作人员带领着从院落里进到房中。小彭的家里并不是普通的农户，除了承包了这一大片荷塘以外，还靠着这方荷塘做起了农家乐的生意，供人在周末闲暇时赏荷花摘莲蓬再加上一顿清荷宴，因而在夏季十分火爆。冬季由于景致不佳，生意则萧条很多，但农家客栈内的设施还是一应俱全正常运作，装修也十分温馨古朴，这也是节目组选择来此拍摄的原因。  
虽然他们起了一大早，但不轻松的拍摄任务让他们一上午都满满当当。这会儿歇下来才发现已经过了中午。两人这会儿已经基本上筋疲力尽，更别说妆容和发型已经被淤泥搞得一团糟。导演宣布了全组人员休息，下午再继续拍摄，又让他们俩赶紧洗个澡暖暖身体。  
客栈里早已准备了最大的一间客房给他们使用，助理也早就把换洗的衣物和必要品放了进去。白宇和朱一龙也不是太娇气的人，干脆懒得让助理跟上来，在一楼把防水的连体裤脱掉以后，就一路小跑上了二楼的房间。

毕竟只是城郊的小客栈，自然条件比不上他们住过的豪华酒店，但贵在干净整洁，装修还颇有一番古朴的风味。更可贵的是，这里居然还有在南方难能可贵的地暖，店家已经提前烧了起来，烘得整个房间都暖融融的，让刚刚快要冻成冰块的二人恢复了大半知觉。  
白宇把门带上，随机开始动作颇为豪迈地一件件把身上套得衣服都扯下来，一边脱还一边嘀嘀咕咕地不停小声抱怨着南方魔法攻击般的冷，穿几条秋裤都没有用。  
“小白你进去再脱！”他豪迈的行径终于引来朱一龙的不满，他把人推进浴室，又扫视了一圈浴室里的陈设。洗漱用品一应俱全，还有卸妆水和护肤品，大概是助理刚刚拿进来的。  
浴室不算太大，逼仄的空间里温度更高了一层，朱一龙还穿着厚毛衣和羽绒服，顿时感觉热浪扑面，几乎要喘不过气来。窒息的感觉让他刚踏进去就立马退了出来，伸手去拉自己羽绒服的拉链。  
白宇此时上身脱得精光，只留了下半身的长裤，看朱一龙脸颊通红的模样，扶着门框笑得毁天灭地。  
“你笑什么！”朱一龙有些忿忿地把羽绒服脱下来挂在门边的衣架上，又脱了鞋袜换上拖鞋，转头看到白宇还站在门边对他一脸贱兮兮地坏笑，忍不住走过去，伸手去摸对方的痒痒肉。  
怎料刚一伸手就被人捏住了手腕拉进了浴室里，白宇把他整个人往里带，又顺势用脚一踢关上了门，把人就这么按在了门板上。  
“小白，干什……”朱一龙一句话还没有问完，灼热的气息就带着一丝急躁贴近，铺洒在他的面上，最后落在他的唇齿间。  
白宇动情地啃咬着他的嘴唇，毛躁得根本不像是三十岁的男人，反倒像是个急急躁躁的十多岁的毛头小子。他是个如此有热情又有感染力的人，从他们相识开始，朱一龙就总是不自觉地被他带动，朝他靠近，自然而然地落进他温柔的圈套中去。  
一吻结束，朱一龙轻轻揽着白宇的脖子，乖巧地任由对方褪下自己的衣物。白宇的动作有些着急，却又像是故意在克制一般放缓了速度。朱一龙和他额头贴着额头，睫毛几乎扫在对方的眼睑上。  
“白宇，大家都在外面……”朱一龙用低低的声音嘀咕道。  
白宇笑了笑，也用气声回他：“干嘛呀哥哥，我又没要做什么，两个人洗澡效率高嘛。”  
显然是对他的回答相当不满，朱一龙伸手戳了戳白宇的肚子，激得对方后退了两步。此时两人都是一丝不挂，朱一龙向下一瞥，便又差点捂住脸。  
白宇倒是毫不在意反而顺势拧开了墙上的淋浴喷头。瞬间，冰凉的水浇了他一头，刺激得他顿时大吼一声“卧槽”，几乎是跳起来蹿进了朱一龙的怀中。  
朱一龙刚想开口嘲讽两句，就感觉一只冰凉又湿漉漉的手探入了他的双腿之间。这感觉让他无法控制地猛地后退，可他本来就已经背靠着门板，又哪里来的退路。  
“白，老白！”朱一龙猛地拍开他的手，几乎想要落荒而逃，“你不是说只洗澡吗？”  
“我这是帮哥哥搓澡来着。”毫无自觉的人大言不惭地狡辩道。  
朱一龙瞪大了眼睛，似乎为白宇这令人赞叹的诡辩而惊讶万分，张了几次口都不知道说什么好。  
白宇再一次笑起来，若无其事地走到水下试了试水温。刚开水那阵子的冰凉过去后，现在水流已经变成宜人的温热。白宇把朱一龙拉到水流下面，手掌在他的皮肤上逡巡，那手法不重不轻，却让朱一龙感到一阵诡异。  
漂亮的男人终于受不了这气氛败下阵来，用手推了推白宇背过头去挤沐浴露。  
可他刚一转身，另一具温热的身体就贴了上来，白宇把下巴垫在他的肩窝，胡子毛毛刺刺的触感，让朱一龙忍不住又一个哆嗦。  
“我自己洗，不要你搓澡。”朱一龙虚虚地推他。  
浴室地滑，他不敢真的用力，可这却给了白宇可趁之机。男人紧紧搂住他的腰腹，手指灵巧地抓住他刚刚已经被刺激得微微勃起的性器，大幅度地上下撸动了两下。  
朱一龙几乎要尖叫出声，临到头被他生生压了下去。外面都是节目组和他们俩的工作人员，而通常如此的民宿隔音都并不会太理想。  
白宇轻轻地吻了吻对方的脖颈，手指依旧肆无忌惮地煽风点火。而他自己显然也早已兴奋了起来，那根硬挺就抵着朱一龙的腿根。  
“哥哥在这我把持不住嘛。”白宇的声音压得很低，就贴在他的耳边，气息撩得他浑身发麻。  
“胡闹……”朱一龙的声音都在发抖，他的全身都在发热，不知道是因为这腾腾的蒸汽，还是因为那双作乱的手。他几乎难以思考，过电一般的感觉一波接着一波地冲上大脑，“大家都在等着……”  
“不急。”白宇轻轻拍了一下他的屁股，带着笑意道，“我们做吧？”  
朱一龙的眼睛眨得如同一只濒死挣扎的蝴蝶。无论如何他都不该答应的，时间、地点全都不对，而这浴室里什么都没有，他难以想象身后那根东西干巴巴地挺进来会是什么感觉。  
而他的一切仿佛都被白宇攥在手中，让他说不出一个“不”字。他觉得自己有些缺氧，莫名亢奋的心情和难以言喻的恐惧让他的眼眶湿润，几乎漏出难耐的呻吟。  
“没有……润滑剂，”朱一龙有些艰难地伸手想要把白宇的手拉开，却反而被对方将了一军，强烈的刺激下他几乎瞬间就要缴械投降，却又被轻柔的吻安抚下来，好一会儿才能接着说完下一句，“也没套……”  
“答应我吧。”白宇抱紧他的腰，鼻尖在他的皮肤上蹭了好几下，“哥哥。”


	57. Chapter 57

朱一龙被他这一声“哥哥"叫得彻底没了脾气。白宇总是如此，明明只比他小了两岁，明明留着小胡子比自己看上去还“老”了几分，可偏偏最会利用这微小的年龄优势，该撒娇耍赖时一点也不含糊，彻底把平时那种凌厉的气质抛到九霄云外。  
但一个愿打一个愿挨，朱一龙平时和他打打闹闹，可到最后他却真的只能让着对方。当然，他并不觉得委屈，甚至是心甘情愿。他信任白宇，而白宇也能接下他这全盘的信任，把他纳入自己的保护圈内。即使平时总是少不了闹腾和大大小小的玩笑，但始终都让他感到自在又舒服。  
不知从什么时候开始，他已经太习惯身边有这么一个人，作为朋友已经很好，作为爱人更加够格。  
身后的人虽然撒着娇，侵略性却一点儿也没有减低。细细碎碎的吻不断地落在他的肩头和脸颊，让原本就旺盛的欲望之火又烧得更凶猛了一些。  
朱一龙被撩拨得双腿都有些发软，终于也顾不得这周遭环境有多么不合适，他用手撑了一下冰凉滑腻的墙面，小声应了一声：“嗯。”  
“你答应了啊？”白宇的声音似乎有些惊愕，朱一龙一听也愣了一下。  
他不会是在开玩笑吧？  
这年头刚一钻进脑海，朱一龙的脸颊就一阵发烫。他们虽然也算是“老夫老妻”了，但遇到这种事上他的脸皮还是有点薄，更毋论这种捉弄了。  
“那就算了。”他有些生气，向一边躲了一点，那身后的人也不放弃，又跟着贴了过来。  
白宇的唇舌贴在他的皮肤上，灼热的触感令人心尖发麻。他似乎尤其爱看朱一龙略略窘迫的样子，当即便笑出了声。可他的笑声很低，甚至带着一丝沙哑。随着热气打在朱一龙的耳朵上，让气氛变得更加暧昧而焦灼。  
“没有，别生气。”白宇的手掌移动到他的胸口，缓慢又情色地抚摸着，“不过这么快答应，哥哥是不是也想要？”  
“不想。”朱一龙回头瞪他，却被白宇吻了个正着。  
白宇是接吻的行家，而朱一龙则在这点上和他相去甚远。纵然在一起后，白宇时常身体力行地进行教学，但真刀真枪地上阵时，他还是有些抵抗不住。一吻结束，朱一龙的呼吸愈发变得急促，身体发软，几乎都快要站不稳当。  
“还说不想。”白宇一边笑着一边伸手继续揉弄他的胸前，不大不小的两块软肉被他有些用力地揉捏发红，乳头在雪白的皮肤和微微发红的印记间挺立着，手指划过时便带来一阵酥麻。  
强烈的快感让朱一龙的眼眶里盈满了泪水。可这快感却又好似不够强烈，挠着他的心口，不上不下，让他不得疏解又不舍放下。  
“小白……”朱一龙的声音很轻，带着情欲的意味，比荧幕上的他还要更加诱人。白宇爱他所有的模样，而无比庆幸他现在的样子只有自己能够看到。  
虽然只有简简单单的一个名字，但其中的暗示却不言自明。可白宇偏偏玩心大起，平时一个眼神就能懂对方意思的人，偏偏这时候就要问上一句，“怎么了？”  
“别……”朱一龙眨着眼睛，声音因为紧张有些发紧。  
这样简直太荒唐了。他们还在录制节目，外面的大厅内还坐着他们几乎朝夕相处的工作人员和节目组，怎么都不该是干这种事的时候。  
不该……吗？  
白宇灵巧的手指在他的身上游走着，可偏偏绕开那关键的部位，而他想自己疏解时，又被人一把攥住。  
他是故意的。可情欲上的一点点“恶劣”，却让朱一龙无法苛责，甚至从心底觉得刺激而享受。白宇总是恰到好处地拿捏着他，让自己跟着一步步落入网中。  
“只能一次……”朱一龙终究败下阵来，他微微挣开了一点白宇，调整了一下姿势。额头抵在墙壁上，耳根红得厉害，羞耻得不想抬头。  
“哥哥还想过好几次呀？”白宇伸手在他的屁股上重重地捏了一下。  
身前的人一阵颤抖，又赌气一般地回他：“白宇，你能不能别这么话多？”  
“那哥哥就是叫我别废话就是干呗？”  
不知道他哪里学的那么多奇奇怪怪的浑话，朱一龙真的有些恼了，不想再搭理他。但他的性器已经硬得发展，顶端甚至已经微微冒出晶莹的液体，偶尔蹭在冰凉的墙壁上，带来让人有些微微战栗的快感。  
他刚准备伸手去套弄那硬得发胀的阴茎，就被身后人扣住了手抵在墙壁上。白宇微微向前压，他的整个胸口几乎都抵在了那滑腻又冰凉的墙面上，强烈的刺激让他忍不住一阵痉挛。  
“别急嘛龙哥。”白宇的舌头舔弄着他发烫的耳尖，“怎么能让你自己来呢。”  
白宇的一句话就足够吊起他的心来，不管来上多少次，他始终会在这时候紧张又格外兴奋。白宇的手掌开始在他挺翘浑圆的屁股上揉捏，偶尔拍上一下，那声音回荡在狭小的空间里，更让人羞耻万分。  
朱一龙忍不住微微分开双腿，腰部下塌，想要迎接对方的进入。可白宇却只在他的大腿根部揉捏了几下，就拍了拍他的胯骨，在他的耳边低声道：“腿并拢，今天我不进去。”  
“嗯？”朱一龙从鼻音里逼出一个疑问词，却还是依样照做，颤颤巍巍的一双腿，尽力并拢在了一起。  
朱一龙虽然瘦，却并非没有皮包骨式的干瘦，尤其是臀部和大腿根堆积着恰到好处的软肉，显得尤为性感。白宇按了一些沐浴露，手指从他并拢双腿之间穿过，轻柔地抚摸着他的腿根和会阴，很快那里便变得一片滑腻。  
这感觉有些诡异，朱一龙从未尝试过。可白宇的手却好像是天生自带buff，只要触碰便可以留下难以熄灭的欲望之火。这新奇的快感让朱一龙的心跳又一次加速。  
“没有润滑剂，凑合一下。”白宇的呼吸也明显急促起来，少了之前的那份自得。  
”不进里面吗？”朱一龙感受到硬挺的性器抵在自己的腿根，灼热的触感让他无法忽略对方勃发的欲望。  
“嗯。”白宇答道，声音比刚刚更加沙哑，“你会受伤的。这样也很爽的，我们试试？”  
他没等朱一龙回答，也不必等他回答。他双手掐住朱一龙的胯骨，那硬挺的物什就挤入了他的双腿之间。那玩意儿摩蹭着他的会阴，那感觉有一丝的怪异，却也让他忍不住绷紧了身体。  
白宇很快就把整根阴茎挤入了他的腿间，伸出手环抱住朱一龙纤瘦的腰肢。  
“哥哥是不是瘦了？”白宇贴着他缓慢地轻幅度动作着，湿润的顶端蹭着朱一龙的皮肤，偶尔顶撞到囊袋上，发出令人羞耻的声音。  
朱一龙几乎有些下意识地又把身体绷紧了些，光着的脚掌在光滑的地板上动作了几下，让腿并得更拢了一些，双腿几乎要呈交叉的姿态。说实话，这种姿势并不大舒服，甚至有点站不稳当，朱一龙只能撑着墙壁借力，而贴着大理石的墙壁沾了水，更加滑腻，随着白宇越来越重的冲撞，他感觉自己就像浪潮中的漂萍，在狂风骤雨中随波飘摇。  
乳尖蹭在略略冰凉的墙壁上，发胀发痛，下面那一根硬挺也时不时触到前面的一片冰凉，逼得他无法忍受地轻微痉挛。大腿内侧的肌肤娇嫩，即使有沐浴露做润滑，在这样的摩擦下还是很快由奶白变得发红，微微的灼烧感从腿根传过来，让朱一龙的眼眶发热。  
明明没有进去，明明是如此别扭的姿势，可因为是白宇，朱一龙竟然感觉到一种诡异的快感正在不断地向上攀升，仿佛白宇真的插入了他的体内，如同之前的每一次，与他激烈的交合，紧紧地相连。  
两具身体贴在一起，早已分不清身上的是水珠还是汗珠，腿间更是狼藉，白色的泡沫混杂着爱液，在不断的动作中发出黏黏腻腻的水声。  
“哥哥，”白宇贴在他的耳边喊他，那声音中的情欲毫不遮掩，“哥哥，你舒服吗？”  
朱一龙皱着眉头，被水汽蒸得几乎头脑发晕，低低地答他，“我想射。”  
“好。”白宇蹭了蹭他的脸颊，整个人又往前贴了贴，一只手紧紧地搂着对方的腰，把他扣进怀里，另一只手则握住了两人勃起的阴茎。  
这姿势有些不好弄，可肌肤相贴的感觉实在是太刺激。他手忙脚乱地覆上白宇的手，和他一起急切地动作着，对方的那一根时而蹭过他的囊袋，时而又紧贴他的柱体。白宇早已反客为主用手包裹住他的，手心和手背都是那么炽热，让朱一龙忍不住浑身发颤。  
他们是一起释放的，精液喷洒在他的身体和墙壁上，一片狼藉。朱一龙用手撑着墙壁喘气，好一会儿才回过神来，看着眼前的景象愣神。  
大概是因为他没说话，白宇以为他有了小情绪，业务熟练地把他抱在怀里，又是得了便宜还卖乖地撒娇：“哥哥，我错了。”  
朱一龙听得好笑，伸手拍了拍他的侧脸。话还没说出口，脸已经烧了起来。  
“录完了回去再继续……”


	58. Chapter 58

荒唐归荒唐，两个人仍然没忘记自己还有正事要办。朱一龙靠在白宇身上只休息了一会儿，就把贴在他身上的白宇推开，钻进了淋浴器的水幕里奋力揉搓着自己的一头乱毛。

两个人就这么兵荒马乱地洗了个战斗澡，又钻出浴室在房间里手忙脚乱地穿好了衣服。朱一龙顶着湿哒哒的头发，脸颊不知道是搓得太用力还是浴室里太热，飞红一大片。白宇坐在床边穿袜子，湿漉漉的刘海全部捋到脑后，露出漂亮的额头和一双有神的眼睛。

朱一龙手上拿着毛巾又随便搓了搓头发，转过头才发现坐在床沿边上的人盯着他一脸傻笑。

”穿好没？你笑什么？“朱一龙看着他那模样，本来是想作个严肃的模样教训一下他，结果临出口还是带上了笑。于是为了掩饰这点窘迫，他把刚刚用来擦头发的半湿的白毛巾往白宇的头上一盖，手上快速地运动，把刚刚被白宇捋出点模样的发型弄得乱七八糟。

“哥哥你干嘛啊！”白宇的视力被毛巾阻挡，好半天才成功伸手抓住了在他头上作乱的朱一龙。大男孩一点也没客气，揽住他的腰往自己的身边一带，把自己头上的毛巾一拉，扔到床头柜上，“跟搓狗似的。”

“你不就是狗吗？”朱一龙忍不住笑起来，尾音里带着细细的气声。

听了这话，白宇也忍不住笑出声来，一颗脑袋故意往朱一龙的手心里顶，“那我是哥哥一个人的狗狗。”

朱一龙的脸颊绯红一片，热度一直蔓延到耳朵尖。手上一推白宇的肩膀，“别撒娇。我出去了。”

可他还没来得及走出一步，就被身后的人在腰上轻轻一按，又靠近一个灼热的怀抱里。

“又干什么？”朱一龙故意厉声，可惜到最后的语气又软糯下去，反倒显得更加生动可爱。

白宇没打算再逗他，却还是故意蹭了蹭他的颈窝。冰凉的水滴从男人的发梢低落，顺着圆圆的领口滑进内里，在温热的皮肤上一路往下，让人忍不住一个激灵。

从白宇怀里钻出来的朱一龙缩了缩脖子，才又转过头去看哪个笑得一脸灿烂的大男孩。

“白宇。”他的声音不高不低，清澈却又缱绻。

“诶。”男孩的声音又沉又温柔。

朱一龙向前走了一步，凑近站在他身后一步之遥的人，迅速前倾，在男人的唇上轻轻碰了一下，一句话软软糯糯贴着唇缝滑进他的心里，“别再使坏了。”

 

两人从房间里出来下了楼，节目组的主角回归，剧组结束了短暂的休整，再度忙碌起来。白宇和朱一龙抽空吃了个午饭补充了一下体力，又被化妆师和造型师围着吹头发上妆，助理跟在面前再对了一次节目流程。时间过得飞快，明明应该很长的下午很快过去了一半，两人终于站在了民宿的厨房里。

厨房经过节目组专业人员的再度布景和打光，显得格外地明亮和温馨。朱一龙和白宇都换上了节目组准备的围裙，把柔软的针织衫的袖子挽起来，站在原木的大操作台前。操作台十分干净整洁，上面摆上了各种食材和炊具，为了加速节目进程，同样也是为了保障嘉宾的安全，不少都是食材都是半处理好的成品。

导演喊了开始，朱一龙按着流程拿出桌子一角的篮筐里的几节藕。这是他们一上午的成果，已经被农家乐的工作人员处理得相当干净。

“现在我们已经在厨房里准备做饭了。”朱一龙把篮筐往两人地中间推了推。

白宇顺手拿出篮筐里的一截藕，直接推到了摄像机前，“这就是我和龙哥两个人的辛勤劳动成果了。宇哥是不是很厉害！”

说罢他把藕收回来，看似无意地在手上把玩，从左手换到右手，视线落在朱一龙的身上，“那龙哥，今天咱们要做什么菜啊？”

“不是藕汤吗？”朱一龙下意识地回答，发现不太对以后又习惯性地抿了抿嘴唇，才又像是想起什么似的，弓着身子从旁边的地上又拿上来一个相似的篮筐，和刚刚的篮筐放在了一起。两个篮筐里都是几节圆润的莲藕，刚刚洗好的藕节上还带着晶莹的水珠。

虽然都是藕，外形却有些不同。被白宇拿在手上的那根更短更粗壮，表皮微微发红，而朱一龙刚刚拿上来的那一篮却是银白细长，像是婴儿嫩白的手臂。

”湖北一直以莲藕闻名，所以实际上莲藕也是家乡年夜饭里最重要的食材之一。”朱一龙舔了舔嘴唇，看上去有些紧张，神情却相当认真，“其实我们常吃的莲藕也是有两种的，你看这种就是粉藕，这种就是脆藕。”

白宇伸手从另一个篮筐里也拿出一截藕，和刚刚拿在手里的那一节放在一起比对了一下。

“这个是粉藕。”白宇微微把发红的那节藕举了举，“我们做汤是用粉藕对吧？是因为这颜色有点粉吗？”

“不是。’朱一龙从他手里把那节藕拿过来，放在案板上，又拿了刀架上的一把菜刀，一边切一边解释道，”是因为口感有点粉粉的。我不知道怎么形容，嗯，就是比较软糯的，淀粉很多的感觉。“

朱一龙的刀压在那节藕的中间，向下用力一压，刀刃没入莲藕中，藕节立马断成了两截。

”你把你手上的那个也给我。“朱一龙的右手上还拿着刀，左手伸在白宇的眼前。掌心摊开，四张的五指上指甲剪得很低，显得指尖格外地圆滚滚的。这样子让白宇想起小学一本正经的纪律委员，伸着手要他交出来抽屉里藏的MP3和漫画书。

总不肯消停的大男孩把手上的那节藕有些郑重地放在朱一龙的手心，才笑着说：”朱一龙小朋友，所有的东西就在这里啦。“

”你才是小朋友。“

朱一龙抬眼瞪了一下他，才又继续自己的工作，把那根细长光滑的莲藕又一刀切开，露出里面一个个的孔洞。

那两截不同的断藕都被朱一龙捏在手里，一左一右，举在脸边，”白宇你数数，这有几个孔？“

”考我算数啊？“白宇故意扶了扶眼镜。

”没有，你看看这两个莲藕的孔洞是不是不一样？“他的眼睛发亮，像是等待夸奖的小孩子。

白宇突然起了促狭的心思，他故意凑近了，嘴里念念有词，隔了一会儿才离远了些，做出很迷惑的样子，”没什么不一样啊？“

”怎么会？！“朱一龙一愣，有些惊讶地盯着自己的手上的两节东西。

”真的啊，我刚数得特认真，有啥不一样？“

“怎么会呀？”朱一龙有些着急，干脆低下头去，认认真真一个个数起来，”一，二，三，四……“

半晌以后，他抬起头来，差点把手里的东西砸在白宇的脸上。

”你骗我！“


	59. Chapter 59

“龙哥！我错了真的！”白宇缩着脖子，用手臂挡在自己的身侧，做出一副瑟瑟发抖的模样。但是那眼睛那声音明明都还是带着笑意的。

朱一龙举着那两大半截的藕，自然也没可能真的砸在白宇身上，最后也只是用手肘轻轻碰了碰对方的肩头，然后转过头去对着镜头，倒像是有点赌气似的，撇了撇嘴巴，说道：“不管他。其实拉近了看还是挺明显的。这边的是七个孔，这边有九个。”

“说得对龙哥！”白宇在他的身边故意放大了点音量，更是夸张无比一本正经地鼓了鼓掌。

朱一龙被他突然的打岔一噎，呆了两秒，才又哭又笑地用手肘顶了以下白宇的手臂，“你不要总是打岔好不好！”

“龙哥你这就霸道了吧。”白宇一边往后躲，一边笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“我这么好的学生给你捧场你怎么还不买账呢。”

“你那叫捧场吗？”

“怎么不叫啊？”白宇说得理直气壮。

朱一龙瞪他，可嘴角还带着笑意。他有些不好意思似的舔了舔嘴唇，然后转向一边的导演告状：“你看，你们管管他。”

片场里所有人都忍不住笑起来，白宇更是笑得差点蹲下去。朱一龙伸出一只手把他拉起来，这会儿因为气氛的感染，也忍不住笑得眯起了眼睛，露出两排整齐的白牙，神情上有一丝的尴尬和羞怯。

明明是三十多岁的男人，神态却总让人想起孩子，他的眼睛总是那么澄澈又温柔，像是一汪静美的湖泊。白宇望着他的笑脸，又忍不住想起他们第一次见面的时候。那会儿两个人不熟，连打招呼都那么僵硬，可白宇偏偏记住了一双明亮又羞怯的眼睛。

白宇伸出手去摸了摸朱一龙的脸颊，把他略长的刘海往后别了别，笑道：“朱老师，别人管不了我。”

他话音刚落，镜头后的年轻摄影师就忍不住住“哟”了一声。这像一个开关，四周的人立马也跟着起哄起来。虽说朱一龙这些年来，录节目总有被“调戏”的时候，可他还从没有被这么起哄过，脸颊上立马浮起了一片肉眼可见的绯红，他的眼睛在在场的所有人身上扫过一圈，像极了受到惊吓的小鹿，最后只能笑着把头低下来，垂着眼眸显得格外的乖顺。

“你别耽误录节目好不好？”朱一龙用手指勾了勾白宇的手掌。

“不会，朱老师。本来就是要拍你俩自然相处的。”导演道。虽然这话有点调侃的意味，但其实一点也没错，这档节目固然是以美食为媒介，但和那些纪录片或者是厨王争霸类的节目不同的是，“情”和“人”才是这档节目永恒不变的主题。因而所有的小互动，都可以作为备选素材。

只是朱一龙听完这话，脸反而更加烫得厉害。倒是白宇笑着拍了拍他的肩膀：“好了好了，不闹了，我们继续。”

 

接下来的介绍环节顺风顺水。朱一龙和白宇从几年前拍《镇魂》开始就毋庸置疑，这些年的相处更是有增无减。两人像是说相声似的把一桌子的食材介绍完，并且介绍了今天将会尝试的几道菜。

既然是武汉的专题，又是在荷塘旁拍摄，藕自然是本顿饭的主角。考虑到时长原因，除了“大菜”排骨藕汤以外，还安排了炸藕丸这道同样是武汉特色的小吃。另外一道菜则是家常的小炒——红菜苔炒腊肉。虽然只有三道菜，但都是纯正的家乡味道。朱一龙说起来的时候，总是有不少的回忆涌上心头。

农家乐的工作人员帮着他们把该用的食材一起处理完毕。朱一龙抱着刚刚用姜片炒过的排骨走到厨房的另一边，蜂窝煤炉子上正放着个造型类似于罐子的器皿，比一般的汤锅要更深，而且肚子的地方圆圆地鼓起来，口子却略微收紧。

“这个我们喊铫子，也算是我们这里的特色吧。”朱一龙把切成滚刀块的九孔藕一股脑儿地倒进铫子里，用手摸了摸外壁，然后笑道，“其实是砂锅，里面孔洞比较多，应该是可以吸油吧。嗯……煨出来的汤就又浓又鲜但不腻。”

白宇也凑近了去看那铫子，又看到煤炉子的旁边还放着好几个大小不同的铫子，炉子上这个算是中等的型号。铫子的外壁都乌黑发亮，像是翻着一层油光，看上去应该用了不少年份了。

似乎是感受到了白宇探寻的目光，一直站在旁边观看的老板娘笑着说话了，声音里还带着浓重的方言口音，但却不难理解。

“老铫子啦！用了十几年，是传家宝。”

“这么久？！”白宇一惊，转头望向朱一龙。

朱一龙正往里加水，也朝他眨了眨眼，“我都有好多年没见过这个东西了。我奶奶家以前也有这种，也用了好多年了。据说铫子越老，煨汤越好喝。”

听他这么说，性格开朗的老板娘立马笑出声来，连声说：“是是是是，老铫子煨汤才够味道。所以我们家的藕汤才最香浓，来过的客人都说好喝。”

她说道这里顿了顿，像是有些尴尬地摸了摸自己的头发：“唉，我是不是话太多了，忍不住打起广告来了。”

这也是第一次有人来店里拍节目，老板娘不免有些激动，话一说出口又有点后悔。倒是白宇笑着化解：“那今天别让龙哥的汤砸了你们店的招牌啊。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那哪里会嘛！”老板娘笑得捂住了嘴，忍不住脱口而出一句方言，“勒好看的鹅子伢汤肯定也煨得好霍撒！”

朱一龙被她说得又有些不好意思，只得低着头一个劲儿干活。

白宇虽然听不懂方言，却也猜了个七七八八，伸手一拍朱一龙的肩膀，“我们龙哥最好看啦，就算煨的是毒药我也喝啊。”

“白宇！你到底是夸我还是骂我！”

“欸，哥哥我错了。”

 

烧起了炉子，又大火撇了血沫，接下来就是慢火煨汤的时间。一锅好汤需要小火慢煨四个小时才能变得香浓可口。导演宣布休息一会儿，两人又吃了点点心补充体力，顺便把有些乱了的妆发再次整理。

一阵休整以后，两人又站在了操作台后。刚刚休息时，老板娘又把剩下来两道菜的做法给他们讲述了一遍。朱一龙虽然已经看过台本好几遍，但还是听得极其认真，就像是课堂上求知若渴的学霸。

两道菜中，藕丸是比较复杂的一道。传统的做法里，是要用擦子手工把藕擦成藕茸的。当然，现代的料理工具和机器都不是原来可以比拟的，节目组也没有非要还原古法的追求。因而这一步就由料理机代劳了。

朱一龙挽起袖子，照着之前的指导，把打好的藕茸放在纱布里挤压，把藕汁淋在容器里。

“龙哥，还有力气没？”白宇靠在操作台边，探头去看朱一龙的操作。

“还有……”朱一龙又使了把劲，手臂到肩颈处的肌肉绷成好看的线条，因为用力他微微皱了点眉头，牙齿咬在一起，看起来实在有点儿”奶凶奶凶”的。

“真的有啊？”白宇偏头看着他笑。

朱一龙抬眼看他，把手里的一团东西用双手捧到白宇面前，对他使了个眼色，“那你没事干你来捏。”

“行啊。”白宇回答得相当干脆，却没有去接朱一龙手里的东西，反而直接包住了他的手。

碰过冷水，朱一龙的手有些冰凉，但白宇的手心温度却不低，被这温度一刺激，他更是下意识地一缩，有些迷惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“人多力量大嘛。”白宇说得冠冕堂皇，拉着朱一龙的手，举到装藕浆的容器上方，微微用力。

朱一龙感觉到自己的手被捏紧了，热量从手背传递到手心，有些黏黏糊糊的汁液从他们的指缝和纱布下方溢出来，让人忍不住想要抽出手来。可白宇却紧紧捏着他的手，一点儿都没有放开的意思。

“这样不好用力。”朱一龙低头去看那碗里的汁液，又去看白宇。

“怎么不好用力了啊？”白宇望着他，说罢还笑嘻嘻地捏了几下。两人的手指都沾了藕浆，滑腻腻地摩擦着，触觉实在有些诡异。可白宇像是浑然不觉，硬是又捏着他的手挤了好几下才放开。

摊开纱布，里面的藕茸已经差不多干了。两人向场外指导确认了状态没问题以后，就一起洗了手准备下一步。

肉馅、葱姜末和黑胡椒一起倒入藕茸中，再加上刚刚挤出来的藕浆搅拌，最后成了粘稠的一大碗，便可以下锅炸了。

老板娘站在锅边给他们示范手法，把馅料从虎口里一挤，再用勺子一撇，滚进油里去，炸到外表金黄就可以出锅了。老板娘的手法娴熟，不一会儿就做好了三四个。两个大男人站在旁边却有点面面相觑。

“好软啊。”白宇用筷子搅了搅馅料，感叹道。

朱一龙把他往锅边一推，“你来。”

“龙哥，这不是你家乡菜吗怎么我来啊？”

朱一龙的手还推着他的肩膀，侧过头对他笑，“你不是经常包饺子吗？”

“这完全不一样好不好啊？！”

“都是肉馅嘛。”朱一龙笑起来，模样有些俏皮，像是自己也知道自己的理论站不住脚，对他吐了吐舌头。

白宇叹了口气，颇有些夸张地感叹道：“哎呀！我们龙哥也学坏了！”

朱一龙这回接嘴很快，“跟你学的。”


End file.
